A Daydream Away (Sincerely Yours)
by TeenageWolfMimi
Summary: "I mean, you can't have sincerity and friendship without the other. Like what kind of friendship would it be if you weren't sincere? And how could you be sincere to someone who isn't your friend?" -Ishida Takeru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: i only own the story, plot, and OCs.

warning: cheesiness and possibly dry humor ahead, but i do beg you to DONT STOP READING after the prologue. It gets better, I promise.

oh and there's a multichapter prequel of this: called Just The Way I'm Not.

* * *

**Frienship**

"Hey." _Wendy_ comes inside the room and locks the door.

I was cradling _Takari_, tuning her chords, my feet on a coffee table. "Hey."

She sighs, staring at me with a tired, sentimental look. We did have a few fights in this same room. "You never used to wear so much black."

"I do in winters." I started wearing black more frequently when I turned thirteen. As if anyone would notice that.

"Yeah. Like your first winter concert." 2 years ago, same day she gave me the legendary cookies everyone made a big deal about.

"You never used to wear skirts." I retort as she chuckles.

I strum Takari and sing, "_Wendy, run away with me, I know it sounds crazy don't you see what you do to me, I wanna be your lost boy, your last chance, you're everything that I planned,_" I give her a meaningful look.

"_Somewhere In Neverland._" She finishes. I gave her a bit of vocal lessons, though she wasn't much interested in music. She'd rather let me sing to her. Everyone knows she's more of a jock. No one could change her. There's only one person that pierced her heart truly, and that's not me.

I clap at her. "Good job, Wendy."

She ruffles my hair. I really like it when she does. I hate it when it's anybody else. "Why do you call me that?"

"We've been through this. You're my Wendy. Duh, Somewhere In Neverland." She wasn't quite my Wendy.

She laughs. "Two years passed since then and I still can't believe you wrote the song for me."

I smirk. "I sang it too."

"Yeah... I fell in love with your voice." Unfortunately she didn't fall in love with me.

"You should know you're special, Sora." Which is why I wrote the song.

"Ha! You called me by my name."

I shake my head, looking down, snickering. "You do know why I called you here, right?"

"Because I'm so special."

I smile and stand up, walking toward her. I grasp her hands. "Wendy, it's time for you to be with your Peter Pan." This couldn't be more of a perfect time to end our relationship. Today's our anniversary. Two years.

She looks at me, eye-to-eye. I've always loved her eyes. Red, amber, orange, brown, I just don't know what color they are. I could never figure it out. "...Aren't you my Peter Pan?" She squeezes my palms.

I kneel down to her. "You know I'm not your Peter Pan. I never was. I just, wanted you to run away with me." I stole her. I kiss her forehead. Probably the last kiss we'll ever share.

She raises her right hand and rubs my cheek. "I wanted to run away with you too."

I can tell from her voice that she's holding herself from crying. "I love you."

A tear fell from her right eye as she fell into my arms, clutching my shirt. I embrace her and rub her back. "Ssh, don't cry. I'll always, always, be here." Maybe not as a boyfriend, but at least I'm someone to her.

She sniffles and wraps her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"I couldn't return your feelings." She bawls.

I smile at her. I'm supposed to be crying, but I already did that yesterday last night, when I made the decision that I'd break up with her. "I'm sorry too. I couldn't be good enough."

She shakes her head furiously. "No, Yamato! Don't be! Anyone would kill for you to love them! You write songs for me, you stay up late just to talk on the phone with me, you wait for two hours after school for me because of my tennis, you buy ruby bracelets for me, you were more than enough." Maybe, but, you could never love me, no matter how more than enough I can be. Because I wasn't the best. Not for you. It was always him, for you. But I couldn't say that out loud. I never want to hurt her. I never want to make her feel she made a mistake.

I shrug. "It's time to bid farewell. The show starts in a few," I hope Taichi won't get the wrong idea when he sees her like this. "By the way, I wrote you a song." I stroke her hair.

She looks up, meeting my eyes. "You wrote another song... For me?"

"Of course. I love you, remember?" In response, she tightens her grip on me.

The side of her mouth raises. "You're too much."

She looks down again. We both know the reason why we're breaking up is because she can't say those words back to me. She only nods. I pat her head and say, "It's okay, I'm not asking for a response."

"I wish you had."

"That would force you to say something you don't mean. I never want to force you into anything, Wendy."

She presses her forehead on my neck. "You deserve better..." But I wanted only you.

"So... No objections? Everything is mutual about us seperating?" I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She nods and beams at me. I'm not hesitant on letting go of her. She deserves this.

"Thank you for everything, Yamato. Thank you for loving me and letting go." She kisses my cheek and heads for the door.

I bow dramatically at her. "Thank you as well mademoiselle, for being my first love."

She exits after giving me a grin.

**Sincerity**

"Well, this is awkward." I say to the both of them.

"_Emi_, it's not what you think."

Oh my God, I hate how he uses that nickname at this exact moment. "Don't call me that. Okay, I'm thinking I just walked in on the two of you making out, am I wrong?"

"No."

"Good. Goodbye forever." I walk toward the door. Keep yourself together. If you cry now, you'll be the dumpee. Shit. Technically, he really did dump me, I just broke up with him. I grab my phone and dial the person who will never betray me. I sneeze from the cold outside. My eyes are starting to blink furiously. I feel frustrated and anxious at the ringing, then

"_Hello, Mimi-chan?_"

"Mom, pick me up. I broke up with Michael. Don't ask, please. Just. Just, I need you." A tear falls after another, my voice broken, my face red, makeup ruined. I look down to block my face of view. I put a hand on my forehead. It was like I was hyperventilating on the phone.

"Got it. Be there in 2 seconds." She said and hang up. I look behind me to see the flashes of neon lights on the windows. The music was booming. I'm surprised the neighbors have no complaints to this point. Then again, it is Michael Barton's party.

The fact that he didn't chase me outside only proves I wasted a good amount of time on a stupid guy. Nevertheless, what he did still hurt. Hurt like hell. This is what it feels like to be a second choice. Out of all people, Colette Williams. The one who conviniently made me feel like she was my best friend. No one could replace the original though. I knew that. I can't wait to go back to Japan and see Sora once again. I smile at the thought of her.

I wonder how they're doing, those kids. They must be gathered together, eating pizza or hanging at the karaoke bar, in any case, they should be having a much better Christmas Eve than me.

One year later, one week before the start of the school year

**Friendship**

I narrow my eyes at what Gennai said. In response, Daisuke slams his hands on the dinner table. "Wait, what do you mean the digimon need to go back?!"

"Calm down, Dai." Taichi faces the elder guardian. "There are no enemies to fight anymore, then why should they?" He asks, keeping his composure.

"That's exactly why." Gennai gropes. "You need to live as normal humans, as these digimon should live as normal digimon, to continue your lifestyle before it all started. The co-existence of the two species may have a negative reaction to the current peacefulness of this universe. It may seem unfair to others, appearing that the Chosen Children are more superior." Our faces fall. "Oh, but it won't be permanent, of course. Who am I to break the strong bond you have all formed?" I grin at Gabumon. "Every summer, I will once again open the digiports."

Taichi groans and crosses his arms. "So basically, you're telling us to focus on school and all that crap while the digimon get to play around in the digiworld?"

Gennai laughs, wrinkles getting more visible. "They do need a break, don't they?"

Sora raises her hand. "Does Mimi know about this?"

"Yes, don't worry. Every Child all over your world has been informed."

**Sincerity**

_Dear Diary,_

_You know when I read shoujo mangas and they have the innocent preppy cute girl girl everyone falls in love with? I just realized that I'm the villain. I have everything, including the cute guy, but the heroine took her away from me. Colette was never a bad person, who am I fooling?. I hope moving to Japan can make me a heroine of my own story._

_Goodbye for now, Palmon. Hello, Sora._


	2. English Class

In the process of polishing. Lol. Go read my other stories :)

* * *

Saturday

**Courage**

Someone taps me on the shoulder. Finally, I see her smile."No hug?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

"That's so mean, _Choco_." I can't believe she still calls me that.

"Damn, you look better without the crazy hair."

"Don't call it crazy. You didn't recognize me?"

"No, I was joking." I grin and give her a bear-hug, slightly lifting her off the ground.

She laughs. "Still keeping your hair, I see."

"Don't pretend you don't love it." I missed her laugh. Also her playful sarcasm. She was always one of those life-of-the party among us.

**Love**

"Hi." And there she was, prettier than ever. She dyed her hair back to the color of white chocolate coffee and wore less pink. I expected her to have a more flashy greeting. She really has matured.

I stagger from my seat and throw myself at her. "CARAMEL!"

"SUNNY!" she shouts, hugging me back. The two of us were jumping up and down, laughing.

The other Chosen Children stand up to hug her a sweet welcome. People were throwing us odd looks. Crazy annoying kids being noisy and wild in Mcdonalds.

"My gosh," Miyako kissed her on the cheek. "When did you get back?"

Mimi laughed. "Just this morning." She throws Taichi a meaningful look. He shrugs.

"I picked her up from the airport." Figures, he sent us a text that only had exactly four words, Mcdo, 12 nn, lunch, Surprise. Typical Taichi.

Mimi told us she'd be studying for the rest of high school here in Japan. She surprised us indeed, by coming back, because school was starting the day after tomorrow. She and her mom were moving in the most renowned and high-class apartment complex in Odaiba, while her dad travels around but nearer, but of course, Mimi didn't brag about that. After eating our greasy meals and exchanging jokes and stories, I invited her to go shopping, and yes, I earned enough courage for inviting Tachikawa Mimi to go shopping, in which she happily agreed. We have a lot to catch up about.

"God, if you two aren't going to stop staring at each other so fondily, I'm going to have questions about your sexuality." Taichi joked. I punch him in the arm gently as the others laugh.

**Sincerity**

"Sara, I'm only being a good friend."

"You wouldn't do this to me if you're such a good friend."

"You need this."

"I don't. Get rid of it."

"It'll look good on you."

"Better on someone else."

"I'm taking it to the counter."

"No you're not! Mimi, I swear that thing costs more than your apartment."

"It probably doesn't, but if so, I won't mind."

"I'm not paying you back."

"Of course, I don't expect you to."

"I can't accept it. You wear it."

"I chose it for you. And I don't wear shorts unless necessary."

"Well, I don't wear orange."

"Come on. It's the color of Taichi's crest."

"..."

"At least let me do something for you. Just this once."

She sighs. She should've known she couldn't possibly win an apparel argument with me. Cha-ching. "Here you go, Ms. Tachikawa." The cashier says and hands me the bag enthusiastically. I smile at her. She probably knew my dad, giving me special treatment. I push the garment on Sara's chest. She glares at me.

"I love you." I chuckle and give her a hug.

"You're lucky you're irresistable." She takes it.

"Admit it. Those are awesome looking flannel shorts."

She shrugs but I can tell by the look of her face she was grateful. Typical Sara. We proceed to a cafe to meet my one true love. A nonfat cinnamon dolce creme frappuccino with added caramel. Sara ordered a mocha cookie crumble frap. Call me judgemental, but I've always thought coffee can say a lot about someone's character. For instance, I don't drink coffee without caramel, hence my nickname. Taichi gave me the nickname, last year, summer, me, him and Sara went to Starbucks because we had this craving, and when the staff asked me what my name is for the cup, I accidentally answered caramel, because I wanted extra doses, then Taichi and Sara cracked up. Sara said that it suited me because I was overly sweet and addicting. And caramel sort of resembled my hair and eye color.

She and I sat in one of those comfy velvet sofas in the cafe. "It's been a while since... This." I say while stirring my drink.

She flashes her charming dimple smile. "Darling, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"Tell me more."

"You should make it up to me because I was forced to hang out with the jock and the rockstar."

"And that's unfortunate because..."

"Because it's Taichi and Yamato."

I laugh. "You have to admit, it does attract a lot of attention."

"Yeah, I don't like attention."

"Did that cause the break up?"

She shook her head no. "Anyway, I just... I just needed a girl friend." She always changes the topic regarding their separation.

Whilst I always try to focus on the topic. "Why'd you two break up anyway?"

"I told you already, It's between me and him."

"But it's mutual right?" She already told me how but not why. Series of girly international best friend phone calls over the past years were involved.

"Yes, I assure you. No hard feelings." Sara's always firm about feeling no aftershock. I admire her for that.

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"Hm?" I start to lick the cream on the straw.

"You know, you and Micha-"

I raise my hand to form a stop signal. "Thou shall not say thy forbidden name."

She snickers. "Okay, so what do we call him?"

"_Bitch_."

"I really did miss you."

"You already know the details between Bitch and me." Which was kind of unfair because I told her everything about Michael's sin and she hasn't spoken of anything regarding Yamato.

"Yeah, but, have you been talking?"

"No. Why would we?"

"Because, like I said, you're irresistable."

"Okay, now you're just flattering me. And if I am so irresistable, he wouldn't kiss anyone besides me, his girlfriend, back then."

"Correct. Which is why I hate Bitch... And no, I never flatter you."

"Wrong. You like all my facebook photos."

"Technically, that's not flattering because I honestly like the damn pictures." I roll my eyes at her. Ah yes, the best friend arguments with smiles.

"So what else has happened without me?"

"Hm, refreshing, Kenyako still liking each other and still not dating, Takarisuke still a love triangle with an oblivious girl, Taichi still single, Yamato still band-ing, he's on his third album, Jyou-senpai studying, Koushiro still making out with his laptop..." She trails off. Sounds like same old, same old.

"Wait. Kei-dono and Miya not dating?"

Sara shrugs. "I think they like to take it slow. They sort of already admitted that they like each other."

"So they know the other likes the them?"

"Yep."

I raise my eyebrows. "There's a term for that."

"What?"

"Mutual Understanding, right? MU."

"I always thought MU meant misunderstanding."

"That's another meaning."

"Oh. Pssh. Love terms."

"So,"

"Hm?"

"Taichi's still single?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm surprised he still is." I take another sip. "He's grown a lot."

"I know."

**Friendship**

Yutaka takes yet another sip of coke. I glare at him. "So, what do you guys think?" Setsu asks.

"Um, are we ready for that?" I exchange glances with each of the member and they looked nervous yet somehow excited.

"The record label wouldn't decide on this if they thought you weren't ready." Setsu said. I swear he looked silly with the thick black sunglasses. He's not that type of guy.

"Yutaka, stop."

"What?"

"If you're gonna drink coke all day, at least stay quiet while doing it."

"... I'm just drinking..."

"Yeah, noisily."

"Yamato, breathe. Don't go all out on the guy." Takashi rubs my back.

"It's just... It's like he's eating spaghetti or something. The stupid slurp sound."

"I understand you're shocked, Yamato." Our manager says, finally taking off the stupid shades.

"It's more than that. I... I don't know what to do. I mean, yes, this is great news but it's also a huge step, crossing the line between just playing a local gig and, well, carrying a well-known name."

"Hm, you played for a two thousand audience last year winter..."

"Two thousand doesn't seem much."

"The number just gets larger and larger." Setsu's eyes glinted. It felt intimidating.

"Wait, wait, wait. What song are we talking about?" Akira asked Setsu.

"Lost in Stereo."

"Does this mean we'll go international?" Takashi asked.

"Possibly. If it gets noticed."

Yutaka sips coke without a sound then says, "It's scary, but it's a great opportunity."

"Who will we work with?" I ask.

"Here's the real challenge," Setsu clears his throat, "You choose the leading lady. Extras, we'll take care of."

"..." The four of us don't know how to react to that.

"What?!" Being the loud one, Akira broke the silence first. "How are we supposed to choose? We don't know any actresses personally."

"The company told me she doesn't have to be famous, just someone you guys want the world to know about along with the band. Not necessarily an actress, just someone who can act and associate with the song."

"So, task one, finding a leading lady." I hold one finger up.

"Task two, new single to make a comeback." Takashi adds.

"Task three, shooting the actual music video." Setsu finishes.

I let out a breath and sat back on my chair. I'm doubtful if we'll succeed internationally. The Teenage Wolves started to produce merchandise due to influnce in a few national regions, a while back. Cell phone straps, shirts, etc.. A music video is completely overwhelming. I glance at Takashi who was staring at me. He's the calm and collected one, being the lead guitarist. He wore this look that said, 'you're the leader'. Though I beg to differ. I may be the one who decided to form the band, but I'm not the boss. I'm an anxious wreck who just wants to make music. I grab Takari and strum him.

"Dude, you should just marry that thing." Akira comments.

"He has a name." I say.

Akira rolls his eyes. "Yamato, none of us name our instruments."

"Except me."

"Exactly." As he starts playing with his drum sticks, I laugh.

**Courage**

I didn't think I'd have this talk right now. Hikari and I just got home from McDonalds. Dad and mom were sitting in front of me, on the sofa, while I was fiddling with my PSP, crosslegged, on the velvet chair. Hikari was sent in our room and that was the first signal. Judging by the looks on their faces, I'm guessing it's a serious topic.

"School hasn't even started yet and we're having a meeting." I put down my PSP, "am I that much of a problem child?"

"Taichi, you're very far from a problem child." Mom looks at me endearingly and glances at dad.

"We've seen you're capabilities in taking care of Hikari and being a, what do you call those, Chosen Child. They even treat you as the leader," Dad says. "You're 17 now, and well..."

"We want to know what your plans are." Mom finishes.

"My plans."

"Yes, like a career." Dad gave her a look. Mom was being vague.

I shrug. "Based on what dad said I'm guessing he has a suggestion for me."

"You're smart when you need to be, aren't you." Dad comments. I shrug.

"I'm open. What is it?"

"Well, it's not a suggestion for a job," He scratches his head, looking for the appropriate words. "It's a suggestion to widen your opportunities for an actual job."

"Get to the point already." I smirk.

"Be the Student Council President." This is new. Telling me to achieve more than what I want.

"I don't know whether you checked, but I'm a junior."

"There aren't restrictions on the age. You know that." Mom says.

"Yes, but most likely, they'll choose a senior. There's never been a President younger than that."

"It won't hurt to try."

"Becoming the SCP of Odaiba High as a junior could get you a name, useful for the future."

"Dad, I'm not exactly one of those students enthusiastically attending school."

"I know, but you're still qualified, even without the grades. Leader of the Chosen Children?"

"That's debatable if it can substitute for my average marks."

"Taichi, we don't mind if you don't want to do it. We're not forcing you. We just want you to realize what more you can do." Mom said, ruffling my hair gently.

I look at them both. They had this look like they were watching baby birds fly. I sigh, "Fine, I'll think about it." I don't think I can handle all those burdens as a leader. Of a school. The Chosen Children are eleven people who are also my closest friends. Leading an entire student body is another thing. Jyou is more of a person to do that. Reliability.

**Friendship**

Monday

I pick the window seat farthest from the front. Usually I sit at the middle, moderately focused on learning, though this is a different case. It's english. Literature, foreign jargon, the subject I cared the least about. I eye a tree branch outside, something a manga character would do. Trees really seemed more interesting to me ever since my break up with Sora. The branch I was looking at held a nest with two eggs that reminded me of the digimon.

"Watcha staring at?"

"Oh, it's you."

"The nest?"

I nod at her statement. "You're here."

"Something wrong?" She smirks.

"You're a first year."

"Been taking advanced english ever since." A wink.

"Wow."

"It's nothing to be impressed about."

"I hate english."

She chuckles. "You write lyrics in english."

"It's different. It's music."

The teacher walks in and the class stand up and bow to greet him. Turns out the class won't be so boring since Mimi's a classmate. She's Mimi, of course. Sadly, we're not the best of friends, so as the teacher started lecturing, I turn my attention back to the nest and Mimi scribbles something I probably don't care about.

Until I hear a faint humming sound beside me. Oh my God. "Is that _Fall Out Boy_?"

"Huh?"

"You were humming _Where Did The Party Go_."

"Yeah. It's my favorite song."

I widen my eyes. "_You_ like Fall Out Boy?"

"No. I love them. One of my favorite bands."

"Oh," a lot of things were in my head right now. "Mine too."

She smiles. Tachikawa Mimi is someone who loves clothes and makeup, like any other girl would. She whines a lot when things are inconvenient. She loves the color pink. She owns a lot of stuff toys. She likes to travel. Her parents are rich. She's bubbly and wild. Those are the few things I know about her.

I shake my head. "You don't seem like someone who likes Rock."

"I get that a lot."

"I thought you'd be more into Nicki Minaj or something." I was looking at the chalkboard, it's sort of difficult to make eye contact with her.

She shudders. "Ew."

I chuckle. I forgot she also likes suprising people. "I should've known you have better taste in music." I've been told by Taichi that she can sing, but I've never heard her before.

She nods and smiles playfully. "Yeah, you should've known." I try to dwell in her words. I have the crest of friendship, but I'm not so familiar with everyone in the group. I don't try to be close to them.

"What else should I know about?" We exchange eye contact. Then, she holds back a laugh.


	3. New Names

Hi. Warning: this fic has swear words. Don't own anything but the storyline and OC's. Additional note/confession: writing this started as a joke. I never thought there would be people actually reading it. So yah. I'm polishing bit by bit

* * *

**Sincerity**

Thursday, 10:50 pm

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Friday tomorrow! I love fridays. Other days of the week seem like mondays. As expected of me and every other student, I hate mondays, despite the fact I kind of enjoyed the first monday of the week (aka beginning of school!).Today Yamato-kun got called out front (because he was humming a song loudly that disturbed the lecture) to construct a sentence without a misplaced modifier. He kept looking back at me hysterically and I couldn't stop giggling at him. Turns out he wasn't joking when he mentioned english is his worst subject. We had this refresher quiz and he got a 4/10._

_Anyway, these past few days, I've been talking with Yamato-kun frequently in english (passing notes about FOB and stuff because he doesn't want to be repromanded again) and I realized that I haven't been there for my friends for the past few years. Even with the phone calls and emailing, I was always the girl who was abroad, I was always missing, absent, far away. I could never be in their memories when they'd reminisce because I wasn't there. I wasn't there in many of Yamato-kun's concerts, Chi-chan's soccer games, and group hangouts when they'd fool around, watch movies and eat all day and have no care in the world like the stupid kids they are. Now I want to be. I want to be there and have moments when we'd laugh like there's no tomorrow. I want to be a main character in the stories they, we, retell to our other friends. I want to belong again._

_-Caramel_

Friday

**Friendship**

I sigh at the sight before me. I should've said no to this one. The bell rings again. English is my next subject. I walk away from the billboard and proceed to the classroom. Once I've settled on my usual seat, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I glance over to the tree on my right to see the eggs alone again, still without their parents.

"Yo." She says.

I greet the only person I knew in the class. "Hey."

"Still staring at the tree branch, I see."

I shrug. "I'm waiting for the eggs to hatch."

"Are you gonna make a song about it?" She jokes.

I smirk. "Maybe." She exhales deeply. "What's wrong?" I ask. It's always been obvious whenever Mimi's not so happy.

"You're a judge?" She asks. Oh. She knows.

I stare blankly for a while then, "Why do you ask?" I wonder if she's interested.

"I just saw the flyer outside..."

"You should-" she should audition. I've been told the story of the gekomon several times by Jyou and Taichi.

"-No, I won't."

"..."

"..."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because I'm a judge?" I didn't want to be a judge. My dumb drummer forced me. Said it was for good reputation.

"No. Because. I kind of gave up singing a long time ago."

"..."

"Yeah."

"That's a waste."

"You wouldn't know."

"True. I've never heard you sing, but I've heard of how awesome your voice can sound."

"You mean Princess Karaoke? That was five years ago."

"Princess Karaoke?"

"That's what Chi-chan and Jyou-senpai called me."

"I've been wondering about Chi-chan too..."

"I like to make nicknames. I have nicknames for everyone."

I hold back my amusement of how she doesn't call me a nickname. So our friendship is that bad, huh. "You call Sora Sunny, right?"

"Yep, because her hair shines like gold when it collides with sunlight." Can't argue with that.

"How 'bout Daisuke?"

"Dai-sama."

"-sama? Why that honorific?"

"He acts like an overlord sometimes." True.

"Koushiro."

"Kou-kun or Shiro-chan... Depends on his mood." We're all aware of Koushirou's slight bipolarity. The don't-talk-to-me-I'm-on-the-internet attitude and the shit-the-world-is-about-to-end-because-of-digimon attitude. And yes, those attitudes are different from each other. Only the Chosens can tell.

"Hikari?"

"Kari-hime." She's a princess too, but Hikari's can enslave everyone.

"It fits... You have one for Ken?"

"Kei-dono."

"-dono?"

"He's the prodigy. I'm impressed with him."

"Takeru?"

"Takkun or Take-chan." Endearing. I know how close Takeru is to Mimi. They've always been like playmates.

"How about me?" Wonder where that came from. She's always called me just Yamato-kun.

The teacher walks in. "You won't mind if I call you a nickname?" A smile creeps into her face.

"You don't call Jyou a nickname." I suddenly realized.

"I met him before the digimon. He's kind of a childhood friend. You know, the familiarity with the parents..." So that's why Jyou's so protective of her.

"Ah."

"You want a nickname from me?" She asks.

Do I? As everyone in the group knows, I'm not really close with the females. Especially Mimi. I've always seen her as a materialistic clutz. Not that I have anything against her. We just don't seem like we'd get along. I lean my head closer, "... Maybe when we'll have inside jokes already." I answer. She smiles back. One thing I've heard about Mimi from the other Chosen, is that she's empathetic and undertsanding, one of her better traits.

"If I do audition, can you promise me you won't laugh at me while I attempt to sing?"

"Cross my heart." I probably won't laugh. Maybe smile really hard or squeal, but not laugh.

"... I'm still deciding."

"It's just a chorale Mimi." I chuckle. It's not American Idol or anything of the like.

"I know. Still, believe it or not, I've never been in any chorales."

"Riding solo. It fits you."

"So..." She pokes my shoulder three times. I raise a brow. "What should I sing?"

**Sincerity**

I _was dreaming we were running from a city burning down, down, down_

_Made a break, a new escape, and let the world crash, down, down, down_

_Now there's a piece of me, tells me I shouldn't leave,_

_Everytime I see your face, because, everytime, you come around,_

_Love you take my breath away_

Shit. I'm actually doing it in front of humans. I'm doing it in front of more than two humans who aren't my parents or Taichi and Jyou...

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in,_

_I never want you to breathe until I take you in,_

_But the truth is,_

_He has no idea, that I'm even here, he has no idea, that I'm even here,_

Everyone's either gaping at me or staring at Yamato. Does it bother them that I sang his song? It's not copyright, right? My heart's beating too fast... Yamato's smiling... With teeth! Does that mean I'm doing good? I feel like throwing up... Still, it feels so good to sing. To release melodies from your throat. To just let it go.

_Get a grip, slip and trip, all the clumsy careless, words, words, words,_

_Paper-thin fingerprints on a softly spoken verse, verse, verse, verse,_

_Now there's so much of me, telling me not to leave, everytime I see your face,_

_Because, everytime, you come around,_

_How do you take my breath away,_

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in,_

_I never want you to breathe until I take you in,_

I remember that scene from _Pitch Perfect_ when the blonde chick vommitted creamy orange liquid. I wish I watched that movie with the other Chosen Children. But I didn't. Yamato said I should sing my favorite song. Well, this is my favorite song among the ones he sang. I'm not brave enough to sing an FOB song in front of people.

_But the truth is,_

_He has no idea, that I'm even here, he has no idea, that I'm even here,_

I lock gazes with Yamato. Oh my gosh, he's doing the son-I'm-proud look and everything. I could almost laugh. I didn't tell him I'd sing this song. I didn't even mention that I listen to his band. They're a great band. I absolutely adore their songs. But of course, I could never say that out loud to him, no matter how shameless I may be. He's the lone wolf with a brick wall and I'm the shallow brunette barbie, everyone assumes I am.

_He's so close when I'm so far away, when I'm so far away,_

_Let me dream, let me stay,_

_He's so close when I'm so far away, when I'm so far away,_

_I can sleep, I can dream, I can change_

Woop, that's a high note right there. I wonder if my voice cracked. I wasn't really listening to myself. Or looking at the crowd. Or breathing. Someone please kill me now.

_He has no idea, that I'm even here,_

_He has no idea, that I'm even here,_

_He has no idea, that I'm even here,_

_No idea, idea, idea, he has no idea._

The end. I press stop on my ipod and hide my earphones in my pocket. I was singing while listening to the original track. Just to ease nervousness. I sort of pretended Yamato was singing with me during the whole thing. I'm still staring at my shoes. My legs are shaking. Also my hands. Should I look up to the judges?

"God, can I just tell you, you're gorgeous." A voice said. I'm pretty sure that voice belongs to a female. I slowly lift my eyes to meet hers. The music teacher. She gets up from her seat, walks up to the stage and stands face to face with me. Cups my face. Examines.

"I completely agree with you Aoyama-sensei." Another voice further from the front said. Yamato throws a glare to the voice and rolls his eyes. The bearer of the voice had drumsticks on his chest pocket. I guess he's part of The Teenage Wolves.

"Sensei, results should be posted next week." Yamato reminds, he was sitting like Adam Levine in The Voice. Legs crossed and all that. Aoyama-sensei starts to fiddle with my hair.

"This is your girlfriend, Ishida?" Aoyama-sensei asks, finally taking her hands off me.

"No, I'm not." I answer.

"Oh, goodie!" The drummer five rows behind Yamato comments.

"Akira, just stop." The blonde orders.

"That's a shame. Look at her, perfect looks, perfect voice... Just like you." Sensei trails off.

I clear my throat. "Um, could I go down now?" It's not evident, but I have stage fright.

"Oh sure, darling. I can't believe no one clapped for you. You were the best among the tryouts." I wonder if Sensei is notorious for being a flatterer. I say no reply and timidly walk off the stage, sitting exactly behind Yamato, on the first row of the audience seats. We were at the Theatrix Hall in Odaiba High, where drama plays and other performances take place. A few people were still staring at me. I fiddle with my fingers, now sweaty.

"I knew you had it in you." Yamato whispers to me, without turning his chair.

"Shut up." I push him gently. I can feel him smirking.

I'm just glad it's over. I sigh to myself. Yamato hands me his lemonized water. I smile gratefully at him.

"Hi." I feel a presence,

"Akira, shut up." Yamato utters. He had his eyes locked on the next performer, attention obviously somewhere else.

"I wasn't talking to you, Yama." Akira retorts then moves closer to me. I look up at the guy.

I say nothing. "I'm Kouno Akira. Pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand.

"She's Tachikawa Mimi, and she probably won't say it, but she doesn't feel that it's nice meeting you." Yamato holds out his hand to Akira. I let out a small laugh. He could be funny at times. Aoyama-sensei and the other student judge looks over to Yamato and sigh.

"Excuse their inappropriate behavior. I'm Hori Tokiya, by the way. Current male lead of the chorale." The student sitting beside Aoyama-sensei says.

"Hi." I mutter. I wasn't sure if he could hear me. I still had the aftershock from performing. Even if it was only in front of less than thirty people.

I see Yamato glare at something behind me. I turn my head and catch two boys waving hi four rows behind. "Don't even introduce yourselves." He says.

"We're just waving our hands." The boy with the can of coke said. Yamato rolls his eyes and turns back to the performer on stage. I wave hi back to the boys and smile. The one with glasses gave me a flying kiss. I giggle, familiar with their faces from a few of the concerts I attended.

**Friendship**

"This is Miyamura Takashi, eldest, the serious and mature one, lead guitarist, you could say he's my best friend among them, and don't worry, because he's taken." I narrate, referring to the boy with the spiked hair and eyeglasses. Mimi nods and smiles at the boy.

"The coke addict, Ishikawa Yutaka, the softie, keyboard or guitar, single, but not dangerous." I point to the one beside me.

"Why do you introduce us like we're a pack of predators?" Akira says.

"Because you are, well actually, only you are." I say back to him. What can I say? We are named The Teenage Wolves. Mimi giggles on my right. "Last and probably the least, Kouno Akira, the idiot of the band, most annoying, loudest, youngest, plays drums."

"Ishida Yamato, lead singer and bassist, the sarcastic and egoistic one of the band." Akira replies.

"Sorry 'bout them, Tachikawa-san. They're always fighting over everything." Takashi says.

"It's okay, I know how Yamato-kun fights with his friends. And you can call me Mimi." Mimi answers.

"I do not fight. Fight is physical. I prefer the term debating." I should know the difference.

Akira rolls his eyes. "He's also the poet of the band." I'm the writer of most songs, not exactly poet.

"That's so ironic because he hates english." Mimi comments. I elbow her. She laughs.

"She's so freaking cute." I hear Yutaka whisper to Takashi.

I look back at Mimi. She is cute. I've always known that. I just didn't make a big deal out of it, unlike everybody else. I nudge her again. "Thanks for waiting 'til the auditions were over."

She shrugs. "Don't mention it... I don't know where else I'm supposed to go anyway." Aw, that statement was cute and raised a side of my lip.

"Want me to walk you home?" Akira asks, sparkles forming in his eyes.

"Um, I kind of need to stop somewhere..."

"Oh."

Mimi gets up and heads for the door. She bows to us. "I'm glad I met you all." She rests her palm on my head. "I'll see you tomorrow, _Smirky_."

"Bye Mimi-chan!" -Takashi

"I'll call you!" -Akira

"See you later!" -Yutaka

"Bye, Giggly." -Me. Then she's gone. I never got to say she did amazing on singing our song. Oh well, I always have english class, oh look, I'm looking forward to english class. The band stares at me and frowns.

"Giggly?" Setsu gives me a pitying look.

"What? It fits her." I defend.

"How does _Giggly_ fit someone as majestic and marvelous as Mimi?" Oh my God did Akira just go all alliteration on me?

"She giggles a lot." Thank you, Yutaka.

"I noticed too, but that's not the best nickname for her." Takashi scratches his chin.

"I tried matching what she said... She called me Smirky."

"Giggly and Smirky do not match. Smirky is like cute and full of fond while Giggly is just... A sad attempt." Akira says.

Takashi shakes his head. "I always overestimated your speech limit."

"I thought you were the Shakespeare of the band." Yutaka says, clicking his tongue twice.

"How about Smiley?" I try. Grinny? Happy? Laughy?

"Okay, stop it. It's so obvious that's it's been too long since you've been in a relationship." Akira retorts, holding up a palm. Annoying.

"How about _Princess_?"

"Isn't that too intimate?"

**Sincerity**

Truthfully, I just felt sick, which is why I needed to go out of the damned hall, I couldn't let anyone see me this way. I rush to the bathroom to splash water in my face. The last time I've felt this much pressure was when we were fighting Apocalymon. I clutch my chest. Inhale, exhale.

"Immune system, get a grip." I say to myself. Come on, Emi, you can't deal with this now.

After the headache's gone, I walk around the school.

"Caramel!" Somoene calls out. I hadn't realized I reached the field. I hear faint sounds of footsteps behind me.

"Choco."

"Hey, why are you still at school?" Taichi asks. He looks twice as buff, not to mention attractive, and tall clad in his soccer gear.

"I auditioned for the chorale."

His face turned into a look of worry. "What? Are you alright?" He rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. The panic attacks stopped when I turned thirteen, remember?" Lie. It's one of the reasons why I hadn't pursued music and why my parents are so nervous when it comes to me facing the digimon.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. The Theatrix Hall was a bit cold."

"So you ran into Yamato, I suppose."

"Yeah I did. He's all big time now, being a judge and everything."

Taichi laughs. "I have soccer practice and we just ran twenty-five laps. Coach is giving us a break." He sits on a bench behind me, patting the place beside him,

I smile and sit down. I suddenly feel a hundred times warmer. I start to snicker. "Choco, your body heat is spreading."

He grins. "Sorry, I may not be tired, but I still sweat, you know."

I wish I had a normal body network, like him. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I gave Yamato-kun a nickname."

He gaped. "Really, now."

"Yeah."

He leaned forward, amused. "I can't believe he let you do that." He nods to himself then pats my back. "But I'm proud of you two."

"Me too."

"What'd you call him?"

"Smirky."

"Genius." He claps slowly. "That is Yamato in one word."

"He called me Giggly."

"... Okay, that's the worst nickname anyone called you... Though it does describe you, it still sounds wrong."

I laugh. "It's clear that he doesn't use nicknames much."

"Yeah, he's not that kind of guy." He looks down. I remember something Sora said about Yamato calling her _mademoiselle_.

"I have a question, Choco."

"What is it?"

"Was Smirky a bad boyfriend?"

"No. He was the best. Dedicated songs to her, bought her jewelry, called her every night. Unfortunately, I am also oblivious as to why they parted." Wow, so direct. Wait, if Taichi, the best friend of Sora and Yamato don't know why they broke up, who else would?

"Really?" I thought Sora told Taichi everything. That he was more of her best friend than me. I guess she wasn't kidding when she told me only her and Yamato knew.

"Yep." He pokes my forehead. "Why are you so curious about them?"

"I just want to know... I mean, I'm Sora's best friend and all, and I kind of feel like she shut me out or something. Plus, I'm genuinely worried about how she's handling it. She acts like there's never been any relationship."

Taichi nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I asked both of them about it, and both kept quiet about it. I just respect their choices, even if I felt slightly betrayed like, Am I not your BFF? About Sora's feelings, I don't think she's much affected. They did say it was mutual."

"That makes me more dedicated on finding out. It was mutual, Choco. It means there was something they agreed on together that's just worth breaking them apart."

He pats my head, "Don't dwell on it much, Caramel. It's their choice, whatever reason, they should know we're here for them."

I sigh. "I feel so left out." Taichi understands so much, while I sound deranged.

"Hey, you're not the only best friend who's hurt."

"I meant in the our group."

"What?"

"The Chosen Children."

"... What?" Translation: you are so not left out. You're Tachikawa Mimi.

"Taichi, I've been absent for the past two years."

"Who cares? You're here now."

"No, you don't get it. The past two years, I didn't get to live with you guys. I've just been updated over and over, but I wasn't there. Period."

"Mimi, we miss you all the time."

"I know and I miss you guys everytime too."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've missed too much, Taichi. Too much that you guys wouldn't mind if I spend the rest of my life in America."

"..."

"I've been gone for so long that the group doesn't notice the fact that Mimi's not here anymore."

"Mimi..." I'm right. I know I am.

"No one needs me here."

"That's not true."

"Even Sora doesn't care if I'm here or not. The truth is, I need you guys."

"Caramel... Oh God, come on, Mimi. Don't. I know you're stronger than this... And I'm really sweaty so if you cry on me right now, you'll smell like my perspiration." Am I really stronger than this? They don't know what happened back in America.

I manage to sniffle a laugh. He rubs my back. "I want to be the girl who everyone's close with."

"You mean again?"

"No. I never was that girl."

"Yes you were."

"I never even talked to Yamato-kun on my own initiative."

"Heh, you two are the same. Not talking to each other I mean." Me and Yamato only talk during coincidences, mostly regarding the digimon.

"You're so lucky, Chi-chan."

"That you just made my shirt damper?" I playfully pinch him.

"That you're the guy anyone can talk to. Even outside the Chosen Children."

"You're that girl too."

"Am not. Everyone thinks I'm a fake, choosy, mean girl."

"Then prove them wrong."

"How?"

"I don't know. Be more... Noticeable by means of being really nice and friendly. Show them who Tachikawa Mimi really is. Our girl who everyone in our group fell in love with."

"..."

"You're currently noticeable because you're cuter than most girls."

"Oh. You mean redirect people to my inner beauty?"

"Yes. Because everyone should know Tachikawa Mimi is beautiful in and out." He pokes my nose and stands up. "Gotta go, Caramel. Talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Thanks, Choco. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Caramel. Anytime."

Friday, 8:00 pm

_Hello Diary, (I'll make a name for you soon)_

_I love fridays. Choco consulted me today. It's so easy to open up to him. Yagami Taichi is Choco by the way. It's because of his eye and hair color. And his preferred flavor of milk and snacks. He's such a good friend. He's best friends with everyone. I wish I could be like him sometimes. He's one of those people who never complained about me being me. Who accepts everyone for who they are. It's like he bears all the crests and that's just what makes him more amazing. He unites us. He proved that a long time ago, back when Sora was taken hostage in the digital world. I also can't believe he's still single. _

_I mean Sora (yes her, people should know she has a thing for him) or some other girl should've made a move already by this time. I swear, Choco is so underrated. Maybe it has something to do with him being best friends with the Alpha Wolf. And yes I'm talking about Smirky. He's actually nice to me. Makes me wonder why we never really interacted. Oh I remember, it's because he used to fight with everyone a lot and I was a bit scared of him, I mean come on, the guy used to be a warfreak. XD I met the other members of The Teenage Wolves today! Akira, Takashi, and Yutaka, they're very funny and adorable together. I auditioned for the chorale singing my favorite song by Yamato's band and I almost had a panic attack. My last seizure was seven months ago. When Bitch cheated. Today, I realized that I miss singing. And that I have no chance on becoming a singer because of my stage fright and panic attacks._

_-Caramel_

_P.S. I still want to find out why Sorato broke up. The little sherlock that I am ;)_


	4. First Impressions

Hi again. Prepare yourselves for multi-Mimi ships, A LOT OF OCS, and... Please. Dont forget this Romance/Humor. I swear, some moments are like "what the fuck did she write"

* * *

**Courage**

"I think it suits you."

"Well, I don't."

"You do understand why dad suggested it to you, right?"

"A little. What should I do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Between the two of us, you're the oracle."

"Onii-chan." Her tone became firm.

"What?"

"I love you and all but you should make your own decision." I should've known she would say that. She gestures closer. I put an arm around her. She places her legs on my lap and her head on my shoulder. The usual bored couch cuddle.

"..."

"..."

I twirl a lock of her light chestnut hair. "You're such a brocon, Hikari."

She rolls her eyes. " As if you aren't a siscon yourself." Unlike other siblings, me and Hikari openly admit we have sibling complexes. It's useless to deny it anyway. The other Children always notice how we're so clingy to each other.

"I'm not going to tell the C.C's... Not until I make the right choice."

"You know, being a Student Executive is nothing compared to the battles in the digital world."

"It's not just being a Student Executive. Dad wants me to run for President."

"As I said, what's the problem with that?"

"I'm not responsible."

"You are."

"I'm not responsible in school."

"You can if you try."

"I'm not smart."

"You are when you need to be."

"I'm reckless."

"Who cares?"

"Hikari, I'm serious."

"So am I!" She frees herself from my arms, sits up straight and faces me, crossing her arms. "Onii-chan, you tend to underestimate yourself too much."

"Yeah but the people around me overestimate me too much."

"Besides, think about it. Dad's only telling you to try. You know, try to run for Student Pres. If you don't deserve to be that guy, then the school wouldn't let you become an official candidate for the election."

"Oh," I hug a cushion to take her place. "You're right."

"Right. What I'm really saying is-"

"It won't hurt to try."

"Yes! Onii-chan." She slams a pillow on my face. "See? You are smart when you need to be."

I fall down on my back, laying on the floor. "Stop! Kar, you're suffocating me." She laughs, still rubbing the pillow, blocking my mouth. Unluckily for her, I have the bigger muscles, so I'm able to reverse our position, pin her down and tickle her.

"Honestly, I don't get why you assumed you'd already become the Pres once you apply to becoming a _candidate_." She manages to utter in between her giggles. I stop tickling her and lie on the sofa. "Sometimes, you have this built-in confidence and ego, and you don't even notice it." She adds with a grin, walking to the kitchen.

**Knowledge**

"Good morning, _bastard_." Ah. Only one person could call me that in such a leisurely tone. He found it wise to call me a vulgar nickname to express familiarity because I vaguely show my fondness to my friends, due to my complicated, rather, sophisticated speech. He even got me to curse him, once.

"What brings you here, Taichi-san?" I say, not turning my head from my computer screen.

"Check this out." He flops a piece of paper on my keyboard. I stare at it, a million thoughts ran in my head,

_Student Executive Candidate Application Sheet_

_Name: Yagami Taichi_

_Class/Year: 2-C_

_Desired granted position: President_

I place my palm on my forehead. The first thing I said was, "Why?" I give him an are-you-serious look.

He shrugs and smiles goofily. I perceive he's amused by my reaction. "My dad wanted me to do it."

"You could've said no."

"It won't hurt to try."

"Taichi-san, you're a junior."

"I know. But isn't that easier? I mean, I already know I won't get accepted."

I shake my head. "You should do something that benefits you instead of staying neutral."

"It's trying something new... Is that a bad thing?"

"No it's not. It's just that... It isn't like you."

"It's unlike me to be spontaneous?"

"No, no. Ah, how do I elaborate... The Taichi-san I know doesn't care about success or failure," I can tell from his face that he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I sigh. "Yagami Taichi cares about being happy. What will make you happy?"

"..." He furrows his eyebrows.

"Will it make you happy, Taichi-san?"

"... I don't know."

"Well, remember two years ago, the christmas concert?"

He rolled his eyes and snickered. "How does that have anything to do with this?"

"You looked for Sora-san right? You two got separated before the concert started and you found her outside Yamato-san's dressing room."

"I know what happened, Shiro."

"Yes, but we never got to ask you why you looked for her in the first place."

"Duh, we got separated. I mean, the two of us were the only ones attending so we should've stuck together." There he goes again, degrading the little moments that signify a lot of meanings.

"Oh really... Are you sure you didn't want to, I don't know, maybe ask her out?"

"... Where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking that, assuming you wanted to ask her out, it would make you happy if she said yes. But then you found out she was going to ask Yamato-san out. That made you happy too. I mean, naturally."

"Of course, they're my best friends."

"What if she didn't plan to ask Yamato-san out? But still rejected you? Would you still be happy?"

"..."

"I guess what I'm saying is, you should prepare for the unexpected, Taichi-san," He ruffles his hair. "You never know what might disappoint you in the future... You know, stuff like not being good enough..."

He grinned and backhugged me. Awkward. I never got hugged by a male friend before. I was still in my chair. "You're a good friend, Kou."

I smile. "So are you, _bastard_."

**Sincerity**

"Seriously, do you ever leave this place?" I have to admit, it's a bit convenient that he's always in the computer room. We always know where to find him.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall you scheduling an appointment." He jokes.

"Ugh, stop it with the computer already!" I playfully punch him on the shoulder. "I need attention too, Kou-kun." I put on my award-winning puppy dog face.

Unfortunately, he was the only person who could resist it, ever since I was eleven. Still not looking at me, he said, "I have enough attention for you." He pats my head. He's not even smiling. What a wuss.

I frown, slamming my book on his desk. He stares at it then eyes me. "Please?" I say.

"Why me?" He says, but he flips the pages. "I mean, why not Jyou-senpai?"

"He's always busy. And frankly, I feel shy to ask them because the others are in a different year so I thought it's best to approach someone in the same grade level."

I see a corner of his lips rise. "I'm warning you though. Math isn't my specialty."

I grin. "Yay, Thanks so much, Kou-kun!" I pull my chair closer to his.

**Love**

"Sora, your boy toy is here." Himari said. I look to the direction she pointed.

"He's not my boy toy." I say back to her, walking toward the visitor.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" He says.

"No, actually I just finished my last match. We're packing up."

"Oh." He held a distant look. He definitely had something on his mind.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Sure." I put down my tennis racket and sit on the rough grass beside the tree. He follows.

"Sora." He sighs, covering his face with both bands.

"Taichi, what's wrong?" I rub his back. He bearhugs me, not showing his face. "What is it? What's on your mind?"

He nuzzles on my neck like an animated grizzly bear. "Would it bother you if I ran for Student Council President?"

**Knowledge**

Unexpectedly, Mimi's applying the things I taught her flawlessly. She seems much more focused, compared to when we were kids. "You got this one right, as well." I say, pointing to problem number four.

"Really? I was sure I'd be wrong on that one," She fiddles with her hands. "Hey, Kou-kun, I'm sorry if I bothered you. If only the teacher wasn't so strict, I..."

"It's nothing, Mimi-san," I say, resolving the problems she got wrong. "Honestly, I'm glad you came to me." Whoops. I sort of slipped.

"I can't believe you."

"Hm?"

"You still call me Mimi-_san_? Kou-kun, we're the same age, so you don't have to pretend there's a gap or anything."

I chuckle. "I'll work on it."

She puts her a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad I came to you too, Kou-kun." I hope I wasn't blushing.

I clear my throat. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, right. I auditioned for the school chorale."

"You did? I thought you gave up on singing."

"Maybe it's time to start doing it again." She smiles, seeming to remember something from the audition.

"Did you get accepted?"

"I hope so. Smirky was one of the judges so..."

"Who's _Smirky_?"

"Oh, sorry. Yamato-kun." Woah, woah, woah. Mimi nicknamed Yamato? As in Ishida Yamato?

"Wow. When did you two get so close?"

"I wouldn't call it close... More like... We're in the process of getting to know each other."

"That's good because you haven't done that for the past six years since you've known him."

"It's not my fault, he was so scary."

"You intimidated him too."

She leans back, surprised. "What?"

**Love**

"Where did this come from?"

"My dad suggested it to me. I've been thinking about it."

"It would bother me."

"Huh?"

"It would bother me if you try to run for President."

He turns his head to look at me. Not with dismay, but with concern and consideration. "Is it because people don't expect me to try to be someone else?"

"No. It would bother me because I know how you are when it comes to tasks and responsibilities. You give them too much thoughts and attention."

"That's a bad thing?"

"Sometimes you tend to disregard other things."

"I do?"

"Okay... Remember when you gave me the hairclip?"

He smirks. "Here we go again." I playfully smack him.

"All you wanted to do was to give me a birthday present right?"

"I'm glad you understand that."

"You didn't think about how I would feel if you gave me a damned hairclip." Maybe I did overreact on that... But still.

"I did tell you I was sorry... This is important because..."

"Because, if you become the Student Council Pres, would you still have time for us?" Would you still have time for me? Wouldn't you ignore me? He frowns. I link my arm to his, "Also, you... You push yourself too hard sometimes, Taichi. It's not healthy. You have high standards as to how you'd fulfill these tasks and end up being stressed and sad and..." He suddenly laces his fingers to mine.

"I'm lucky to have you, Sora."

"I don't want you to lose yourself." My goofy messy idiotic funny laid-back best friend.

"I won't. I have you guys," He smiled tenderly and gets up. "Anyway, why are you so sure that I'll be elected? I'm a junior!"

I shrug. "You're Yagami Taichi, after all."

"So?"

"AKA Superman." You could do anything.

"Hey, is that Yagami?" I hear whispers around us. "Oh my gosh, he's a total hunk." I had to keep myself from pouncing them. I roll my eyes. I wonder if Taichi heard them, he always ignores how popular he is, pretending he's only known because his best friend is Yamato. He was staring at a paper I assumed was his application form.

"Thanks for talking to me, Sora." He grins then leans on a tree beside us. "Ow. What's this?" He reaches for his back and pulls out a piece of paper taped on the tree.

"It's a small poster."

"Cheerleading auditions."

"Oh. Are you signing up?"

We laugh at my joke. "Hey, we should give this to Caramel." He says.

"Oh yeah. I remember she mentioned she was a cheerleader in her American school."

"Speaking of auditions, you know the one that Yamato judged?"

"Mimi auditioned for the chorale?"

"Yeah. Good for her right?"

"I thought she had the annoying panic attacks."

"She told me the seizures ended a few years ago."

"That's great. She'll be able to join a few clubs, too."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yamato greeted from behind us. "I was just heading to band practice." He had his bass guitar slung over his back.

"Perfect timing, Yamato." Taichi hands him the flyer. "Could you give this to Mimi? I need to do submit a document in the faculty office."

**Friendship**

Koushiro doesn't usually laugh that hard. I wonder if Mimi has a different effect on him. The two of them always seemed to be in each other's company even if they have conflicting personalities. Standing by the door, I clear my throat to catch their attention. They finally turn their heads. What were they laughing about, anyway?

"Um, I have something for you." I say, referring to Mimi. She stands up with her backpack and walks toward me.

"What is it Yamato-kun?" I thought she called me Smirky? I guess we need to be closer for the nicknames to be consistently used in front of someone like Koushiro.

"Taichi wanted to give you this." I hand her the flyer. She stares at it with a dubious expression. Eyebrows knitted together, eyes held low, hands gripped. She seemed slightly pressured. "What is it?" I ask.

Her face changed immediately. Smile wide, eyes bright, dimples visible. "What? It's nothing." She faces Koushiro. "I have to go now, Kou-kun. Thanks for tutoring me. I'll see you guys later." Mimi walks out the room, like she was in a hurry.

"What was that about?" I mutter to myself.

"You should go speak to her." Koushiro says.

"How about you?"

He shrugs. "I'm unaware of what's on her mind as well."

"You want me to go talk to her?" I would've thought he was more familiar with her. I remember Taichi, Sora and Miyako mentioning how compatible Mimi and Koushiro are. _We ship them,_ they said.

Koushiro nods in reply, "You two need to bond more."

**Sincerity**

"Is there something wrong?" He asks. I turn my head to face him.

"Why'd you chase me?"

"I just wanted to know if there's something wrong..."

"I'm okay."

"Do you hate cheerleading?"

"You know, you're going to be late for band practice."

"I know," He abruptly grips my hand and starts dragging me. "I'm sure the other guys would be glad to see you again."

Before I could protest, "Koushiro told me we should be together more." He says. I roll my eyes. This probably had something to do with what the two of us talked about back in the computer lab. Still. I can't believe Yamato's tolerating my presence. He seems willing about spending time with me. Duh, Crest of Friendship.

As we reached the band room, which was located at the back of the school grounds, I heard loud booming words, music, along with deep, rough voices or screaming cheers that followed the song, from behind the door.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way you that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

I tried to supress my laughter. Yamato was shaking his head beside me, palm on forehead.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful,_

He knocks on the door. "Yamato, you're late," Takashi the guitarist opens the door, making the music louder and clearer. He takes one glance at me, "Oh, shit." Then closes the door again. The speakers were turned off and I can hear him say, _Guys Mimi alert._ I couldn't help but giggle. Yamato mouths Sorry to me.

Takashi opens the door again. He, Akira, and Yutaka were beside each other, like sardines in a pack, blushing and grinning shyly. Takashi scratches his head. "Sorry about that, Mimi-chan."

"It's okay. I know a lot of guys who're fans of One Direction." Some guy friends from New York... Yamato and I enter the room. It wasn't so messy, it was just rightfully evident that four boys spend leisurely time and/or work with music in here.

"Um, Mimi... I, ahem, we don't want you to get the wrong idea and think that we have bad taste in music." Akira says.

"Who said 1D is bad taste? I don't love 'em, but I don't hate 'em either." Frankly, I think they have pretty good voices. I sit in a mono-block beside the stereo. Crunch. I sit on a torn notebook page.

"You didn't tell us she'd be coming with you." Yutaka says.

Yamato seems preoccupied with pouring coke into a cup. "My bad, I forgot it was _Mixtape Monday _today." He said. I read the torn notebook page before putting it in my bag discreetly.

"What's Mixtape Monday?" I ask. The boys all look at each other.

Akira laughs. "Every monday during band practice, we jam into a playlist of different songs other from our genre." As far as I know, they're Alternative Rock.

"Songs by artists like _Demi Lovato, Jason Derulo, even Kpop.._." Yamato gives me the cup of coke. "Sorry, it's the only drink we have."

"The weird thing about Mixtape Monday is that we actually have to like the random songs." Yutaka explains. Aww, I notice their relationship is like that of closely knit brothers, like how Yamato is with Taichi.

I wonder who put on One Direction. "So what does Yamato-kun usually play during mondays?"

Takashi elbows the blonde. "_Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Mariah Carey._.." He snickers. I see Yamato roll his eyes.

"He has great taste, then." I say. I also personally prefer falsetto singers.

"Thanks." He pats my head.

"Yeah, Mixtape Mondays are meant to be a guilty pleasure activity," Takashi explains. "Any reason why you came, Mimi-chan?" He asks me.

"I brought her here. I thought she should listen to us play some tunes." Yamato answers, eyes on me.

I smile at him. He must've thought I was feeling down or something. "Well then, Mr. Leader, what should we play for the beautiful lady here?" Akira said, grabbing his drumsticks.

"Let's go with _Guts_." Yamato replies. The other guys tense and look at each other. (A/N: Guts by All Time Low. It's so good. Here in the fic the Teenage Wolves sang it.)

"Are you sure, Yamato?" Yutaka asks.

"Yeah, it's okay. I want her to hear it." He glances at me. I wonder what the song's about. I've heard comments about his song writing from the . After setting up their equipment, the boys start to nod _1, 2, a 1, 2, 3..._

_Shooting for the stars, desperately reaching,_

_For something in the dark, pictures of memories,_

_Buried in my heart, lie awake and dream of,_

_The endless possibilities, catch my breath and go for it,_

_Take apart, everything that's holding me down_

_Make a point to pick a new direction, to make a new connection,_

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out _-I've seen only a few of his live performances, like this one, they've all managed to captivate me. His voice sounds so majestic and consistent, for a guy. Seriously.

_That I've got the guts to say anything_

_Feels like, breaking out_

_When I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

_Bold enough to fall, flat on my face_

_But I walk as they crawl, slowing down_

_It's such a waste of Time to let go_

_Tapping my fingers, to the rhythm of a metronome_

_Counting opportunities_

_Take apart, the gravity that's holding me down_

_Make a point, to find a resolution_

_To be my own solution _-Takashi is the perfect lead guitarist. He makes such great harmony with Yutaka's rhythm.

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out,_

_That I've got the guts to say anything,_

_Feels like, breaking out_

_When I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

I didn't realize I closed my eyes while listening. "That's it?" I lean forward from my seat, "I mean, no bridge? No final chorus?" It seemed short.

"That's the thing, it's not done yet." Yamato sits beside me, his bass settled on his lap.

"You wanted me to listen to an unfinished song?"

"Yeah. I just wanted an honest opinion. You're a music lover and you're also honest so..." Well, at least I'm useful.

"I think it's awesome." I'm not eligible enough to find a more suitable word than awesome.

"Truthfully, we don't know how to finish it," Akira says, drifting away from his drumkit. "But I'm glad you think it sounds great."

"Can you send me a copy?" I ask Yamato. Yutaka chokes a bit. I don't think I've ever seen his mouth not sipping a coke, except for when he plays guitar.

"Come again?"

"A copy of the song. Do you have one?"

"Uh yeah, of course."

"Cool. Make me a copy?"

"Okay." He replies, getting the case for his bass guitar.

"Hey Mimi-chan, did you know he names that thing?" Akira scoffs.

"You mean his bass? I've heard from Sora." Me and Yamato share a glance.

"Right, remember when I told you guys Sora had a best friend

not in Japan? Well, here she is." Nice to know he mentions me to his friends.

"You're the girlfriend's best friend?" -Akira.

"_Ex_." -Yamato.

I clear my throat. "So um, what do you name it?"

"It's a him," Yamato says. "I call him _Takari_." He smirks.

"Ohmygod, why?" I laugh.

"Takeru gave it to me." That's so sweet of him. Takeru's always such a sweetheart. He gave me a box of red velvet cupcakes when I just came back from the US.

"Who told you about the term _Takari_?"

"Sora did. I recall she got it from you."

"She did get it from me. Wait, you know what it means right?"

"Takeru and Hikari."

I laugh again. "Ohmygod."

"What?! What's so funny?" He says it so rhetorically, though he's laughing like me.

"Does Take-chan know?"

"Yeah, he knows I named it after him and his future wife."

I slap him on the shoulder. We both laugh. "The funny thing is, Kari-hime doesn't know what it means."

"That's exactly why I named it that. Like when they finally get married, I'll tell Hikari, I knew this would happen. Remember my guitar?" We laugh again. That's actually smart. I should do that.

"Excuse me, what are we talking about again?" -Akira.

"Sorry, uh, his brother. Sorry, ugh, I'm ruining your practice." I stutter.

"No, no. It's alright. Akira's just jealous." -Takashi. Yamato rolls his eyes. Jealous? Why would Akira be jealous?

**Friendship**

After we practiced some old songs and wrote parts of new ones, I offer to walk Mimi home. I'm relieved she didn't just leave while we were working, when she could have. She makes a great company, critic, and audience, something I never tried to find out.

"You never told me why you were upset." I say, squinting at the bright flare of the sunset. We just walked out of the school gate.

"I wasn't upset."

"Well, you seemed not happy."

"So you're saying if I'm not happy, I'm upset?" She smirks.

"Not quite, but happy is your default." She smiles at me.

"I don't think I'll audition as a cheerleader."

"Weren't you in America?"

"Yeah I was, but I don't want to anymore."

"Oh."

"..."

"You don't seem as if you don't want to. More like something's stopping you."

"Heh, I've been told I'm easy to read."

"By who?"

"A lot of people."

"So... What were you and Koushiro talking about back in the comp room?"

She giggles. "Why do you want to know?"

"He was laughing like crazy."

"Can you promise me you won't get angry?"

I chuckle. "Now I'm really curious."

"Promise?"

"I can't."

"Just don't physically attack me."

"What makes you think I'll really do that?"

"We talked about you."

"Oh did you, now."

"We talked about why I never talked to you."

"This is interesting." I say. She giggles. "Tell me more."

"I told him you make these scary faces..."

"You're mean."

"You make these scary faces when you glare at Chi-chan or when it involves Take-chan."

"..."

"And you're voice is so unexpectedly deep and husky when you abruptly speak up like, Zoro's, intimidating." Of all people, Zoro?

I smirk. "You know, some people actually like my voice."

"And how you make demonic frowns and straighten your eyebrows." She scrunches her face. "And when you raise your mouth to form a completely inverted smile." She demonstrates.

"Demonic." I copy, chuckling.

"And your tone when you reprimand anyone."

"Sounds to me you didn't like me much, back then."

"I just had a really bad first impression of you," She grins. "I wondered why Take-chan admired you so much."

"..." I also had a bad first impression of her.

"But then again, I saw how much you love Takeru and how you don't want to let anyone down and how you strive to be someone better," She glances at me. "I liked that about you."

"Awww," I say, patting her head. "I hated and also liked you too, Mimi."

"That's what Koushiro said," She says, hooking her finger on my bag. "I've always wanted to be friends with you, because despite being a warfreak, you do have the Crest of Friendship and I've seen how you treat your friends like you act so mean but really you're just hiding your soft spot like you're afraid to get too attached."

"I'm not a warfreak."

"The thing is, you don't really need to put up a wall between you and the world."

"You don't understand."

"I know," She says, looking straight to my eyes. "But it's so inconvenient when you only choose specific people to put down those walls for. It's kind of unfair."

"..."

"Like, you should've given me the chance to be friends with you too." She pouts animatedly. "You're so close with everyone else. Chi-chan, Sou-chan, Jyou-senpai, Kou-kun, Kari-Hime..."

"..."

"Why'd you exempt _me_?"

My turn. "Okay, do you know what kind of first impression you imply?"

"Yeah," She shrugs. "Ditzy, annoying, insignificant, materialistic, the list goes on..."

"Then you should understand why I didn't approach you back then."

"Ouch, you're a judgmental type after all."

"Like I said, I hated and also liked you too, Mimi," I say, pocketing both hands. "Takeru told me he had this huge crush on you and I laughed at him." She pushed me slightly on the shoulder.

"And you say I'm mean."

"And ever since he said that, I've been watching your actions."

"Ew."

I laugh. "I've learned that it's not a bad thing to be yourself. It's not a bad thing to like extravagance, or to miss home."

"...Aww."

"I respected and admired how you carry yourself so confidently and even though you're a pain sometimes, you're always there for anyone. You never judged Takeru as a crybaby, you're aware of everyone's flaws, you understood and accepted them... That's kind of why I was afraid to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that we'd be too close."

"And that's bad because..."

"Because I didn't want to hurt anyone who try to be friends with me. Back then I wasn't the best at depicting my real emotions."

"That's so unfair. Sora and Taichi-"

"Sora was my crush, back then, and it's impossible not to open up to the, I hate to admit it, leader. And let's face it, Taichi became my best friend."

"Hmph." She pouts, crossing her arms and whips her hair at me, turning her head away. I grin.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I have to admit, I kind of get how Takeru developed a crush on you." I smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean come on," I say, gripping her shoulder. "You're not ugly." She punches me playfully. I laugh. "I'm sorry for having that impression."

She smiles. "That's okay. That was what who I really was."

"Forgiven?"

She giggles, her usual high pitched tone filling the air.. "And Forgotten."


	5. The Fault In Our Friendship

Rewording and editing everything~~~

* * *

**Sincerity**

I hate this so much.

**Friendship**

I sit next to Taichi. "Why is Mimi absent today?"

Taichi raises an eyebrow, chopsticks still in his mouth. "Since when did you care about Mimi?" I roll my eyes.

"She isn't in english?" Sora asks. At least someone's worried. Mimi isn't the type to suddenly cut class without informing us. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in the morning assembly." I shake my head in response.

"Being in the same batch, I haven't seen her around as well." -Koushiro.

"I suppose she isn't late? It's lunch already." -Jyou.

"I hope she's okay." -Takeru.

"Let me try mailing her."' Sora gets her phone from her pocket and starts typing.

"She's been doing okay these past few days right?" Taichi glances at me then exchanges looks with Sora. "I mean, has she been showing signs of not being herself?" Sora whispers something to him. They make eye contact with Jyou. He nods back.

"If you count unhappiness as a symptom, then yes." I say, fiddling with the bottle cap of my water.

"She's not replying... Which is unusual." Sora says.

"Maybe she will later." -Taichi,

"Wanna visit her after school?"

"Maybe she needs some time alone." He gives her a meaningful look.

**Sincerity**

_Caramel? Why are you not here? -Sunny_

_Mimi, did you check your temperature? Your meds are on the bathroom cupboard just in case okay? I love you. We'll be back by nine. -Mom_

_Emi, please. _Are you sure you want to delete this message?Message deleted.

My phone fell. Maybe I did it on purpose.

**Frienship**

"Yamato!" Someone called out.

"Oh, Tokiya."

"Is Tachikawa-san with you?"

I grip the strap of my guitar case. "She didn't come to school today." I scratch my head. "Why do you ask?" He hands me a piece of paper. The newly-approved chorale members.

"She made the cut." He shrugs. "Aoyama-sensei even wants her to be a mezzo-soprano main vocal."

About time the news came out. "That's great. I'll tell her."

"You just finished band practice?" He points to my instrument.

"Yeah. We're working on new stuff."

"Heh, seems like just yesterday the two of us were fighting over who'd be lead vocal in Aoyama-sensei's tiny chorale."

"Then I got the position. Ah yes, good times." Then I quit the chorale to form The Teenage Wolves.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Now, look at you. You're bound to go international. Don't get that superstar ego, though."

I shrugged. "I was born with that ego."

He pats my shoulder. "Good thing you know that, buddy." We laugh. He puts his hands in his pockets. "So why didn't Tachikawa-san go to school today?"

"I don't know either."

"Oh. Aren't you guys pretty tight?" I guess we're supposed to be.

"... No, we're the most awkward pair in our circle of friends."

"Really? Well, that's lucky."

"Lucky?"

"I mean, she's not your girlfriend, right?" He scratches his head. "She's kind of my type." Can't blame him. To be honest, she's not so hard to like.

"... Oh."

"You're okay with that, right?"

"With what?"

"With me... Being into her..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I have to say it's pretty weird since Tokiya just met her.

"You two look really good together," We would? We do, don't we. "I don't know, I kind of figured if we wouldn't be fighting over music, we'd fight over a girl." He says.

I snicker. "Is that a joke?"

"Duh?" He starts to walk in the opposite direction. "Gotta go, Ishida. Say hi to Mimi for me."

"Bye." Wait a sec. Since when did he call her Mimi and not Tachikawa-san? And wait. How can I even contact Mimi?

**Knowledge**

"What's up?" I greet him.

"You talk as if this is your office or something."

"It already is." I get another _Pocky_ stick from my bag.

Yamato shakes his head in amusement and takes a seat beside me. "I'm gonna get straight to the point."

"Good. I like direct conversations rather than oblique ones."

"Can I have Mimi's email?"

I stare at him. Crunch. Crunch. After chewing on the wafer snack, I hand him my phone. "You can be so unbelievable sometimes, Yamato-san."

He handles the device. "You're not asking why I asked for it?"

"No. I'm more amazed about how you never exchanged email for the past six years you've known each other."

"I know her old one, but she changed it three years ago." That's amazing. Three years ago.

"Wow, and she never gave it to you."

"I'm not her most special person... And besides, I never asked for it either." They're both to blame.

"You know that it's irritating how you two would be the bestest friends ever if you talked more?"

"We would?"

I refuse to elaborate on the subject he's so oblivious about. "So why are you going to call her?" I ask instead.

I see him smirk in the corner of my eye. "I don't know, Koushiro. Why do you have so much pictures of Mimi on your phone?" Shit. How long does it take to find someone's email address on a phone?

Calm down, Koushiro. "Because unlike you, I'm a good friend. And being a good friend, means you miss your friends. Also, it means respecting your friend's privacy. That also means not looking at the phone pictures."

"Uh-huh, right. _Friends_."

I roll my eyes. "Why'd you ask her email from me anyway? You could've asked Taichi-san or anyone else."

"I don't know if you noticed, but a while ago in lunch, he, Sora and Jyou were exchanging funny looks like they knew something was up."

"I did notice." I knew if we'd ask, they wouldn't tell us what they knew about Mimi. They're just those people who keep secrets really well, or at least lie to keep the secrets. Coincidentally, the three of them are the ones Mimi trusts the most among us. "Still, it's just an email address. You could've asked Takeru-kun for it." I'm pretty sure he knows his brother is best friends with Mimi.

"I can't. He'd tease me about it. He thinks the two of us were meant for each other."

I cover my mouth with my palm to hold back my laughter. "It's not funny." He says. Both my hands were now on my mouth. "I didn't know you were the laughing type, Izumi."

I sigh, chuckling. "In contrary, I only laugh when something is really funny, Yamato-san... When did Takeru-kun say that?"

"When he discovered he had a crush on Mimi." This time, I couldn't hold back my laughter. "This is such a new side of you, Koushiro."

"I'm sorry, sorry. Lemme get this straight, he had a crush on Mimi and he thought you two should be together?"

"Pretty much."

"Ahh, you crack me up." I wipe my eye with a forefinger. "Wait, what about when you dated Sora-san?"

"He stopped when we started going out."

"And when you broke up?"

"_I told you Aniki, if you were with Mimi-oneechan instead, the relationship would've lasted longer."_ He mimicks Takeru with a girl voice. I laugh again.

**Sincerity**

I lose count of how many times my phone rang today. Seven times? Forty-eight? Somewhere along those lines.

_Ring_

The eighth or forty-ninth time. I cover my whole head with my pillow to avoid hearing the annoying digital sound. Get to voice message already.

_Hey there, Mimi's unavailable at the moment. Leave me a message and maybe I'll get back to you. If I don't, then that means I have no reason to talk to you. Bye!_

If it's him again, I swear I'll go insane.

_Mimi?_

Is that who I think it is? I get up from the comfort of my bedsheets. How the hell did he get my email?

_Uh, hey it's... Smirky. I have some news for you. I hope your okay._

I grip my hand on the receiver. Come on, breathe. Inhale. Exhale.

_English was really boring today. Your fault. Make it up to me._

"Hello?" Ouch. Shit, that hurts. I groan and clutch my chest.

"_Mimi? A-Are you okay? You're crying._"

I couldn't maintain my voice. "I-I'm so-sorry. I'm not okay." Inhale. Exhale. Come on.

"_Why are you breathing so hard? Do you want me to call the ambulance_?" His voice turned deeper and more serious.

"No, don't. Just g-give me a second." I lay my head on the edge of the bed, sitting on the floor. Another tear falls down. Another tissue. Once my lungs start seem to function properly, I put the phone on my ear again. "Hello?"

"_Mimi, I'll be there in ten minutes_."

"Yamato, you don't have to."

"..."

"Hello?"

"_You didn't call me Yamato-kun_."

I weakly smile. "You called yourself Smirky."

"_Yeah, I've come to accept who I really am_."

"You know the address?"

_"I've walked you home, remember?"_

"Oh, right." I feel dizzy and weak and I don't ever want to move. I slightly narrow my eyes.

"_Hello? Mimi?_"

"Hm." I want to minimalize my speaking.

"_Want me to sing you a song?_"

"..." I close my eyes and relax, eager of what'll come next.

"_Beauty queen of only sixteen, she had some trouble with herself, he was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else_"

I try my hardest to harmonize with him. We sing, "_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow I want more; I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want, yeah_

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved, and she will be loved_

I sing in the background - _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye, please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah, yeah._

_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_"

"That sounded good for a phone call." He says. "The door's locked."

"Oh, wait."

I come to face to face with him once I open the door. "You can hang up now."

"Right, sorry." I say, not noticing I still have the receiver pressed on my ear.

**Friendship**

She looks awful, relatively because this is Tachikawa Mimi, despite how she sang so good just a second ago. I raise my right hand to comb a strand of her hair. Her eyes are sore. Red and they looked like they've been rubbed repeatedly. Hair is uncombed, but strangely looks decent. Skin pale. She was wearing a gray hoodie and some pajamas. "Are you sick?" She nods. But her skin feels cold as I touch her neck. I hug her. She's cold.

"You don't have a fever." I say, not feeling her body warmth at all.

She sniffs and wipes her eyes. "It's not a fever." She starts to hiccup. We go inside her apartment and settle on the couch. I rub her back as she starts to cry quietly. She finds it hard to look at me in the eye. I scooch closer and pull her to me. I notice scrunched tissues around the living room. "I'm sorry. The house is a mess. I'm a mess." She covers her face with both hands.

"There's nothing you should be sorry about," I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Tell me what's wrong, when you're ready."

"I'll never be ready."

"Then I'll never go away."

She rests her head on my shoulder, face down, murmuring something I can't comprehend. "... Disorder."

"What?"

"I have mild panic disorder." She speaks louder. I wrap my arms around her. She cries. I hold her tighter.

While I was making porridge for her, she tells me about her first panic attack when she was nine years old. The doctors didn't make a big deal about it. Her second seizure happened shortly after we defeated Apocalymon, when she was informed about new Chosen Children, her parents told only Jyou, Taichi and Sora, the ones they can rely on if something happens.

Then it repeated in various situations abroad, thus the mild panic disorder. She wanted to pursue music, four years ago, her parents wouldn't let her. When the attacks stopped momentarily, she became a cheerleader in America. Then the panic attacks seemed to disappear permanently. She was diagnosed with asthma, something that occurs instead of the panic attacks. But then she experienced a seizure attack a year ago. Then another one today.

"Is there a specific factor that triggers the seizures?" I ask. "Like what causes the fear or nervousness?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"It's okay. I understand." The important thing is how she's feeling. I lay down the porridge in a tray, with a glass of water and an apple on the table in front of the couch. She smiles at me. She looks better now.

She gets the apple and examines it. "Two years ago, I started going out with Michael Barton."

"The blonde kid?"

She grins. "You're a blonde kid, too."

"The less handsome blonde kid?"

She laughs. "The American one."

"Yeah I know him."

"Last year I broke up with him."

"Good riddance." I say. She laughs again.

"You never even met him," She bites the apple. "Last year we broke up because he cheated on me." How much does it cost to hire someone to kill somebody?

I stare at her. "I always knew he wasn't a great guy," She smiles. "That's terrible. That's just disgusting. I'm sorry." If I could just punch him or something. What a disgrace to males everywhere.

"The panic attack last year, happened the night when I saw him kiss a girl. The night we broke up." She looks down, her tone bland. So it was because of him. "He doesn't know I have panic disorder." True, I never met him, but what he did was still so wrong.

"He doesn't deserve your attention, Mimi." A guy who cheats is the worst kind.

"He called me at 3 am today, probably about 1 or 2 pm in New York," Another bite on the apple. "Thus a panic attack." I sit next to her, pulling out my guitar.

"I don't really know what to say, so how about I sing it instead?" I wink. I sing a song I got from Mixtape Monday, courtesy of Ishikawa Yutaka.

_Everybody deserves somebody, but girl nobody can love like I do_. -she throws me an odd look.

_You could be a super model, president or write a novel._

_But he's holding your back, and you're better than that._ -she giggles. Finally.

_He won't even buy you flowers, stay up late and talk for hours._

_I think I can do that, I can be better than that._

_You should know…_

_Everybody deserves somebody, but girl nobody can love you like I do,_

_And I'm not perfect but you're so worth it, I wanna change the world for you,_

_So baby don't settle for less, you deserve the best,_

_You're better than the rest, and I can be the best,_

_So baby don´t settle for less._

She gently claps and gestures to hug me. I hug back. "We call him Bitch."

I laugh. "What?"

"I don't say his name anymore. It's a codename." It suits him.

"_Were_ there any nicknames?" I rest her head on my shoulder.

"As much as I hate remembering, he did call me a pretty good nickname." She says, arms around my waist.

"Really? What was it?"

"_Emi_." I hate to admit, but that's pretty cute. Better yet, it's shorter than her actual name. A _real_ nickname. Damn him.

"And what did you call him?"

"I just called him Michael." She shrugged. I clicked my tongue in response. "What?"

"You call everyone a nickname except him?"

"He was my first boyfriend."

"How about before you dated? Did you call him a nickname?"

"No." I clicked my tongue again. "It's hard to make nicknames for American names."

"What a stupid excuse. Even I could make one for him. Mikey."

"Ew." She scrunches her nose. I laugh and grab the remote in front of us, turning the TV on. There was an ad about a new PC game that involved guns and zombies. "Kou-kun would love that." She comments.

"Speaking of which, did you know Koushiro likes you?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You're just like everyone else."

I sit up. "I saw his phone. He has a lot of your pictures."

"That's because I send them to him."

"Yeah, but did you know he saves them all?"

She shrugs. "He just misses me." Is she being blind on purpose? That's amazing though, Koushiro said the same thing.

"Oh my God, Mimi."

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Koushiro."

"As a friend. Why is this a big deal?"

"Because. He. Likes. You." I'm trying to be a good, no, better friend to her.

"Yamato, if you really knew him, you wouldn't actually believe that."

"Everyone else believes it." Particularly Miyako, Sora and Taichi.

"Well, me and Koushiro think otherwise." She changes the channel.

"Fine. Be stubborn." I pout and cross my arms. She giggles. "For the last time, no joke, he likes you." The white telephone on our left suddenly rang. She stares at it. It rings the fourth time. She inhales heavily. I get up and put the receiver on my ear.

"Don't call." I say. I put the receiver down and sit beside her again, this time closer to the telephone. Which rings again. I pull its plug below the table.

She smiles at me. "You're a good friend, Smirky."

"I know." I feel a vibration on my pants. She giggles.

"So if it's not my phone, it's yours?" She says. I get my phone from my pocket.

_Aniki? Why are you at Onee-chan's apartment? -Takeru_

"Mimi,"

"Yes?"

"Does Takeru know you have panic disorder?"

"No. Only Jyou-senpai, Sunny and Choco."

"What should I tell him?"

She laughs again, leaning forward, clapping. "He was the one calling?" I hand her my phone.

"Text him an alibi or something."

"Aww, it's so cute he's worried for me." She says, while composing a message.

"What did you say?"

"Hey, Takkun! It's Oneechan, your brother's just serenading me because I had a major headache this morning. Couldn't get out of bed."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's not completely untrue." I hear the sent tone.

"He'll tease me."

"Why would he-"

"He thinks we'd make a cute couple."

"Oh. Look, he replied... _Omg are you okay? Why the sudden headache?"_

"... What'll you reply?"

"It's about this Math quiz, ask Koushiro. He'll know how it's such a pain. He tutored me and I barely passed."

"He'll never believe that."

"Yeah, but it'll stop him from asking more. You know, if he sees I'm desperate enough to make a stupid excuse like that, he'll think, oh, it's probably private, or something."

"What did you actually get on that quiz?"

"A 95. Kou-kun's a good tutor." She flops my phone on my lap.

"See? You always spend time with him."

"I do not. We're just closer because we're the same age."

"Suit yourself. What I'm saying is the truth."

"You said you had news for me, a while ago during the phone call?"

"Oh yeah. The chorale. Aoyama-sensei wants you to be a mezzo-soprano."

"Wow."

"You don't sound enthusiastic about that."

"I'm panicky remember?"

"Speaking of which, why aren't your parents with you?"

"They didn't know I had a seizure. I just told them I wasn't feeling well enough for school."

"Why didn't you-"

"If they knew, they wouldn't let me join any clubs. Including the chorale. They'd tighten their grip."

"... So does that mean you'll be a mezzo-soprano?" I wonder if joining the chorale is important to her.

She tilts her head to look at me. "Sure."

"Yay."

"Yay."

"Did you know I used to be part of the chorale before we formed the band.?"

"No. Yay."

"Yay."

"I want to find out if I could cure myself. Yay."

"Yay. How about cheerleading?"

"I got closer to Bitch because I was a cheerleader. He was a lifter." Oh. The bad memories.

"No to cheerleading, then. Yay."

"Yay." She crosses her legs and smiles. After a few seconds of silence, "Maybe _Yay_ will be our always." She grins. I smile back.

"Yay?"

"Yay." Then we laugh.

**Hope**

"Look at the time." I say, while looking at the clock. 7:45 pm.

"Oh, you're here. Hi." Aniki says, taking off his shoes by the door.

"You were out for a looong time."

He smirks. I'm annoyed. "You sound like a jealous housewife."

"Close. I'm a neglected brother."

"You are so not a neglected brother. People accuse me of being a brocon. Like Taichi."

"Who said you're my only sibling? I have 11 brothers and sisters."

"You have 11 siblings? I thought someone didn't count. Ahem,hikari,Ahem."

I roll my eyes. "Back to you and Mimi-oneechan..." I think Aniki's starting to like her.

"Speaking of which, were you aware Mimi dated Michael?"

"Yes. You weren't?" He shakes his head. "Were you aware they broke up on the same day you and Sora-san did?"

His eyes widened. "No. She didn't tell me that. What a coincidence."

"You two have a terrible friendship."

"I beg to differ. It's just undeveloped." Ugh. His poetic side is showing.

"That's so ironic because... Sincerity." I gesture my hand outward dramatically. "And Friendship." Then the other hand.

"Let's not forget I just came back from her apartment."

"Good. So you're dating now, right?"

"Takeru."

"Aniki."

"Don't be so naive."

"You just got home from serenading her and doing God-knows-what. Who's naive?"

"Pft. Doing _God-knows-what_?"

"Remember when I told you I had a crush on Mimi-oneechan?"

"Yeah, it's hard to forget."

"And to think, us three could have been a love triangle."

"Shut up. You're so delusional." He laughs.

"I prefer the term imaginative." He's not the only one gifted with a natural vocabulary. Our mom's a writer, after all.

"I just comforted her because she wasn't feeling well. We didn't plan it. It just happened."

I shrug. "There's still a lot of things you're keeping from me."

"Like what?"

"Break-up reason."

"I told you, it's between me and Sora only. Takeru, I thought you of all people would understand." Me, of all people? I'm his brother. We always knew everything about each other. I stay quiet for a moment. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm assuming mom and dad aren't coming home anytime soon, since you're crashing here," I look up at him. He smiles. "Wanna go out for dinner?"

The next day

**Sincerity**

"Mornin'." I tap his shoulder. He was staring at the birds' nest outside the window again. It's like he has nothing to do in english except look at the sight or talk to me. The latter is preferable.

"Hey, you sound like yourself now. Jolly."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Jolly?"

"Yeah. That could be your nickname."

"You're terrible at nicknames. Just stick with Mimi."

"Fine." He pouts for a moment, then looks into my eye. "Yay?"

"Yay."

**Friendship**

I sit beside Jyou and in front of Taichi during lunch. Mimi sits on my left. "Why'd you skip school yesterday?" Jyou asks her.

"I had a major headache." She answered, while smiling goofily. Takeru makes a lound noise from his throat, turning everyone's heads. Ahem. I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Mimi." Sora speaks up. Mimi nods at her. I wonder why she or Taichi didn't bother to visit her yesterday. "Don't overdo yourself, 'kay?" Taichi winks.

"By the way, Choco, I think I'll pass on cheerleading this year." She says.

He flashed a worried face. "Why?"

"Because of _Bitch_." I say, while separating my green beans from my meat. I notice Sora's eyes widen. Mimi suddenly pinches my thigh. "Ow." I say and look at her. She glares back.

"Because of who?" Taichi interrupted.

"No one," Mimi argues. "I just got sick of it." She was gripping my knee under the table. I hesitantly continue eating.

Sincerity

Girls were throwing me annoyed glances. I stare daggers in response. Probably the Yamato groupies. "What's up?" He finally gets out of his last class.

"I just needed to tell you... Only you and Sou-chan know about Bitch."

"I'm flattered." He cocks a brow and smirks. I hear girls behind me giggling. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You trust me enough for that?"

"I never stopped trusting you, ever since when we defeated the monsters together." That wasn't a lie. I hug him. He sighs, enveloping my shoulders.

"Did you steal the note?"

"Do you want them back?" I make eye-to-eye with him.

"No. I was just wondering where it went. I mean, no one else ever came to the band room before," he shrugs. "Except Sora and Taichi a few times. But why would they get it anyway?"

"..."

"You got it when you auditioned, right?"

"Yes." I tighten my grip on him.

"Can you promise me not to tell anyone what's written on it, too?"

"Yes," He fingers my hair. "Yamato..."

"Hm?"

"What you wrote on the note... Do you... Do you still feel that way?"

"No." He cups my cheek and gives me a reassuring smile. I smile back.

"Yay?"

"Yay." We break the hug.

"By the way, why didn't Sora and Taichi bother visiting you yesterday?"

"They probably thought if I did have a panic attack, my parents would be home. So I'd be okay... In which case my mom doesn't allow visitors, because I'd be embarassed if someone saw me during a seizure. They wouldn't know what to do."

"Why didn't you tell the other Children about Bitch?"

"As much as I hate him, I don't have the right to make people hate him. I mean, he didn't cheat on the Chosen Children."

"Dammit Mimi."

"What?"

"You're too fucking kind. The world needs to hate him."

I giggle and poke his nose. "You and Sora are enough."

"Wait, so why tell only me?"

I shrug. "You asked."

"And the others didn't?"

"They didn't ask why we broke up."

"They probably thought you broke his heart." He scratches his head, frustrated.

"I know."

"And you're okay with that?" I look down.

"I... It's okay." He wraps his arms around me. "Aww. I'm honored. A hug from Ishida freaking Yamato."

"Yay," I giggle. "Mimi."

"Yep?"

"I trust you too." And we walked home together that day.


	6. The First Kiss

Is it easier to read now? I'm updating it slowly. ((Go read the prequel))

* * *

**Sincerity**

"Ah! Here she is!" Aoyama-sensei gets up from her seat, high-spirited as ever. "Yamato told me you didn't go to school yesterday, you're feeling better?" I smile and nod at her. She's so nice.

"You'll be okay if I leave you here now?" Yamato asks.

I smirk in response. "I didn't ask you to come with me." It's not like I'm a child who needs someone to follow her around all day.

He pats my head. "I know. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. I have band practice."

"Okay, thanks anyway for walking me here. Bye."

"Bye. See you around, Aoyama-sensei." And he walks out. Aoyama-sensei waves goodbye.

"Aww, he's so cute escorting you and all." She says, showing me to my seat beside the student judge during the auditions. I think Tokiya was his name. He gives me a small smile as I settle on the chair. "Mimi-chan, Tokiya-kun will be guiding you through your first days. Think of him as an _alpha wolf_."

"She used to call Yamato that." He whispers to me. I nod, smiling back. I also call him that sometimes in my head. Yamato did mention he was in the chorale before being in the band.

The newbies introduce themselves one by one then we collectively do vocal stretching. When we're done, I hear some female voices talking about me. _That's the girl Yamato-kun's so close with. Eh? I heard he even spent the night in her apartment. I hear she's rich. What? Are they dating? No way!_ I roll my eyes. Rumors do spread fast. They're not worth wasting a breath, anyway. Backstabbing girls.

"Hey Tachikawa-san, is it true Yamato visited you at home yesterday?" Tokiya says rather loudly.

I cock a brow. "Yeeeaaah," he gives me a knowing look. "... But he didn't stay the night." I say.

"Ohhh. I understand." He winks. I smile at him.

"You can call me Mimi."

"Then I assume you'll call me Tokiya." He says.

"Hm, you're Toki-kun. If you don't mind I call you that." He chuckles in agreement, his green eyes getting smaller, and his dimples showing.

**Courage**

Finally, coach Yamazuki gives us as a water break. As soon as I start walking to the bench, "Choco!" I feel two arms enveloping my neck. I laugh.

"I'm warning you, I'm all sweaty."

"Do you ever stop working out?"

"I don't know. Do you ever stop being overly attached?"

"Touché." She pokes my chest and giggles.

"You seem in a good mood."

"I am. Today's my first day as a part of the Odaiba High Chorale."

"That's great, have you made new friends?"

"Toki-kun." She says, in a higher pitched voice.

"Toki-kun... Hori Tokiya?" I'm always the best in deciphering Mimi's nicknames. She nods. "You know, he's one of the guys in school girls swoon over."

"Really? He seems kind."

"I guess I should expect that since you're one of the girls in school guys swoon over."

"Hey, you're famous here, too. You just keep denying it."

I shake my head. "Even if I was famous, I wouldn't know what I'd be known for."

She shrugs. "Soccer."

"How many are we in the team? 15? Most are better looking than me."

"Aww, it's cute how you don't know puberty did good to you... _You don't know you're beautiful, that's what makes you beautiful_." What? Why'd she start singing all of a sudden?

I laugh. "Why _OneDirection_?" I don't mind, but I didn't expect her to be into them, much.

"I don't know, why not? Yamato's band listen to them."

"Since when have you been doing that?"

"Doing what? Listening to 1D?"

"You don't call Yamato as Yamato-_kun_ anymore. Just his first name."

"... Oh you're right. I just realized."

"I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"Huh?"

"I knew you two would be so close if you talked more."

"Really? Koushiro said the same thing."

"Because it's true. It's the first time you didn't call someone a nickname or even just adding an honorific." It doesn't take a genius to see it.

"Michael."

"Michael was your boyfriend. So it's natural he got special treatment," I cross my arms. "Unless I'm missing something, Yamato's not a love interest."

"Yes, and it will stay that way forever."

"Wanna bet?" She smacks me lightly on the head.

"Dude, don't you know the bro-code? Never date a bro's ex. In which case, Sora's my bro, and the ex is Yamato."

"See? You call him Yamato. No girl has ever done that before."

"Sora-"

"She was his girlfriend."

"..." She pouts. I think she doesn't want to to back to calling him with an honorific.

"I'm giving it a year. Or less."

"You're giving what a year or less?"

"I'm giving _mimato_ a year or less to become lovers."

"Oh my God, you did not just give me and Yamato a ship name."

"Oh yes I did. And now the ship sails." Mimato is such a cute ship name.

"I hate you."

"Oh, but you love me." I hug her, the usual Mimi hug, feet off the floor, arms on waist, laughter, of course.

"Haha, put me down you monster!" I twirl her around before putting her down. She giggles and hugs me again, anyway. I pat her head.

**Love**

Does Mimi like Taichi? Maybe the other way around? "Hey guys. I just came back from tennis."

"Hi Sora!" They say in unison, breaking the hug.

"Jinx, you owe me ice cream." Taichi says, poking Mimi. She mutters I hate you.

"Yagami! Get your ass back here!"

"Coming, coach! Gotta go guys, bye!" He says, running back to the soccer field.

I turn to Mimi and put a hand on her shoulder. "So how are you? We didn't get a chance to talk during lunch..."

She giggles. "I'm fine, Sou-chan." She says in a gentle tone.

"What was that hug?"

"Huh?"

"You and Taichi were hugging a while ago."

"Oh, I was just being clingy. Dammit, I smell like sweat now, don't I."

Clingy? "No... I was just wondering."

She smirks slyly, narrowing her eyes. "Are you... Jealous?"

"No."

"Oh, well I'm in a good mood, so..."

I blink. "Do you... Like him?"

"No... Do you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Well, if you do, you'd tell me first, right?"

She waves a palm "Psh. That will never happen."

"I don't know, you two hugged pretty tight. Almost like a couple."

"Almost, but not quite."

"So you do have a crush on him."

"No. I don't. Why do you keep on insisting?"

"You asked me if Taichi was still single before the start of school."

"I asked you because I'm skeptical as to why you didn't make a move yet."

By impulse I retort, "I don't like him!"

"Please. It's useless denying it," She crosses her arms. "Everyone knows you've been infatuated with him since we were eleven."

"Well, I wasn't the one who was doing PDA with him just a second ago!"

"You even broke up with Yamato because you know you like someone else!" She covers her mouth, realizing what she said.

"... You don't know anything."

"That's because you never tell me anything." Her voice trembles. She walks away past me, bumping my shoulder.

**Friendship**

"My hands feel so sore..." Akira complains.

"How come you don't whine like that during concerts? We've been playing for only two hours." I scold him.

"We have intermissions during concerts. We've been playing non-stop today."

"Yeah. No rush, Yamato." Takashi pats my back. "Let's take five, guys."

"We just need to get this song right." I say, wiping my sweat off my forehead.

"It's not even finished yet." Yutaka says, referring to Guts. He sits down on a stool.

"I know, but it needs to be flawless. It's our next single." I rest Takari on a wall. Someone knocks at the door.

"Are those the fans, again?" Akira says, opening a bottle of water. "I thought we put up a sign." _WE DON'T SIGN AUTOGRAPHS/TAKE PICTURES AT SCHOOL. PLS DO NOT DISTURB._ Yutaka made it, just two days ago. Another knock again. I press my ear to the door to listen to whoever's on the other side. I hear a sniffing high pitched voice.

"Why are you crying?" I open the door to hug her. She instantly crashes to me, nuzzling her head on my chest. I lock the door closed.

"It's Mimi-chan! uh, what's up..?" Akira stands up, not knowing how to handle a crying girl, more importantly, a crying Mimi. I sit Mimi in our couch and rub her back. She was crying gently, unlike yesterday, which was worse. Now she kept her eyes open and rubbed it less.

"We fought." She tugs on my sleeve.

"You and?"

"Sou-chan." I sit beside her. "I'm sorry... I don't know where else to go..."

"It's okay, Mimi-chan, we don't mind. If it makes you feel better when you're around us, we're here for you." Yutaka and the others crowd around us.

"Don't cry, it'll be okay, you two are tight." I say wiping her eyes with my hanky. Unlike men who handle things with fists, girls cry over fights. "Was it serious?"

She leans closer to me, whispering, "We fought about Chi-chan."

"Who's Chi-chan?" Takashi asks.

"No one. Ssh." I answer him. "What happened?" I ask Mimi.

"She thought I liked him. And then I told her she liked him, then she denied it... And then we fought."

"She'll forgive you... Better yet, she'll say sorry. Don't worry too much about it, okay?" She nods as I wrap my arms around her.

"I... I said something harsh."

"Like what?" I keep my voice soft and whisper-like.

"I said she broke up with you because she likes Choco."

"... It's true anyway." Except I broke up with her.

"What? Who's Choco?" Akira interrupts. I glare at him. Actually, nicknames are pretty useful in these situations.

"I'm sorry. She might find out that I know the reason of the break-up." Mimi says, looking down.

"Don't sweat it. Just make sure no one else finds out, okay?" I caress the back of her head.

"Mmkay." She raises her legs on the couch and lays her head on my shoulder. I put an arm on hers.

"You sure you two aren't an item?" Takashi asks.

"Actually we've been dating for six months." I say. Mimi giggles.

"What?!" Akira gapes. Yutaka's eyes widen. Takashi shakes his head in amusement.

"And we have a baby at home, too. That's why Yamato visited me yesterday." She comments.

"We're secretly married." I joke. Akira calms down and sighs. Yutaka and Takashi laugh.

"At first glance, you wouldn't be able to tell if those were lies." Yutaka comments.

Mimi gets something from her pocket. The stolen notebook page, from a few years back. She hands it to me. "I don't mind if you kept it." I say.

"I shouldn't." She replies. I take the worn out piece of paper and read it again.

_Emotions_

_Every rock singer has written a song dedicated to past relationships. I'm planning to break up with my first love/girlfriend on our anniversary... Because it more dramatic, but mainly because I just can't take the hurt anymore. If I break up with her on the 24th, it's erasing The Christmas Eves, the blind moments when I thought she loved me_

_Dec 24th - Christmas Eve. We hold a winter concert in Odaiba Stadium anually on this day. Our anniversary. Our break up. The day she initially dumped him for me. Or so I thought._

_Him - my best friend. The reason. Superman. Her Peter Pan. All the things I can never be. I hate him for being loved by her, and it's sad because it's truly the only thing I could hate about him. I'm jealous that his smiles lighten up her world, compared to my ice cold stare. I'm jealous I couldn't play soccer. I'm jealous because he's the sun, her sun. I'm jealous because she acts like herself when she's with him, and puts up a wall when it comes to everyone else. I'm jealous of him. I wanted to be him, then I realized, I need someone else who wouldn't want me to change. I couldn't tell anyone. No one. I hate myself for thinking this. He's perfect. And I'm the least suitable for her._

_Her- my first love. The Wendy of Somewhere In Neverland. Someone I need to let go of because she isn't supposed to be with me._

_The breakup song - Entitled, Just The Way I'm Not. Will be released on Dec 24th, this year's winter concert_

_I never seemed to please her, I didn't want to let her let me go, I knew her heart was shut, but atter I get over her, nothing's gonna change us, because I loved her just the way she wasn't, someone just for me, and you like me just the way I'm not, someone you don't own._

"What's that?" Akira leans closer to glimpse on the paper. I stuff it in my guitar case.

"Mimi, do you want to listen to the song?" I ask her.

"The breakup song?"

"Yep. You weren't here when we released it last december." I stand up.

"Okay." She settles on the couch. "Blow me away."

"What? She hasn't heard Just The Way I'm Not? It's our most amazing song so far." Yutaka comments, grabbing his black guitar. And the Teenage Wolves start setting up. Akira, the drummer, counts _1, 2... 1,2,3_

_Oh, woah, (hey), oh woah, (hey)_ -Yutaka's my backing vocals

_Can I pick you up for another night on the north shore? Do you even want to see my face again_

_I'm a waste of chances, full of band romances; your favorite enemy and your most hated friend_

_When it hurts, it hurts; you wonder if it's worth it; when it works, it works; and when it's broke it's perfect_

_Woah oh, never seem to please you, no; don't you ever let me go-oh; I know your heart is shut, shut, shut_ -Mimi sits straight and looks at me, looking for signs of hurt. My hurt ran out a year ago. I sort of wish it was still here just so I could feel Mimi's concern for me.

_Don't you know-oh; nothing's gonna change us-oh; all because I like you just the way you aren't; and you like me just the way I'm not; oh, oh, oh woah, (baby you like me just the way I'm not) _-Mimi grins and claps lightly. I like how her hazel eyes glimmer when she smiles like that. Like she's proud and you'd want to hug her right away.

_You have a classic case of foolish, young and in-love; but you don't even know what love could do to us; we are brash and reckless, made of glass and careless, we break upon the moment we both feel too much_

_'Cause when it hurts, it hurts; you wonder if it's worth it; when it works, it works; when it's broke it's perfect_

_Woah oh, never seem to please you, no; don't you ever let me go-oh; I know your heart is shut, shut, shut, Don't you know-oh; nothing's gonna change us-oh; all because I like you just the way you aren't; and you like me just the way I'm not; oh, oh, oh woah, (baby you like me just the way I'm not)_

_Opposites distract, we fall between the cracks, forget about each other 'till we get each other back,_

_Opposites distract, we fall between the cracks, forget about each other 'till we get each other back,_

_Opposites distract, we fall between the cracks, forget about each other 'till we get each other back,_

_Woah oh, never seem to please you, no; don't you ever let me go-oh; I know your heart is shut, shut, shut_

_Don't you know-oh; nothing's gonna change us-oh; all because I like you just the way you aren't; and you like me just the way I'm not; oh, oh, oh woah, (baby you like me just the way I'm not)(can I pick you up for another night on the north shore)_

_Oh woah, oh woah_

Once the song stops she stands up and embraces me, arms on my neck. "I'm sorry." She whispers. I chuckle.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"I wish I was there for you."

"It can't be helped. We weren't really friends back then."

"For the past six years, you mean."

"Yeah." I let out a short laugh.

"Can we be friends now?"

"We already are... I mean, we've been friends for nearly a decade, but yeah, I know what you mean."

"Yay."

"Yay."

"Walk you home?"

"Yes please."

"Shit, cuteness overload." Yutaka comments. We break the hug.

"More like PDA overload." Takashi says, his hands on his hips. Akira was just narrowing his eyes at me, staring suspiciously.

"Let's fix the equipment, the sun's going down." I say, disconnecting Takari to the amplifier.

**Hope**

"Takeru-kun, look."

"Where?" I raise my head from the drinking fountain. Hikari points to the tree near the school gate.

"Are those Yamato-oniisan and Mimi-san?"

"Why... Why are they together?"

"It looks like they're going home together."

"... Stupid Aniki."

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Let's go back to the gym. You know how my coach is." She nods and gets her pompoms from the bench.

**Friendship**

"I'm home!" I call out. I wonder if dad's here already.

"Yamato. Had band practice?" There he is on the sofa, watching a famous sitcom, with the remote on his palm. His TV station probably aired it.

"Yep." I say, while taking my shoes off and laying Takari on the rack by the living room.

"You're mom called, she made those chocolate fudge cookies. She's going to come over with Takeru to bring them. They'll probably have dinner too." What's the occasion?

"Oh? Why? You miss her cookies?" I smirk.

"Heh, I thought those cookies were your favorite. She said she rarely makes them these days, so..." I remember how the marshmallows from the cookies always got stuck on Takeru's shirt. Mom would scold him for messily eating, but she'd wipe him anyway.

"I see. Should I cook dinner or just wait for her to come over and she'll cook?"

"Let's wait for them." He says.

I purse my lips and smile. I walk to my room and escape the clutches of my school uniform. At least the coat, I'm too tired to take off my button down shirt and pants. I grab my phone and decide to text her.

Mom and Takeru's coming over for dinner! Yay :)))

She replied after a few seconds. (OvO)That's great! Have fun! Yay! x

-Tachikawa Mimi

I'm pretty sure a 'x' in a text means a hug. We hugged a lot today. Actually, I noticed me and her hug a lot, generally. And that's alright. Hugging Mimi feels good. So I sent her an 'x' too.

**Hope**

Mom made pork curry for dinner. Unlike Aniki's _death curry,_ hers is heavenly. I wonder what made her make the choco fudge cookies. The last time I remember was about three, four years ago? I scoop another cup of rice. Aniki laughs.

"Easy there, Takeru. You just lost carbs in basketball practice a while ago." He says, as mom and dad chuckle. That didn't stop me, though. I get another meat cut from the big plate.

"So... I saw you and oneechan-"

"I walked her home." Aniki cuts me off before I could finish.

"Oneechan? Tachikawa Mimi?" Mom asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yep! The one that played with me all the time when I first went to the digital world, remember?" I love telling stories to Mom. She practically knows every second of my life. That kind of sounds like I'm a mama's boy, which I'm not. I just love her very, very much.

"The rich one? Yamato told me she was a spoiled brat." Dad says.

I didn't know Aniki says stuff like those about her. I shrug. "Was."

"You like her, Yamato?" -Mom

"What? As if." -Aniki

"You usually don't walk a random girl home." -Dad

"She's not a random girl. Me and Takeru have known her for six years." Something vibrates on the table. Aniki clutches his phone. "Mom, what does 'x' mean in xoxo?" He asks.

"Xoxo means hugs and kisses. X means kiss."

"Shi-damn." He says, supressing the curse. I try to hold back my laugh.

"Watch your language." Dad comments.

"How do you not know what 'x' means?" I say to him.

"I'm not the texting type." He types on the device furiously.

"Wait a sec. Who are you texting? Xoxo?"

"No one."

I gasp. "It's oneechan, isn't it?!"

"Calm down."

"I knew it. I knew you'd be all lovey-dovey."

He knits his eyebrows together. "I don't _do_ lovey-dovey."

"Are you going out with her?" -Mom

"No."

"I'll give them five months to hook up." Dad says, nudging me.

"I'll give them three months." I say.

"Stop it you two." Mom says. Aniki smiles at her.

"I knew you'd understand." He says, holding her hand.

She smiles back and turns back to me and dad. "That's too fast for a boy and girl. I'll give them a year." Aniki rests his head on his palm. Me, mom and dad laugh.

After dinner, I lau on Aniki's bed on my stomach while dad helped mom clean up. He was changing his clothes in front of a mirror. "Do you know why I think you and oneechan should be together?"

"Not this again." He smirks.

"Do you know?"

"Because we look good together and we both like music."

"Not only that... You're both really nice but sometimes fail to show it. Like you have outer shells. Hers is thinner."

"She has an outer shell?"

"The mannequin type. Yours is the bad boy type." He cocks a brow at me. "Don't forget the colors."

"Colors?"

"Sincerity and Friendship. Blue and green." Shades closer than blue and red.

"That's so unrealistic of you."

"And your traits... You're serious but caring and she's materialistic but considerate. Polar opposites yet so similar at the same time."

"..." I can tell he's thinking about what I said.

"I mean, you can't have sincerity and friendship without the other. Like what kind of friendship would it be without being sincere? And how could you be sincere to someone who isn't a friend?"

"You're overanalyzing this."

"Also, you're my brother and she's my sister. Doesn't that make things easier?"

Thursday, Teenage Wolves band meeting

**Sincerity**

"What kind of person isn't familiar with xoxo?"

"Me." He had Takari on his lap, tuning him. Funny how he treats it like his child or something.

"Where have you been for the past century?"

"I don't know, okay!" He laughs. "What kind of person sends a kiss? I mean, you could've sent a hug."

"That's because no one sends hugs digitally. What kind of message would it be if you added an 'o' at the end? X is cuter."

"This is such a stupid argument." He grins, shaking his head. "I'm not allowed to be cute?"

I glare at him. "You need to text more. Text me when you have the time."

"I know. That's what I did last night."

"Besides, we could do a hug in real life."

"Oh? A kiss is also doable in real life." I smack him on the arm. He laughs. "What was that for?"

"Stop that." I giggle.

"Stop what?! You're the one abusing me." He grips my hand.

"You're being a playboy."

"I am not being a playboy. I'm flirting."

"Then stop flirting, God." He laughs again and grips my other hand and kisses both. When he lets go I squeeze his cheeks with my palms. "Ew, Yamato cooties!" I giggle. Then wipe my hands on his shirt.

"Wow, and you tell us you aren't dating." Yutaka drops his bag beside the mini-stage, where they practice all the time. About time they came. We were waiting for fifteen minutes.

"I know! She's so persistent on chasing me." Yamato says, flicking my arms away. I playfully glare at him.

"You're such a narcissist." I retort.

"Yeah, it's not like she only came here for you, Yamato." Akira walks in, drumsticks visible from his pocket. He winks at me.

"God, I hate PDA." Takashi mutters, walking to a chair. Ironic how he's the only one with a girlfriend, I recall. Yamato slaps Takashi's butt before he could sit down and laughs. Takashi throws his bag on Yamato. I snicker.

I stand on the mini-stage. "There was a reason why I came here." I announce to them, now all seated.

"You mean besides flirting with Yamato?" -Yutaka

"First of all, he flirted with me. Second, I've been listening to the audio file of Guts repeatedly... And... I kind of... Finished it."

"WHAT?!" All four shouted. Except Yamato. He cheers, "YAY!"

"Yay!" I cheered, grinning at the gaping faces. "So... Should I sing it?"

"... Yeah. Here. A mic." Takashi assembles the mic to its stand. Akira adjusts the stereo to play the corresponding background music. I lock eyes with Yamato, who was leaning forward in his seat.

_Shooting for the stars, desperately reaching,_

_For something in the dark, pictures of memories,_

_Buried in my heart, lie awake and dream of,_

_The endless possibilities, catch my breath and go for it,_

_Take apart, everything that's holding me down_

_Make a point to pick a new direction, to make a new connection,_

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out_

_That I've got the guts to say anything_

_Feels like, breaking out_

_When I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

_Bold enough to fall, flat on my face_

_But I walk as they crawl, slowing down_

_It's such a waste of time to let go_

_Tapping my fingers, to the rhythm of a metronome_

_Counting opportunities_

_Take apart, the gravity that's holding me down_

_Make a point, to find a resolution, to be my own solution_

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out,_

_That I've got the guts to say anything,_

_Feels like, breaking out_

_When I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_ -the background music then stops. Because that's all they composed. I grab the acoustic guitar beside the drum kit and continue playing and singing the supposedly bridge of the song.

_Let me go down, let me go, let me go, down alone, let me go down, just let me go down, if I'm gonna go down then just let me go, let me go, down let me go down, just let me go, let me go! _-I sort of shout at this part. Then a guitar solo! I bite my lip while playing enthusastically. It would sound better using an electric guitar.

_Feels like, finding out that I've got the guts to say anything_

_Feels like, breaking out when I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly I've got the guts to say anything_

_Finally, I can see, honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

I bow, putting down the acoustic guitar. They clap. Akira cheers, raising his arms. "That was incredible." Yamato says. "We couldn't even draft a tone of the fucking bridge."

"Thanks. Ever since I first listened to it, I thought the background should give more impact."

Akira claps his hands once. "I just had a crazy idea."

"He's the crazy scientist of the band." Yutaka says.

"Mimi should sing with us." Akira stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

Yamato immediately joins him beside me. "I agree." He slaps Akira's hand away on my skin.

"All in favor Tachikawa Mimi to be the backing vocals in the song Guts, say I." Yutaka suggested, raising his right hand.

"I." All of them raise their right hand.

"Woah, woah, woah. I didn't agree to this." I say. Yamato hooks his arm to mine and walk us into a corner.

"Mimi, you're voice is perfect. We need you." He says, gripping both my shoulders.

I hold up a finger. "It's not perfect but I want to, and you know I can't."

"What if... What if I help cure you?"

"If you can cure me, then I will. I want to sing with you, Yamato." If I'm cured, that means I can perform live with him.

"Yes! Guys! She said yes! On one condition. We don't release it right away."

"Got it." Takashi walks over to us. "Now group hug me." He stretches his arms wide, which are unmistakably long, and all five of us hug.

Yamato kisses me on the forehead.

Yamato kisses me on the forehead.

Yamato kisses me on the forehead.

That was all that was on my mind.

"Gross!" I playfully punch him on the back. "Playboy!" I hit him with his bag. He laughs.

"Is that a new nickname?" He says, trying to run away.


	7. Hints

Sorry for the mistake. This is the real chapter 7

* * *

Friday, Recess

**Love**

"Can we talk?" Some girls around his seat glare at me.

"Sure." He drops the acoustic guitar and follows me outside the room. I hate it when students look at us like that. Eyes wide, mouth open, whispering to each other. I stop walking in an empty hallway.

"Did you tell Mimi?"

"I'm gonna be honest, like I always am with you... I did."

I blink slowly and cross my arms. "I thought it was between us only."

"She deserves to know. She's your best friend."

I know that. She's my best friend. Not yours. "I could've told her myself."

"Then why didn't you?"

I don't know, why'd you tell her? "I wasn't ready."

"But I was. So I told her."

"You don't get it. Those were my feelings, Yamato."

"They were my feelings too. I mean, I know it mostly involved you and _him_, but I told her about how I felt too... My side of the story."

"..." I sigh and glance at his fisted hands. Still. Of all people, Mimi. I didn't know they were close enough for him to open up to her.

"Are you going to apologize to Mimi?"

"If she talks to me."

He licks his lips. "She cried yesterday."

"What?" My eyes widen out of concern.

He runs a hand through hos hair. "... Look, I thought we were over being uptight about the breakup like this."

"We are."

"Are you? Then losen up more. Forgive and forget. We're still best friends Sora, but we also have an obligation as Mimi's friend."

**Courage**

"You've got some guts to run as a junior." The secretary adjusts her glasses.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I scratch the back of my head. Rather than courage, I call it "not thinking ahead".

"It's amazing you managed to get approved."

I couldn't believe it either. "I know! The teachers actually hate me, and I think they only accepted me to watch me fail."

"You don't look like a failing type." She smirks.

I chuckle. "Thank you."

"Prove them wrong, alright?" She pats my back. "Go to the room on your right."

I nod and follow her direction. I gulp when I see just seniors inside. They look at me then at each other. Some were laughing, some were just shocked, and some didn't care. I take a seat on the corner near the door. It's going to be okay. Stay positive. I shift in my seat when the door creaks, revealing a slightly bald man with double chins as he smiles wearing large square glasses that look like their about to fall off his nose. Principal Shiroyuki. He widens his eyes and purses his lips, seeing me. I goofily grin at him. He walks to the podium in front of us, poking the mic.

"Ah, my dear candidates," I sense a boring speech coming. "Every year the faculty board allows qualified, trustworthy and wise students to step up and join the Student Council. President, Vice-President, Secretary, Treasurer, and one representative for each year level...

Friday, 4:28 pm

**Sincerity**

_Never mind I'll find someone like you, oh_ -"Kazuki, a lower note please."

_I wish nothing but the best, for you, too_ -"Haruka, prolong your voice."

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said _-"Shizuku, I can hear your voice crackling."

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_ -"Mitsuru, don't slur."

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead _-"Shinji, why'd you change pitches? You were doing fine... Okay, that's enough guys." Aoyama-sensei sighs and puts down her waving stick, the one that conducters use to harmonize an orchestra. She's really nice, but when it comes to music, I didn't know she was such a perfectionist.

"We need more harmony." She says. So far she's been reprimanding only the newbies, and I'm glad I was singing good enough for my name not to be mentioned. It was more intimidating by how she calls everyone by their first names.

We've sang songs by Adele in the past hour. "A lot of the newcomers need to improve on how they sing with multiple voices. Consistency, patience, and making sure the sound you make isn't too overbearing." She smiles, wrinkling her brown eyes. "But this session turned out well. You're dismissed." She turns her attention to the paperwork on her desk. The chorale members shuffle out of their seats to exit the room. I put on my backpack and head for the door. Someone stops me walking by putting their hand on my forehead.

"Hey." At the sound of his voice, cue the girls giggling at him and/or glaring at me.

"Hi." I remove his hand from my face. I continue walking in the hallway with him beside me.

"So I talked to Sora." He says.

"You did?"

He shrugs. "More like she rightfully talked to me."

"What did she say?"

He rests his arm on my shoulder. "She assumed that I told you about our breakup... So I told her that I did."

"What?!"

"I told her that I told you. I mean, that's what happened, right?"

"No... I stole your note and accidentally found about it..."

"I'd rather not she, or anyone, know about the note."

"Oh. And how'd she react?"

"She said she'll talk to you if you let her."

"It was kind of my fault."

"It was hers too."

"Still." I pout.

He shakes his head smirking. "Do you want to get ice cream?"

"Sure. If you can't guess my favorite flavour, you'll have to treat me."

"Fine. I'm betting it isn't strawberry because you're not stereotypical."

"Ew." I don't hate strawberry, I just like its color more than its taste.

"Heh. You don't seem like the chocolate type either."

"Meh."

"Vanilla?"

"Wrong. But close. Cookies and Cream. What's yours?"

"Vanilla. I was hoping we'd have the same taste."

**Friendship**

"So what's Michael's favorite flavor?" I recieve our tray from the counter.

"Pistachio. Which is kind of gross, for my taste." We sit in a velvet couch in a corner of the restaurant, facing each other.

"I never tried pistachio before," She gives me a look of disbelief. "The first time I saw my dad eat the flavor I thought he was eating a scoop of wasabi which made my stomach churn."

She giggles, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I like the color green, but not in ice cream. I mean green and sweet things just don't go together."

I laugh. "Green is your crest color." She nods, getting her cup from the tray, while I bite into my waffle cone, with two scoops of my flavour.

"I know." She digs into her Cookies and Cream with her spoon.

"It's my favorite color too." She cocks a brow.

"No, it's not." She furrows her eyebrows.

I chuckle. "Yes, it is. Mom didn't like blue for me and Takeru, she said it looked tacky since our eyes were already the color of the ocean. So she always dressed us up in green. We grew up with the color."

"Oh." She suddenly avoids my eyes and shifts in her seat.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," I kick her feet under the table. She looks down. "I was just wondering if you miss your mom."

"Of course I do. It's no secret. After she left, I slowly stopped wearing green. Not intentionally, though... It felt like losing a really big part of me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so insensitive."

"Don't be. I don't mind answering those kind of questions." I try my best to smile tenderly at her.

"So... Do you still remember what Sora's favorite flavour is?" She grins playfully, changing the subject.

"It's impossible to forget. It's Taichi's favorite too." Chocolate chip.

She frowns and covers her face with both hands and groans. "I'm so dumb. I'm sorry to bring it up."

I snicker in amusement. "You don't have to be sorry. It's just an ice cream flavour. I have to admit, it's kind of cute because they've been eating the same flavour together for more than six years."

"I'm really sorry." She fiddles with her fingers.

"You didn't do anything. Don't mention it." She gazes into my eyes.

"You're such a nice guy, Yamato."

"Not really. I wrote a hateful note about my best friend, whom everyone loves, because I was jealous of him and sang a breakup song about how my relationship with Sora went rough because he was a distraction."

"It's because your heart was broken."

"It's also because I'm not _nice_," I wipe my mouth with a napkin. "What about you? What did you do from your broken heart?"

"The best I could. Ignore and backstab him." If you ask me, stuff like that will probably encourage him to hurt more people.

"Which one of us is nicer again?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not the aggressive type when my heart breaks. I'm more of the emotional and crying type." I wonder who else comforted her besides Sora. Though I've thought Mimi was the type who'd wreck her ex's car or something.

"I wish I could've helped you get through your breakup too."

She smiles. "It's okay. Calling Sora always made me feel better. I mean, at least I could tell someone, you know. You kept your feelings to yourself. You made them think you were okay but you really weren't."

I shrug. "No one really cared. I mean, if they ask, I tell them I'm okay, and they'd believe me. That was it. No one bothered to ask again." Just like how things were with her and Michael. "Except Takeru and Taichi. But duh, how could I tell them? Takeru's best friends with Hikari, his potential wife and the sister of you-know-who, and Taichi... Well, that's pretty much self-explanatory," She stands up and sits next to me, our thighs and arms touching. I laugh. "I'm not suicidal."

"I know. But you get hurt too."

"I'm not hurt now."

"I'm making it up to you." I ignore in my head how sitting beside me to make up for whatever it is, is cute.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"... So I heard you broke up with Michael on Christmas Eve."

"Yup. Like you and Sora." I nod. "... Isn't that a sign?"

A side of my mouth raises. "Of what?"

"That we were supposed to comfort each other."

I pat her head, mildly messing her hair. "Nonsense. We were both broken."

She shrugs, staring at her cup. "... We could've put the parts together..." She whispers.

**Courage**

I was determined to leave when Principal Shiroyuki gripped my shoulder. "Yagami-san, can we talk?"

Why do you want to talk to me? "Uh, okay."

"So what made you decide to participate as a candidate?"

"I wanted to see if I could do it."

"We're not treating this event as a joke, Taichi. I didn't approve you to fool around."

"I know tha- You approved me?"

"I personally looked into your papers. Yes. I did. I wanted to see what would happen if I let a junior, more importantly, a Chosen Child run the school."

"You... You want me to win?"

"No. I just don't want you to lose because of lack of effort. I know of your abilities, Yagami. I'd appreciate if you'd do your best all the way." He pats my back. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." He walks out of the room. I realize I was the last one inside. Except for a girl behind me.

"Hi." She says, blushing, a hand waving and another one behind her.

"Hey," I wave back. She was wearing a blue necktie, large glasses between her collar. She's a bit short for a third year. The top of her head is eye to eye with my lips. Dark brown eyes and short hair in the shade of mahogany. Seems like she's hiding behind her long straight bangs, fidgeting. "Senpai, do you need anything?"

"Uh, no... Um, you're... You're Yagami Taichi, right?"

**Friendship**

After eating, we go to the park for a walk. "I have a question." I say, while she was staring at the ducks on the pond.

"Feel free." She replies, stepping on the brick stones beside a grass boundary.

This might be stupid. "Why'd you order your ice cream in a cup? Not a cone?"

She laughs. I knew it was a dumb question. "I just felt like it," That's what I thought. "Well actually, Michael and I used to share those huge waffle cones... So..."

"Sorry."

Then she suddenly laughs louder. "I'm joking! I'm on a diet so I laid off the extra sugar."

"Oh... What? You? On a diet?"

"I didn't join in any sports this year. I don't plan to."

"Yeah, but if anything, you look underweight."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, huh Mr. Playboy." She crosses her arms.

"Seriously, you look as thin as Miyako, and that's not right since she's younger than you." She sticks her tongue out to me then walks to a flower bed. "Did Michael used to get you those?" I ask, pointing to the daffodils she crouched to.

She shakes her head. "Nah, he gives me white or light pink roses. Typical," She says, while caressing the flowers gently. "He never really treated me specially." I sit on the grass beside her, making sure no flowers were on the way.

"Can I ask you what made you like him?"

She smiles. "One thing I'm sure of, I didn't love him." She sits on the grass, folding her legs. "Even I'm not sure what love is."

"It's an unexplainable feeling." I say. "You'll know it when you feel it."

"That's so... Yamato-ish of you." She giggles. "Truthfully, I forgot why I started to like him."

I chuckle. I'm relieved she forgot. "That's the difference between love and like. You could forget how you came to like someone, but if you love them, you never forget the things that made you feel that way."

"Did you love my best friend?" She plucks a tulip from the ground.

"I did." I answer as she tucks the flower behind my ear and laughs. I'm grateful that she doesn't ask me how I fell, because the person I would be desrcribing wouldn't sound like Sora at all.

"It suits you, Yamato."

"Thanks. So what's your favorite flower?"

"Peonies. Do you have a favorite flower?"

"Hmm, how about Lilymon?" She laughs, clutching her stomach. "What? Don't you think she's the prettiest flower of all?" I argue.

"I didn't know you had a legitimate funny side."

"Meh. I'm only funny when I want to be."

She nudges me with a sly look. "Oh? Then why do you want to be funny when you're with me?"

I shrug. "Doesn't everyone want to make you laugh?"

**Hope**

I open the door and roll my eyes. "Were you with oneechan today?"

"No." He hands me back the container mom put the cookies in when we gave it to them.

I wish he'd stop denying it. "Ugh. It's so obvious." I roll my eyes.

"What?! Takeru, stop being this way." He smirks.

"Then stop showing hints!"

"What hints?!" He laughs.

"There's a plant on your damn ear." Flowers and pink. Those are enough hints.

Saturday, 9:23 am, morning shift

**Love**

Ding. I look up from the cash register. "Oh, it's only you."

"Ouch. You're supposed to say, welcome to the Takenouchi Flower shop! How may I help you?" He rests his hands on the desk. I roll my eyes and tend the orchids by the glass door. "I come here to see you and you ignore me?" He pouts, chocolate eyes glinting.

I smile a little. "So what brings you here?"

He shrugs. "The most beautiful flower here. Just you, really. Wanna go for a drink?" I sigh from his antics.

"I'm guessing you just jogged, from your getup." He was wearing a blue nike sleeveless top with matching black jersey shorts and his usual running sneakers.

"I'm up for a milkshake. Let's go?"

"I can't. Mom's out. No one else is here to watch the store." I say, getting the gardener supplies in a cabinet behind the counter.

"... Gimme a sec." He says, rushing out. I shake my head and sigh fondly. I start to water the plants around the room. No one's coming in yet, so I play a soft tune on loudspeaker from my ipod. Loving him is like, driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly. I wipe the racks with rags in the pocket of my apron.

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall,_

_like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all._

The chime rings again. "I got your Cookie Crumble milkshake." He says, handing me a large plastic cup. I grin at him.

"Thanks." He sips his own drink, leaning on a rack. Losing him was blue, like I never known, "So did you talk with Mimi yesterday?"

_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_

"No, I didn't get to see her except for lunch, when us C.C.'s are all seated together."

_Forgetting him was like, trying to know somebody you never met_

"We kind of fought." _Loving him was red_

"What? Why?" _Loving him was red_

"It's just a misunderstanding. I'm going to apologize."

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

"Good. I've seen catfights in movies, and they're not pretty."

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite tune_

"I swear, you watch too many chick flicks."

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

"Mainly because of my girly girl BFFs. And Hikari."

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found love, but love could be that strong._

_Losing him was blue like I never known, _

Since when was there _two_ of his girl BFFs? I sigh.

_Missing him was dark grey all alone. _

"What's wrong?" He asks.

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_

"Nothing." I reply. _But loving him was red, oh red, burning red_

"So what did you two fight over?"

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks, and echoes tell us if its time now_

More like _who_ did we fight over. "Nothing in particular."

_Gotta let go, but moving on from him is impossible and I still see all in my head, burning red_

He scoffs. "You're so secretive, these days." _Loving him was red_

"Does it bother you?" _Oh, losing him was blue, like I never known_

"Yes! You just noticed?" He grins. _Missing him was dark grey, all alone_ "You can tell me everything, Sora. You used to, anyways." _Forgetting him was like, trying to know somebody you never met_

"Things change." For one thing, I fell in love with you and dated your best friend instead.

_ Cause loving him was red, oh red_

"I thought we promised we never would." _Burning red_

"I'm sorry."

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes tell myself it's __time now,_

"You shouldn't be. I just- I mean, what happened to us?"

_Gotta let go, but moving on from his is impossible, and I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red_ "What us?" _Loving him was red, oh, losing was blue like I never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone _

"We drifted apart... Well, sort of. We kept things more and more from each other."

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, cause loving him was red, yeah, yeah, red_

Okay, that's enough _Taylor Swift _in a day. "..." I turn off my ipod.

"I thought that would never happen."

"Taichi?" I walk up to him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay." Eventually.

One side of his mouth raises. "I know. Promise me you'll tell me when your ready, though?"

"Everything." I'll tell you everything. When I'm ready.

9:54 am, meeting with Kobayashi Setsu

**Friendship**

"How're you doin' boys?" Our manager takes a seat beside Takashi. He wasn't wearing a random accessory, unlike before, which made him look like a creepy businessman.

"We're not boys anymore, Setsu-san." Takashi takes a sip of his Iced Americano.

"If you call us two boys, then the others are kids." I say, referring to Akira and Yutaka, who, may I point out, are still not here, since, I glance at my watch, 24 minutes ago.

Setsu smirks. "Hold on, I'll order a coffee." He says, walking to the cashier.

"We're going to tell him Mimi-chan's going to sing with us, right?" Takashi asks. I nod.

"Also we should move the release date later. And as for the music video, we still haven't found a leading lady."

"Do we really need one? It's so inconvinient." Takashi scrunches his nose.

"Setsu-san said our first video would be better and easily comprehended if the video corresponded with the lyrics of the song. In the song, there is a girl."

He stretches his neck to see the clock in the café. "How long are they gonna make us wait?"

"I'm going to kill Akira." I mutter.

"You mean like how you kill him everyday?" Setsu comes back with a cappuccino. "You know, with your sarcasm and witty comebacks."

**Sincerity**

"Mimi-chan, good morning." I see mom washing her hands in the kitchen, clad in her morning robe and fluffy slippers. I kiss her cheek.

"Good morning." I yawn and walk to the electric outlet to unplug my charging phone. There's a message. I rub away my morning glory.

"Are you feeling better from when you skipped school?"

"Yeah, it was just a migraine."

"Are you sure it wasn't-"

"Mom, don't worry too much. You'll get wrinkles." I give her a reassuring smile and hug her from the back.

She sighs. "Okay. Me and your father have been out for the past few days. I'm hoping you miss my cooking."

"Hmm. How about beef stroganoff and shrimp ravioli?" The first two dishes she learned how to cook in America.

"Copy that, princess." She kisses my forehead. I drift to the living room, hoping to watch an interesting show. Remembering to check, I read the text on my phone.

_Can you meet me today? :)_

I raise an eyebrow in confusion. This doesn't happen everyday. Usually I make the first move.

**Courage**

I decide to help Sora in the shop like when I usually do when I have nothing else interesting in my life. I even have my own apron. A black one with orange stitches and a sunflower patch on the chest. "You don't have to do this." Sora says, arranging the change in the register.

"Too late, I'm already wearing my uniform." I chuckle. She smiles, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, remember when the school intercom announced my name yesterday?"

"Was it about the Student Council thing?"

"Yeah. I got approved as a candidate. Then they arranged a meeting with the candidates and the principal."

"Oh. What'd he say?"

"He said we should start campaigning next week in his long speech. I also met a nice senior who awkwardly knew my name."

"Yeah, you're more popular than you think. What's his name?"

"Her." The door chime rings. A mother and her daughter walk in. "Welcome to the Takenouchi Flower shop, how may I help you?" I call out, bringing my best cashier smile. The little girl grins at me. They proceed to examine the displayed plants.

"What's her name?" Sora asks.

"Kitamura Nagisa."

11:30, Mimi's appointment

**Reliability**

I take a picture of the scenery in front of me with my digital camera. I sit on a log by the shore, fidgeting with the gadget while waiting for her. "Awww, you brought me coffee?" I turn around to meet the voice. She wore a white floral sundress with matching sandals and her usual pink hat.

"Yeah. Careful though. It's hot." I hand her the styrofoam cup from Starbucks.

She sniffs it, wearing an excited smile. "You remembered my favorite." I've memorized all her coffee orders. This one's a White Chocolate Mocha.

"I know how much you love caffeine."

She takes a small sip. "So why'd you wanna meet?"

"I felt like everyone's starting to steal you away from me ever since you came back."

She faces me and hooks her arm on mine. "Aww, Senpai! That's so sweet." She rubs her head on my shoulder. "But it's not like I belong to only you." She giggles, as I blush.

"Th-That's not what I meant. When you moved to America, you always called me, and we'd chat for hours, but when you came back, it's like you don't have time for me anymore." I scratch my head.

"Well it's not like you have time for me too."

I look down. "School's been keeping me pretty busy... That's sorta why I called you here... Just 'cause. I have _now_, you know?"

"I know." Her eyes drift to the sea in front of us.

"When you were absent in school... That... That was a panic attack, wasn't it."

She nods. I put an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for asking, Doctor Kido."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"... Okay. I believe you." She doesn't lie to me. She never did. "Let's take a picture." This moment has a beautiful background for a photo. I stand up. She smiles and adjusts my camera on timer and leaves it on the log. We position ourselves in front as she rests her elbow on my shoulder. 1,2,3... Say cheese!

**Friendship**

"Who's this Mimi Tachikawa?" Setsu asks, when we tell him how she's going to sing with us.

"Yamato's potential lover." -Yutaka

"Yamato's best friend." -Takashi

"My potential girlfriend." -Akira

"All of them are wrong. She's just someone I met when I was younger. We have the same circle of friends, but compared to the others, we're not that close." I explain.

"Yeah, he just kisses girls on their forehead. That's not an indication of closeness." Takashi comments, pushing his straw up and down.

"Yep, that's Yamato. Randomly letting any girl touch his acoustic guitar." Yutaka rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's him. The guy who flicks me off whenever I try to hit on a pretty girl." Akira glares at me.

"Actually, Akira's right with his statement. Takashi, I kissed her to tease her. And as for the guitar, Yutaka, she needed it to sing in front of us. She did finish the song, after all. I want her name on the credits and composers once we release the album."

Setsu crosses his arms and puts on his thinking face. "Tachikawa... Tachikawa... Where have I heard that before..."

"Her dad's the CEO of a famous watch company." I say.

Setsu snaps his fingers. "A millionaire! Wow, you scored good, Yamato." I hear a very familiar giggle and another familiar voice near the counter.

"Um excuse me, I forgot to redeem my free planner." The tall familiar guy says.

"Jyou!" I call out. Two heads turn around. "Oh, you two on a date?"

Mimi walks up to me and pokes my head. "Yes. You jealous?" Akira gapes at her.

"Jyou, how do you handle this woman?" I ask him. Mimi pouts. A staff member of the café hands him a notebook of some sort.

"Eheh, we're not on a date, Yamato-kun." He sweatdrops. "I just forgot this." He raises the notebook.

"Oh. Setsu, this is Tachikawa Mimi." I grab her arm and gently pull her to my side.

"Uh, hi?" She waves her other hand to him.

"Mimi, this is the Teenage Wolves' manager, Kobayashi Setsu." I introduce him. He nods at her.

"Ah, um It's nice to meet you, Kobayashi-san."

"Same here." Setsu says. I notice Jyou fiddle with his fingers.

"Well, you two better get going. This is a band meeting." Realizing I was still holding it, I let go of her arm.

"Okay. Bye Yamato." She bows to me and the other four.

"Bye, Mimi, Jyou." I say. Jyou gives me a small smile then they head out.

"Please tell me that was not her boyfriend." Akira says, slamming the table with a hand.

"No," He sighs. "The tall guy's just in love with her." Once I finish the sentence, Takashi chokes, Yutaka's eyes widen, and Setsu clears his throat. "What?! I've known them for almost a decade. I'm positive."

"Do you think he has a chance with her?" Akira asks.

"More than you, definitely." I answer.

"But less than Yamato." Setsu says, as Yutaka and Takashi nod. Setsu locks eyes with me. "She's really pretty, you know."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not into her."

"Yep. I'll give it a year." -Setsu

"Is this a bet? How about six months?" -Yutaka

"A month for him to develop the feelings." -Takashi

"God, I'm surrounded by idiots." I whisper to myself.

"I agree," Akira says. I glance at him. "Even if she's desirable, she's still the best friend of his ex... I mean, Yamato wouldn't date an ex's best friend, which is practically her sister."

**Sincerity**

_So why'd ya introduce me to your manager? _-sent 2:37 pm to Ishida Yamato

_You're gonna sing with us, right? He needs to know. _-he was quick to reply.

_It's not confirmed yet, remember?_

_Yeah, but I'm at least 80% sure you will, anyway. Were you and Jyou on a date?_

_I already answered that. We weren't. He just wanted to catch up. It's sort of weird because next to Sora, he's the one that calls me the most._

_That's sweet. He likes you._

_He does not. He's a big brother to me._

_If he saw your reply he'd get hurt._

_He wouldn't. I know him better than you do._

_Wrong. Next to Taichi, he's my best friend._

_He doesn't like me. End of discussion._

_He so does. End of statement. _

_Why does everyone say everyone likes me?_

_Well not everyone, mostly the guys in our group anyway. Particularly blue and red. _

_Blue and Red?_

_Jyou and Koushiro. See what I did there, hair colors. ;)_

_You're dumb_

_X_

_O_

_Bye_

_Bye_

_Wait_

_What_

_You forgot yay_

_YAY_

_Yay_

_OMG stop flirting with me!_

_Did u just quote Augustus Waters?_

_I just did :P_

_Bye_

_Please. You love it. You're giggling right now._

_I hate you._

_You love me :)_

_Even when you text, you smirk? Fuckboy._

_Princess :)_

_Don't call me that_

_I can be your prince. They called you princess karaoke right? Can I be your prince rockstar?_

_That is the worst pun ever._

_Besides. It'll never work out._

_Says who?_

_Well, you know how princes go for the peasants in fairy tales. Princesses need knights._

_This isn't a fairy tale. In real life, the princess always, always, ends up with the prince. You know why?_

_Why?_

_Because the princess and the prince are always on opposite sides of a red string of FATE (also arranged marriages which technically the same thing)_

_I honestly don't know what to say._

_Yeah me too. Ok I'll see ya tomorrow x_

_Bye for real x_


	8. Long Live

**Friendship**

"Are you texting Mimi?"

"Dad? You're home early." I bend my neck to see him. He was removing his shoes.

"Yeah, things are going well in work. You didn't answer my question." I sit up straight from lying down on the couch and stretch my arms.

I shrug. "How'd you know I was texting her?"

"You said you weren't a texting type. But you were texting her last time. Also, you were blushing. You never blush because of your phone." He hangs his coat on the rack."Do you want anything to eat?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to dinner with a colleague in a little while."

"A date...?"

He scoffs. "Of course not. For business purposes."

"Oh. Okay."

Sunday 1:30 pm

**Sincerity**

As soon as I enter the store, a staff member calls out, "Welcome to _Astrodisk_! What are you looking for, miss?

"Do you have all albums of the Teenage Wolves?"

"Yes, would you like to check the normal versions or the-"

I offer him a sweet smile. "All deluxe versions please. And if there's a compilation of their winter concert last year, I'd like to purchase that as well."

"Okay then, please wait a moment."

Monday daily lunch with the Chosens

**Love**

Finally, Mimi shows up arguing with Yamato, probably something musical. She was about to sit down as I get up to block her way to her chair. "Caramel, can we talk?"

"Okay." We walk away from our table to the corner, where no one could hear us.

**Friendship**

"What's up with them?" Miyako wonders out loud, seeing Mimi and Sora.

"They fought." Me and Taichi say in unison. We make eye contact. Taichi snickers.

Daisuke laughs. "Woah, are you two dating those two?" Jyou clears his throat while Koushiro looks at us expectantly. Takeru smirks. I roll my eyes at him.

"Changing the subject, I have an announcement." Taichi says.

"You're dating Sora-oneesan?!" Miyako leans forward.

"No..." Taichi narrows his eyes at her. "I'm running for Student Council President." Jyou's eyes widen. The younger Chosens gasp, Hikari smiles. Koushiro roll his eyes.

Wait a sec. Did Taichi say he's going to run for SCP?! "What." I grip my best friend's arm.

He chuckles. "I'm on the candidate list."

**Love**

Suck it up, Sora. Mimi's the last person you want to ignore. "I'm sorry."

She hugs me tightly as soon as I finish. "Aww, Sou-chan, I would've forgiven you anyways." She says, her voice muffled, from her head nuzzling on my shoulder.

"Aww, Mimi-chan!" I wrap my arms around her waist, tightening our embrace.

"I'm sorry too! I felt like a fake person, saying all those things."

"It's okay. Everything's fine now. We were both at fault." I cup her cheeks with my hands. She sniffles, grinning. We start to walk back to our table. "By the way, have you heard? Taichi's going to be the SCP."

"He WHAT?!"

**Courage**

I try not to laugh at their reactions. "I know, I know. But it's amazing how I even got accepted, right?" Sora and Mimi come back, sitting beside each other. "That was quick." I say, eyeing Sora's arm on Mimi's shouler.

"Wait, Taichi-kun, isn't the campaign going to start tomorrow?" Jyou asks me, while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, that's why I approached you guys on this. I have no idea how to do this." I knit my fingers together on the table. "How do I publicize myself?"

"You seem pretty popular already, Senpai. You just need a little push." Miyako says.

"My brother tried to run as the VP when he was in high school, he told me the first step was to pick a theme for your term." Jyou says.

"Really? Then how come you didn't try for Student Council?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I'm not really interested. I'm going to be a doctor, not a political ambassador or something. I'm not the leading type. Besides, I have enough papers to worry about." He crosses his arms. "I'm glad you decided to do this, though, Taichi-kun. You'd be a great President."

"Aww, thanks buddy."

Mimi giggles. "Remember when we were kids, at the camp, Jyou-senpai was the assigned leader by the teachers, but then Chi-chan slowly took over." We laugh at that.

Jyou gets flustered. "I-It can't be helped. Surviving in the wilderness isn't my specialty."

Yamato laughs. "Are you saying Taichi's a caveman of some sort?" I punch him playfully on the arm.

"About the campaign... We have two publicly known good-looking singers in the team. Why don't we take advantage of that?" Koushiro suggests.

"That's right!" I face Mimi and Yamato. "Help?"

They look at each other. "We don't have a choice, do we." Yamato jokes. Mimi shakes her head at him. She gives me a wink and a thumbs-up.

"About that theme, I don't know if it helps, but I've always seen Taichi-senpai as a superhero or something." Daisuke pokes his forefingers together. Such a nice boy.

"That settles it. Theme is superhero." Jyou slams the table mildly. I grin.

"Oh my gosh! And Mimi-oneesan can be the damsel-in-distress!" Miyako snaps her fingers.

"What?!" Mimi furrows her brows. "Can't I be a sidekick?" As expected, she hates being labeled as a stereotype.

"That's a great idea, Miyako-san. Who else would our hero save from the villain?" Takeru points to Yamato. The others laugh, while the latter massages his temples.

Mimi gives the blonde a sympathizing look. "Dark colors do look good on you."

Takeru lightly claps. "This is great. Guys, do you remember how me, Hikari-chan and Ken joined the theatre club recently? I got appointed to be a guide writer and the props director, meaning it'll be convenient to provide the script and costumes." We all know how Takeru has a passion for writing.

"Thanks guys, I would be nowhere without you." They smile in response. Looks like I've found my official campaign team.

"You owe us." Yamato replies.

English class, after lunch

**Friendship**

I nudge her and start to whisper. "Part one of mission cure princess' panic disorder. Acting as superhero Taichi's girl."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't call me princess."

"We've been through this."

"I didn't approve. Just call me Mimi."

"That's boring."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't mind."

"But you call me Yamato."

"Yeah, that's exactly the reason why you should call me Mimi."

I shake my head. "No. It's the opposite. You don't usually call people without honorifics and nicknames. Following that example, I'm not used to nicknaming people."

"..."

"You're doing something unlike you. So I should too."

"..." She scribbles something in her notebook.

"Understand, Princess?"

"... When did you notice I started calling you Yamato?"

"Just yesterday." She scoffs in disbelief. "So what else did you and Jyou do yesterday?"

"This is an honest question. Are you jealous?"

"This is an honest answer. Are you retarded?"

"We went to the arcade and ate crêpe."

"You know how Taichi and Sora believe that you and Koushiro fit?"

"It's called shipping."

"Well. I ship you and Jyou."

8:35 pm

**Hope**

"Save me, I'm bored." I say, as soon as Hikari picks up.

She laughs, her voice higher on the phone. "Did you finish the script for the campaign already?"

"Yeah, two hours ago. I proofread it three times. It's beside me actually." I move the blankets to grasp the folder.

"You don't usually call this late."

"Mom's out. It's weird, right? She rarely does overtime."

"Oh. Do you want me to come over?"

"Don't. It's dark out already." Plus, your brother will kill me if you do.

"Takeru-kun, do you think there's something going on between Mimi-san and Yamato-oniisan?"

"Yes!" I sit up on my bed. "Finally, someone else who sees it."

"And maybe, just maybe, Onii-chan and-"

"Sora-san."

"Right... You... You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I support my brother with anyone who makes him happy. Sora-san, Mimi-oneesan... It doesn't matter. But if you want me to ship someone with your brother, it's definitely Sora-san."

"I think so too."

"Other than that, Sora-san is an ex of Aniki, after all. Forgive and forget, right?"

"Did Yamato-oniisan tell you already why they broke up?"

"No. Frankly, I don't think he'll ever tell me."

"I have a theory. But we need to talk in person if it's about this."

"I agree." I roll over, not wanting to hang up. "So, what else should we talk about?"

Tuesday, 10 minutes before lunch ends

**Friendship**

The things I do for Yagami freaking Taichi. Breaking up with Sora seems so easy compared to this. I peek in the door of the cafeteria to see if Takeru, aka our director, made the signal already. Two minutes, he mouths. I sigh. I never thought it would be this hard. I check my watch to count down the seconds. People were giving me judging looks. Ah, is that Ishida Yamato? How embarassing. God, please kill me now. I look like zorro without the hat. Also, my dress shirt is dark blue and my mask is white 3...2...1... There. Takeru gave the signal. Which is a peace sign.

I slam the double doors open and scowl at the gasping people. I was already in role. I flap my cape dramatically while jumping on an empty table. Pretending to look for my victim, and spotting her, "Aha! There you are..." I walk from table to table to Mimi. I almost didn't recognize her. She wore a black braided wig and glasses, along with a very thick jacket and a longer skirt. "Do you know you disgust people? I can't really blame them, though."

I eye her from head to toe. She looked mortified. "Insecurities... They fit you." I sneer while running my arm through the pile of books in front of her, the things falling on the ground. Mimi gasps.

"My books! Don't-" I cup her jaw with my hand. I hope I'm not causing her pain.

"That's right. You don't have any friends because books are more important. The only friend you have is loneliness itself." She looks like she's about to cry. I try my hardest not to soften my expression.

"You're wrong!" I also try my hardest not to laugh at the voice who said that. I turn to the entrance and see the superhero. I hear Mimi cover her giggle at my side. I smirk. Taichi was wearing his complete school uniform with a red cape. All buttons done, white shirt tucked in, even the necktie. Instead of his usual blue sneakers, shiny black oxfords. All Courtesy of Sora.

"Who dares contradict better yet, deny the truth?!" I say very loudly, so all the people in the cafeteria could hear.

"What you say is not the truth, you fiend!" He walks to us. Grabbing Mimi's hand, he says, "You know nothing of real friendship." Well. Ouch. We individually gone through our lines with Takeru, but we didn't practice together. "I'm her friend. I'm everyone's friend. You, are everyone's problem, pointing an innocent's flaws."

"And you," I look at him, with obvious. judgement. "Are a disturbance to everyone's eyes." Then we stage-fight. He lunges at me, and thanks to Miyako, who has a certain expertise in sound effects, it seemed realistic enough. Punches and kicks. Slaps and pushes. Groans of pain. I stagger to my feet. We made it look like he injured me. I clutch my arm, as if he bruised me and shout while running to the exit, "You haven't seen the last of me!" And I'm gone.

**Sincerity**

After the Chosen Children release the confetti, Taichi salutes to the cheering crowd that gathered around us. He turns to me, offering a hand. "Th-Thank you." I say.

"No problem, miss. I'm Yagami Taichi, a junior runnning for Student body President." He winks. "I'll be your friend." He hugs me. The crowd wooes and claps.

"Kyaa! Is this is the birth of a new pairing? What do you think, Ken-kun?" I hear Miyako say.

"Well, if you combine their names together... Mimi-san and Taichi-san... _Michi_." The prodigy replies.

"Michi, that sounds like an anime character." Daisuke chuckles.

"But it sounds cute, doesn't it? Michi!" Hikari yells along with the crowd, Takeru sweatdrops. I blush.

After the show we put on, the other Children distribute pins and fliers. I walk out of the room, tugging the wig off my head. Where is he? Oh. There by a locker. I pull on his cape. "Oy."

He turns his head. "Hey."

I place my hands on my hips. "Chi-chan's sure to win, at this point."

"Michi, huh." He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "The funny thing is, I was the one who started pairing people up in our group. Those kids just got influenced. But seriously, how couldn't I? I mean, there's twelve of us."

"Eleven if you exempt Hida. He's just a kid." I nod. "So what's the first couple you paired up?"

"Takkun and Kari-hime."

He laughs. "Liar."

"What? It's true."

"It's Taichi and Sora isn't it." I purse my lips. "I don't mind, really. Even Jyou and Koushiro made a big deal out of those two. Part of me also thinks there's something between them."

"Mimato."

"... That's..."

"Yagami Taichi coined the term. Thank him."

"You're blushing."

"Am not." He pinches my right cheek.

"So what sounds cuter? Mimato or Michi?"

"It doesn't matter anyway. You gonna change your clothes?"

"Michi sounds cuter to me." He looks down.

"What about Yamami?"

"Do you and Jyou have a name?"

"Hmm, I think Takkun invented that... Jyoumi, was it?" Takeru invented it? Hmm.

"Jyoumi. I like Jyoumi. What about you and Koushiro?"

"Koumi."

"That sounds cuter, too." He takes off his cape and puts it in the locker he was leaning on. So this is his locker. 202. An old, mildly torn, photograph taped on the locker door catches my eye.

"You still have her picture." She was wearing a white sundress and sunglasses on her head. A date on the beach. I recall in _Just The Way I'm Not,_

_Can I pick you up for another night on the north shore_

A date on the beach.

He glances at it, like he hasn't seen it before. "I always forget to take it off."

"She looks so beautiful there." The sun shone on her skin and highlighted her hair.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm still in love with her. I'm not." He suddenly pulls the picture off. The taped ends still stuck to the surface. He scrunches it into a ball with one hand and puts it in his pocket. "No offense, Sora."

**Friendship**

I laugh and close her open mouth by tapping her chin. "Forgive and forget." I say.

She narrows her eyes looking down. "I have to be honest, I hated you."

"Ouch." Was it because I tore Sora's picture?

"Sou-chan always ranted on to me about your fights when you two were still together. Even though she always said she couldn't hate you for those arguments, I did." She laces her fingers together. I feel like she's lowering her voice each second she speaks. "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "I don't know why your so guilty. I mean, you didn't do anything to hurt me."

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything to make you feel better too... I've said that you're unfair, only making friends with the others except me, but I've been so unreasonable myself."

"..." It's amazing how she cares so much.

"Bearer of Sincerity... What a joke." Also amazing that I think the opposite at this point.

"If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you." I pat her head. Her face slightly lights up. "Besides, it's not like I really cared about how Mich-I mean Bitch broke your heart back then."

"How about now?"

"If murder is legal, I would." She laughs then hugs me. "So are we like, the second Taichi and Sora now?"

"... What do you mean?"

"Everyone says we should be together... And if I'm not mistaken, we're on our way to being best buds." I wink. She giggles.

"I don't know... It's hard to compete with them."

"I agree. Hey, I have this idea we could do in Taichi's campaign. I was thinking we should surprise him."

**Courage**

I check my watch. 1:42 pm. The teachers gave all the candidates two hours, starting lunch, to advertise. All the other students are in class, so all we need to do is decorate the school with our faces. Posters, tarpaulins, fliers, etc.. Though my official campaign team, the one I wrote on submitted paper, include only Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Jyou and Koushiro, there's the other six who helped spread the campaign merchandise, during lunch, when they were free. In short, there's not much to do anymore.

"Taichi-san, do you wanna go around campus to check how the younger Children spread out?" Koushiro suggests.

"Sure. Hold on, this stupid costume is suffocating me."

"You know, it's not just a costume, it's your uniform, clothes which you have to be used to by now." Sora teases. "Oh wait, you never really wear your uniform, do you."

"I do. Just always incomplete." I take off my cape and fold it, putting it in my bag. Goodbye choking necktie. Also in the bag. I undo all the buttons on my coat and the first two of my white shirt. I don't mind the shoes.

Jyou looks around. "Where are Mimi-kun and Yamato-kun?"

"Probably snuck off to make out." I joke. Sora rolls her eyes, smirking.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Koushiro asks.

I shrug. "I don't think so. It's not like they're in danger or something."

Sora nudges me, wiggling her eyebrows and giving me a disturbed look. Oh. I get it. "But if you really want to, you can stay here, Koushiro. I mean, I know how worried you are for Mimi..."

Koushiro gives me a light glare and sighs. "Let's go." He says, standing up from his seat and walking to the exit. We follow. As I open the door,

"Ah." Her papers fell when my shoulder bumped her head. I crouch to help her get them.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking-Oy! You... Nagisa-senpai!" I give her the fliers I gathered. She's running for Pres, too.

"T-Taichi-kun... Hi." She adjusts her glasses and hugs the fliers to her chest.

"Senpai?" Jyou gives me a confused look. "But she's so short." He whispers to Koushiro, who if I'm guessing right, is the same height as the girl.

The redhead rolls his eyes. "Just because you're taller than everyone else," Jyou is 6 ft 2. "doesn't mean you can make fun of the shorter ones."

I'm glad Nagisa couldn't hear them. "I-I was just going to stick these in the cafeteria."

"Oh. Want me to help?" I offer. Sora turns to me, looking astounded. "What? We're done spreading out, anyway."

Jyou and Koushiro share a glance. "If you say so, Taichi-san." Sora shrugs.

"Hm, how about I go check our output? While you three help Nagisa-san." He says. I nod at him.

"Thanks Jyou." He leaves.

"So what's your name, Senpai? I'm Izumi Koushiro. A first year." He holds out his hand. He and Nagisa share a handshake.

"K-Kitamura Nagisa. It's nice to meet you." She gives Sora an expecting look.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora, Taichi's classmate." They also shake hands.

**Reliability**

Takeru and Miyako were helping out with the short scene a while ago, so instead, me and Koushiro came with the other younger ones to stick the posters and everything. I sigh, sitting on a bench by the field. There's really no need to check. I know Taichi would win. He's just the type of person to succeed, no matter how much effort he gives.

"Ouch!"

I shift in my seat from the familiar voice.

"Yamato! That hurts!"

I walk up to the room where I heard it. This is... The band room... Right? The sign says WE DON'T SIGN AUTOGRAPHS/TAKE PICTURES AT SCHOOL. PLS DO NOT DISTURB.

Do not disturb? I quietly press my ear to the door.

"How do I do this?" That's Yamato. I'm sure of it.

"I don't know, just stick it in." That's a female. And I know who it is.

"It's also my first time." Shit.

A giggle. "You're supposed to know these stuff. You're a guy."

"Not all guys do this."

"I expected you to."

"Shut up or I'll hit you." Yamato stammers. "Is that how I do it?"

"Harder!" Mimi laughs. "No, wait! I was joking- Don't! Kya!"

"Hehe."

"That hurts."

Where are Mimi-kun and Yamato-kun? Probably snuck off to make out.

make out.

make out.

make out.

The wors painfully echo in my head. Stupid Taichi. I'm pretty sure this isn't just making out.

**Love**

Nagisa and I decide to cover the bulletin board by the distribution counter. "Takenouchi-san, you... You're on the tennis team, right?" She aks shyly. Seems like she can't pull off any sentence without stuttering, which is kind of weird, but also cute.

"Yeah, I've been playing for three years. Why?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. I just like athletes a lot."

Taken aback, I try to smile. "Ah, is that so?"

"They're really amazing, you know. They have the determination and will to complete their goals despite all the obstacles. Like losing and losing then training and training, then eventually winning."

"Senpai..."

She blushes. "I-I mean, I wish I was like that." She looks over to Taichi and Koushiro, the brunette laughing. "Capable of being strong to their own beliefs, fulfilling dreams, satisfying the people around you."

**Courage**

"Hah," I wipe my eye with a finger. "People should know you're a funny guy, Koushiro."

"That wasn't a joke." He replies, rolling his eyes.

"Ta-Taichi-kun..." I turn around to meet the voice.

"Huh? Jyou! Wha-you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I've... Heard worse." He clutches his forehead, stumbling on a chair.

"What? Why? What happened?" I worriedly put a hand on his back.

Jyou grips both my shoulders. Eyes wide, he asks, "Tell me, Taichi-kun. Is Yamato-kun a virgin?"

"Eh?! Wh-Why do you ask?!" I glance at Koushiro who was holding back a laugh.

Sora and Nagisa walk over to us. "Hey, Jyou-senpai's back." She says.

"Jyou! Ask Sora!" I say, as Jyou faces the girl.

"Is Yamato-kun a virgin?" He says bluntly.

Sora turns red. "Wha-" she clears her throat. "As far as I know, he is."

"What about Mimi-kun?!"

"Of course she is! What's this about?... Wait... Where have you been?" Sora narrows her eyes.

"I've witnessed a conspiracy."

**Friendship**

"I'm ho- That's weird. He's not here." I take of my shoes, looking around the living room.

"How about his bedroom? Or the kitchen?" Mimi asks, hanging her bookbag on the rack.

"Nah, he doesn't cook. And when he gets back from work all he does is watch TV." He said he'd come home early yesterday. I stand by the kitchen counter. No notes. Nothing. "Anyway, let's get started, Meems."

She raises an eyebrow. "Meems?" I shrug and pat the spot beside me on the sofa. She sighs. "I thought you said you wouldn't make me a nickname."

"Yeah, but it's different when it's just us. When it's just us, infinite usage of nicknames will be allowed." I reach for my acoustic guitar and give it to her.

"Got it, Yama-kun." She starts to tune Souichi.

"By the way, why don't you have your own guitar?"

"Parents didn't allow me to pursue music, so I always thought it'd be useless if I have it, even though dad always offered to buy me one."

"How'd you learn to play then?"

"It came along with the voice lessons I told you guys about... Eventually I just got used to playing because a lot of people I know own these things. Apparently, it's a bit cliché." She gets a yellow pad underneathe the coffee table. "How about you?"

"I learned the bass before the acoustic."

"Wow. A natural born bassist."

"Takashi taught me the rest."

"Speaking of which, I was wondering how the band met."

"I met Takashi first. Jyou introduced me to him. They used to be classmates."

"I can tell you'd be friends with him. I mean, you both have this serious vibe, and all." He's also mature compared to the rest.

"Yutaka and I used to be the Tenor Trio, along with Tokiya, in Aoyama-sensei's chorale." I smirk. Yutaka became my backing vocals. "Me and Tokiya rivaled each other to become the lead male of the whole group."

"Then you probably did become the lead... Tokiya-kun told me Aoyama-sensei called you the Alpha Wolf." So Mimi calls him by his first name now.

I nod. "Then Akira came up. You'll never guess where I found that guy."

"Where?"

"He was vice-captain of Taichi's team." Her mouth hangs open. I laugh. "I hated him a lot because he was always clinging on to Taichi. Like they were best friends." They were the star athletes of the school, cheerleaders falling on their feet.

"Aww!" She coos. "So that's why! You were jealous."

"Not jealous. Just really annoyed."

"So he's close with Chi-chan?"

"Yeah, a bit. Anyway, he quit soccer to become our drummer." It was kind of a waste. He was the second best next to you-know-who.

She sighs, flopping the yellow pad on her lap. "How should we start?"

"Okay, uh, Daisuke said he looked up to Taichi like he was a hero or something. How about you?"

She licks her lips, looking straight to me. "... He's our king."

Wednesday daily lunch

**Courage**

"Ahem." The two finally become aware of our presence. I gaze at Mimi, more importantly, the thing she's holding. Then share eye contact with Yamato. "So, you two are at that stage, huh."

"What?" The dirty blonde replies.

"You don't even let me touch Souichi." I cross my arms.

Mimi knits her brows. "Who's Souichi?"

Yamato shrugs. "See? She doesn't even know."

I point to the instrument she's holding. "That. Is Souichi."

She confusedly looks over to Yamato who was just ignoring the world, strumming his bass. Mimi shakes her head, sighing. Sharing meaningful looks and nods with Sora and Koushiro, us three sit in front of the pair.

"Yamato." I call out, my voice purposely deeper than usual.

"Hm?" Ugh. I hate it when he's like this. You need to fight with his bass guitar to win over his attention. He's not even facing me.

I decide to apply my blunt force. "Are you and Mimi going ou-"

"No." Yamato quickly answers. Mimi raises a brow at me.

"Do you like h-"

"No."

I gently slam the table with both hands, "Is there a thing going on betw-"

"Never."

That popped my nerve. "Are you a virgin?!" Sora sighs, while Koushiro facepalms.

Yamato sweatdrops, glaring. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"What were you and Mimi doing yesterday? Jyou... Jyou heard some nois-sounds from the uh, band room."

Mimi and Yamato share a meaningful look. "We were finishing a song together. I'm planning to involve her in my next single." He answers. Wow. That's good news.

"Other than that, we tried out this game console Akira-kun got for the band room. I don't like video games, so Yamato kept beating me." Mimi says, putting Souichi in its case.

"She kept saying ouch whenever I hit her." Yamato chuckles.

"I sympathize with my avatar, okay?" Mimi argues.

"We also wanted to try our this new game, Guitar Combat but I didn't know where to insert the disc in the console."

"Yamato's a lame excuse for a guy." Mimi giggles. Yamato rolls his eyes.

I join Koushiro in facepalming. "I'm going to kill Jyou." I murmur. Sora laughs.

"I knew it was a misunderstanding." Koushiro says.

"How is this related to my chastity?" Yamato comments.

"Forget about it." I say. "Let's eat, guys."

"Wait. By the way, what were you two working on before we came in here? You guys were playing music." Sora asks.

"We... It's for... The new album." Yamato utters.

3:42 pm, soccer practice

After I change into my jersery I was about to head out to the field when, "Taichi-kun!"

"Huh? Nagisa-senpai, what's up?"

She suddenly blushes. "T-Taichi-kun, you, you have soccer practice?"

"Yeah, we have it two times a week at the least."

"Oh, that's right! Since you're not a senior like us, you couldn't attend the monthly year level meeting. That's why principal Shiroyuki asked to me tell you the news."

"I see. What is it?"

"We should prepare a campaign speech for our formal introduction to the high schoolers. It's a gathering on monday next week." She opens a small notebook. "Um, he told us we could prepare something other than a speech, with each of our campaign team to encourage people to vote for us. It's okay to present more than one."

Thursday, recess

**Sincerity**

"Yamato, I'm scared." I say softly. He holds my shoulder and leans close.

"Don't be. I'm with you on this one."

"What if I puke or something? I'll embarass you and Taichi." I cover my face with both hands.

"No, you won't. I'm already proud that you wrote this with me. I'll never be ashamed if you do. I believe in you." He takes one hand and grips it. "Everything's going to be okay."

I nod and pull a marker out of my pocket. "Give me your hand." He offers his palm, confused.

I open the marker and, "What are you doing?"

"It's for good luck."

He smiles, staring at his palm. "You draw pretty good."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I want to do it on your hand too." I give him mine and he does the same.

Courage

"So... I got the wrong idea?" Jyou looks down, ashamed.

I laugh. "So wrong. Don't worry about it too much."

"But still, those two are getting really close nowadays." I raise an eyebrow at him at his statement. He blushes.

"Eh? They're putting a show right now?"

"Yes! By the field! Let's go!" Two girls squeal as they run outside the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Sora wonders.

I shrug and face the Children, who just finished their food. "Wanna go follow them?'

**Friendship**

I sling my bass over my shoulder and look over to the crowd that gathered. No sign of the hero yet. I glance at Mimi beside me on a chair who was sort of breathing a little loud and out of pace. I kneel in front of her and grasp her hand. "You'll be fine. Put all your nervousness and that panic shit in doing your best instead." I peck her palm. She smiles.

"Dude, if you're going to do PDA, don't do it onstage." -Takashi

"They're practically kissing, now." -Yutaka

"Prepare for article headlines saying, 'Ishida Yamato of the Teenage Wolves has new girlfriend'." -Akira. I swear sometimes, I genuinely hate these people.

I stand up and see the Chosens walking toward us with shocked expressions. There's probably more than seventy people who gathered. I nod to the band, ready with their instruments, plus Mimi who took a last sip of her bottled water and proceeded to the mic. She was in the middle, me at her right, Takashi and Yutaka to her left and Akira on the back. She couldn't make eye contact with the people, fiddling with her fingers.

"Are you ready Odaiba High?!" I shout, waving my arms. They cheer and whistle.

**Light**

I squint my eyes to see. Tugging his sleeve, "Onii-chan, what's that on Yamato-oniisan's left palm?"

He stands on tiptoe. "I think... Wow. Is that his crest? That's his crest on his hand!"

"I didn't know he does that." I mutter.

"He doesn't. But I know someone who does." Takeru crosses his arms, smirking. "Take a look at Mimi-oneesan's left hand." We all do and see what he means.

"There's a drawing of a teardrop." Jyou says.

"We dedicate this new song for the superhero, Yagami Taichi." Yamato points to our direction. The audience smiles and looks at my brother, who blushes. The blonde singer winks. "Make sure to vote for him, okay?" He nods to his band and Mimi. Then they start playing an unfamiliar tune.

**Friendship**

_I said remember this moment,_ -wow. her voice sounds even better with a mic-

_in the back of my mind, -_Mimi couldn't raise her head while singing

_The time we stood with our shaking hands the crowds in stands went wild, we were the kings and the queens, _

_and they read of our names, the night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same,_ -after the defeat of Apocalymon, everyone looked at us differently

_You held your head like a hero, on a history book page, _-everyone knew our name, everyone remembered us-

_it was the end of a decade, but the start of an age _-she grips the mic and looks up. Finally. There is nothing to be shy about if you're Mimi Tachikawa.

_Long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you, I was screaming, _

_long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered_ -we finished this song last night through calls and emailed it to Yutaka, Akira and Takashi, they're doing a good job besides the lack of practicing

_I said remember this feeling, I pass the pictures around, of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines, wising for right now,_ -she looks so perfect standing there, like she belongs with the mic she's holding. Like she's meant to sing

_We are the kings and the queens, you traded your baseball cap for a crown, _

_when they gave us our trophies, and we held them up for our town_, -she's smiling now, singing on a slightly higher note

_And the cynics were outraged, screaming this is the sword, 'cause for a moment a band of thieves in winter jeans got to rule the world,_ -for when we fought the digimon kaiser, and all who came after him

_Long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you, _

_I was screaming, long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Long live, all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you, I was screaming long live, the look on your face,_ -she guessed right. Taichi's grinning with his mouth open now. Nostalgia written on his expression-

_And bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered_

_Hold on, spinning around, come falling, falls to the ground, may these memories break our fall_ -Mimi said she doesn't worry about the future much, because she always had this past which moves her to go forward with full force. Our adventure together.

_You take a moment, promise me this, that you'll stand by me forever, but if God forbid fate should step in, and force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures, please tell em my name, tell em how the crowds went wild, tell em how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through, I had the time of my life, with you_

_Long long live the walls we crashed through, all the kingdom lights shined just for me and you, and I was screaming, _

_long live all the magic we made and bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid, sing it_

_Long live all the mountains we moved, I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you, and long long live the look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders, one day_

_We will be remembered_


	9. Preparation

**Sincerity**

The crowd roars after the last note. I sigh and blink twice at my feet. I look to my right and see Yamato laughing, "See? I knew you could do it." I give him a hug.

Takashi clears his throat on the mic. "Please excuse the lovely couple here." I laugh and move over to him, hugging him too. Same with Yutaka. Akira stands from his drumming stool and hugs me.

"We're only friends, just so you know." Yamato utters to the audience, still cheering. "So no scandalous rumors please."

**Friendship**

After some teachers reprimanded us for performing without consent, we fixed our equipment and headed to the band room, where the Chosens were waiting for us. It's past lunch, so they should all be marked as skipping. Even Jyou is here. Taichi runs to Mimi, embracing her tightly and twirling her around while she laughs.

"Well done, Caramel!" He puts her down. "Thanks for the amazing song." I smile.

Koushiro clears his throat. "He cried." Taichi gives him an annoyed glance.

"Me and Yamato wrote it together." She says proudly, a little bounce from her feet. I pat her head.

Takeru nods. "You two should sing together more." Noted.

"It's been a long time since I heard Mimi's singing voice again." Sora clings to her arm. "It's flawless as always." Oh yeah. I remember they used to go to the karaoke place along with the other girls.

Mimi beams and turns red. "Eheh. Thanks." She scratches her head, flattered.

"Of course. She's Princess Karaoke after all. Just like old times, eh Taichi?" Jyou nudges the brunette. He nods.

"Oh, that's right! Jyou, Nagisa-senpai told me I need to prepare an introductory speech for the pre-election meeting." Taichi clasps his hands together. "Help? You're a senior, so you could share your views and opinions about this, plus I know you're smart and good with words."

"Mimi is, too." I add. She always gets perfect scores in our grammar quizzes.

"What? N-No." Mimi stammers.

"It's fine! Mimi can proofread it. Us three can gather somewhere. What do you say, Jyou?" Taichi pleads.

"Sure. I'm happy to help." He replies. "Hm, how about at Starbucks this weeked?"

"Deal."

1:42 pm, Saturday, Yagami household

**Light**

"Hikari-chan, Takeru-kun is here." Mom calls out. Before I could move out of the couch, Oniichan runs out his room.

"Hey, Takeru. What's up?" He leans on the door, crossing his arms. As I walk to them mom rolls her eyes at the two boys.

Takeru sweatdrops. "Good afternoon, Taichi-niisan."

I smile at Oniichan and look at Takeru. "Come inside, Takeru-kun."

Oniichan sighs, scratching his head. "Well, I should be meeting Jyoumi now." He wears his outdoor shoes. "Takeru, don't do anything funny while I'm gone. Keep the door and your phone open, Hikari. I'll be back by dinner. Bye."

"Take care!" I wave my hand to him.

**Hope**

We settle in the living room, Hikari prepares a bowl of chips and sour cream, our favorite dip. "So what did you think about Mimi-oneesan's song?"

"I absolutely loved it. She never fails to impress me whenever she sings." She answers.

"Yeah, and those were clever lyrics too."

"I agree. It's good that she's going to be involved in your brother's new album."

I nod. "They're getting pretty close these days."

"Yeah."

"So... I want to hear your theory of why they broke up."

"Can you promise not to be mad at anyone I mention? Even me?"

"Of course." Especially you. How could anyone be angry with you?

"Well, remember when all of us attended Yamato-niisan's winter concert last year?" She fiddles with her skirt. "When he first sang Just The Way I'm Not... The crowd was going wild, but we all knew who that song was for."

She nods. "That's right. Sora-san told us Aniki wrote a last song for her."

"A breakup song. I sort of looked into the lyrics of the song deeper."

"What did you think?" I lean forward.

"What if, what if there was a third party?" My eyes widen. That's impossible. They were very loyal to each other. "Opposites distract, we fall between the cracks, forget about each other 'til we get each other back." She repeats the words of the song. "Yamato nii-san might be conveying that Sora-san never thinks of him whenever they're apart."

"You're saying... It might be... It just might be... One-sided?"

"Never seem to please you, don't you ever let me go, I know your heart is shut." She references to the song again. "What if he sang all that because _someone_ did please her? He's afraid that she'll let him go because that someone other than himopened her heart instead."

"Who's someone?"

"Let's be honest, Takeru-kun. Who else?"

Starbucks, Odaiba shopping district 1:57 pm

**Sincerity**

I order an iced caramel latte. Ah, caramel and caffeine really do belong together. When Jyou arrived I guessed his order would be a shaken, not stirred, iced tea. I guessed right. Call me a typical white girl, but I memorized my friends' favorite drinks, except for Koushiro, since he has no particular favorite. The guy just likes drinking in general. As for Jyou, he has gentle taste. He sits beside me waiting for Taichi. I'm guessing our leader would order an iced skinny mocha, he likes mocha... I guessed right again!

"Why are you smiling so much, Caramel?" He says, laying down his tray with the drink and a cinnamon roll on the table.

"It's the caffeine getting to her." Jyou shakes his head.

"It's just that I still know all of you so well." I giggle. He and Taichi share fond looks.

Jyou brings out a yellow pad and a mechanical pencil. "Shall we start?"

**Hope**

"Yamato-niisan probably found out Sora-neesan's feelings about my brother."

"If that's so, why did Sora-san date my brother in the first place?"

"I don't know." She puts her legs up on the couch, hugging them. "... Are you mad at me now?"

I chuckle. "Why would I be?"

"Are you mad at my brother?"

"It's not his fault. Truthfully, if I were Sora-san, it would be impossible not to fall in love with him." Ok, that sounds weird. Anyway, Taichi was there before any of us were. Especially when her parents were fighting about complicated things, and when she refused to befriend anyone.

"Are you mad at Sora-nee?"

"I wouldn't be if she'll eventually tell us why she dated Aniki instead... If your theory is correct."

"I don't think we'll ever know if my theory is wrong or right."

"Still. It does make sense though. I mean, Taichi-niisan was there first."

"..." She joins me in the floor, to sit. Hugging me, she whispers, "You're so nice, Takeru-kun." Err okay, don't look at my face because I swear it's redder than a tomato.

"Well... I'm just saying, our brothers don't deserve hate just cause they make mistakes." It's good because they actually learn from it, at least, I hope.

**Reliability**

"Ta-Taichi-kun!" A startled voice echoes.

Taichi looks up from the paper. "Nagisa-senpai! Wow it seems like we've been running to each other these days." Me and Mimi lock eyes. I'm pretty sure she stared at that no-whip strawberries and cream frap on her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa asks softly.

"I'm writing my speech with Jyou." The brunette replies. I step on his foot beneath the table. "Hey!" He glares at me.

Ignoring him, "How about you, Kitamura-san?" I smile sweetly. "Why are you here?"

"I just c-came to get a drink." She stutters. "I-I'll be going now, then. Bye Taichi-kun." She walks away.

"Uh... Okay, bye." He waves farewell. When she's out of sight he glares at me. "My foot still hurts, you know."

I click my tongue. "Why'd you tell her?"

"What? She's not that type of girl."

"You can't say for sure, Taichi-kun." I sigh.

**Sincerity**

Halfway finished, Senpai lets Taichi compose sentences. "Jyou, another term for responsibilities?" He asks.

"Duties, obligations, priorities-" The one with glasses immediately answers.

"Uh okay. That's enough." He continues to scribble, occasionally stopping to tap the pencil on the table.

Out of boredom, I hum the first tune that comes to my mind. The guys suddenly look at me. "What?"

"That's _Lost in Stereo._" Taichi points out.

"Yamato's first single." Jyou says.

I nod. "Yeah, I know."

They look at each other. "Gee, you sure are rubbing off each other, Caramel."

"Huh? Why? Does he wear pink now?" I ask. That could possibly be a magazine article. Though I bet pink would look disastrous on Yamato... Unless he's a girl. He'd be a pretty girl.

"What? No! I mean, yesterday when you sang, you drew his crest on his palm... And I'm assuming he did the same."

"And now you're humming his songs." Senpai says, getting the pad from Taichi's hand to review what he wrote.

I shrug. "I did buy his albums."

"All three?" Jyou adjusts his glasses. "I only have his debut one."

Hope

"Is there something wrong?" Hikari asks, after I receive a mail.

"Uh, no. My mom wants me to eat dinner at Aniki's. She's coming home at ten."

"I see. Are you leaving already?"

"Hm. Maybe later." I smile at her and go back to watching one of her favorite movies. The Notebook. She rests her head on my shoulder. I blush. Yes! Points for me.

"Hikari! I'm home!" Hikari gets up from our position to hug her brother.

"Welcome home, Oniichan!" I sigh. Guess I am leaving after all.

**Reliability**

After writing the speech, we finish at 5:32 pm, I walk Mimi home. "Hey, Jyou-senpai." I turn to her, she was kicking some pebbles on the pavement while walking.

I smile. "What is it?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing, really. It's just that... Everytime when it's just the two of us, I always remember the time when I purposely separated from you guys in the digiworld." She stops walking. "I'm really grateful for you coming after me, you know. I felt relieved at least someone cared about the sissy brat."

"You're not a sissy brat."

"Being friends with someone like Jyou-senpai, it feels like having a big brother." She giggles, ignoring my statement. "Always naturally there for me, always will be."

"Big brother, huh."

"Hm?" She continues walking, dragging her sandals.

"Ah, no, forget it." guess that's all I'll ever be to her.

"... J-Jyou-senpai." She stops on her tracks again, looking shocked.

"What is it?" I follow her gaze and see. "... Who's he with?"

"... I can't see her properly."

"That's definitely a female. I can't see her face though."

"And that's Italliana, the fanciest restaurant in town."

"... Wha-What should we do?"

"... Nothing." She turns away.

"What? But-"

"It's none of our business. Let's go." I hesitate before uneasily walking with her to the other direction.

**Friendship**

I pick up the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oy, can you and Mimi perform a duet for me on monday? Nagisa-senpai said we need at least one campaign performance."

"Sure. Any song will do?"

" man."

"No problem. It's just singing. No big deal for us."

"It's just that Mimi... No. Never mind. I'll hang up now, okay? Bye." Taichi's worried for her.

"Bye." I hang up. The doorbell rings. I wonder if it's dad.

Opening the door, "Oh hey. Great timing."

She wears a troubled expression. "You're dad's not here, is he." That sounds more like a sentence than a question.

"How'd you know?" I urge for her to come in.

We sit on the couch. "I probably misunderstood, anyway." Shrugging, she looks away. "Me and Jyou-senpai saw him on the way home from writing Chi-chan's speech. With a woman."

"He takes co-workers for dinner all the time."

Her face lightens up. "Really? Thank goodness." She sighs out of relief.

"Yeah, he told me he'd come home late."

"I couldn't see the woman's face, though. She had this big red coat and a brown beret."

"Why do you even care?" I chuckle, feeling amused. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if he got himself a girlfriend..." She stares. "But he should tell me first of course, and also, the woman should introduce herself to everyone, me, Takeru and Mom-"

She blushes. "I don't know... I... I mean, don't you want your family to be together again?"

"We are together. Doesn't mean our parents have to be married."

"Well, I still want them to get together again. I don't even know why divorces exist. If it were happier the way it was before, then how come they separated in the first place?"

"..." I smile.

"Besides, even though you tell me you don't, I know deep in your heart there's no one who can replace your mother as your father's wife, even if he does remarries."

I grab a lock of her hair, twirling it using my forefinger. Sniffing it, I whisper, "You're so innocent." That's probably her charm.

Her hair smells like flowers. She tilts her head and giggles. "But I'm still right."

In a way, "You are." I pull her closer to me, giving a hug. "What's your perfume?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

I laugh. She groans. "Okay, okay."

"I don't wear perfume."

"Liar." I position my head on her neck, faintly smelling like soap. "You smell like your the embodiment of everything floral."

"I just wear perfume on special occasions."

"I should leave." A voice says.

"Takkun." Mimi widens her eyes.

I stand up, meeting Takeru's smirk. "Mom told me to eat dinner here." He utters.

I roll my eyes. "You could've sent me a text." I walk to the kitchen.

"Yeah but if I did, I wouldn't be able to see you and Mimi-nee cuddling."

"We weren't cuddling." Mimi and I say in unison.

Takeru laughs, while Mimi turns red. "By the way Mimi, Taichi wants us to sing a duet as a performance of his campaign team."

She walks to me by the stove. "Sure. What are we singing?"

"I'll tell you later." I wink, starting to wash some carrots.

Sunday, 9:05 am

**Sincerity**

"Mom, I'm going out." I call out, wearing my pastel pink flats by the door.

"Huh? Where?" Mom rubs her eyes, walking out of her room in her morning robe and bunny slippers. "But it's sunday, Mimi-chan."

"I know, I know. It's a school thing. I'll be back in the afternoon, okay?" I run back to kiss her on the cheek. I guess dad's not up yet, he's been overworking these days. "Bye!"

I meet Yamato in Starbucks, we're going to Takashi's house together. Turns out that's where they practice when school's closed. I look around the café and catch him, wearing shades and a gray beanie. Right. He's without his band, so he needs to remain unnoticed if he sees anyone.

Wait a sec. What is he drinking?

"Oy, Yamato."

He looks up, pausing his sipping. "Yo."

"Is that an Iced Caramel Macchiato?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing." I blush.

"I like bitter coffee, but I can't drink this stuff without caramel. Just a bit of it, though."

I shrug, my face pink. "Well, now you know why I have the nickname."

"... Wow." He takes another sip and smirks. "What a coincidence."

Friendship

"So why is it Takachi's place? Why not Yuta-kun's or Aki-tan's?"

"Woah, easy with the nicknames." You don't even call me one. "That's because Takashi doesn't live in an apartment."

"Oh my." Her mouth gapes when I point to the large gates.

"Remember when I told you I met him through Jyou?" I ring the doorbell. "He used to study becoming a doctor as well." It's good his parents are flexible enough to let him continue being in a band.

"This is such a beautiful mansion." She says. Funny how Takashi is probably just as rich as Mimi.

"He has a family of very successful doctors. That are all from the Japanese ancestry. So they kept the traditional style." A servant in a yukata leads us in, bowing, muttering, 'welcome back, Ishida-san'. In the living room, we find Takashi and all my other bandmates at leisure under a kotatsu complete with hot tea.

"Let's set up, guys." I call out.

12:35 pm

After practicing and eating the famous Miyamura household's gyoza and sashimi for lunch, Akira got too full to play drums, so we took a short ten minute break. Mimi sits by the garden in front of a small pond, outside the room.

"You're staring." Takashi says, his back leaned back.

"Huh?" I raise a brow.

"You should go to her."

"Psh. How come he always gets paired up with her?" Akira rolls his eyes. Yutaka laughs lightly.

Sincerity

Yamato takes a seat beside me on this wooden bench. "Ah, I'd love to have a house like this." I utter, stretching my arms.

"... You'd like this better than a western castle?" He asks, a little taken aback.

"Hm? Didn't Chi-chan tell you the gekomon castle was a traditional one?" At least on the outside.

"No. But Sora told me you lived in a mansion fit for a princess in America."

"Yeah... That wasn't my decision." I cup my face with both hands, my elbows on my thighs. "This place seems so relaxing and peaceful. Not intimidating, unlike big modern mansions, regardless of its beauty."

"I sorta have a weird heritage."

"What makes you say that?"

"My mother's half French, explains why me and the squirt are blonde." He runs his hand through his hair. "My dad... There's an Ishida clan back in Shimane. Our grandmother owns a similar residence there."

My eyes widen. "Wow. So how'd your parents meet? France and a Japanese clan seem so far with each other."

"They met when my mom decided to write for my dad's first TV show he produced."

"Aww." I clutch the bottom part of my dress. "Through your stories, I vaguely recalled something." I avoid his eyes. "That... My mom and dad asked me a question on my seventh birthday."

He smirks. "What is it? If you wanted to be a princess?"

I shake my head. "You might hate me."

He shrugs. "Pretty sure I won't."

"They asked me if I wanted a younger sibling." Silence. "Guess how that turned out."

"... I don't hate you for that."

"I hate me for it... When I met Takkun, I started to regret saying no to my parents. I was a little jealous of the bond you two cherish. I never got to understand how siblings are different from parents 'til I met the both of you... It gets lonely being an only child."

He frowns then his face softens. "I'm not that good of a brother... When I was a kid, I used to believe I'm important because Takeru needed me." He looks down. "I sort of used him."

"..." I didn't know that's how he felt. "If you put in Takkun's point of view, I just think he wanted to have a sense of independence. He loves you, but he wanted to stand up for himself, you know?"

He batters his eyelashes and smirks. "I feel like Takeru tells you things I don't know."

I shrug. "Girl problems, maybe."

He sits straight. "He asks you for advice when it comes to girls?"

"Sometimes. When he needs something to wear or what to give or stuff like that."

"That squirt." He shakes his head. "He asks me too, but he never takes my advice seriously."

"Hey Yama-kun," I smile. "Keep this a secret, okay?"

"Of course." I rest my head on his shoulder. "I'd rather you share these things with only me."

I lock gazes with him and giggle. "Weirdo."

2:35 pm

**Courage**

"Okay... Time start." My little sister presses the button. I start reciting my speech, that I memorized last night. She cuts me off, stopping the little clock.

"You sound nervous, Oniichan. Just be yourself. Pretend you're just talking to the other C.C.s." She's beginning to sound like a member of the theatre club. That's convinient.

I start speaking again.

"Don't get too relaxed. Keep your tone firm and convincing."

Take three.

"Don't sound controlling. Keep a smile on."

Take ten.

"Lower shoulders, straight back."

Take eighteen.

"Work on your pace. Remember one period is equal to one pause."

Take twenty-two.

"Slow down on the words you feel like you can't pronounce right."

Take twenty-nine.

"Try to lessen, if not completely stop your stammering."

Take thirty-five.

"Keep your emotion, don't be one of those snobby seniors who care for all the crappy teachers' approval." Oh God. This is tiring.

Monday, Mimato's english class

**Sincerity**

Today is going to be the third time I sing in front of a real audience. I look to my right and glance at Yamato, still looking at the bird's nest outside, his head rested on his right palm. I write random words on the back of my notebook again. Not really random. I don't frequently take notes in this class.

This is me crying that, this is the very first page, not where the storyline ends

I sigh, catching my seatmate's attention. "What's that?"

"Nothing. I scribble a lot when I'm bored."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." He eyes my notebook. I always do this in english class.

"I'm nervous."

"For later? Don't be. We practiced yesterday with the band, so it'll probably go better than you think." He leans back on his chair. "Besides, you did really good last time."

"That doesn't mean I'll do good now."

"I didn't expect you to be such a negative person."

I shrug. "Just on certain moments."

**Courage**

The principal calls us candidates for a run-through of the ceremony later. Mostly just consists of us polishing and delivering our speeches. I see Nagisa by the corner, mumbling words, looking serious.

"Senpai."

She snaps out. "Ah, Taichi-kun." She tucks her hair behind her ear, flustered.

"There are few grouped candidates with parties, huh." I look around, noticing students with matched shirts, reciting their speeches together. Nagisa ran by herself, an individual candidate like me.

She nods and smiles shyly. "Are you going to wear the cape later?"

"Yep. I made sure to shine my shoes, too."

She giggles. "That's right, did you see when you're going upstage later?" We start walking over to a small bulletin board.

I sigh. "How refreshing. I'm last."

"I'm fifth. It's arranged in alphabetical order."

"By the way, what's your campaign team doing for the presentation?"

"They're going to dance, a lot of them are athletes." How unexpected of Nagisa's demeanor.

"Nice. I just asked Yamato and Mimi to sing."

"Oh, yeah. You're friends with the rockstar." Huh. She doesn't seem to care. Unlike the rest of the female population.

"Yeah, he's cool."

I shrug. "I'm not into music much. I'm more into physical attentiveness. Like sports." She adjusts her glasses.

It's rare to meet a girl uninterested in Yamato. "Really? Which one?"

She looks down, her toes moving together. "... I-I didn't mean it like that." She hides behind her bangs. "I study sports."

**Love**

We're not even halfway through with the event, and I already feel sleepy. The fourth candidate just finished his speech, the crowd seated, clapping by instinct. I yawn as Taichi elbows me, whispering, "It's Nagisa-senpai's turn."

I reset my attention span to focus on the stage. A group of tone shaped bodies entered. They start to place themselves in an organized formation. I feel like I've seen those people somewhere. I squint. "They're varsities." Taichi whispers.

"Oh." I reply. They start to dance to _Ariana Grande's 'Problem_'.

**Knowledge**

Mimi was in awe. Her eyes sparkled, her mouth formed an 'o' and her cheeks flushed while watching the performers. Truth to be told, I'd rather watch her than the dancers. I smile and try to focus on the stage. We were seated together because of our year level, so we were three rows behind the other Chosens. I am rather amazed by the performance as well. Even though it doesn't seem fitting for Nagisa's character, to have a campaign team with proud and confident dance varsities as members. My curiousity regarding her background levels up. Could she be interested in Taichi as well?

**Love**

I don't know if anyone else noticed, but her legs are visibly shaking. Lips quivering. Fingers interlocked. She's nervous. I glance to Taichi on my right, who was wearing a worried face. "I-I..." Nagisa attempts to start. Her face is red, as if she forgot what she was going to say. The crowd starts to whisper. How embarassing, they say. People these days.

I can feel Taichi clench his fists. "Nagisa-senpai!" He shouts, standing up. "I'm rooting for you!" Me and all other humans in existence stare at him in disbelief, wide-eyed.

He sits, blushing furiously. Nagisa does the same. Her shaking stops. Putting on a determined face, she grips the podium mic. "I am Kitamura Nagisa. Running for Student Body President." Her voice is firm. "I know I am not known for my strong or brave personality... Even my height," the crowd chuckles. "But we all have to admit," she smirks. "I have some guts to be standing right here right now." We laugh again.

**Friendship**

"Here, let me." Mimi ties my mask together on my head.

She hands me my black gloves. "Thanks."

"No problem. Wait, I'll get the cape." She leaves the dressing room in search of the garment.

"You're not even dating yet and you act like you're a married couple." Takeru walks in.

"Oh, hi. Why are you here?"

He sits on the chair facing the mirror, crossing his legs. "I want to do something for this presentation." I have a bad feeling about this.

**Courage**

I clutch my phone and nudge Sora. "Takeru texted." She leans near to see the message. _Aniki said he's okay with it. His band members are even excited. -Lil brat #1_

Sora cocks a brow. "You named Takeru _Lil brat #1 _on your contacts?"

I grin. "Yep. It fits him doesn't it?"

She rolls her eyes. "Wait. Why number one? Who're the others?"

"Well, there's Motomiya, Willis, and those three other guys from China." I shrug.

"How did you even get their number?"

"Hikari's phone, duh."

"I'm guessing she doesn't know you snoop in her phone."

"It's not snooping if I'm protecting her."

"It just sounds like your being a siscon."

**Friendship**

"Stop that." I scoff to Mimi who was laughing, arms around her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She stops, putting on the widest smile.

"You look the cutest, Yamato." Takashi says.

Mimi guffaws again. I glare at my guitarist.

"Well if you ask me, Mimi-chan looks the cutest." Akira winks to her. Mimi giggles, still staring at me. I roll my eyes.

Takashi elbows me. "Here comes the intro."

"Wonder how Yutaka will pull this off." Akira crosses his arms.

Mimi looks at me quizzically. I smile. "He's the speaker of the band."

We hear a drumroll. "Here it comes." Akira whispers excitedly.

"You think you've seen the last of our kind? Prepare yourselves, for the terror, the impact, the awesomeness of," Yutaka deepens his voice. "_The Warlock Wolves!"_

Mimi supresses a giggle. The curtains slowly reveal our figures, Yutaka joining us, beside Takashi.

**Love**

"It suits them, don't you think?" I say to Taichi, who was now wearing his red cape.

"Their mock name or the wolf ears?"


	10. Lost In Stereo

**Sincerity**

Yutaka plays the keyboard this time, synchronising with the background effects and echoes. The crowd was still energetic, despite the long intro of the song. I lock gazes with the dirty blonde. He gives me an assuring smile. I take a deep breath and open my mouth and

_Love that once hung on the wall,_ -I hear a 'oh my god I love this song' from the people.

_Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_ -Yamato said he wanted to sing this song with me. That's why he chose it. For me. For me? Come on, Tachikawa. Think straight.

_The echoes are gone in the hall_

_But I still remember, the pain of December _-December. December 24th.

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say, I'm sorry it's too late_

_I'm breaking free from these memories_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I've said goodbye_

_Set it all on fire_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

**Friendship**

_You came back to find I was gone_ -I always liked Chad Kroeger's voice. I wonder if I executed it properly.

_And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me_

_Like we were nothing at all, it's not what you meant to me_

_Thought we were meant to be -I wink at Mimi sneakily._

_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_

_I'm sorry it's too late -together,_

_I'm breaking free from these memories_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I've said goodbye_

_Set it all on fire_

_Gotta let it go, just let it go _-Yutaka has a solo with his keyboard. I look beside me and see her enjoying herself, like she belongs onstage, like she's home. She smiles widely, meeting my eyes. The smile I probably ignored all these years.

Not taking my eyes of her, - _I let it go and now I know_

_A brand new life_

_Is down this road_

_And when it's right_

_You always know_

_So this time I won't let go_

I look back to the crowd, realizing something.

_There's only one thing left you could say, **love's never too late**_

_**I've broken free from those memories**_

_**I've let it go, I've let it go**_

_**And two goodbyes led to this new life**_

_"Yamato, Takeru is coming with me. You and father take care, okay? I love you."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings."_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

"_Yay?"_

_"Yay."_

_**Won't let you go, don't let me go**_ The curtains close. Mimi turns to me and grins like a fool. I wish she could see her face right now. Contagious. I laugh. She hugs me. "Great job, guys." I say, as we participate into a group hug.

"Look what Mimi does to us." Takashi comments. "Turns some rock band into emotional cuddly. idiots." I know right.

We walk to exit backstage. I grab Mimi's hand. "What is it?" She asks.

I shrug and let go. "Nothing."

She giggles and walks beside me, our shoulders a centimeter apart.

**Sincerity**

I catch a glimpse of Yamato smirking to himself. "Proud of the performance?"

"I'm more proud of what I gained from the performance."

"Which is..."

"An idea."

"What is it?"

"Someday, you'll know." He pats my head.

"I'm guessing it's for the upcoming album." Akira grins goofily, as Yamato puts his forefinger on his smirking lip. He winks at me. I smile.

**Courage**

"Oops. Sorry." Why do shoulders bump people anyway. I look up and meet the eyes of Nagisa. "Senpai!"

She smiles. "Taichi-kun. Good luck, I'm rooting for you too." I nod, offering a determined leader face and start to put my foot on a step of the stage. She tugs my sleeve. I turn around. She suddenly blushes, avoiding my gaze, she whispers. "Thank you. For everything."

"Eh? You mean a while ago? It's nothing."

"Not just that, you don't know, but you've done a lot for me. For eveyone you ever met. Th-they should be more grateful."

"... I don't really mind."

"Taichi-kun."

"Yes?"

"If you win the election, promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't change for anyone."

**Courage**

"_It won't hurt to try."_

_"Will it make you happy, Taichi-san?"_

_"I don't want you to lose yourself."_

After a few seconds of staring at the gathered Student Body, their backs forced into straightness, their faces uninterested, I sigh. I won't change. "My name is Yagami Taichi." I grip my fingers on the edges of the podium. "I don't want to be Student Council President."

**Reliability**

The students start to whisper, while the Chosens turn their attention to me, bewildered. "That isn't his speech." I mouth to them, shrugging, seated at different rows. I scratch my head nervously and flap my collar. Dear God, Taichi. I could almost feel the principal narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"My passion to become in such a position is miniscule, compared to the other candidates."

**Sincerity**

"What is he doing?" I can feel my breath swelling up my throat.

Yamato knits his eyebrows at Taichi. "Weren't you and Jyou the one who wrote the speech?"

"Yeah, but he's not saying that speech." I sigh heavily, and cover my face with both hands.

I feel a hand gripping my shoulder protectively. "It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so." I believe in you, Taichi.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I'm standing here right now. People keep telling me I am fit to be Student President, and it's true that it won't hurt to try. But what's the use of trying if I'm not sure if I really want to win? Maybe you know my face, through me being a Chosen Child, but you don't know me. You know Yagami Taichi, someone fit to be leader, but you don't know Yagami Taichi, a lazy bastard." Koushiro taps his chin in thought.

"The thing is, I may be considered equals among the other candidates, but I will never want this as much as they do. I can't and I won't promise you a better life if you vote me, because I believe your worth as a persom depends on you. Not me. I'm not a hero. I'm just like everyone else." He takes a deep breath and, "I know you guys think there's no point in me doing this. But I just want to say, they don't call me a hero because I can do things not everyone can. They call me that because I do everything anyone can. And I... I can be there for you, because power united is stronger than any power. That's all." He bows up front and walks to the back. Leaving us in shock for a few seconds. Sora stands up. She claps. Then Yamato joins her. Then Jyou... Then all twelve of us. Then the whole student body. Then some teacher's join in. Then finally, Principal. I smile. Some were cheering.

"Guys! I can finally brag about having a school geek as a best friend." Yamato laughs. I smack him playfully.

"Where's she going?" I look at Sora's direction, she was squeezing herself out of the crowd.

**Courage**

Glad that's over. I hear shouts and claps outside. My heart still feels like it's my alarm clock on days I don't want to wake up. Damn. Did I just do that?

I just.

_Damn_.

"You were great." Nagisa hugs me. Shockingly. I kinda blush.

"Uh. Thanks."

"I'm proud of you."

"Yeah. I'm proud of me too." And she giggles at that.

"When you become Pres, don't act all cool and ignore me, okay?"

"Hey. I'm cool now." She rolls her eyes. "And why the hell would I ignore anyone?"

"Exactly."

**Love**

"You're not supposed to be here." I hear a whisper a centimeter from my ear.

"You weren't supposed to follow me here either." I glare at Yamato.

"You should make a move on him."

"..."

"You know. Before someone else does." So he saw that hug.

"..." I look down.

"But I guess you already knew that."

"... Fine." He raises an eyebrow. "... So are you gonna make a move on her?"

"... We'll see." I smirk at his statement. He pauses for a brief moment then, "Just to confirm... You're okay with that?"

"Let's just say when we were kids, I shipped you two more than I shipped me and well, Taichi."

He shakes his head, chuckling. "We were eleven."

"And now you're eighteen, Ishida. Get some balls." Besides, seven years later and I'm still crushing on the same guy. Also. This blonde needs to see Mimi in a bikini. Revealing myself, I walk toward Taichi and tackle him just when he broke the hug with Nagisa, making him stumble a little. He laughs.

"You, bad dog." I boop his nose.

"I'm sorry, since when did you get me a leash?" Taichi jokes. I notice Yamato's gone. Nagisa nods and leaves.

**Sincerity**

"Hey."

"Yo."

"So... She really followed him?"

"Like she always does." And I'm glad there's no bitterness on his voice. "Mimi."

"Yeah?"

"How do we know if someone has a crush on someone?"

"Number one." I rest my elbow on his shoulder and turn my head to face him. "Asking questions like that."

"... I didn't mean me."

"So who's the lucky girl?"

He pinches my cheek. "Not _me_."

"Ow. Why bring this up, then?"

"Don't you think Nagisa has a crush on Taichi?"

"Who wouldn't have a crush on him?" I rub my cheek.

"..."

**Friendship**

"..." Woah there. And what exactly does she mean by that?! I don't realize that I'm staring at her.

"... I didn't mean it by that!" She blushes.

Well her pink face says otherwise. I roll my eyes. A million thoughts run through my mind. Taichi? And Mimi? Maybe she really doesn't mean it. I stay quiet and avoid her gaze.

"It was a long time ago." She murmurs loud enough so I can hear. I feel my jaw tighten. Fine. I get it. Taichi's the best. No need for my life to repat it to me over and over.

**Sincerity**

"Smirky?"

He places two fingers on his forehead, looking down. "I think I'm gonna cut class for the rest of the day." He replies platonically.

"What? But..."

"I'm sorry. I'm having a headache." He starts to walk away. I grab his hand.

"Take me with you."

**Friendship**

If I do, I don't think I'll be able to hold my mixed feelings back. I sigh at her cutesy puppy-dog face. "... Fine." She beams. Nothing wrong with taking a friend with me. We timidly exit the auditorium, thankful that the teachers and school officials huddled together on the front to discuss Taichi's stunt. Mimi links my arm to hers. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." And there really isn't. So what if she had a crush on Taichi? That's none of my business. But why does it hurt? Because all my life, I've always been comparing myself with him, who's so easy to love. Easy to know. It's like I'm trying too hard to reach someone who already has it all.

**Sincerity**

I strangely feel guilty. He's not acting like he's angry, but he's certainly not happy. "Where are we going?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Where our legs take us."

"Yamato."

"..."

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You don't upset me."

"... I'm sorry if I'm annoying."

"Stop." I do. When Yamato is displeased, he looks angry. Jaws clenched, eyes slightly narrowed, lips straight as a line, and he avoids my gaze. The first thing I think is, I want to make it better.

"You're not Taichi."

His head turns to me, stopping in his tracks. "... I know."

I hold his hand. "Then please stop thinking that everyone revolves around him."

"..."

"I know you're not jealous. But you have to understand that you're part of his world, and he's part of yours." I give him a hug, nuzzling my face on his chest. "Just like me."

**Friendship**

"... I'm sorry. It's my fault." I say as I embrace her back. I guess I liked you now more than I'd expect to like you. Is this how everyone she met feels when they get closer to her?

"Yay?"

A smile tugs on the corner of my lips. "Yay." I say between her hair.

She breaks the hug, sadly. "Okay, since you openly admitted that it's your fault, make it up to me." She crosses her arms, smirking.

I raise an eyebrow. Playful Mimi is back. "I suppose ice cream won't do?"

"Ice cream and another thing."

**Courage**

"Mr. Yagami." Principal Shiroyuki's firm voice echoes backstage. "I need to talk to you." Here we go.

"I'll see you later." Sora pokes me before walking pass our scary principal, bowing slightly to him.

**Love**

"Ow." My shoulder bumps something. "Nagisa-senpai."

"Do you like him?"

"... Yes."

"I do too. I've liked him for a long time."

You don't even know him. "Me too."

"But you dated his best friend."

"Yeah. But I'm also his best friend."

"I guess what I'm saying is, I just want you to be know that even though I'm not the strongest person, I don't give up easily. But I'm not saying I want to fight you. Because there is no fight. Why would he still be into you, right?" She smiles and bows and walks away. I'm struck.

**Friendship**

"I'm not doing this."

"Pssh. That's what they all say." She inserts the coin in the slot.

"... Who else has been here?"

"Sunny, Choco, Takkun, Dai-sama, Kari-hime, Miya..." She ponders a bit. "All except you."

"How ironic. And they all did something to anger you?"

"No. They all did something that bothered me."

"... What did Jyou do to anger you?"

"Didn't answer an international call one time." He usually does.

"And Koushiro?"

"Forgot to meet up somewhere." That's interesting.

Before I could ask if it was a date, she picks up the mic. "So! I get to pick what you sing, ok?"

**Reliability**

"And once again, the princess has runaway with the rebel." I whisper to myself, seeing the unoccupied chairs beside Koushiro and Sora. The student body kind of settled down once the teachers took the stage, we're seated, as of the moment. I see Taichi and all the other candidates line up front, along with the principal.

Clearing his throat, "With that, we can now further evaluate the rightfulness, morality and behavior of our candidates. Let us give them a round of applause." The audience claps, forced. Wait. Taichi is there. Does that mean he isn't disqualified? If that's true. What a big relief. He should win.

"Voting will be done next monday." He announces. One final week of propaganda.

**Friendship**

_Any kind of guy, girl, that's the kind I'll be,_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl, That's the guy I'll be_

_Turn myself upside down , Any kind of guy you want, girl_

_You know I'll agree, Turn your whole world around,_

_any kind, any kind, Any kind of guy you want_

_You decide, Change your mind_

_I will be there, Won't you try_

_One more time, Be my any kind of girl_

_You decide, It's alright_

_I will be there_ -Never thought there'd come a day when I'm singing a pop song and there's only one person watching... And she's laughing her ass off. She better be happy. A side of my mouth raises.

**Love**

After the event, in which everyone returnes back to their classrooms, us worried and troubled Chosens, stay since the candidates were dismissed later. Taichi slowly approaches us with a goofy smile on his face. "Guess I'm still running." He scratches his head.

I stand up, shocked. "What did Shiroyuki say?"

"He said that I should never say stuff like that again, since it contradicts the whole thing of having a student council."

"..." Jyou sighs.

"But... He said he was still proud, that someone knows better."

Our eyes widen in awe.

"As I thought, you really are unpredictable, Taichi-san." Koushiro says.

"I never doubted you for a second, Senpai!" Daisuke cheers. I smile. I was worried, but I knew everything would be fine. He's Taichi, after all. His life motto is everything's going to be fine.

**Friendship**

_Run, run, run away, run away baby, before I put my spell on you _-there's thing about Mimi. Even when she's not holding the mic. Her hips move. Her feet taps. Her hands claps. I hear her voice follow the melody. You know, when she's not laughing at me, her radiance spreads.

_You better get get get away, get away darling cause everything you heard is true _-I'm not really a fan of Bruno Mars, but man, his songs are catchy.

_Your poor little heart will end up alone, cause heaven knows I'm a rolling stone_ -her hair's a mess right now, from not staying put in this little karaoke box.

But it's a good kind of a mess. The mess I'd want to mess up more with my own hands.

_So you better run, run, run away run away baby_

After the song she scans through the music book, her legs swinging, dangling. I sigh, tired. "How many more?" I've done _1D, Cody Simpson, Before You Exit, Bruno Mars, Big Time Rush_... And a bunch of other pop songs I'm not even familiar with. Man, Mimi listens to a lot. Imagine if she became my girlfriend... She'd make me listen to _Carly Rae Jepsen_... Wait, why am I thinking of us like that? I ship Jyoumi. Get it together, Ishida. "Can we please sing something of the rock genre next?" I plead.

"Let's do a duet."

My face lightens up. "Yeah."

"_Avril_."

I frown. "But. She's a girl." I think of all the possibilities. Here's to Never Growing Up. Ew. What the Hell. That sucks. Hello Kitty. How would we even sing that?

"Chill. She's still alternative rock." She hands me the mic and inserts her final token. Neon letters flash on the TV screen. _ROCK N ROLL._

"I don't know this song."

"I know." She smiles reassuringly. "Just follow me. It'll be fun."

I _don't care about my make-up, I like it better with my jeans all ripped up_

_Don't know how to keep my mouth shut_

_You say, "So what (what)?"_ -I messed up on that 'what' echo. She giggles in between lyrics.

_I don't care if I'm a misfit_

_I like it better than the hipster bullshit_

_I am the motherfucking princess_

_You still love me -I form my hands into a heart. She winks._

_Some-somehow It's a little different when_

_I'm with you, you know what I really am_

_All about you know how it really goes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, some some way_

_We'll be getting out of this townone day_

_You're the only one that I want with me_

_You know how the story goes oh, oh, oh_ -I don't realize that I'm pondering on the lyrics until she hand signals me to join in the chorus.

_When it's you and me_ -Her smile widens when I stand up.

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_ -she actually does that.

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey_ -she stands besides me and taps my shoulder. It's my turn. I adopt the tune.

_Call it a bad attitude dude_

_I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo I might have a couple issues_

_You say, "Me too." (yeah) _-She giggles after her part. I manage to laugh.

_Don't care about a reputation, must be living in the wrong generation_

_This is your invitation let's get wasted _-we fist bump.

_Some-somehow it's a little different when_

_I'm with you, you know what I really am_

_All about, you know how the story goes_

_Oh, oh, oh_ -my hand creeps on hers.

_When it's you and me_ -our fingers lace.

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_ -she stands closer, our arms touching.

_We'll keep turning up the radio, what if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky, let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey_ -it's the part when we don't need to look at the lyrics to know what we should sing. But I still face the TV. She stands in front of me, still holding my hand, urging me to look at her.

_Rock 'n roll, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_When it's you and me _-I look at her. I see her. Since when has she been shining like this? I applaud myself for being ignorant.

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be we'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll when it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be we'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock'n roll Hey hey hey _-I like this song.

**Sincerity**

I give him a big hug after that. "Did you mean it?"

"Hmm?"

"The song."

"Yes."

"Mimi."

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a big favor?"

"... Okay."

"... So... That's a yes?"

"Yes."

"No matter what it is?"

"Yes."

"..."

I don't break the hug as I stretch my neck to look at him in the eye. "I know you'll do the same anyway."

**Friendship**

This is bad. I am not blushing. I am not blushing. My mind makes my blush real. Can Mimi stop being cute for just a second? "Right." And even if I didn't want to, I break the hug, looking away.

"You have a cute blushing face, Yamato."

"Shut up."

"So... The favor?"

"Do you know _Lost In Stereo?_"

"Yeah. I know all of your songs."

"What? Since when?"

"Since I bought all your CDs and stuff."

"..." Does that mean she watched the live Christmas Concerts?

"So... What about Lost In Stereo?"

"You need to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

She blinks, crossing her arms. "Yamato, just because it's so easy for me to say yes to you doesn't mean I won't keep my word. In fact, it means the contrary."

"I want you to be in the music video." I immediately cover her mouth to keep her from exploding. Her eyes widen in shock.

**Reliability**

"Hey. Where were you guys? It's sixth period already."

"We skipped." Mimi says, rather enthusiastically.

Yamato gives her a glare. "It was for the new album."

"Riiiight." I roll my eyes.

"Don't tell?" Yamato asks.

"Fine." He calms down. I drift my gaze around, then back to them. I smile. "So are you two dating?"

"How'd you get that idea?"

"Same way how Mimi ships people. Facts, evidences, analysis, you know, the usual."

"..."

"I gotta go." I smile. "See you later guys."

"Jyou." Yamato calls out. "I'm not a knight or a prince." Mimi raises an eyebrow at him.

I smirk. "I know. You're a rebel." Much better. I shrug. "The princess fights for you too. Not just the other way around." I whisper, while walking away.

**Friendship**

The thing is, a lot of people don't realize my hearing is more sensitive compared to the standards. Mimi tugs on my sleeve. "Did you two fight?"

More like I started a war. "No. That was nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing."

I pat her head. "Don't worry about it." I grab her hand. "Let's go see the rascals." On stage, they're the wolves, but for me, they're always just rascals. She flashes a fond smile. I'm reminded of Avril's song. I really like that song.


	11. The Second Kiss

Working hard on the prequel (and slower on the sequel). (＞人＜;) sorry for updating slower! Romantisme Quotidien will also update soon.

* * *

Monday, Voting Day 1 am

**Sincerity**

_Dear Diary,_

_Last week I cut class with Yamato. After he walked me home, I pondered on Chi-chan. About what I said. I know for a fact that it's hard not to have a crush on him. Even a little. I also know that he isn't the most attractive-looking, but everyone he meets, he enchants. Anyway, like I said, that was a long time ago. When I was more of a girl than I am now. But still. Even now, he helps anyone. Like when I had doubts about my importance._

_It sure is gonna be a busy in the next months. Well. At least for Yamato. Next week we're going to record Guts. Then Yamato's going to write and record a bunch of new stuff because he told me he found what was missing (?) in which he'll add a minimum of two songs. Then we're going to shoot the music video 2 weeks from now and release it by february, (coincidentally the month of my birthday but I didn't tell him that) along with the new album. Then promotions. I just hope we'll still be in Japan by then. My parents aren't sure about settling here. Which gives me pet peeves. And_

_Halloween_

_Christmas_

_New Year_

_Valentine's day_

_All in between. Let's not forget Sora's birthday this friday. I definitely need to surprise her._

_Love lots, Caramel_

_P.S.- just in case I'm moving again, I'd like to write a song about a certain dirty blonde haired boy who has a grudge against the pop genre. ;)_

English class

**Friendship**

The nest is there but the birds are gone. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? A crumpled ball of paper lands on my desk. _What's Sora's favorite thing in the whole wide world? -Mimi_

_You mean besides Taichi? I reply._

_..._

_Ok ok. How about tennis?_

_... Is that a suitable theme for a party?_

Oh right. Her birthday's coming up. I try to think of her interests. Colors, Red, Orange, White, Blue... Music, _Lana Del Rey, Lorde, Haim, the 1975,_ and other indie stuff. Movies? _The Notebook, Beastly, Letters to Juliet and_

I scribble down on the paper. How about _Alice in The Wonderland?_ It's a suitable theme because halloween is coming up. I see her mouth form an 'o' before she grins.

_OMG YES._

_Taichi can be the mad hatter_

_No._

_What_

_I want to be the mad hatter._

_..._

_I call dibs. Taichi can be the white queen_

_... Uh oh. I think I know what this means._

_You can be the red queen_

_No_

_Please? I roll my eyes and shake my head._

_Red King_

_Right_

_So this is genderbent?_

_Not exactly. Alice is still a girl. Which is, of course Sou-chan. Ooh and Kari-hime can be the cat. She'd look cute._

_Takeru and Daisuke can be the stupid twins_

_YAS EXACTLY_

Voting period

**Courage**

Folding the ballot into four, I insert it to the dropbox. I don't feel regret at all for not marking my name. Exiting the booth, I immediately see Nagisa smiling at me, even though she's with her circle of buff friends. I smile back. I hope you win.

I feel a tug on my sleeve. "Chi-chan."

"Hey."

"Sora's birthday is coming up..."

"I suppose you thought of a theme for her surprise party?"

"... Right."

"And..."

"Alice in Wonderland. You be the white queen."

I'm neither white or female. I step back and stare at her with a ridiculous expression. "What?"

"Oh come on."

"White does not match my color scheme." I exaggeratedly gesture to my body. I'm hash brown tan. Yamato fits that role better.

"Tsk. Just go with it." She furrows her eyebrows.

I never liked Mimi when she's legitimately angry, she's not even cute anymore. One time I ordered her the wrong coffee and she ignored me for three days. I sigh. "... Fine." She smiles sweetly in return. "And I assume you'll provide the costumes?" She nods. "And the decorations?" Another nod. "And the catering?" Another. "And the venue?" And another. "Mimi, you can't." She throws me a confused look.

"I mean you can, but I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause. It's too much." Her face forms an unreadable expression. I pat her shoulder. "We'll take care of the venue. And the decor. Okay?"

"... Okay."

"See? Don't make me go all Augustus Waters on you." I say. She laughs in response.

"What's up with Augustus Waters?" A Yamato pops out of nowhere behind us. Mimi rolls her eyes, smiling. I roll my eyes. These two. Probably an inside joke.

"We were just talking about Sora's birthday party."

"I'm the red queen."

"I knew it."

Mimi giggles. "Aw, come on guys. You shouldn't be complaining much. After all, you're doing this because of love." She batters her eyelids and links her arms to ours.

I raise an eyebrow. Me and Yamato roll our eyes. "Love?"

"Because you guys love me." Me and Yamato look at each other and end up laughing. She pouts and lets go of our arms. "Hmph. Meanies. This is why I hang out with Jyou-senpai and Kou-kun, you know." She says.

"Oh really? We just don't like spoiling children too much." I pinch her cheek. She whines. Yamato looks like he's thinking too deeply about what she said. I nudge him. "Don't worry. I'm sure she likes it more with you." And he playfully punches me.

Lunch, after voting period

**Knowledge**

Mimi, Yamato and Taichi finally show up. Mimi and Yamato not looking so happy. Them and Sora are the only ones left to complete our table. Mimi sits at the edge. Yamato sits at her left, opposite to me.

She taps the table with her palm, calling our attention. "So who did you guys vote for?"

"Taichi-senpai, of course." Daisuke answers.

Mimi and Yamato glare at said person. "Good. Because he certainly did not vote himself."

Our eyes widen. I shut my eyes and try to control my headache. I should've known he'd do that.

"You voted Nagisa?!" Jyou says.

"Guys, come on. It's not a big deal. It's one vote." Taichi defends. "And I don't recall you being allowed to use her first name without honorifics."

"..." Jyou is silenced.

"Oh my God." Yamato comments. "You did not just." I have to admit, I'm also taken aback.

"... What?!" Taichi pulls a confused look.

Mimi crosses her arms. "Do you like her?"

He shrugs. "... No."

Mimi and Yamato share a look. Like what they've been recently practicing. "Okay... Just... Just tell us if you do, okay?"

"Sure. Anyway, I'm gonna go pick up Sora from her class while you discuss the 'thing'." He quotes with his fingers, before turning around and leaving the cafeteria.

"I won't be okay if Taichi's going to admit he likes Nagisa." Yamato says.

"I wasn't even okay with what he just did." Miyako pitches in.

"I haven't even met the woman and I'm already having second thoughts." Daisuke crosses his arms.

"Is she pretty and/or nice?" Hikari leans in.

"That's another agenda." Mimi waves a hand. "Today's topic: Surprise birthday party for Takenouchi Sora. Theme: Alice in the Wonderland." Mimi proudly announces, lacing her fingers in a bossy position. Ah, here we go. Come to think of it, we haven't surprised her before with Mimi in on it. This is gonna be rather interesting.

Miyako snaps her fingers. "I knew we'd discuss this today."

Mimi grabs my wrist. "Match hare." She says.

"Mad rabbit." She points to Jyou.

"Cheshire cat." She points to Hikari.

"Tweedledum and Tweedledee." Finally to Takeru and Daisuke. Looks like the original eight plus Daisuke are the main characters. "Any questions?"

"Yes." Takeru raises his hand. "Why me and him as the twins?"

"It would look adorable." Her eyes sparkle, cheeks turning pink out of excitement. "Besides, you two have the same similarities. Same crush, same level of anger, same-"

"But-"

"Takkun. Please."

"..."

"Anything else? I'll provide the costumes. After this, various issues are to be discussed." She takes out a notepad and a pink pen with a fluffball on top.

"Like?" I ask.

"Flavor of birthday cake, the invitations and who to invite, what food shall be served, and Taichi said he'd take care of the venue with you guys."

"The cake has to be chocolate." Hikari says. That's practically Sora's (and her male counterpart, Taichi's) default flavor of everything.

"The cake should be normal size, though. So that only she and her mom should be the ones able to eat it." Mimi points out. I forget she cooks. She'll probably bake the cake herself.

"There has to be pepperoni pizza. Her favorite." Miyako adds.

"Baked Macaroni is her favorite pasta." Takeru says.

"Also Chicken Parmigiana." Yamato suggests. Mimi chuckles and shakes her head. "What? She looks for it a lot in restaurants..." Based on your previous dates, you mean. From Mimi's reaction, I bet Sora complains about certain restaurants not serving the dish.

"Citrus flavored punch. She likes citrus flavors." Jyou says.

"Ice cream." Daisuke grins.

"This isn't enough, though." Mimi stares at her notepad. "Right. Milk Tea. Wonderland. Has to have a certain kind of tea." Close enough. I smile, amused by Mimi's simple thinking.

"I texted Taichi." Yamato brings out his phone and lends it to Mimi. I peek.

Cheese sticks, Barbeque Popcorn, Marshmallows with chocolate fountain, Red Velvet Cupcakes, Cream dory Steak, Garlic Rice, Spicy Vegetable Onigiri. Just tell Mimi to text me herself if this isn't enough. "Typical." She giggles and hands Yamato back his phone.

We should've just asked Taichi in the first place.

I tap her shoulder. "Mimi. I can do the invitations."

"Really? That's right! I forget you're good with photoshop." She says. "Hmm... How about later after class?"

"After class what?"

"Skype me. For consultations and stuff."

"Okay."

"Music, T.W." She pokes Yamato's cheek. "But not like a concert, more as simple live entertainment." Yamato takes her hand from his cheek and I can see he's fiddling with it under the table.

Jyou suddenly chuckles. I raise a brow at him. "I don't know why but you're putting on your weird disgusted face with the lip thing." He whispers while shrugging. I glare at him.

"Oh and do you know any DJs, like ones who can play background stuff?" Mimi asks the blonde.

"The ones I know are Miyako and Yutaka." He winks at the younger girl who used to help arrange and smoothen the sound layers in Yamato's songs.

Miyako grins. "I'd be honored!"

"Events... Like games?" Mimi looks expectantly to us. Asking for suggestions. Her left hand is still with Yamato under the table. That sounds weird.

"How about 'find the mad rabbit' or something?" I suggest.

"Koushiro, I was joking a while ago." Glasses says.

"That's a great idea!" Mimi exclaims and writes it down. I smirk toward Jyou. He sighs.

"Actually, this can mean all of us Chosens can dress like Jyou and be like the fake mad rabbits, so that they'll get sidetracked." Yamato adds, while Mimi writes it down, nodding.

"Oh right. And guys, make sure to prepare your personal messages for Sunny. Has to be at least a little bit more than one paragraph."

I also see Yamato squeezing her left hand, in which she turns her head to him. "Duets?" He murmurs. She smiles and looks up, thinking.

"We'll see."

I don't realize I'm staring at the pair until I make eye contact with Yamato. I stimulatively turn my head.

After class

**Friendship**

I've never seen Mimi so... Occupied, before. She murmurs and then smiles then furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head and sometimes she scratches her head and purses her lips and makes marks on her notepad. Which is cute.

So I have my hand on her shoulder because she can't see where she's walking. "Duets." I whine.

"Can I sing by myself while you guys play? Not exactly a duet..." She smiles exaggeratedly so that her cheeks seem bigger. Like a bunny.

"I'm fine with that. I still play the bass." I'm happy she wants to sing by herself for once.

"Yay." Our Always.

"Practice later at my place?"

"Okie. Oh right, I also want the band to cover her favorites."

"Sure."

"Just let me text my mom I'm coming home a little late." So I walk her to my apartment, grasping her shoulders to guide her to the right paths, while she fiddles with her phone.

**Sincerity**

"Wow." I gape at the recording equipment arranged in a corner of his room. There's a keyboard attached to a bigger machine with buttons and knobs and stereos. Just, Wow. His room's changed a lot since we were fourteen. Less clutter and more professional music 's a table beside the equipment which has his laptop, books, notebooks and some CD's. On the wall of his small balcony leans Souichi and Takari.

"Sit." He gestures beside him on the azure carpeted floor. I notice there are a lot of crumpled paper. Everywhere. Guess he's been writing. I sit beside him and grab one of the trashed notes.

She's just in my dreams, so reachable yet-

He grabs it. "Don't." And tears it. "It's for the new album. You can't."

"Who's she?"

"What?"

"She? On that note." The girl of your dreams.

"... No one in particular." Liar.

"Will you tell me someday?" Was that his idea?

"... Yes." I'm looking forward to it.

"Okay..."

"So... The setlist of the birthday party?"

"Right. What's her favorite song of your band?"

"_Therapy_." He answers. Ah, one of the old ones. I grab Souichi across him and start to play.

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound, when I woke up alone I had everything_

"Woah, wait." He cuts me off. I stop. "I forgot you bought all my discs." He holds his hip. "... You like my songs?" I must, since I memorized the lyrics.

I shrug and give him a small smile. I open my notebook and write down the song under Sunny's Birthday Playlist.

"Next, is _The Only Exception by Paramore_." I say.

"Right, right. She loves that song." Yamato agrees. It used to be her favorite. And I can tell who she dedicated it to.

"Do me a favor and play _Somewhere in Neverland."_

He narrows his eyes. "..."

"And change the lyrics from wendy, to alice. And neverland, to wonderland."

"You have a creative mind."

"Thank you. Hey, can I use your laptop?" I ask him.

"Okay. Why?"

"I need to skype Kou-kun."

"..."

"And I need to email people."

"Do you wanna move to the living room or is Koushiro comfortable seeing you here in another guy's room?"

**Friendship**

Mimi told me she wanted to sing a self-written song with a tune she just thought of. While I'm connecting on skype, she brainstorms on the lyrics. I heard various frustrated words she murmured. Like _wonderland? Rabbit hole. We went mad_. So I got her some left-over cookies and set it on the coffee table. She's working really hard. Facing the laptop, I sit beside her, handling Souichi. She doesn't look like she saw the platter, so I grab a cookie and feed it to her.

"Wow. These are great." She takes it.

"Mom made them." She smiles at that. My laptop makes a sound. A picture flashes on the screen. I grab a cookie for myself.

Koushiro looks mildly surprised once he sees me, he was in his usual spot on the corner of the bedroom. His mouth opens a little. Clearing his throat, "Is this setup part of the new music you're going to release?"

I shake my head. "We're planning on songs to play on Sora's birthday."

"Oh."

I nudge Mimi who's clearly distracted by making her song. "Kou-kun!" She exclaims. "Show me what you got."

"This is a sample." Koushiro pulls out a decorated maroon envelope beside him. It had black thorns as designs on the sides of the envelope. Printed in white bold cursive,

_You are cordially invited to the Mad Hatter's teaparty, celebrating the 18th birthday of Alice, also known as Takenouchi Sora _-Sora's name printed in shiny gold letters.

Opening the envelope, he pulls out a black elegant butterfly-shaped card. In the same font, it says

_Time and Place: Wonderland (_)_

_Attire:_

It looks awesome. "And I was thinking we can put an ironed flower in each one." He says, looking proud of his work. Mimi had her thinking face on.

"Hmm." She taps her chin. "You should ask Taichi for the time and place. He knows Sora's schedule. As for the attire, type in wacky elegant. And print some examples of it, so they won't get confused. And for the flowers, I want a variety of roses, peonies and orchids. Work with the others on the reproduction." Woah. My eyes fix on her focused expression. Such a party planner.

"Okay."

"You really did a good job, Kou-kun."

A smile tugs on Koushiro's lips. "Thanks."

"But you know that already so..." Mimi giggles.

"Yeah, I just needed to hear it from you." Instinctively, I grab another cookie.

"Koushiro!" She suddenly calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Email Gennai. Tell him he needs the digimon to be out on Sora's Birthday." And that's when me and Koushiro look at her with wide eyes and gape.

"... R-Right." Koushiro types on his laptop.

"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye, thanks again." Then she closes the skype window. She looks at me with a cheery face. "Excited yet?" Excited is an understatement now that I know I'll see Gabumon again.

I chuckle and shake my head. "You're amazing."

"Aww, thanks."

**Courage**

"Wow. I usually don't see you write." Hikari says. Based on her getup, she just came back from cheerleading practice. Which means Takeru walked her home. I always choose not to react on that. I was lounged on the sofa staring at a yellow pad and chewing my pen. "What's that?"

"Don't worry. It's not for school." I'm not a geek. Never will be. Even if I ran for Student Council.

"... I didn't know you write as a hobby."

"I don't."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. Go do your homework or something." I shoo her away. She pouts but leaves anyway. Lucky for me. I don't want this to end up like that time when I accidentally sent Sora the email with a heart emoticon on it.

I thought of something to add on my list and write it down.

Possibe gifts for Sora

Note: No hairclips or any accessory, no flower related thing

a new tennis racket (too cliche and expected in our situation)

Mixtape (lol who am I, Yamato? Though he never made one for her before)

coupons. (Ex. 1 free hug) (this is cheesy)

And number 4. Homemade cookies. Usually I ask people for suggestions on what gifts to give. But this is Sora. But how can I possibly bake without Hikari and Mom suspecting anything?

5:00 pm

**Friendship**

After finalizing the setlist and recording her song, Mimi asks me if it sounds weird. For the nineteenth time. "Mimi, trust me, it's perfect."

"But what if she won't like it?" Is she kidding? Sora's gonna love it. At least more than she was supposed to love me. No pun intended.

"Then she's deaf."

She glares at me. "I'm serious."

"So am I. It's the best not-rock song I've heard and you created it in one go."

"... I really hope she does."

"So... We're done?" I actually want her to stay a little longer.

"..."

"We'll practice the songs tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay."

"Come on. Smile. You accomplished a lot today, princess. Not to mention it's only monday." I twirl a lock of her hair. She does smile. But only a little bit. "I'll walk you home."

**Sincerity**

"Keep walking, Mimi." I giggle at his reaction and start toward the girl. He grips my arm. "Let's go the other way... No! Tachikawa, I beg you, no."

"Hi." I cheerfully greet.

She gasps. "Yama-chan! Who's this?!" She angrily widens her eyes on me. I try to hold my giggle back. Yamato looks devastated.

"She..." He sighs hopelessly and puts a hand on my shoulder. "She's my girlfriend, Jun."

"WHA-" he covers my mouth briefly. I calm down.

Jun looks like she's going to kill me. "How long have you been together." Her fists clench.

"Two months." He immediately replies. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What's her name?"

"Mi-" I give him a look. "Mikoto Tachibana."

"Nice to meet you, Motomiya-san. I've heard a lot about you." I sweetly smile and hold out my hand.

She shakes it. "Yeah? I've heard absolutely nothing about you." Well. Talk about rude.

"That's because you never ask me if I have a girlfriend or not." Yamato butts in.

**Friendship**

When we get to her door, she looks for her key in her bag. "I'm sorry back there." I say.

Softly laughing, she shakes her head. "I only wanted to meet her."

"It's just that... I was scared."

She laughs hysterically. "It's okay. Just make sure she doesn't stalk me."

"I'll kick her out the fan club if that happens."

"Didn't she give up on you when she met Jyou's brother?"

"She started again when she found out I broke up with Sora."

She giggles then smiles warmly, tilting her head. "Thanks."

For defending her against Jun? "For wha-" She kisses me on the cheek, tiptoeing a little on my side.

"For putting up with me. And not just this one time."

"It's like your thanking me because I'm your friend." You don't have to. You never have to.

She shrugs. "I know... But people like you don't usually get along with people like me..." She pokes her two fingers together. "Or maybe I just wanted to kiss you." She steps inside. "See you tomorrow." Locks the door. What just happened?

I sigh heavily and touch my cheek. Oh my god. It's just a cheek kiss. Kiss. From Mimi.

**Sincerity**

I sit on the floor of the entrance. What did I just. Nevermind. But still. I'm kind of happy he's ok with me as a pretend girlfriend. Pretend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Lover. Pretend. And not real.

Anyways I'm happy that he's not so uncomfortable with me. I cover my blushing face. Running to my room, I open my english notebook.

It was enchanting to meet you -I write down on the back.

After changing my clothes, I call Taichi. "_Oy Caramel, perfect timing. I found a venue which can house more or less two hundred people."_

"Perfect. Where is it?"

"_It's a warehouse owned by Akira."_

"Akira? Teenage Wolf Akira?"

"_Teenage Wolf Former Vice Captain of the soccer team. His dad is an engineer. They put stuff there. But it's empty for the week. He said it's ok as long as he's invited. I told him the band is gonna play in the party so he needs to be there."_

"Ok, text me the address. Ask Takeru and the rest of the theatre club to prepare decorations. You know, if they can allow it."

"_Got it. Oh and as for the costumes-"_

"I'll take care of it."

"_You'll hire a tailor, right?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Can I ask that tailor to make something for me? Other than the costume."_

"Sure. I'll give you his number. He's my mom's best friend."

"_Thanks_."

"No problem, Choco."

"_By the way, Koushiro's asking me which people are we going to invite._"

"Hmm... What do you think?"

"_Soccer team, Tennis Team..."_

"Is it okay to invite the chorale?" I'd like to invite Tokiya.

_"I'm sure Sora won't mind. The more the merrier. Besides, this is her 18th so it has to be special."_

"Okay... Who else, though?"

"_Can I invite some seniors?_"

I frown. "You mean Nagisa-senpai."

"_I mean seniors. Other candidates, not just Nagisa-senpai. And Jyou's friends."_

"Fine. Then let's just tell them to spread out."

"_Yup_."

"Thanks. Bye."

"_Bye_."

We hang up. I call another number."_Hello, this is the Takenouchi flower shop. Are you going to ask for deliveries?"_

"Toshiko-san? This is Tachikawa Mimi."

**Friendship**

"_So the list you sent me are all the songs we're playing in the party?"_

"Yeah." I wonder if he's okay with it. There's a pop song in there.

"_You sure you don't want to add a new one?"_

"Like what? Setsu wouldn't allow it, Takashi."

I can almost see his smug smile from here. "_Wouldn't it be cute to play the song you wrote for-"_

"It's not done yet."

"... _No need to be snappy... I just... I like it better when you write based on experiences, not opinions."_ He chuckles. "_And besides, it's been a while since you had a legitimate crush."_

"Who labeled it as a crush?"

"_I did. You have all the symptoms."_

"Like what?"

"_Like writing songs dedicated to the person_." Curse you, Miyamura.

"Shut up. I'm pretty sure it'll fade anyway." I scratch my head. "Doesn't everyone find it hard not to have a crush on her?" She's practically irresistable.

"_Isn't that what she told you about Yagami? Based on what you told me."_

"..."

_"That also means you're just making up excuses."_

"I don't know. Maybe I don't want to like her."

"_Then why so close?"_

"Because..."

"_Because you do like her."_

"I don't want to." I didn't ask anyone for this... This feeling.

"_That's only because you don't know if she feels the same. Liking is someone is taking that risk."_

"..." I decide not to say out loud that he sure knows a lot. I guess that's because of his relationship with his girlfriend. Then again, he was really confused before he asked Satoko out.

"_If you're thinking about me and Satoko, we're doing okay. We're on our third year as girlfriend and boyfriend. In fact, our anniversary is coming up. I was thinking of giving her a silver necklace."_

That popped a nerve. "Gee. I sure needed to know that." And a silver necklace is so generic. I'd never give something like that to Mimi...

Dammit.

He laughs. "_Sorry, sorry. But it's only sometimes when I get to brag, you know._"

"How were you sure she liked you back?"

"_I wasn't even sure if she knew my full name." Satoko is a year younger than Takashi. "In your case, the girl confessed to you. How were you sure you liked Takenouchi back?"_

"I... I was sure that I liked her because..."

"_Because you wrote a song before you got together. Somewhere in Neverland. Satoko knitted me a scarf. So you should have something the person gave you that makes you hope."_

"..." _Maybe I just wanted to kiss you._

"_Are you there Yamato? Mimi could give all her giggles, her smiles, her actions, her nicknames to anyone and everyone in the world, but... How about you_?" Never did I think would come a day Takashi would be lecturing me about relationships.

"Stop this."

"_What_?"

"You're making me overthink." He laughs on the other end. "There are multiple factors to consider before coming into a conclusion, you know."

"_Like_?"

"Kido Jyou." Prince doctor. Perfect grades, good future." Izumi Koushiro." The quiet advisor. Treats her specially. "Hori Tokiya." The knight. Matches her good voice.

"... _These are your rivals?_"

I have no intention of opposing them. "These are people who I think Mimi would like better than me."

"_I'm laughing. You didn't count Akira... Anyway... What's important is who she actually likes. Not who you think she likes._"

"Girls. Mind games. Same thing."

"_Can I at least conclude one thing_?"

"And that is..."

"_You like her._"

"How am I not sure that these aren't just hormones?" I have to admit, Mimi is really cute in default.

"_Well fuck, Ishida. Even I'm not sure what love is, but still I can safely say I'm in 'love'."_

"Who said anything about love?" I mean, I've been in love already. I'm so confused. I've never been confused with anything regarding Sora back then.

"_The point is, if you're just feeling horny, you would know and... I was right."_

"About?"

"_The bet I made with Setsu, Yutaka and Akira. A month later and look. You're crushing on her. I bet my glasses that she feels the same. And I bet my guitar this will turn into love."_


	12. A Daydream Away

She was the cutest eleven year old girl I set eyes on. Back then, I believed outer appearance is the direct opposite of inner beauty.

When I was a kid, my mom gave me and Takeru one thin green notepad each. She told us to write whatever we feel like writing. I didn't use it while Takeru wrote on it everyday. He wrote what trees looked like, little kid poems, funny jokes for him, and sometimes he even drew on it. I just kept mine, but soon I would realize words hidden are not trivial. After the first encounter with digimon, I hoped mom would come back. She didn't. I don't know if Takeru threw away his, but my notepad became something that would catch me whenever I hit rock bottom. I'd never write on it in front of someone, in the same way I try not to cry in front of others. At least one part of every song I ever wrote, some I never released, I recorded in that little notepad. I know crying is not a sign of weakness. I know that crying is a sign of someone staying strong for too long.

I rarely cry in front of others because I never want to stop seeming strong. In every song I write, I release a part of me. A weakness. And that's okay. It's to remind me, I'm not strong, that I'm only human, and that someday, someone will be able to love me for that weakness. I may be pretending, but that desire to seem strong will never go away, until I find my forever.

For my family

For my fans

For my friends

For me

"What are you writing, Yamato?" Mimi peeks.

I cover the paper with my hand. "The possible introduction of the new album."

Sincerity is the quality opposite to being judgmental. It is not caring about the good or bad, it is understanding the person when they do good or bad things. It's when you play with other people's little brothers. It's when you put flowers behind someone's ear despite knowing that person is scary and hard to talk to. It's when you finish a song unable to be finished by the original writer and not expect a proper thank-you. It's when you make nicknames. It's kissing people when you're not sure if they want to kiss you back.

"Can we practice now? The five minute break is done."

"Sure. Just let me add one more sentence."

It's weakness and strength at the same time.

"Have you decided the name of the album?" Yutaka asks. Because they let me decide everything.

"Not yet, but maybe when I feel it, It'll come to me."

After spending half of class hours practicing the whole setlist, we have lunch.

"You guys sure are lucky, not getting into trouble skipping class." Jyou says. I wonder if that's just another statement for 'you sure are lucky to be spending so much time with Mimi so much' or maybe it's just me.

"It's not skipping, we're working." The princess defends me. I wonder who she considers the prince? Jyou or me? Or maybe Taichi? Was he right? Am I a rebel.

"Leave them be. They're making up for the wasted years." Sora comments sounding like a godmother, winking at me. I roll my eyes, even though her statement might be true.

I definitely avoided her. She used to creep me out whenever she whines about her shoes, or her hair, or being hungry when we were in the digital world.

I walk her home again. It's been default ever since the first time. I need not to guide her like yesterday, but still, she has a hand on my elbow. I sort of smile when she squeezes it. "Guess what I'm gonna do today." She tells me.

"Stuff for Sora's birthday?"

"Yes, but what kind of stuff?"

I laugh. "How should I know?"

"You dummy." She links our arms now. "Cake."

"You're baking it?"

"Yeah. Problem?"

"I didn't know you bake."

"Now you do." I'm still finding out a lot about you. And that's somehow exciting, like I'm going on another new adventure. My own adventure.

"What are you implying?"

"... I need a taste tester."

Why me? But if I ask that, I'm afraid of what her answer will be. So instead, "I certainly volunteer as tribute."

She grins warmly. When she smiles, everything in the world goes all fluffy and soft. Like her. "Don't expect too much." What to expect? All she's ever shown me so far is the best. I wonder, does she let anyone down?

This is my second time in Mimi's apartment. I suppose her parents are coming home late, or at least, I hope.

"You stay at the living room. Watch TV or something." She orders me, enthusiastic. Looks like she loves making sweets as much as eating them. Is it actually possible to be made out of sugar, spice, and everything nice?

I open my guitar and hold it against me while she wears a frilly pink apron and ties her hair into a bun, not leaving any strands falling, which is my first time seeing her hair like this, face fully exposed. Beautiful. She cracks the eggs. I play without singing, because I can't sing it now, not when I don't know if she's developing something for me. I catch her attention. She turns around and gets a whisk. "That's a nice tune." She says.

"Thanks."

"Is it the new song?"

"Yep."

"The one with the girl?"

"Yep."

She starts whipping. "I hope she's nice."

I blink, looking down. "I don't think you like her."

"... Is it Jun?"

I laugh. "Because this girl is a bit insecure."

"I'm fine with insecure."

"I wonder if you'll be fine with the idea of me and her."

"I'm not jealous."

"I didn't mean it that way. I wonder if I fit with her."

"Well if you wrote her a song, doesn't that mean you're sure to capture her heart anyway?"

"... So you're saying if I wrote a song for you, that means you'll fall in love with me?"

She chuckles. "If only it was for me."

I was shocked to hear her hum fall out boy the first time but then I learned she likes all types of music. Even Rap and House. She prefers Eminem and David Guetta.

30 minutes later and I get bored of playing a lot of my songs in acoustic version including the ones for the new album, she doesn't even react anymore, but I guess that's because I don't have the courage to sing those lyrics yet. So I wander in the kitchen, opening the fridge, scanning the sink and tapping on the work station.

"Go away." She says, playfully, playfully pushing my arm.

I'm suddenly curious out of boredom. "What does cake flour taste like?"

"Normal flour." She answers while she's sifting.

I stick my finger inside the flour pack and lick. I scrunch my nose. "Ew." Powdery.

"Yamato!" She squeals. "Gross." I laugh and stick it in again. "Stop that!" She's not frowning at all.

I boop her nose. "You have a whiter nose now."

"..." She closes her eyes, seeming angry. "I refuse to play this childish game."

I sprinke flour on the top of her head. Her hair reminds me of a "Look. I made a cinnamon bun." I say. She gasps and grabs the pack from me. I run.

"You! Come back here!"

I fall down by her bedroom door. She throws flour, landing on my face and sleeves. I laugh and ran away again, tumbling on the living room sofa. When I see her getting ammo, I use the cushions as shields.

"No! Those are expensive!" While she's busy puffing the pillows out of flour, I head to the kitchen and grab her bowl of melted chocolate. I taste it first, with a spoon, before scooping some and smearing it on her chin. She gasps again.

While she grabs a spoon for herself, I taste again. Heavenly. She smears some on my eyebrows while grinning like a fool. "Monobrows." I wish she could see her face right now.

I smear some on her forehead. "That's one big mole, you got there." I tease.

She uses her fingers this time. Poking my cheeks. "Blackheads." She giggles.

I use my thumb. "Moustache."

We continue until there's no more ammo. We were on her kitchen floor, seated cross legged, cleaning the bowl by eating the leftover chocolate. It doesn't matter when we get back to doing what we do.

"You still have chocolate in stock, right?" I ask.

"Yup." She says while sucking her thumb. I lean in and kiss her forehead.

"Goodbye mole."

She grabs my chin and pulls my head down. She presses her lips above the bridge of my nose. "Goodbye monobrow." I stare at her moustache and smile. Right now could last forever.

"What are you staring at?"

I chuckle. After kissing her nose with flour, I run my thumb across her upper lip. She steals it.

"Mine." And sucks the chocolate off quickly.

I blink. I didn't know what to say. It seems like I'm always at a loss of words whenever I'm with her.

"I wanna bake." She breaks the silence. She takes my hand and lays her head on my shoulder. "Let me bake for you." She pleads. "Just take a nap while I do it." How could I say no?

I became interested when she sang a song of mine in auditions Takashi wrote that song for his girlfriend. I feel like 'No Idea' is also fitting for the two of us. It only proves we can no longer deny each other's entities. That I know stuff about her, and she knows stuff about me.

She wakes me up, shaking my hand softly. I fairly had a good dreamless nap, sprawled on the couch. It was a small chocolate cake served on the living room table, just as big as my hand. The icing was shaped into my crest. I sit up. She cuts it with a fork. "Say ah."

"Ahhh." It's fluffly and soft like her, and it lusciously melts in my mouth. I offer her two thumbs up. I get the fork and feed it to her. "It's the best."

She smiles. I hope she satisfied herself. I'm glad she doesn't ask questions like, 'I wonder if this is enough for Sora?'

I hope she doesn't notice we're using only one utensil. "What are you gonna give Sora as a birthday present?" She asks.

"... I don't know. I don't want to think about that now."

"Okay."

"I guess your parents aren't coming home for the night?"

"Mom's coming back on friday night. Dad on sunday night. They have separate appointments around Japan."

It's good that they trust Mimi with the place all to herself. "Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Not really. They always make up for it, anyway." As I thought, she doesn't seem like the type to get lonely at once. But how do they make up for it? Material objects? No. Mimi's the type of girl who would say I love you all the time. But how am I sure?

"Oh." I don't know if dad makes it up to me or not. I notice the cake is almost gone. To break the silence, "So do you invite all guys here to eat your homemade sweets?"

She tilts her head and looks up, seeming like she's genuinely thinking. "Yeah." I nod. I meant it as a joke, though. "But not cake. Cookies and brownies. But Iori-kun, Dai-sama, and Kei-dono hasn't."

So she means Taichi, Jyou and Koushiro. "... Where was I when this was happening?"

She was smirking. "On a date with Sora."

"... And what was the occassion?"

She breaks in laughter, remembering. "Choco had this brilliant idea, called the 'tea party of the forever alone'."

"What?" I laugh.

"Because I think it was you and Sora's first time to eat at a fancy restaurant, I don't know. It was funny."

"I can't believe no one told me."

"Yamato?"

"Yes?"

"... No. Nevermind." She blushes. Cute.

I hold her hand and smile. "Say it." She looks down.

"Don't you think... The digimon will be surprised when they see us like this?"

Yes. Of course they will. "Like what, exactly?"

"Like..." She laces her fingers with mine. "This."

"And this, is?"

"... New." Not the answer I was expecting, but fine.

"They're all like little kids, anyway. They'll get used to it."

"Does Gabumon hate me?" Is that the real question she was about to ask? Sometimes it's funny that she thinks too much, and sometimes, it's worrying. Now I know, every single detail matters when it comes to her. That kind of scares me.

"That's ridiculous. He just doesn't pay much attention to you."

"You mean like you?"

"I mean myself, before." I pinch her nose. "Not myself, now." I feel like I was a different person before... Before you. And maybe I was.

"You see me now?" A corner of her mouth raises.

"Very clearly, yes." She flashes a content smile and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I see you too." She says very quietly. I wonder if 'see' can be replaced by another word. She giggles again. I notice every time she does, I smile. "You're buzzing."

I check the disturbing device. "What? Mom's working overtime again?" I react, from Takeru's text. I furrow my eyebrows in frustration.

"You should go, then." She looks at me.

"... I don't want to."

She blushes. "O-Okay."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Yay."

"Yay." She removes her hand from mine, instead, links our arms and moves closer. "Six years ago, I wouldn't imagine cuddling with you." Six years ago, I didn't know you.

I smirk, proud that she labeled it as concrete. "So this is cuddling."

"What else is it?"

"I don't know." Our eyes lock. She has pretty eyes. "I'm okay with cuddling." Chestnut? No. Maybe mahogany? Caramel? Not quite, but close.

"What are you staring at?"

"Your eyes."

"Me too."

"Your eyes are pretty."

She grew up. In many ways. And that makes me wonder if I had fun when I was a kid. Because she seems like she had no regrets, and whatever the world throws at her, she widely opens her arms and does what she's best at the force. Being herself.

"Yours are, too."

"What color are they?"

She shrugs. "Brown."

"What color are mine?"

"Azure... Or maybe sapphire." Mimi could give all her giggles, her smiles, her actions, her nicknames to anyone and everyone in the world, but... How about you? That's what he said.

I smirk. "Let's play a game."

She grins. "Okay." I wonder if Mimi can describe something else of me so detailed.

"It's the adjective game." I arrange my position, directly facing her. "You say a certain quality of yours, say the eyes, skin, kindness, etc. and I give as much adjectives I can think of to describe it. You do the same with me. Deal?"

"Deal." She says, excitedly. "Uhm, voice?"

"Angelic, blissful to hear, beautiful."

"Am I allowed to react on that?"

"Nope my turn. Hmm... My friendliness."

"That's a hard one! Um, it's... Desirable, highly appreciated... Hard to acquire... But very worth it."

I nod. "My turn! Say something about me being overly-attached."

"Not annoying but cute. My vocabulary."

"Verbose and rich. My... I don't know... My..." I can tell she ran out of ideas. I laugh softly. "My laugh." She says.

I say the first thing that comes into my head. "Lovable." She blushes. "Describe my flirting."

"Rare."

"Why is it rare?" Pretty sure it's not rare now.

"We're not allowed to react."

"Just tell me."

She giggles. "No."

"How about, just describe me. Me in general."

"It's my turn! Yamato, stop breaking the rules."

"Okay, okay."

"Describe me in general."

"Sincere."

"How unique."

"I'm not done yet. Happy. Friendly. Reliable. Reckless. Creative. Cute. Innocent. Honest. Lovable. Beautiful. Perfect." She tilts her head, eyes down. She pursed her lips. "And a poser."

"What?"

"You're not a fake, highly judgmental, and materialistic girl."

"I'm... I'm sorry?"

"Don't be, Mimi." I hug her and kiss her forehead. "Thanks. For making me one of the people who see that."

"... I..."

"For making me one of the people who are in love with you."

"... Huh?" She turns red again.

I laugh. "You know. Sora, Miyako, Taichi, Takeru..."

"Ohhh..." Not yet, Yamato. Not yet.

I bite my lip. She doesn't break out of my embrace. "Yamato is serious, naughty, selfless, defensive, fierce, handsome, protective, caring, sassy, funny and..."

"And?"

"... En-Enchanting."

"Describe my hugs." It isn't my turn.

"Warm." She answers.

I stare at her eyes. "Your lips are plump."

She suddenly breaks away. "No."

"... But we're still playing the game."

"No. No we're not."

"Mimi."

"I don't want to play this game with you, Yamato. You... I forgot you used to date Sora."

I forgot too. "I'm sorry."

"Don't-Don't be. It's partly my fault, too."

"I ruined the night."

"No! You didn't... I had a fun time."

"Me too." I proceed to pack my guitar and sling my backpack over my shoulder. We're at the door. She hugs me. "I'm sorry."

"You're not. Because you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry I can't."

I don't understand. "I understand." I hug her back.

"I... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I step out and wait. I'll wait. I will. After two minutes, I whisper to the door, "I'll wait." Until that time comes, I'll keep you in my daydreams.

I run home. Takeru greets me and comments on how I look. Flour and a bit of chocolate on my clothes. I cook him curry. I open my green notepad adding another entry.

Sincerity without friendship, and vice versa, is ineffective. I learned the hard way. The difference is, sincerity is always achieved with kindness, complete honesty, without prejudice. I wouldn't know what to say if you were still in my arms, right now. If you said you share the same feelings, I'd genuinely feel flattered.

Sora wasn't perfect, even when I loved her, but I believed that we were perfect for each other.

You were like lightning I was trying so hard to run away from, before. I now know you're a light waiting to bless grace on everyone you meet. I didn't care back then. Now I do, more than ever. But I still believe, we shouldn't, We won't, I won't and I can't.

I don't stand a chance out there. We won't stand a chance out there. I'm sorry. I'm late. It's too late.

Maybe, just maybe, someday. I wonder, would you see me in your sleep? Would certain songs remind you of me? When you're bored, do you remember me and every exciting second we spend together? Because I do. With the short time I got to know you. Even if I'm yearning for your smile, or missing your laugh, that's okay. Because

You're just a daydream away.


	13. Love Takes Courage

this one is dedicated to Reniel Moza who's a sweetheart for reviewing a lot of chapters :)

* * *

Wednesday, October 8

**Courage**

"Ah. So you're Mimi-chan's friend."

"Uh yeah."

The man with slick black hair eyes and circular dark framed eyeglass me up and down. "... Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Hm." He holds out his hand. "I'm Hasegawa Yuujin. The Tachikawa's personal designer."

I shake it. "Yagami Taichi."

He gets a set of neatly packed clothes. "The costumes. Would you like to try yours for a second?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Right." He gets a black paper bag with a large red and orange ribbon. "Here's your personal request."

I accept it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... Takenouchi Sora-san... If I recall, is Mimi-chan's best friend?" Wow, even their designer knows her.

"Sora's mine, too."

His eyes widen a bit. "Girlfriend?"

I shake my head. "I meant she's also my best friend."

"Oh. Well. Maybe you like her?"

I shrug and check my watch. "Thank you Hasegawa-san, but I need to go now." I rush out the glass doors of his boutique

"With a gift like that, it's as if you're lovers!" He calls out.

**Love**

"Why is it so weird in this table right now?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asks, mixing her already mixed spaghetti. She seems so out of it.

"It's quiet. Too quiet."

"Maybe because Taichi isn't here yet." Yamato says. I wonder where he is. Lunch is almost over.

"... Why are you two not seated beside each other?" Yamato and Mimi make eye contact. The latter turns away immediately. "Did something happen?" I ask. I search the other C.C's eyes for answers. Their faces only show confusion as well. Mimi doesn't look up from her plate.

"I'm here!" Taichi shows up holding two milkshakes and his bag is strangely bulging.

"Hey, did you eat already?" I ask.

"Yeah, on the way here. I had to stop over a store for an errand."

"What errand?"

He shrugs. "Uh, just something Nagisa-senpai asked me to do..." He gives me the milkshake and smiles. "Banana chocolate chip."

"Thank you."

He snickers. "Someday, I'll be offering you shots instead of dairy products."

I roll my eyes. "Me turning 18 soon doesn't mean I'm going to be a drunkard."

"Hey! I'm 18 and I'm still sober as ever."

"That's because you're waiting for me to be 18 so that you can have someone to drink with."

He narrows his eyes. "Touché." He sits beside me, our thighs touching.

I whisper to Taichi, "Did something happen between..." I look between Mimi and Yamato.

"I don't know. It's only been a day, right? They weren't like this before..." He answers.

"What's in your bag?"

"Huh?"

"It looks awfully big."

"Don't worry, it's not heavy." Taichi please. I know you can carry the whole world on your shoulders.

"Yeah, but what's inside?"

"Stuff... For... Nagisa-senpai."

"... She likes you."

"I know." At that, the other Chosens turn their heads to him.

"... Really?"

He shrugs. "I do think she has a crush on me. Ever since we met, she's been showing that..." He taps his chin. "Or am I being too conceited?" How unexpected of him to notice it. Has he always been this observant?

"N-No. I think you're right." I poke my fingers together, under the table. "So..."

"I don't like her back, if that's what you're gonna say."

"Why?... Why do so much for her then?"

"... I do?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't I like this to everybody?" He says, skeptical. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I help everyone with anything I can help them with."

"... Yeah, but... You know for a fact that she likes you."

"So?"

"So... Shouldn't you be staying away because you don't feel the same?"

"No, that's like saying I should be staying away from you because you're my best friend's ex."

"..."

"I'm sorry, was that too much?"

"Forget it."

He holds my hand. "I'm sorry, Sora. I keep saying stupid things."

"You haven't changed at all."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. That's what I like about you."

"..."

"But sometimes, these kind of things make me feel like I changed too much."

"What do you mean?" The bell rings. Too bad he's in my next class. I feel like the cosmos hates me and loves me at the same time for making me and Taichi classmates for the past 6 years.

He changed. When we were younger, and I'd get mad at him, he'd get mad at me. And we wouldn't talk for days because he wouldn't say sorry. Now, he couldn't stand it if I ignored him for a minute. I don't know if I should feel happy about that.

"I'm really sorry." He says, while we're walking to class.

I sigh. "I'm not angry. Please stop." He does.

**Hope**

"Who are you guys gonna invite to the party?" I ask, while we're walking to class.

"I was thinking we could invite the international chosens." Miyako says. "Like Michael." Daisuke shakes his head in disappointment.

Our eyes widen at her. "But he's Mimi-neechan's ex."

"Is that the american guy you guys told me about?" Ken lights up.

"Yeah, Kyou was insanely crushing on him back then." Daisuke teases, using his pet name for Miyako. Who glares. Ken raises an eyebrow.

"I think what Miyako-chan means is that maybe they're friends now." Hikari comments.

"Really? Did she tell you girls?"

"Well, no... But it's Mimi-neesama, so it should be fine, right? She makes up with people really quickly." Miyako adds.

"Hm, maybe we should ask her first." I say.

"Taichi-senpai said the more the merrier." Daisuke argues. "Besides, it's gonna be really crowded, and if Mimi-senpai had bitter feelings, she would have told us." I secretly roll my eyes at this boy.

"Then its settled! I'm gonna contact him." Miyako cheers. "Oh and there's Willis too."

"Willis?!" Daisuke and I react. Oh God. Not him.

**Courage**

It's math class. Naturally, I'm not listening to the teacher. And also naturally, Sora's beside me. I write her a note.

_I'm sorry. Because I shouldn't have said sorry. Sometimes when I say sorry, all I really mean is 'you shouldn't think about stuff too much'._

She smiles a bit and writes something down.

_Okay. I forgive you. You know Taichi, sometimes, all you have to do is to talk, say stuff out loud, to make things better._

I think she's right.

_Only sometimes._

_Most of the time, actually._

_Like when?_

_Like the hair clip._

_It's sort of weird how everyone sees it as a phenomenon._

_It kinda is. Our friendship is phenomenal._

_And it will stay that way, right?_

_Right._

_No matter what?_

_I promise._

A promise. We've never broken a promise before. At least not to each other. And I really hope nothing's gonna change. Even if I want something to change, I'll always be afraid of it. Tried and tested. I glance at her, offering me an ensuring smile. And I decide, for once, that this cycle has to end. I really hope, that we keep this promise.

All I have to do is to say it out loud. I pull out my phone and text, making sure my textbook is blocking the view of the gadget from the teacher. I'm going to do something I've never done before.

_Caramel, we're delivering fhe other invitations via mailbox today, right? Can we do it together after class? _

Ask advice.

_You're skipping soccer today?! -Princess Karaoke_

_I asked coach. Don't worry. Also, earlier I already gave my team and the tennis team their invitations discreetly too._

_How about Nagisa-senpai?_

_I think I'll give it to her tomorrow_

_But won't she need at least two days to prepare..._

_Yeah, the thing is I don't think Sora will be comfortable with her there So it's okay if she'll be the last person invited. If she attends, fine. If she doesn't, fine too._

_Oh really, what makes you say that?_

_Gut instinct. Oh and aren't you and the dog gonna practice today?_

_The dog? -PK_

_Oh my god I'm laughing -PK_

_Does he know this HAHAHAHA -PK_

_Don't tell. We all know that he's actually a puppy dressed as a wolf._

**Friendship**

Mimi holding back her laughter from a text from I-don't-know-who makes me feel funny. Oh look. I hate english class again.

I wish she'd talk to me already.

**Sincerity**

"Does Sora know you're skipping practice?"

"I sneaked. Does Yamato know you're walking home with me?" I actually wrote him a note that I'd also skip band rehearsal today.

"No... How'd you know he usually walks me home?"

Taichi shrugs. "I don't. I just asked if he knows this."

"..."

"So what happened between you two?"

I look down and grip my school bag tighter. "I don't think I should tell you."

"Okay. How about I say something, about why I wanted to meet you... And you reveal what happened."

"Deal."

**Friendship**

"Ishida, you're phone's buzzing." Akira calls out, wiping his sweat garnered from drumming. He's the most fit of us, to be honest. Participated in both leg and arm exercise.

"What a surprise. It's _Wendy_."

"I can't believe you still call her that." Takashi scoffs.

"She'll always be Wendy to me." Not romantically.

"But this time, it's a princess." Yutaka laughs. I roll my eyes. "Kidding aside, what'd she say? Is it about Mimi-san?"

_Why did my friends tell me Taichi skipped soccer? I don't see him in the field too. -Sora_

_I dunno. Have you seen Tachikawa?_

**Courage**

"Mimi, I can't believe you."

"I say the same to you!"

"You should know there are no hard feelings between them."

"But it still feels wrong!"

"Why?!"

"I just, I feel like a rebound..."

You and I both know that's not the case. "... Really?" I cross my arms. "Or are you just afraid of other people thinking that?" She looks away, her face troubled. "Besides, you and Sora are completely different."

"Exactly! What if, what if people will think he's just doing this to get revenge?"

"Mimi." I hold her shoulders. "You don't have to care about what other people think or say. Think about how happy you and Yamato will be if you actually gave him a chance."

Her face is blank. "... What about you, Choco?" She looks me straight in the eye. "What's scaring you?"

I smirk. "For instance, I'm not as brave as everyone thinks I am." She rolls her eyes.

**Friendship**

After showering and changing my clothes, Takeru messages me that I should be online tonight. Looks like we're having a meeting held by Miyako and/or Daisuke. Anyway, they're like the genderbent version of each other. Opening my computer, the brat immediately adds me to the group video call. 1, 2, 3, 4... 8 faces I see. Three are missing. Sora, Mimi, and oh, him.

"Yamato-senpai is online!" Miyako announces. "Have you seen Mimi-oneesama and Taichi-senpai anywhere?"

"Sadly, no. Sora doesn't know where they are, either."

"We can add them later, Kyou. They're experts in this agenda." Looks like no one's mentioning the possibility of Taichi and Mimi on a date, right this moment.

I don't have the courage to say that. "What agenda?"

"These kids are planning on discussing their speeches for Sora-chan." Jyou chuckles.

"It'll be embarassing if Taichi and Mimi found out about us talking like this, though." Koushiro sighs. "I bet they got their speeches all figured out, by now."

"Did Mimi-oneesan mention our order on who's going first?" Takeru pitches in.

"Mimi and Taichi should be the last ones." I say.

"I agree." Koushiro comments. "And you should be too." They all nod.

I shrug. "I'm fine with anything."

**Sincerity**

"Trust me on this, Chi-chan."

"You think I should do it?"

"It's been six years overdue."

"Woah, way too far."

"Oh. Uh..."

"Just four years."

She bites her lip, that stupid grin. I roll my eyes. "Right. Sorry." I giggle. "Even if you're not intimidated by him, just know, Yamato's supporting you as well. We talked about it deeply." I wink.

"Thanks for ensuring me, Caramel."

"No problem."

"So... About you and Yamato..."

"When..." I breathe in. Out. "When I'm sure that this is something more than me and Michael were." When I'm sure I can entrust my heart to people, once again. I'm not afraid of love. I'm afraid of hurt. He smiles and puts an arm around me.

**Hope**

After finalizing our content, which is basically just asking each other if the words are appropriate or not, I exit all the video calls except for Aniki.

"Don't go just yet." I call out to him, I can almost see his hand on the mouse of his laptop.

"What up?"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You acted like you used to before you knew each other. Like six years ago. Not noticing the other's presence."

"I can't tell you."

"... Why are you being so secretive?" First him and Sora, now, him and Mimi.

"I can't tell you because... Because it'll hurt my pride."

"... Oh my God." I cover my mouth.

"I'm leaving this video call, Takeru."

I grin. "You did it?!"

"Don't tell the others." He holds up a hand. "And how do you think it turned out?"

"How the hell should I know? Tell me! Why is she mad at you? Oh Aniki, you're such a pervert."

"You bastard." He blushes. "Stop jumping to conclusions." He looks away, flustered. "We didn't do anything perverted."

"Man, I didn't know you were this impatient."

"..." He glares at me.

"What? It's too early for anything, Aniki. Even you should know that."

**Sincerity**

After Taichi and I part ways on the last street, I run into a woman. Her groceries fall.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaim, reaching out to the mess of products on the ground.

She chuckles, her voice familiar. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't looking either."

Her hair is pretty. Reminds me of two blonde boys. "You... Ishida-san."

"Oh!... You're one of Yamato's friends." She smiles sweetly and recieves the fixed groceries. "He's been hanging out with you recently, right, Tachikawa-san?" And where'd she get that? Probably Takeru.

I blush. "You can call me Mimi." I suddenly remember seeing Yamato's dad with the woman. I wonder if I should tell her.

Something slung on her shoulder catches my eye. I furrow my eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?" She tilts her head.

"... You like the color red?"

"Oh, you mean my coat?" She touches it. "It's just a gift from Hiroaki when we were still together."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I... I called you Ishida-san... I forgot..." My face turns red. I bow. "Um, it's Takaishi, isn't it?"

"Oh! I didn't notice that." She laughs. "I don't mind..."

"Are those for dinner tonight?" I refer to the paper bag.

"Yes, I haven't cooked a decent meal for Takeru for a while... I've been really busy..."

"... Are you gonna get back together?" She gets startled, shoulders raised. "I'm sorry if that was rude!" I giggle nervously.

She blushes. "I wonder... Did Takeru or Yamato tell you that?"

"N-No... I saw you and... And their dad, on a date... Well, at least that's what it looked like... I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, Mimi-chan. Just please don't tell the boys." Her smile is beautiful and gentle. She turns her head to see a café. "Do you want to sit down and have tea?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, join me. My hands are getting tired you know."

So I do. She orders chamomile and some biscuits while I ask for something iced and a cinnamon roll. "Thank you for the treat, uh-"

"Call me Natsuko."

"N-Natsuko-san."

"You're pretty cute. I can see why my boys like you." I blush in response. Why is my heart beating faster than usual? It's just the mom of Yamato... And Takeru. Right. Take-chan's mom. And also Yamato's. "Mimi-chan... How is Yamato, these days?"

I'm not sure if I should tell her everything. "He's fine. He's getting busy because of his work."

"He's so hardworking, and at a young age, too."

"We're all proud of him."

She nods. "I wonder how he's going to react when I tell him I'm dating Hiroaki again." I take in her full appearance. She's so youthful. I almost choke. Wait, so it is confirmed.

**Light**

"Onii-chan, you seem troubled."

"Yeah, Sora's eighteenth is coming up."

"I didn't think you'd be the one to be nervous." He rolls his eyes and turns his laying body the other way on the bed. If he's this quiet, something must be up. "Are you scared your gift won't be good enough?"

"I'm scared my speech will embarass her." If I asked her, you're the one she's proud of the most.

"Probably won't. Stay positive." I lay down beside him. He's so mellow when it comes to Sora.

He smiles at me. "Thanks, Hikari."

"So what's your gift?"

"It's a surprise." I pout. How typical. I'm looking forward to it, though. "So what's yours?"

"Not telling."

"As usual." He pinches my cheek.

"It's probably not gonna matter to her compared to your gift, anyway."

He ruffles my hair and laughs. "What are you saying? Of course it's gonna matter. Stay positive."

I laugh. "You're still gonna be the one that lights up the whole party."

**Sincerity**

"Uh, I don't know what to say..." I stare at the cinnamon roll before me.

"It's a risk. Trying to put the pieces back together. Especially if those pieces are already used to being shattered."

"..." I can see where the brothers got their poetic side. I wonder if she's trying to write a book? "If it means a lot, I support you, Natsuko-san."

"Thank you."

"Regarding Yamato, he's surely gonna be surprised when he finds out." I slice the pastry. "But he's gonna be happy like he's never been before."

"Mimi-chan..."

"You know, as his friend, we all knew how he dealt with you and his father separating... But reversing that will also make him look forward to the future of happiness

and disregard the past full of sadness."

"You know, me and him... We separated because we were scared of-"

"Love sure is a scary feeling, isn't it."

"..."

"A friend of mine is afraid too."

"..."

"But I'm not, and I wonder why. Maybe because I see love as the greatest thing in the world. It can do amazing things, you know."

"The greatest things can sometimes result to the worst situations." She smirks, a lot like Yamato, but with less smugness. "It requires a huge amount of responsibility. And courage. Love takes some balls."

"I agree."

"We didn't have that courage back then."

"And now you do?" She nods.

"We've been through a lot. It seems like all it takes is for you to sense some pain to safely enjoy the pleasure."

"I don't know if I should say this, but... Me and Yamato fought recently."

"Oh my."

"Well, it's not really a fight... More like, I just don't know how to approach him after what happened."

Her face is as if she understands. She grabs my hand. "Give him a chance." I blush fiercely. I haven't even told her what occurred. "I know it must be hard because Sora used to date him... But I'm sure she would be ok with it. And from what you said, I can tell you're not scared of love itself. You're scared of the outcomes."

"I didn't say I love him." I murmur. I swear my face is a tomato right now.

"Besides, Yamato is violent as a delinquent when people make him angry. I'm certain he'll be able to protect you." I laugh because of the accurate comparison.

7:00 pm

**Friendship**

A window opens on my screen. "Yagami is online." _CourageTheBraveLion_ has added you to a group chat. I call out to Takeru, still on our video call. He sits straight.

"So is Mimi-oneesan." AngelOfYourNightmare, SincereLily, WittyAnonymous and 4 others are online and has been added to the chat 'Wonderland'.

"I'm home, Takeru." I hear Mom's voice on the background. "I'll be cooking dinner."

"Yeah, mom. I'm here on the computer."

"Takeru, exit the video call. Koushiro might detect it."

"Right." He does.

_CourageTheBraveLion: After school tomorrow we're heading to the warehouse to decorate and distribute all the invitations. But try to hand out the envelopes discreetly throughout the day, alright? Without Sora knowing. There are eleven of us plus the theatre club, and I got the soccer team to help._

_Invitations squad: Me, Daisuke, Iori, Ken, Jyou, Koushiro_

_Decor squad: Yamato, Mimi, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako,_

_BraveWarrior: HIKARI-CHAN_

_CourageTheBraveLion: shut up Motomiya_

_HopefullyYours: Copy that. Decorations are prepared._

_SincereLily: How about the lighting?_

_LovelyLilac: Bingo! I got it. Leave the Tech to me and Koushiro-san!_

_FriendlyHusky: I borrowed speakers from Tokiya._

_CourageTheBraveLion: Is Catering all set?_

_SincereLily: Affirmative. I got a famous chef to do it all. Thanks to Mom's connections. Oh and I borrowed the performance stage from the chorale. -I wonder when she and Tokiya talked?_

_SincereLily: The cupcakes are blueberry with cream cheese though._

_CourageTheBraveLion: I can't believe you._

_SincereLily: he had a batch already made._

_CourageTheBraveLion: fine._

_SincereLily: Chocolate is so cliché _-are they flirting?

_CourageTheBraveLion: how dare you_

_HopefullyYours: So why did you come home late, Mimi-nee?_ -Thanks Takeru.

_SincereLily: I ran into someone I wasn't sure if I should talk to._

_CourageTheBraveLion: Really? Who?_

_SincereLily: Secret. :P_

_FriendlyHusky: How about you Taichi?_

_CourageTheBraveLion: Picked up our costumes_. -Wow. You skipped soccer for that? Lie detected. Oh Taichi.

_FriendlyHusky: I thought you did that earlier today?_

_CourageTheBraveLion: Picked up the second bag. Which reminds me, I'm gonna give the clothes to you guys tomorrow, alright?_

_CourageTheBraveLion: did you ask Toshiko-san already?_

_SincereLily: Yep. She thanked us. And I think her dad's coming too._

_CourageTheBraveLion: WOW._

_LovelyLilac: QUEEN_

_MrReliable: Nothing less from Mimi._

-SincereLily has chatted privately with you-

_SincereLily: Are you ok if Sora and Taichi will be together in the future?_

_FriendlyHusky: Don't you find it cute our usernames rhyme?_

_FriendlyHusky: I'll be more ok if they're together right this moment._

_FriendlyHusky: So does this mean we're talking again?_

_SincereLily: yes. I wasn't really angry anyway. It was just awkward._

_FriendlyHusky: So I shouldn't do stuff like flirt anymore?_

_SincereLily: do you do that with all the girls?_

_FriendlyHusky: is this a joke_

_FriendlyHusky: no_

_SincereLily: I don't really mind_

_SincereLily: it was just sudden_

_.-.-._

_WittyAnonymous: Oh look, Mimi and Yamato are chatting privately._

_CourageTheBraveLion: About time they made up. Don't be so jealous Koushiro._

_WittyAnonymous: I'm not jealous. And now their videocalling._

_.-.-._

"Are you sure it's ok to do this?"

She shrugs. "Yeah. I kinda wanted to see your face."

I smile. "So what did you really do after school?"

.-.-.

_LovelyLilac: awww 3 Koushiro-san, just ignore them._

_HopefullyYours: Isn't Jyou-senpai online?_

_MrReliable: Here._

_KindlyPlease: I'm a Jyoumi shipper too._

_CourageTheBraveLion: we should probably shut up. They're probably talking about this chat right now._

_HopefullyYours: lets let them have their moment_

_.-.-._

"I ate in a café with a stranger I met. Taichi lied about picking up a second bag, though." Her eyes drift to the other side of the screen. "The others are so funny."

"A stranger?"

"It's a girl. Don't worry."

.-.-.

_BraveWarrior: what the heck, Ken? Koumi forever._

_LovelyLilac: I have to agree, I'm sorry, Kei._

_BraveWarrior: you ship Mimi-senpai with anyone_

_AngelOfYourNightmare: ... Can I ship Mimato? _-Really? Hikari does? Guess she's hipster.

I turn my head back to Mimi's amused face. .-.-.

"I didn't say I was worried if it's a boy or a girl."

"Just in case your wondering."

.-.-.

_CourageTheBraveLion: ok look. We didn't open this chat to initiate ship wars._

_-BraveWarrior has renamed the conversation to 'Mimi likes?'-_

_CourageTheBraveLion: DAISUKE YOU FUCKING_

_CourageTheBraveLion: well if you want me to finish that sentence, Mimi likes coffee._

_HopefullyYours: Me._

_HopefullyYours: and my brother._

_HopefullyYours: She likes Aniki more._

_.-.-._

I say no response. "I hope we're at peace."

"Who said we were at war?." She giggles. Everything's alright.

.-.-.

_SincereLily: I like food._

_FriendlyHusky: and Jyou._

_MrReliable: as a friend_

_SincereLily: and music._

_FriendlyHusky: and cookies and cream_

_SincereLily: and fashion_

_CourageTheBraveLion: and Koushiro_

_WittyAnonymous: she definitely doesn't like you, Taichi._

_FriendlyHusky: and everything nice_

_BraveWarrior: OH OH_

_BraveWarrior: then he accidentally knocked over Chemical X_

_CourageTheBraveLion: ..._

_HopefullyYours: :(_

_-KindlyPlease, WittyAnonymous and LovelyLilac has left the conversation-_

"You didn't tell them about the digimon partying."

"It's gonna be a really good surprise for the rest."

_WiseToBeResponsible: See what you did. _-Mimi laughs when Iori goes online.

_BraveWarrior: Hi Iori._

_CourageTheBraveLion: Now they're making out somewhere._

_FriendlyHusky: oh my god. Are you saying they're having a threesome?_

_She covers her mouth, holding back a big laugh at my message._

_"I'm gonna go now..." She giggles._

_I raise an eyebrow. "What?" She exits the video call._

_FriendlyHusky: Mimi WIAT_

_-SincereLily and AngelOfYourNightmare has left the conversation-_

_FriendlyHusky: WAIT_

_CourageTheBraveLion: ew Yamato. Lol wait til she discovers the porn mags under your bed._

_FriendlyHusky: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THAT_

_HopefullyYours: Perv_

_HopefullyYours: and to think I admired you_

_-HopefullyYours and WiseToBeResponsible has left the conversation-_

_FriendlyHusky: ..._

_FriendlyHusky: my own fucking brother_

_MrReliable: well. Looks like it's just us._

_MrReliable: and Daisuke._

_CourageTheBraveLion: I can't believe everyone left._

_FriendlyHusky: because of you._

_CourageTheBraveLion: Oh and I walked Mimi home a while ago._

_FriendlyHusky: Really?_

_MrReliable: you did?_

_-CourageTheBraveLion has left the conversation-_

_FriendlyHusky: fuck you_

_MrReliable: I don't think he was joking._

_FriendlyHusky: you think so?_

_FriendlyHusky: Is Dai still online?_

_BraveWarrior: between the two of you, who has a greater chance with Mimi-senpai?_

_-MrReliable has left the conversation-_

_FriendlyHusky: Idk_

_FriendlyHusky: but Takeru has more of a chance with Hikari than you_

_BraveWarrior: WHAT_

_-FriendlyHusky has left the conversation-_


	14. Lost and Found

October 9, Thursday, lunch time

**Sincerity**

"How do you guys think we should take Sora down the warehouse tomorrow?" I ask.

"She needs to follow the mad rabbit." Yamato points to Jyou.

"And what do I have to do?" The older sweatdrops.

Takeru snaps his fingers. "You need to suddenly appear out of nowhere and scream 'I'm late, I'm late!" Truly a writer.

"And if she doesn't chase her, just grab her hand." Yamato shrugs.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she'll chase him." I tap my chin. "I mean, I'd chase Jyou with rabbit ears while dressed like he's from the 13th century."

Yamato rolls his eyes. "You'd chase Jyou anywhere." He looks up, thinking. "Or was it the other way around?" I smack him on the head whilst Jyou shakes his. "Ow." He grabs my hand and holds it, the table blocking the view our interlaced fingers...

"Hey guys." Sora shows up. I pull away from Yamato's hand. Sora raises an eyebrow. "Glad you two are talking again." She sits beside me and looks around. "Where's Taichi?" Uh-oh. I nervously glance at Yamato on my right.

"He's with Nagisa." I pinch his thigh. "Ow." I glare at him.

"Oh." Sora shifts in her seat. "Have all of you eaten?" She smiles.

"I haven't! I'll go with you, Sora-nee." Miyako stands and links her arm with Sora, briefly glaring at Yamato before they go to a food stall.

"What?" The blonde rubs his thigh.

"The word Nagisa is now a taboo in this table." I announce.

"Agreed." Takeru sips his Mountain Dew, while the others nod.

"I'm sure Taichi doesn't like older women."

"Yeah, but Sora isn't." I argue.

"Besides, I wasn't lying. He's just giving the invitation."

"Just don't say it again. Especially not when her birthday's coming up."

"Yeah, but it's not like something magical's gonna happen in her birthday that involves her and Taichi getting together and Nagisa's acting as the evil witch." I give him a look. "Not that I wouldn't want them to finally date."

"I wish something would bring them together, though." Hikari looks down. Patience, my children. Patience.

**Courage**

"So it's a surprise?" She says, her cheeks flushed from the invitation.

"Yes. Do you think you can go?"

She lights up, eyes bright. "Of course. You're there. S-So..."

"Okay. Thank you, Senpai."

"Taichi-kun."

"Huh?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me just Nagisa?"

Class hours, band practice

**Friendship**

"You're seriously gonna make me sing _Maroon 5 _as our first song?"

"Yeah. Please! It's a good song anyway." She bats her eyelids. Stupid cuteness.

"Yeah, it is." I cross my arms and shake my head. "A good _sex_ song." Maroon 5 is practically a band that makes music dedicated to sex.

She pouts then sits on my lap. Oh shit. Now she ain't playing. "It depends on how you see it." She traces her finger on my lips. Woah wait, she's ok with flirting like this? I feel my face heat up.

Takashi holds back his laugh. "I've never seen Yamato blush so furiously before."

"Fine! Fine! _Animals_, it is." I gently push her off. She grins in victory. Note to self: Never mess with Mimi when she wants something from you.

She turns to Yutaka. "Yuta-kun, you do backing vocals, right?" He nods in response. "Can you sing main vocals?"

"What?" That caught my attention.

"His voice has a higher pitch. I want him to sing something by _The Cab._"

"... Okay."

"Wow. Yamato's usually never jealous." Akira smirks.

"Mimi should come over more often." Takashi nudges the drummer. "We have a lot of things to learn about Yamato." They snicker.

"So you're gonna add a few more songs?" I ask, slinging my bass over my shoulder.

"Yep. While Yuta-kun sings _Lock Me Up_ I also want you to sing _Death Valley._" She winks.

"Well, this is one heck of a party." Akira nods.

Mimi pulls out a piece of paper and pins it on our bulletin board. [Finalized] Songs For Alice. The setlist. My eyes focus on the parts underlined. The songs the band needs to perform. Those are a lot of high notes. Gotta remind myself not to drink anything cold.

Dismissal

**Love**

"You're not walking with me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm suddenly busy."

"Is it Nagisa-senpai?"

"No. Just a favor for a friend. I'm sorry, Sora. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to." I chuckle and blush. "I was just asking."

"Yeah but I wanted to walk with you too."

"..."

"Then. I gotta go now. I'll see you."

"Bye."

"Be careful on the way home. Bye." He hangs up.

**Courage**

I tuck my phone inside my chest pocket. I sigh. "Tired already, Dai?" I cross my arms. "We've only been to five venues."

Daisuke pants and sweatdrops. "Eh?! But those venues were really far from each other! And besides, I'm not the only one who's tired..." He murmurs. Ken nervously laughs as he wipes his moist face.

"Takeru should be assigned to this... Isn't he the lead offender of the basketball team? I should've been with Hikari-chan." He struck my nerve.

"So you're saying Takeru is better than you?!" Well actually, I held this race one time and that kid won versus these two. When it comes to speed, Takeru is definitely the best. Sometimes I wonder why he doesn't like soccer.

Startled, he furiously shakes his head. "No! That's-that's not what I meant..."

I grab my whistle from my pocket and dangle it around my neck. "I want 15 laps around the venues we're headed to."

"Eh?! But Senpai, how do we go around the ven-"

"NOW." He starts running, almost tripping.

"Well, Ichijouji?! Get off your lazy ass, you stupid prodigy!"

"Eh? Me too?" I give him an annoyed glance and a light push. He catches up to Daisuke.

My phone vibrates. I answer. "Who are you and why now."

"_Woah. Cranky, much? What happened?"_

"Jyou. How's your team going?"

"_We're nearly done with the first building. Are you sure you guys don't need help? It's much harder to deliver via mailbox, you know._" Maybe I should've moderated the ones being distributed around the school instead of this.

"We're fine, don't worry. In fact, we're done with half the invites, and I distributed the others with Caramel yesterday. Daisuke and Ken just need more training. I have to remind myself that."

"_Talk about fast. The soccer team's doing well too. Go easy on them, Taichi-kun. They're still kids. What'd they do to get in your skin_?"

"... I was just hoping we'd finish this earlier so I could still walk Sora home." I mean, it's the day before her birthday. She deserves company.

"Ah, I see. If I were you, I'd make them do a thousand pushups."

**Friendship**

"That's a familiar stage." I tuck my hands in my pockets, staring up the structure.

"Used if for your first concert, am I right?" I turn around meeting Tokiya's golden eyes.

I smirk. "I didn't know it was still usable."

"Of course it is. It's like your memento in the chorale." I laugh a little. We see Mimi get up on the stage and stretch her arms. "She's really working hard for Takenouchi-san, huh." He says, eyeing her.

"She risks everything for her friends." Sadly, there come only a few chances she gets to show that side of her. That's also what we all do, as Chosen Children. A thought suddenly comes into mind. What exactly happened in America? We've told each other stories, but she's never really told me details about her stay abroad.

"Did somehing happen?"

"Huh?"

"Did something happen between you and Mimi?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You seem... Mellow. More than usual."

I cock a brow at Tokiya. "Yama-kun." My shoulder jumps from the nickname and the voice. "Come up." Mimi reaches out her arms, gesturing me to take her hands. She was on the stage, like a little kid yearning a hug from her child.

"I'm heavier than you think." I reply. Tokiya looks away with a knowing smirk.

"Well, I'm stronger than I look." She wiggles her hands. I roll my eyes and lock both our hands as she propels me up the structure. "See?" She giggles.

"This isn't such a high stage, anyway." I cross my arms, looking around. Theater people working. "You think you'll be okay with performing?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'm pretty confident about this one."

"Really. That's great."

"Because you're singing with me." She looks away.

"..." I smile and rest my palm on your head. "Hmm. You're shorter than I thought."

"Hey, I'm five foot five. I'm better than Nagisa at least." I think Nagisa's only like 4'9 or 5'.

"Shouldn't we have a nickname for her?"

"How about... Shorty?"

"... No. Koushiro might get affected." She elbows me.

"Don't bully him."

I laugh. "But he's the same height as you." I can't help but observe the top of their heads when they're beside each other.

She rolls her eyes. "He's cute that way."

"Okay, no need to get so defensive of Izumi."

"I'm not! I'm just saying, I don't discriminate by height." She pokes my chest. "Remember, Takeru used to be shorter than Hikari." Did she just compare Takari with Koumi?

**Courage**

After everything's been done and the helping hands went home, I did a check up. Standing before the C.C.'s, I cross my arms and think. The Teenage Huskies plus Princess Karaoke practiced the setlist two times. Miyako and Koushiro did good with the rest of the music and lighting coordination. Invitations completely distributed. Mimi confirmed the provision of catering and furniture. Decorations are perfect thanks to Takeru and the theatre club... Those gigantic roses definitely deserve praise.

"You look nervous." Yamato tilts his head.

"I am."

"You gonna pull a stunt?"

"Yes."

"Then it's Sora who should be nervous." I smile, contented that I see support in his eyes. He gives me a guy-hug by locking our fists together and bumping half our chests.

October 10, Morning

**Love**

"Happy Birthday!" The whole room shouts as I enter my first class. Taichi pops a confetti tube, wearing a party hat. I laugh at the sight.

Lunch

"There she is!" Mimi points to me. They have, decorated with candy hearts and pink cream, a three layered chocolate cake, which I think Mimi baked, on our table that said, To our dearest bearer of Love.

Now that you're 18, don't do drugs. And I'm betting Taichi added that part. He couldn't mask his handwriting. The group gives me a hug.

After they greet me and we settle down, Mimi gently cuts of the first layer and slowly puts it in a red box. She smiles. "For you and Toshiko-san." I embrace her.

We devour the cake. Daisuke eats half of Miyako's, to keep her from killing the boy, Ken gives her his slice.

"Hey um, Sora..."

"Yes, Taichi?"

"Is it okay if you wait for me at the gate later when school's over? I need to talk to a teacher."

"Sure." Since it's my birthday, I'll ignore his suspicious tone.

"Thanks so much." He chuckles, scratching his head.

"You sure are busy these days... Getting a girlfriend?"

"... Well..." He and Mimi glance at each other. He turns away after a millisecond. Mimi purses her lips and looks away. Yamato raises an eyebrow. Koushiro flinches. "No... But if I would, I'd tell you."

After school

I can't remember the last time she picked me up after school. "Mom!" I run to her, giving her a tackle hug. She laughs and hugs back.

"Happy 18th Birthday, love." She kisses my head and cheek. I giggle.

"Who's looking after the shop?"

She rolls her eyes and pinches her cheeks. "It can close for a day." I look at her, surprised but happy. She cups my cheek. "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too." I give her the paper bag. "Mimi baked for me."

"Oh yes, I know." She chuckles.

My eyes widen. "You sneaky girls!" She laughs.

"Well you better go now."

"What?"

Mom points to another direction. Is that Jyou? Why is he wearing rabbit ears? "I'm late! Oh God! I'm so freaking late!"

**Courage**

"Come on Jyou. It's supposed to be fucking late. Not freaking late." I annoyedly pinch my earpiece. "You shouldn't be afraid to curse."

"But her mom's here!"

"Never mind that. Is she chasing you?"

"Yeah, she was reluctant at first but... Oh shit! She runs fast!" I knew tennis never stopped her from jogging every day.

"FASTER! DON'T LET HER CATCH UP. You need to get you're ass here before she does. COME ON JYOU! RUN LIKE THE WIND! PRETEND YOU'RE GARURUMON!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yamato appears behind me and grabs my shoulder. "Chill, Taichi. It's not like you're hosting the party."

"Speaking of which, where is Mimi?"

"You mean the mad hatter, right?" She shows up, hands on her hips with a cane.

Yamato smirks. I gape. "Impressive."

**Love**

It was funny at first, I've never seen Jyou run like that before. It's liked he was coached by a stressed Taichi, which is why I don't want the guy to be stressed at all. Also why I never let him coach me. Jyou enters an abandoned warehouse. Hesitantly, I follow him. It was dark. Soft music was playing. A bit creepy. I know this song. _Windows in Heaven,_ by _We Are The In Crowd_. Mimi gladly introduced them to me.

"Uh... Hello?" A side of my mouth raises. I know where this is going. A red spotlight shines in front of me. Then an orange one in front of it. Then a green one. A row of spotlights glow, stopping on a figure. They shake as a different song plays. I see Mimi smiling at me. A cane in one hand and a mic in another. I cover my mouth and crouch, excited.

Top hat with yellow, orange and red ribbons, black corset, white blouse with an olive necktie, gold coat, boots that reached up to her mid-thigh, crotch black shorts, stockings... And last but not the least, perfectly curled in big round circles, which made it look shorter, pink hair.

I finally realize the theme.

This is a sexy mad hatter. No homo.

_Flashing lights and we took a wrong turn and we fell down a rabbit hole_

-before I could take in her full appearance, she walks toward me, spinning her cane while singing.

_You held on tight to me cause nothing's as it seems_

-she offers her arm, I take it and we walk around the dark. Each step of hers turns on another light.

_Spinning out of control_, -she spins me around.

_Didn't they tell us don't rush into things, didn't you flash your green eyes at me? haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds, ooh _

-each beat turns on a light that reveals a number of faces. Hikari as a cat, Takeru and Daisuke as the twins, Jyou, Koushiro, and all the others.

_Didn't it all seem new and exciting? I felt your arms twisting around me. _Mimi hugs me. I hold back my tears.

_I should've slept with one eye open at night_

_We found wonderland_ -she stretches her arms, gesturing around as more lights turn on. More faces. Friends. Strangers. But all smiling and all looking at me. I hold back my tears.

_You and I got lost in it, and we pretended it could last forever, eh _-Hikari and Miyako guide me toward something. A throne with floral motifs and a heart on top.

_We found wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and life was never worse but never better, eh, eh, eh _-she runs up a corner and climbs on stairs. A stage.

_In wonderland_, -all the lights are on. The place is decorated with gigantic roses, mushrooms, flowers, and willow trees. The ceiling is draped with velvet. In wonderland, In wonderland,

_In wonderland, _-there on either sides of the platform, Taichi and Yamato dressed in equally silly costumes, sat on big chairs like mine respectively.

_So we were on our way, too in love to think straight, all alone or so it seemed,_

_But there were strangers watching, and whispers turned to talking, and talking turned to screams, oh_, -she should seriously think about becoming a singer.

_Didn't they tell us don't rush into things? didn't you flash your green eyes at me? didn't you calm my fears with the cheshire cat smile? ooh_

_Didn't it all seem new and exciting? I felt your arms twisting around me, it's all fun and games til somebody loses their mind,_

_But darling, we found wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and, we pretended it could last forever, we found wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and life was never worse but never better,_

_In wonderland, In wonderland, In wonderland, In wonderland_

_I reach for you but you were gone, I knew I had to go back home, you searched the world for something else to make you feel like what we had, and in the end, in wonderland we both went mad,_

-something, a crowd with a short height joins her in the stage. At first I thought it was a group of kids. People gasp. My eyes widen. Taichi laughs and proceeds to attack Agumon with hugs. Biyomon jumps down, running toward me and finally landing on my lap. I cry and embrace her. I realize I miss her too much. "Happy Birthday, Sora!" Biyomon sheds a tear with me. My grip on her small frame is enough to choke her.

_We found wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and, we pretended it could last forever, we found wonderland, you and I got lost in it, and life was never worse but never better, _-the other chosens look suprised as much as I do. I can bet Mimi did this. The crowd surrounding us cheers, not looking at all disturbed by the digital monsters.

_In wonderland, In wonderland, In wonderland, In wonderland_

The crowd of at least more than 200 people in weird but confusingly decent looking costumes cheer. I clap hard. "Well? Aren't you guys gonna say something?" Mimi leans to the crowd.

I laugh. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" They scream. I needed to cover my ears.

Mimi shrugs. "Actually, it's _Alice_. Oh look. She's not dressed appropriately." She snaps her fingers. The tennis team suddenly carries me and Biyomon backstage. I can't hide my stupid grin along with my mild squealing.

"For now, here are the Teenage Wolves with a Maroon 5 song. Don't stop dancing and being cool!" Mimi winks at Yamato behind her. Another song plays.

**Courage**

"God, Mimi. it's amazing that you convinced Gennai." I ruffle her hair as we wait for Miyako to finish changing Sora.

"Aw, thanks." She grins. "It wasn't easy for him to agree for the digimon to party, either. I had to justify why these guys should be present in a 'chaotic and hormonal setting'. That's what he said."

I laugh. Silly Gennai. "How are you, Taichi?" Agumon asks, clinging to my leg. "I'm alright." I pat his head. "Though I got lonely and missed you a lot."

"Me too! But you have to admit, it was nice not having anyone snoring very loudly at night."

I slap him playfully. "I'm pretty sure you snore louder, buddy. Bigger mouth." We laugh.

"This guy's running for Student Council President." Mimi smirks.

"You mean those guys who always clings to the main girl in those live action series?" Agumon pokes his chin.

"I forget Gennai has cable back in the digiworld." He wouldn't let the

"Wah! Palmon! Don't use your vines!" Sora's voice echoes through the door. She sounds flustered. I snicker. The door opens. Palmon exits, looking dejected.

"I thought I could help." The plant-type stares at her fingers. "They kicked me out." Mimi giggles and grabs her two hands.

"Don't worry, Palmon. I'm sure the tennis team just couldn't handle such a cool digimon like you." Just like that, Palmon is smiling again.

"She's right, the tennis team are wussies. I'm sure you can dress Sora better than all of them." I say, crouching down to her.

"We heard that!" A voice says behind the door.

"Yikes." I sweatdrop and chuckle nervously.

"Hey, I gotta go check on Smirky." Mimi checks her watch. "I want to watch him do the 'awoo' in the song."

"Haha, go ahead." She waves and exits the darkness with her partner.

"Taichi?" Agumon pulls on my silver pants. "Who's Smirky?"

"Mimi's future boyfriend."

**Love**

"You have no idea how happy I am that this isn't a dress."

"Wow. You look cuter than before." Is he making me flustered on purpose? "Used to flattering people on their birthdays, huh."

"No, no. You look really nice." He says, his face reddening quite a bit. Biyomon clears her throat.

"I guess we should leave you two alone, now. Ms. Alice and Mr. White King." Ayumi from the tennis club bows to us, giggling before walking away. I roll my eyes.

Taichi follows their shadows until they're completely away. He faces me, and hands over a black paper bag with large red and orange ribbons. "Happy Birthday, forever best friend."

"Could those be cookies?" Biyomon gasps.

"Impossible! Taichi doesn't know how to bake." Agumon says. He sniffs the air. "And I can't smell any sweets."

We laugh. I take the bag and hug him. "I hope you won't think I'm cheap or anything."

"I'd rather accept trash from you than a diamond ring from anyone else." In the corner of my eye, I notice Biyomon and Agumon exchanging glances. Maybe I wasn't supposed to say that? Taichi doesn't loosen his grip.

"... Would it be appropriate to ask you to dance with me?"

I giggle. "Yes. It is very much appropriate."

"How about all night?"

"I don't mind dancing with you all night." I don't dancing with you my whole life.

**Hope**

"I've never been in a place louder than this." Patamon frowns, covering his ears with his wings, which are his ears itself, I guess. "It makes me dizzy."

I look back to the stage. Me and Hikari were seated on one of the large, round, velvet couches, placed in the corners. "It's probably because of Aniki right now." His fans can be pretty hectic. This one time, I almost got punched by one of the crazy ones. I reach on top of my head and proceed to cradle the cute digimon.

"Aw, you miss cuddling him, don't you." Hikari giggles. I blush, unable to reply.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you for a while." Somebody with a familiar voice approaches us. He smiles warmly.

"Michael-san. How are you?" He got a big haircut which made it hard for me to recognize him. Trimmed the extra hair that made him look effeminate. He looked more mature that way, not to mention he was nicely dressed for the occasion, too. Seeming like a knight from the white army. His armor looks like actual metal. I might ask him where he got those. Might be useful for the theatre club.

"I'm fine. It's good that you guys got to see your digimon partners again." I feel Patamon twitch in my arms. Not in a good way. I wonder why. Tailmon doesn't look happy to see him either.

"Yeah, Mimi-san arranged the whole thing. Especially the party." Hikari chimes in. I have a bad feeling in my gut.

"She sure knows how to make someone happy, doesn't she." He looks down, with a sentimental expression. How strange. "Do you know where to find her?"

"Sure. She's-"

I cut Hikari's sentence and trust my gut. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her."

"Why?"

He shrugs. "It's sort of personal." I'm dubious more than ever. He doesn't seem like he's on good terms with onee-chan.

"Oh, hey Barton. Wassup?" Taichi pats his back cheerfully. Sora is behind him with wide eyes. She gives us a nervous look. Something must have happened.

"It's Michael." Agumon whispers to Biyomon.

"Uh-oh." The bird-type murmurs.

Michael chuckles. "Hi Taichi."

"You looking for Mimi?"

"Yea-"

"You can't talk to her." Sora says, jumping between the two guys. She crosses her arms and knits her eyebrows together.

"..." The blonde is lost for words.

"What? What happened?" Taichi nudges her.

I poke Agumon's shoulder. "What do you guys know."

"Palmon told us everything!" Biyomon says. "She's with Mimi now, we have to tell her he's here." Hikari gasps softly.

"We gotta protect Mimi!" Agumon says. This doesn't make any sense.

"Do you want me to tell everyone, Michael?" Sora narrows her eyes. "You should just leave before we make you." She grasps Taichi's hand and walks away, after glaring at the american. Me and Hikari nod to each other and follow suit.

**Friendship**

After my performance, I lounge in the dressing room with Gabumon. Cher Lloyd was playing in the background. "You really improved since the last time I heard you sing, Yamato." He says. "I'm proud of you."

I chuckle and embrace him on to my lap. He's not a lightweight. Thankfully, I'm no wimp. "Thanks, buddy."

"Anywho, I'm glad you're doing well after, you know."

I give him a reassuring smile. "No more sleepless nights."

"Or loud fights."

"Don't forget the nightmares."

"Away with the empty stares." We wink and click our tongues simultaneously, then laugh. This is why Gabumon is the perfect digimon for a songwriter. Someone knocks. I was waiting for her.

As I open it, she gives me a hug. "See? I knew you'd slay that howl part in the song."

I roll my eyes. "I can't believe you watched just for the howl."

"Well, your band is called Teenage _Wolves_." She avoids my eyes, grinning. "You looked really cool in that part, too." I can see a faint shade of pink appearing on her cheeks.

I see Palmon and Gabumon exchange suprised looks at the corner of my eye. I smile at the sight. Mimi follows my gaze and grabs my hand. I squeeze it. I can still feel her smile, her back facing me.

"Let's go, you guys, I'm hungry." She calls out.

We see Sora and Taichi immediately after exiting backstage. I almost laugh at the fact that Sora isn't in a dress. Still, she looked legitimately Alice-material. Mimi really knows how to please her. Her hair was tied in tlittle pigtails with baby blue ribbons. She wore a tight white blouse with puffy sleeves and a matching bowtie tucked in dark brown shorts that reached up just above her knee. Before I could comment on her getup, she takes my hand and drags me somewhere.

"Michael is here."

"WHAT?!"

"I told Taichi everything, by the way."

"But... How-"

She puts her forefinger on my lip. "Look, I should be angry at Mimi that she told you about him, because I was the only one who was supposed to know, but I figured since you're sort of like a monster when angered, you can help sass him away or whatever. In any case, I want you to stay by her side and make sure she never sees him." I nod. "Me and Taichi are gonna warn the others, okay?" She starts to walk in the other way.

"Sora."

"What."

"Will it be okay to engage in physical measures?" I shrug. "If I happen to, you know, have an encounter with him..."

She smirks. "Take it outside and don't make a mess."

I notice Gabumon looking around. "You know what we're talking about?"

"Palmon told us the story. But I don't think she knows Michael's here."

"I don't want them to find out." Last time she spoke with Bitch, it didn't go well for Mimi.

**Sincerity**

"Taichi! Sora's looking for you. She wants you at the chocolate fountain." Yamato pops up.

"Right. Gotta go, Mimi, Bye! Keep dancing!" Taichi rushes out of my sight.

"Someone's acting weird." I cross my arms.

"I agree. Taichi's jokes are usually funny." Palmon says. "Now it just seemed like he was covering up something."

"Why don't we just dance, right, Gabumon?" The digimon nods. Yamato puts an arm around my shoulder and guides us to the dance floor.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

He cups my face. "Nothing you should worry about." He pauses and pays attention to the music. He starts moving his head on to the beat. I laugh at the extraordinary sight. Yamato dancing to _Zedd_.

_Lovin every minute, cause you make me feel so alive, alive _-the lights flicker. Yamato grasps both of my hands and awkwardly moves our arms together. I couldn't hold back my amusement. I finally realize he was copying Palmon and Gabumon beside us.

It's my first time seeing Yamato party like this. Yep, he should stick with singing.

**Reliability**

"Where are we supposed to find him, then?" God, the music is giving me a headache. I can't even hear myself think.

"We can split up, Jyou." Gomamon suggests.

"That'll just cause more ruckus, and it'll be obvious for Mimi-chan." Tentomon says. "What do you think, Koushiro?" The redhead has his eyes closed, rubbing his temples.

"I don't even know how he got an invite." Sora says.

"The kids probably gave him one." Taichi says, rubbing Sora's back to calm her. "It'll be bad if Mimi gets a panic attack here, of all places."

"She gets panic attacks because of Michael?"

"A possibility. From the looks of it, I don't think she talked to Michael for a long time, and what usually triggers her are nasty 'surprises'." Taichi quotes. Sora links her fingers with his with a worried look on her face.

For a while now, Koushiro's been wearing his thinking look. "I've got it." He finally speaks up after snapping his fingers. "What costume is Michael wearing?"

**Friendship**

I'm not good at dancing. "I'm sorry if I'm a weird dancer." I probably look like a laughing stock next to her. She's like an expert in everything I'm terrible at.

She laughs. "It's okay. You belong to the stage. I know that. I don't expect you to be good at everything." Her faces lightens up to the new tune, "If our love, is tragedy why are you my remedy"

I smile and sing back. "If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" I kind of like this song.

We laugh as she rests her arms on my shoulders. I feel my cheeks burn. She bounces up and down, moving her hips, twirling her arms, corresponding perfectly with the beat.

Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need, -I decide to encircle my arms around her waist, following her moves. She leans closer but doesn't stop smiling, like it's the most natural thing for me to hold her like this. Her eyes caught a beautiful glint of light, piercing my soul. Like magic.

"Yamato, oh sh- sorry to interrupt." We break away upon the voice. Takashi raises his hands upon seeing us, like a guilty criminal. I give him an irritated look. He looks like he's about to laugh. "Uh, it's our cue, Yamato." He points to the stage.

Mimi nods at me. I widen my eyes, realizing we're going to play the next track. I look back at our digimon partners, clearly still absorbed in dancing. What should I do? Frantically, I grab Mimi's hand and take her with us.

"Wait, what's happening?" She stammers, not resisting my grasp.

"Takashi, play the bass for now."

"Sure, but who'll play the-" I give him a smirk. "I see." He laughs.

"Man, you're a terrible dancer." Akira has his arms folded, already seated on his drumming stool. From his spot, you could definitely see each person moving.

"Have you seen someone who looks like a foreigner here? Another blonde guy, besides me and Takeru?" I whisper to him.

He shrugs. "Haven't really paid attention to anyone. But damn, Mimi is looking fine tonight." I smack him.

**Courage**

_Shawty said she wants to run away, _-Ah yes, one of the song I couldn't get over easily. It was too catchy.

_Says I look like a boy she used to date_

_Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs,_

"Well. That's a clever way of not letting Mimi see Michael." Me and Agumon sigh while seeing Mimi playing Takashi's guitar.

"Taichi, does he usually let Mimi play with them?"

"No, Agumon, he usually doesn't." I raise an eyebrow. "There was this one time, though. But Mimi sang lead, instead."

"Wow." He nods to himself. "So they're at that phase."

"Yeah. Yamato isn't the only one who developed his singing, or so it seems."

"She's amazing, isn't she." My shoulders shudder in suprise.

"Nagisa." I was about to add senpai. She smiles warmly. Agumon stares at me. "Uh, Agumon. This is Nagisa. A senior who helped me with my campaign." Because of her height, she didn't need to crouch down to shake hands with the digimon.

"It's nice to meet you, Agumon."

"Same here. So if Taichi's the hero of the story, the student council president, does that mean you're the heroine's rival?"

"He watches a lot of TV." Too much cliché drama, indeed. Nagisa giggles.

"He's cute. Much like you." Agumon gapes at me in response to her comment.

_Put her tongue all up in my ear, (Gross!)_

_Almost made me spill my beer, (Oh Shit!)_

_She's up and ready to go, but I don't care._ -I clear my throat after that. "Hey, have you seen a guy in a white knight costume?" I ask, avoiding her gaze. "He's a good-looking blonde foreigner."

"Oh?" She shrugs. "For me there's actually just one person good-looking enough to catch my attention."

"I see." I look at my shoes. I don't usually wear white oxfords. Agumon shakes his head. "Then, I'll see you later, I'm looking for the guy."

(_Pssh, whatever)_

_'Cause I'm in the zone,_

_Turn off my phone, I've got my own agenda._

"Wait." She grabs hold of my sleeve. "Um, can you... Spare a dance with me later?" She turns red.

"Depends, if I have time. Alice told me she'd be my partner for the rest of the night."

"..." She let's go of my sleeve. "So where is she?"

"Looking for the guy I mentioned. We'll dance later. We have all the time in the world." I shrug.

"... Exactly." Her voice is hoarse, but soft. "All the time in the world to be together... With her... So... Why can't I have a second?" Her eyes are sincere, but I just can't deal with this. Maybe I'm just mean. Or I feel like I want to be mean.

_I feel like dancing tonight,_

_I'm gonna party like it's my civil right,_

_(everybody get kinda awesome)._

"Nagisa," My tone is firm. "Why do you think I didn't get mad at her when she started dating Yamato?" I walk away after a few seconds of staring into her soul.

_It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare, (Woah!)_

_'cause I feel like dancing tonight._

I feel like punching Michael tonight.

**Friendship**

Another song plays. The band doesn't exit the stage, we're going to play some more songs, anyways. Sitting there casually, we eye the crowd. I spot Nagisa looking dissapointed. Come to think of it, I saw Taichi talk with her a while ago. I make a mental note to ask him what happened back there.

"Good job, like always." Mimi offers me a bottle of water. She sits beside me, on a stool beside the mic.

"You too." I gulp the liquid heavily, releasing a breath afterwards. "In fact, you seem pretty optimistic about performing today."

She shrugs. "I feel different ever since I dyed my hair pink again." She looks down to her feet, swaying them. "Last time my hair was like this, I was dating Michael." I scrunch my nose, hearing the sound of his name.

"So... You feel more confident with pink hair?"

"Before I dyed it for the first time, I felt insecure. Would they think it would be weird? I decided to push through with it, since my mom supported me. Then when Michael saw me, he said I looked more like a princess. At first, I didn't know whether that was an insult or a compliment, a month later, he dyed his hair blue temporarily, and asked me out with a banner that said, let's be magical together."

So it's the memory that makes her confident. "Seems like he was nice to you." Was. I finish my bottle.

"Michael _is_ a nice guy. What he did to me just wasn't that nice. I really don't know how to deal with people who betrayed me." She twists her fingers together. "It hurt so much." She sighs. "I don't know if I was in love. It was over before I could find out." She brings her knees up, hugging them. "If that was love, then love is pretty shallow."

"Love is never shallow. Whether it's love for food, or for people, for music, or anything else. It's always precious."

She faces me, her eyes glowing with question, like it's trying to find out my darkest secrets. The shadow of her top hat covered her face, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that she looks mesmerizing. She blinks. I'm so dead.

I smile and shake my head. I feel like I don't know what I'm saying when I'm with her. "I'm going to the comfort room."

**Courage**

"Mimi! Can we play the game ahead of time?" I call out to her from the floor.

"Sure! I thought I was in charge of hosting it, though."

"Let me do it! I want to! You know me." I'm not very good at convincing people.

She laughs. "Okay, okay. If you want to do it that much." She stretches her arm holding the mic toward me. I climb up the stage. Who needs stairs?

I grab the mic. Koushiro stops the music from somewhere. "Attention, attention! My loyal subjects." I clap my hands like I'm gay. Well, that's how royalty does it, right? Mimi laughs beside me. "I am in a dilemma. You see, my right-hand man, my white knight, is nowhere to be seen. I need everyone to look for him." The crowd whispers to themselves. Mimi raises an eyebrow at me. "That's right, if I don't have my white knight, I'm a bit vulnerable to the horror of the red king. Whoever finds him first and brings him to me," I take Mimi's hand, urging her to join me. "Will receive a slow, elegant, romantic dance. With our lovely mad hatter." She gapes, while the audience, mostly the guys, scream happily. Yes. "He has very light blonde hair, as tall as me, a white cape, and shimmering armor. That is all. Resume the music!" I snap my fingers.

"What was that?! Who's the white knight?"

"Sora wanted me to do it. The white knight's just a random fella with a good costume. Takeru wanted to find out what it's made of." That's not a complete lie.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly comfortable with dancing with a complete stranger."

"Sora wanted me to do it." I repeat. She sighs, putting her palm over her forehead.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Dancing with the others."

"She's lucky it's her birthday, or she'd be dead by now."

**Friendship**

"You're..." I look up from the voice. "You're Ishida Yamato, right? I've seen you in pictures." I turn off the faucet.

"..." I don't move an inch. He cut his hair. Have to admit, he's not ugly.

"You probably heard about what happened, huh."

"I did." I avoid his eyes and take a breath. I need to control myself.

"So, you probably hate me."

"I do."

"I hate me too."

"-That's not enough." I immediately retort.

His voice becomes a bit louder. "I know. It'll never be enough."

That's it. I slap both my palms on to the sink. Breathe in, out. "Stop." I clench my fists. "Stop acting like you know what you did. You have no idea what she went through."

He steps back. "... Have you ever felt like you're lost? Like you're floating in a completely different space and no one can reach you?" His voice cracks, for some reason. "My father wants me to be an actor, like him. He recommended me into his management, hired several trainers to prepare me, talked to a dean of this profound university, he arranged the future."

"Then you've got it easy."

"It made me feel like I couldn't do anything by myself." He bites his lip and closes his eyes. "My life depended on my dad. Everyone faked being kind to me, and when my dad pushes them away, I get hurt. I rarely had any real friends."

"..."

"Then Mimi found me. She subconsciously entered the hollow space I was floating in, and dragged me back and showed me what it's like to be in love."

"..." I purse my lips and knit my eyebrows together.

"She didn't know I was Michael Barton, and she still talked to me first. She stole my heart." I decide against telling him Mimi will never be sure if she loved him back.

"Why'd you do it, if you loved her so much?"

He turns to me then chuckles to himself. "I was lost, and she found me... But I started to think, what if someone else did?" He closes his eyes for a moment, like he can't handle the pressure. "I'm not the one for her, Ishida-san. I still loved her, but I knew that she'd never love me. Not because I feel that I'm not worthy for her, but because she wasn't supposed to enter my world. She was meant for someone else." Lost then found by someone else. Someone he managed to fall in love with. When he met the other girl, he probably thought she's the one who's really meant for him. I wonder, are we in the same situation?

If Mimi was the one who grabbed me first before Sora, what would have happened?

"I think I understand." I slowly step towards him and grab his black turtleneck collar. Our cold eyes meet for a moment, before I hit him in the face. He falls down the tiled floor. "But I won't forgive you. I never will." After a few moments, I help him up. He was covering a side of his face with both hands. It looks like it's swelling a bit. "You know there was this one song, I forgot the title, but, it mentioned a few words that struck me. It's better to leave than be replaced."

He laughs gently, forming his usual kind and welcoming expression I've seen in pictures. The Michael I've heard about. "It's nice finally meeting you." He says.

I smirk. "Same here."

**Sincerity**

At last, I see Miyako, Ken and Daisuke hanging out by the drinks section. Daisuke had a plate filled with the party food, while Ken and their digimon partners seem to be comforting Miyako, patting her back. "There you guys, are."

Miyako shudders at my voice. She slowly turns around, revealing red, puffy, tear-stained eyes. She sniffs and suddenly embraces me. "I'm so sorry, Mimi-neesama!"

"Wha-" I turn to Ken. "What's going on?"

He and Daisuke exchange confused glances. "You don't know?" Daisuke leans forward, a red velvet cupcake in his hand. "Should we tell her?"

I squeeze Daisuke's arm and slowly blink. "Please. I want to know what all the fuss is for."

Miyako sneezes into a tissue then grasps my chin to face her. "I invited Michael."

"... Oh."

She throws her arms around me. "I didn't know, Neesama. I'm so sorry." Hawkmon perks up.

"It's not her fault, right? Miyako, stop whining, already." The bird digimon wraps it's wings around her.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." I say.

Their eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

I chuckle. "Where is he?"

"Wa-Wait! You mean you want to talk to him?" Daisuke sweatdrops.

I nod. "Mhm. I want to clear things up." It's time, now that I've found new strength that can support me if I fall back down.

**Courage**

"There you are." I sigh, seeing Yamato in the men's room. Then there are two blondes. "I see you two finally meet." Michael turns around. I laugh, noticing his face. "I apologize for my best friend's violence. But we have to admit, you kinda deserved that."

Michael laughs. He looks sort of relieved. He turns to Yamato. "Thank you for hearing me out, Ishida-san." Then to me. He bows. "I'm very sorry for all the trouble I've caused, especially for hurting Mimi. I hope we're still good friends." I knew Michael's just misunderstood. He's really a nice guy.

I poke my chin. "... Hmm, you know what, you should talk to her."

"Do you think she'll be okay with that?" Yamato crosses his arms. Knowing Mimi, whenever she deals with something bad, she usually needs time to compose her thoughts. Just time. Like me. And I bet she's ready.

"She should be. They need closure." I rest my palm on Michael's shoulder. "So Barton, you good at slow dances?"


	15. Forever

Hii. I wonder if I could update again before school starts? Thanks for the reviews! This one has Taiora.

* * *

**Courage**

"Hey. I got him." I grasp Michael's hand and pull him toward me.

Sora bites into her pepperoni pizza and stares. "Who did that to him?"

"Me." Yamato says and looks at the bruise beside Michael's left eye. "Is it obvious?"

"Yeah." Sora replies, and leaves the crust on the plate. "Do you want to put make-up on it?"

"... No, I'm fine." Michael's eyes wander. He bows."I'm sorry, Takenouchi-san. You're one of the people affected by my actions."

Me and her share a glance. She sighs. "I'm still angry, but I guess Mimi isn't anymore. Just don't expect me to be one of your nicest friends at the moment." She knows deep down, even if Mimi said a lot of bad stuff about Michael, it's just a mask that hides the girl's yearning of Michael's company. Even if she doesn't love him.

I smile at her and take the pizza crust. "Yuck." Yamato knits his eyebrows at me. I shrug.

"It's still food." I chew. "But really. I hated that we had to do the stupid game. A lot of people kept approaching me with guys who are fakely blonde and have crappy costumes." I put my arm around Michael.

"Speaking of the game, you should announce the result right now." Yamato says, reaching behind Sora for a pizza of his own.

**Sincerity**

"Ahem, ahem. Your king speaking." Taichi says on the other side of the venue. He raises his hand to signal a pause of the music. Probably got his mic from Koushiro. Everyone turns to him. I notice a blonde guy with a bruise on his face. My eyes widen. Palmon gasps.

"I can't believe it." My digimon partner whispers. "What is Taichi doing?"

"It's okay, Palmon." I pat her head.

"Great news! The white knight turned himself in." The crowd whispers. "Which means you have to clear the path for our princes-er, mad hatter to dance with him." They slowly cooperate and leave a fairly large empty spot on the dance floor.

Takashi leans slightly to me. "Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah. We used to date."

As if an alarm rang in his head, Yamato quickly runs toward us and climbs up the stage, roughly going through the people with weird clothes. He pants and rests his hand on my shoulder. "We'll play the song. Go ahead." He smiles. I do the same and wrap my arms around him.

"Thanks for punching him."

**Friendship**

How she knew it was me who punched him, no one knows. I position my bass in my arms and face my band. "Do you guys know the song _Vegas Skies_?" I ask.

"I do. It's another song by _the Cab_, right?" Akira and Yutaka nod.

"Yes. And instead of _Endlessly_, is it okay to play that instead?"

Takashi smirks and crosses his arms. "I heard that guy's her ex."

"You heard right."

"Perfect choice for a making up song. Let's play it."

"Wait, they're getting back together?!" Akira comments.

I shake my head. "No. They just need closure. They haven't spoken to each other in a while."

Yutaka chuckles, adjusting stuff on his keyboard, which was in the middle of the set. He's going to sing this one. "Not on Yamato's watch, they'll get back together." That's not exactly false.

**Sincerity**

_It's Twelve O'Clock and I need your attention_

I chuckle and shake my head at the not-supposed-to-be background tune. Our eyes meet. "Hello Michael." I don't frown, and I don't grin.

"Hi, Emi."

_It's like the alcohol, Making my head spin_

_Your scent is the rum,The room is a bottle_

Slowly, I wrap my arms around his shoulder. He does the same, around my waist. "Your new hair suits you." I say.

"Thank you." We sway around, following the tempo of the song. "You look beautiful tonight. More than usual, I mean."

_Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow, If tonight ever makes a difference_

_The way that I feel, The way that I'll remember it_

_I'll take this down until the glass remains, Swallow the words that I was meant to say_

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He says quietly, almost like a whisper. He couldn't look into my eyes.

I close my eyes and look down. "But you're not sorry for kissing Colette."

"..."

I lock gazes with him. "I'm jealous."

"Emi..."

"I want to know what love feels like, too."

He smiles warmly then looks over to the stage. "I like Yamato, he's a good guy."

"Right. A good guy." I snicker and gently poke the bruise. He winces and we share a laugh.

"I deserved that."

"I know."

_It's a long drive back to Vegas Skies_

_So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight_

"So how is Colette? You're dating now?"

He nods and sighs. "Sometimes she cries because she misses you but she remembers she can't talk to you." So that's why he kept calling me. It was probably because he wanted me to talk to Colette.

"I'm sorry for-"

"Don't, Mimi. It's my fault, I'm the one to blame. It was the wrong time to do that."

"... I miss her too."

"But everyone of us, your friends in America, know your heart belongs to Japan." He turns to the direction of Sora and Taichi. They're sharing a chocolate-dipped marshmallow.

I smile. "You guys still stole a part of it. Through meeting you, I felt like I was shining."

"Hm, a lot of people say that in New York. Maybe it was just the atmosphere." I laugh at his classic Michael Humor.

_So say goodnight, Our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine, Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right_

"I don't regret us dating, Emi. I hope you know that." He says, cupping my cheek. "You're still just as important in my life."

I hold his hand on my face. "I don't regret us, either." I look away from his beautiful green eyes. "I just wish, it would've ended differently."

"Me too." He bites his lip. "I'm really sorry, Mimi. I... I know that no words can pay for what I did... But if you need me to be beaten up by all of the Chosen Children and Digimon in the whole world, I would gladly accept the punishment." His voice cracks.

I smile. His voice cracking is a sign of extreme emotion, sometimes it becomes his flaw when acting in plays. Only those close to him know that.

_All of these guards they stand tall and defensive, Putting up walls around what once was innocent_

_They won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that, 'Cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back_

_Girl, last night I forgot to mention, The way that I feel, the way that I'll remember this_

_When we're this young, We have nothing to lose_

_Just a clock to beat and a hand to choose_

"Okay. I forgive you."

He knits his eyebrows together. "... No, you don't. It can't be this easy for me."

I laugh. "Okay. One... Two conditions."

"Make it hard."

"Never hurt Colette."

"Mimi." He sighs, like it's not a challenge at all. "Done. Make the other one harder."

_It's a long drive back to Vegas Skies, So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight_

I pinch him playfully. "I get to choose how hard it is for you." He grimaces. I look up, in thought. "Sing."

"What?"

"I want you to sing tonight."

"... That's the best you can hit me with?"

I smirk. "Why are you such a masochist?"

"Come on, that's all you can do?" He scratches his head. Then looks straight into my eyes, serious and determined. "Listen, Emi. You can't just be yourself, an angel, to the people who hurt you." He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. "People will keep hurting you."

_So say goodnight, Our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine, Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right_

"You're not the first one who said that." I glance at Yamato, meeting his eyes, like he was staring intently at me the whole time.

"Hmmm." Michael follows my gaze. "You know what, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't need to fight for yourself... After all," He shrugs. "You have people punching others for you." I pinch his cheeks and giggle. "Aww, I miss your giggles." He says, his voice muffled through his stretched cheeks.

_It's a long way down, Just fall into place and you'll fall into me_

_We'll make it out,You'll see_

"Are you two dating?"

"He's Sora's ex-boyfriend."

"I know. You told me about him." He looks at the other blonde on stage again. "And unlike before, I feel like you've become closer."

"We have."

"I think he likes you."

I shrug. "... Maybe."

"Do you like him?" I feel my cheeks turn red. "I guess that's a yes, then." I purposely step on his foot. "Ow."

"... Hey, Michael."

"Yes?"

_So say goodnight, Our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine, Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together and_

_Say goodnight, Our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine, Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right_

"Thank you for loving me." I give him a hug.

"You too." He rubs the back of my head. "Thanks for making me fall in love with you. I had a great time."

"It's not over. This is a new adventure for us."

"Yeah. In a new magical place, the prince and the princess, in two separate kingdoms." As friends.

A single tear runs down my cheek. "I missed you." Upon hearing my sniff, he takes out his hanky. "I hated avoiding you." You were one of my first and bestest friends when I moved in New York.

"I hated not hearing from you too." He wipes my eyes with his thumb. "And I especially hate it when you cry."

**Courage**

After the slow dance, Mimi runs to us, Michael following slowly, she was wearing a wide grin and tackles Sora. We laugh. The party background music returns.

"Oh no, her eyes are puffy. Did he make you cry, Mimi?" Palmon worriedly asks.

"Yeah, but these are good tears, Palmon." She hugs the green digimon. "I'm alright."

I give Michael a high five. "Good job." Truthfully, when I heard the story from Sora, I still believed Michael's the same nice guy. And I'm right. "Next time, don't make a move when you're in a relationship." I say to him.

"Noted."

"If you do, I'll be the one punching you. Just saying, I work out so my muscles are more developed than Yamato's."

"Speaking of which, they're performing _Death Valley_ right now, aren't they?" Mimi perks up.

"Oh yeah. That's Yamato's voice." She says, closing her eyes and listening. A smile forms.

"He's good." Michael nods. He tugs Mimi's sleeve. "By the way, which song do you want me to sing?"

"Right... About that..." Mimi takes Michael's hand and drags him somewhere, leaving me with Sora and our digimon. Again.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Sora asks.

"I do." Agumon answers. Sora hands the bag to him.

We've been eating all night. "Nah, I'm full."

She stares blankly. "Who are you and what have you done to Taichi?"

I ruffle her hair. "I'm just full."

She laughs. "I've never heard my best friend say that before."

"Why you-" I tickle her.

"Stop that!" Her arms end up around my waist. When I stop, she's still giggling. "But seriously, why won't you eat? You wouldn't even touch the Chicken Parmigiana back at our table."

"She's right. Are you sick, Taichi? I ate everything." Agumon rubs his tummy.

"And I bet you're still not full." Biyomon sweatdrops.

"I'm alright... I'm just nervous."

"For what?"

"For later." I click my tongue and boop Sora's nose. "Be patient."

**Friendship**

After the song, the band lounges backstage. Except for Akira. He was eager to find a girl to dance with. I feel two thin arms encircling my waist. I turn around and meet the mesmerizing eyes. "Looks like you two are okay now." I say to Mimi and Michael, leaning by a wall.

"Yes, we are. Thank you for your support, Ishida-san."

I actually didn't do much. Except for punch him. "You know what, just call me Yamato."

"And I'm Gabumon." He holds up his hand. Michael shakes it. "You're not after Mimi, are you?"

"Eheh, no, Gabumon. It's nice to meet you too."

"Good, because Yamato-" I cover his mouth. Takashi and Yutaka laugh.

"Michael's a good guy now, isn't he, Mimi?" Palmon looks up to her partner. Mimi nods.

"We like Gabumon." The guitarist says. "Hi, I'm Miyamura Takashi."

"I'm Ishikawa Yutaka." The keyboard player introduces. "Our drummer isn't here."

"Yamato, is it okay to request you to sing another song?" Mimi clasps her hands together, fluttering her eyelashes.

I sigh. "We can only if the whole band knows how to play the-"

"I want you to sing solo."

"... Acapella?"

"No. You and Michael." Me and the other blonde share a glance. "And another guy."

"Who?" Me and Michael simultaneously ask.

Mimi pokes her forefinger together, looking away. "The red knight."

**Sincerity**

"I haven't spoken to you since the party started, Mimi-chan." He smiles, sipping his punch upon seeing me.

I clear my throat. "This is Michael Barton. Michael, this is Hori Tokiya. The president of the chorale I'm in." They shake hands. Tokiya was wearing black armor with silver inlays on the upper torso, and a red cape. Nicely opposing Michael's getup.

"I'm Palmon." She pops in between the two.

Tokiya chuckles, shaking Palmon's hand as well. "Hello there. You're a very cute digimon, Palmon, you suit Mimi-chan." I blush.

"And I'm Gabumon!" He raises his hand abruptly. "Yamato's partner." Tokiya shakes it.

"Ah, the white knight." Tokiya says pointing at Michael.

"You must be the red knight." The American replies, eyeing the guy's costume.

Tokiya nods. "Mimi-chan had this made for me."

Yamato looks at me with an unreadable expression. "Wow, I didn't know that."

"I wanted him to sing." We talked about the possibility it when he let me borrow the stage. Yamato inserts his hands into his pockets.

To break the silence, "So... Uh, you joined the chorale." Michael says to me. "That's good." He nods.

"Yeah, I wanted to try something new."

"Anyway, what song do you want us to sing?" Tokiya speaks up.

"There's someone in this party that I want to encourage." I clench Yamato's elbow. "You see, later, there's this segment that all of Sora's loved ones are going to say their birthday wishes for her, and a certain someone is very nervous."

"I thought he was going last." Yamato murmurs.

"He is. But this is his favorite song, and it's really encouraging. If you ask me, it's fun to perform."

**Knowledge**

"Since when did you, Taichi and Sora know about this?" I ask him, staring at my punch. It was my 13th cup. Tentomon and Gomamon were dancing. At least, trying to dance.

"Her parents told us when we were younger. It started shortly after Apocalymon." Jyou tells me.

"..." I sigh.

"I don't think she trusts you less. It was just her parent's decision, they knew I was the oldest. You shouldn't worry too much about it, Koushiro-kun."

My gaze flicks to a certain group huddled together. Mad hatter, two knights and a king. "I guess she's slowly drifting away from our grasp, huh, Jyou-san."

"What?"

"Nothing." I proceed to refill my cup.

"... We never really tightened our hold on her, anyway." He says.

"Is there a problem, Koushiro?" Tentomon walks up to us, wearing a yellow party hat and popcorn. Jyou laughs.

"Nothing." I sweatdrop.

"He's lovesick. I can see it in his eyes." Gomamon says. "Like Jyou." The older boy blushes. I chuckle. I feel a gentle vibration in my chest pocket. I hate wearing formal coats.

"Who messaged?" Jyou asks.

"Mimi-chan wants me to play a song or two without the vocals. Like background music."

Jyou nods, folding his arms. "So you call her Mimi-chan now?"

I look him in the eye. "I remember a time when she told me she didn't like being called with -san."

"How observant of Jyou-san." Tentomon murmurs.

"As expected." Gomamon raises his chin.

**Love**

We meet up with Koushiro and the other kids by the largest circular table. "Man, I'm so tired." Daisuke plops into his seat.

"Me too." V-mon settles into his lap.

"What? From eating?" Miyako teases.

I roll my eyes. Beside me, Taichi seems to be in a trance. I hold his hand under the table. "I've never opened up my feelings to this many people before." He whispers.

I trace his knuckles."You're gonna be fine. Even if the whole world will laugh at you, I'd still be clapping." A side of his mouth raises.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mimi waves an arm to the audience. The music stops by Koushiro pressing a remote. _So that's how he does it. _Me and Taichi share a look, thinking the same thing, we giggle simultaenously.

"On behalf of the school's most renowned rock band, the chorale, and the United States of America," The crowd laughs at the end of the phrase. "I present to you, a cover of a deliciously exciting _The Script _song, by Ishida Yamato, Michael Barton, and Hori Tokiya. This is _Superheroes_, dedicated to all those insecure fools." I gape at the sound of the title. Taichi's eyes widen. I cheer.

"How nice of Mimi." I nudge him. He grins and looks up. Taichi's always loved the band. Whether sad or happy songs, he gets pumped up when he hears them. I remember how we used to tease him because it doesn't suit his character to like a band that sings songs mostly of broken hearts. This track, however, is no sad song.

_Oh_, three voices echo. Girls swoon upon seeing the shadows.

A spotlight shines on a blue-haired boy. Hori Tokiya, the president of the chorale. He was on the right side of the stage. He seems to be looking at me, while singing. _All her life she has seen, All the meaner side of me_

_They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know, A heart of steel starts to grow_

Another spotlight shines on Michael, on the left of the stage. Mimi put makeup on his bruise. I've never heard him sing, before. He looks our way. At Taichi. _All his life he's been told, He'll be nothing when he's old_

_All the kicks and all the blows, He won't ever let it show_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know, A heart of steel starts to grow_

Finally, a light on the center. Yamato. They all sing the chorus.

_When you've been fighting for it all your life, You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly, (Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power) _Michael flexes his muscles and gestures following the lyrics he sings.

_When you've been fighting for it all your life_ Yamato points at Taichi and winks. The boy beside me, chuckles, shaking his head.

_You've been working every day and night, That's how a superhero learns to fly_

_(Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power)_

Yamato clutches his mic. _All the hurt, all the lies, All the tears that they cry_

_When the moment is just right, You see fire in their eyes_

_'Cause he's stronger than you know, A heart of steel starts to grow_ Tokiya waves his palm toward us, gesturing us to stand. Taichi laughs and brings me to the dance floor.

_When you've been fighting for it all your life,You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly, (Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power) _and suddenly everything around us was just a blur. It was just me and him.

_When you've been fighting for it all your life, You've been working every day and night_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly, (Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power)_

Taichi bangs his head to the lyrics while I grin. We dance close to each other, my back facing his front. There is nothing keeping us apart. Nothing ever will.

_(Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power)_

_(Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power) I_ look into his eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.

_She's got lions in her heart, A fire in her soul_

_He's a got a beast in his belly, That's so hard to control_

_'Cause they've taken too much hits, Taking blow by blow_

_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_ Taichi mouths the lyrics, bringing our foreheads together. He looks into my eyes. I smile.

**Sincerity**

_She's got lions in her heart, A fire in her soul_

_He's a got a beast in his belly, That's so hard to control _"The special guest is here." I squeal to myself as I read his message. I proudly look back at the stage and see the three guys enjoying themselves.

'_Cause they've taken too much hits, Taking blow by blow_

_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_ Koushiro grabs my shoulder. "Where are you going, Mimi-chan?"

"Kou-kun. I was going to fetch someone-" I stop for a second. "Did you just call me Mimi-_chan_?"

_When you've been fighting for it all your life, You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's a how a superhero learns to fly, (Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power)_

He blushes. "I've been working on calling you that..."

"Like you promised."

He nods. "Like I promised."

I give him a hug. "Thank you."

_When you've been fighting for it all your life, You've been working every day and night_

_That's a how a superhero learns to fly, (Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power)_

**Courage**

I twirl Sora around. _Oh, yeah..._

_(Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power)_

_Ooh, yeah, woah_ She says something, I can't hear over the music. "What?!" I lean forward. She laughs.

_(Every day, every hour, Turn the pain into power)_

_When you've been fighting for it all your life, You've been struggling to make things right_

_That's how a superhero learns to fly_ she repeats it, tiptoeing to reach my ear. I hold her waist for balance. "You're my superhero." Then she embraces me.

**Sincerity**

"You guys did great." I punch Michael's arm playfully. "Thanks for stalling."

They look at each other. "Stalling?" Yamato raises an eyebrow. I look behind me. Yamato's eyes widen.

"It's nice to see you again." Sora's dad greets, shaking hands with Yamato.

**Love**

Me and Taichi walk hand-in-hand back to our table. Miyako was still fangirling. "They should sing together more often." The young girl says, sparkles in her eyes.

Takeru laughs. "Don't you think Onee-san has a different effect on those three? That's why they did it."

"Actually, Mimi has that kind of effect on everyone." Koushiro crosses his arms. "She gets what she wants." We laugh together.

"Now's that time for the party," Mimi claps her hands twice, calling our attention. "The birthday messages, for our dear Takenouchi Sora." The crowd claps. Mimi comes down, walks toward us and holds my hand. She brings me to my throne facing the stage. The lights dim into a gentle purple as a gentle piano melody plays in the back. I see the Chosens walk backstage. Taichi doesn't look at me. He looks at a piece of paper. First came the tennis team, my former soccer teammates, I can't believe they still remember me, Iori's recorded message, he couldn't come because he wasn't allowed to, thanks to Mimi, Armadillomon's with him, next is Ken then Daisuke, then Miyako, she cried, and I almost did, then Takeru, Hikari, I couldn't hold it in and cried a little bit, Mimi brought me tissues. By this time, the Chosens were surrounding me, helping me maintain my composure.

"You're gonna need more than one box." Mimi says. She stays beside me and holds my hand. Next is Koushiro and then Jyou. Then finally.

He sighs, walking to the stage, a hand holding a mic, and another one in his pocket. "Hello, _ex_." His greeting brings laughter. I turn red but I laugh really hard too. Mimi shakes her head.

"I don't know what to say." He scratches his head and smirks. "First of all, happy birthday, but I guess everyone already said that to you. Second, I never got the chance to thank you, not just for our memories together in a relationship, but also for the times when you kept me from pulling Taichi's hair out." We laugh again.

"Listen, Sora. This might be a little awkward considering the circumstances. I learned a lot from you. Love, friendship, and all that feeling shit. Before I had a crush on you, I never knew what it was like to look at someone and smile for no reason. I wrote my first song corresponding with my feelings. My feelings for you." _Somewhere in Neverland._ "When we were finally together you told me you didn't realize the song was for you at first, and honestly, I laughed at that. Don't you remember?" I did. "That kept me thinking. When we fought, all I could every say to you was I didn't care as long as we could make it last. It didn't last, do you know why?" I remember _Just The Way I'm Not._

He was smiling. "Deep in our hearts, we knew I wasn't really your Peter Pan. I liked you, I loved you, as the girl who cared for everyone, the girl who's so brave and ready for everything that comes her way, the girl who would fight back. I loved you just the way you aren't, we know that, I found who you really are, and I'm so sorry I hurt you all those times." I smile and blow my nose. "That made me realize that I shouldn't love you. But the thing is, the thing I'm most proud of, is that we didn't lose each other. When I first sang _Just The Way I'm Not_, you smiled at me. We didn't lose our friendship. Our love was broken, it was forced. But our friendship,"

He shrugs. "Okay, I'm not Mimi or Taichi, but, I'm there, I'll never be beyond your reach. I may not be the prince charming, or superhero, or hercules you were looking for, because you know I'm better than that. I'm a friend you can keep for life. In fact, I think through us dating, our friendship did evolve, didn't it." I nod. "There aren't any words to express how thankful I am to you. You're one of the people who washed my loneliness away, one who never left, never got scared of me. You taught me how to become stronger through the pain. I'm not a magician who can make it happen, but I do hope for all the happiness to come your way, and you should know I'll do anything to keep you from crying, because I of all people should know, it's one of the ugliest things that happen in the universe. Thanks for everything and being Sora in my life." Yamato bows. It ended with Mimi laughing while hugging me, because I ran out of tissues. Miyako brings another box. Yamato comes down to hug me, too. Mimi comes up the stage. I don't think I'm stable enough to hear her speech.

**Sincerity**

"Hello everyone." I tap the mic and turn to Sora. "And hello, Sunny." She giggles. "Unlike Yamato, I'm a bit more prepared for this." The audience laughs. I bring a piece of yellow pad paper out of my coat, and read, occasionally glancing back.

"When I was a little girl, I was more of a spoiled brat than I am now. I used to complain about everything that didn't go the way I wanted it to. I'm an only child, so I guess it's natural. I first met Sora when I got sucked in the digital world, along with the people I never thought I'd be best friends with, right at this moment." I try hard to, but my voice still shakes. I can clearly Sora's shiny eyes, in this spot.

"I thought that you didn't like me, so I didn't like you. When we spoke for the first time I knew, I knew this wouldn't be a shallow relationship. For you it didn't matter that I was such a princess. You still cared. I have to admit, there were a lot of times I felt jealous. I felt that everyone needed you. You knew how to do chores and scold people, and I'm one of those stupid girls that gets in the way." She shakes her head in disagreement. "But you never got mad at me, and that's what I like about you. You try your best to understand people. You're like my big sister, and I never got to thank you for that, for not leaving my side."

I fold the paper, not needing it anymore. Scripted speeches are dumb, Yamato's right. "Some people think of it as an unlikely relationship, me and you. We're best friends, and it was with you that I learned not to care about what people say about us. That Sora's more friendly than Mimi, that Mimi's cuter than Sora, none of that mattered. What mattered was we hardly fought, we were always smiling together, and I want to tell you now, that we'll never change. I trust you, and I trust me. I know that we'll always be Sora and Mimi," I air-quote, "the first two female Chosens." The group chuckles. "I still want us to be the girls consulted when Hikari finally chooses the one," I hear Taichi clear his throat. I giggle. "I want us to be the girls to smack some sense into Taichi and Yamato when they fight like children, I want us to be the girls that teach Kou-kun and Jyou-senpai how to get ladies. I want us to be _us_, forever." A tear runs down my cheek.

"And not just us, too. The whole group. You're all precious to me. Sora, please never change, you're perfect the way you are, and if you do, let's all go at that scary step together. Thank you." The audience claps. I step down and join the others.

"Mimi you're gonna cry your makeup away, stop," Sora says, while wiping my face.

"That makes the both of us." I answer. The others laugh.

**Love**

"Are you ready?" Yamato nudges me.

"I want to die." I rub my temples. He chuckles.

"It's gonna be worth it. I promise." He rubs my back. Biyomon cuddles closer on my lap.

We hear a shadow's footsteps slowly reaching the mic. "Uh, hi. It's-It's me." The voice says, Yamato covers his mouth to keep him from laughing. I roll my eyes. A red spotlight shines on him. Taichi's face was a shade of pink. He clears his throat. "Hey there, Sor'. I hope I won't embarass myself by saying the stuff I wrote the other day. Anyway, I'm gonna go down memory lane for a bit. Uh, haha," he stammers, opening a folded piece of paper.

"When I first met you, me and Koushirou were on the children's soccer team, we were nine, and Izumi was eight. I have to admit. You scared us both. You didn't talk to anyone, not even your fellow teammates. When the coach jumbled us up, you and I on the same group, I honestly didn't know how to deal with you." The audience laughs softly. I blush.

"I followed my usual stupid instinct to defend you from the other members that made fun of the fact that you were our only female teammate. And I guess that started it all... Thank you, gut instinct." Mimi murmurs _Aw, that's so sweet._

"It was rare when you smiled, you always looked mad. But the thing is, after I stood up for you, you spoke to me. It didn't matter that you said you could take care of yourself. What mattered was, you know. Maybe that was a beautiful beginning for a friendship. A few months later, I ran into you. You were crying on the field. It was raining. I helped fix the equipment, so I stayed a little later than the others." _Typical_, Yamato comments.

"I had an umbrella, and you didn't." I smirk and stare fondly at him.

"You told me everything, stuff about your family. Then I walked you home and you thanked me. after that day, you slowly started to smile frequently. I wonder if you remember what I said?" I do. You said, _tears don't fit a girl. Not because it looks ugly on them, but because girls are always supposed to be happy. Because when they smile, the world smiles back._

"Then you became my snappy obsessive-compulsive best friend. And I liked how we never really labeled it, until people started labelling us as unseparable. We even experienced our unforgettable adventure together. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there. You were one of the people who kept me sane, the one who keeps me grounded, the one who worried about me the most." Mimi nudges me, a smug look on her face.

"We fight, a lot. About little things, usually. But we always knew that in our hearts, we'll never want to let go of each other." Miyako squeals quietly. "When I'm with you, I confess, I'm a lot more goofier and idiotic. And when you're with me, you're a lot more bossy. And I guess maybe those are the sides of us that we only want each other to see, you know? Specific special sides for each other. I want to keep that bond of ours." Jyou flaps his hand back and forth, as if he feels he's about to cry. Dorks.

"When you quit soccer, I never told you this, but a part of me was heartbroken. But I know you're still the same." I reach for a tissue.

"Then I saw you grow up. You started to wear pink, and more skirts, I thought, maybe you were influenced by Tachikawa? No offense, Caramel. Nevertheless, I know you're still my best friend." Mimi folds her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Then I saw Yamato change. I noticed he acted different when he's around you. Then you started to date. But I know you're still Sora." I blow my nose.

"While you dated, you two fought. Not about hair clips or soccer, or food. Not like us. About more serious matters. Matters I would never understand. That would always confuse me because he sang you to sleep and only you could caress his hair. Whenever you two fought, I'd be in the middle," Taichi shakes his head, looking at me and Yamato.

"And now I need to tell you both, that was a pain in the ass." Yamato gives me a high five.

Taichi laughs. "But I know I still loved you." ... Say what, Daisuke looks around, gaping. Sssh, Agumon tells him. I can hear nothing but his voice and my heart beating. It was very quiet.

"Then you broke up. And up to this point, I don't know why. I wasn't offended by that, you had the right to keep the details. I was disappointed because I thought you were happier together. You told me it wasn't his fault, but when I saw you crying, I stopped myself from beating him up." I reach for another tissue, not taking my eyes off the stage.

"When he sang _Just The Way I'm Not _the first time, you were smiling. Yamato wasn't a mistake. You weren't a mistake to him, either." I sniffle. "And that made me think, was it me, who screwed up?" No, it wasn't.

"I was sad when you chose tennis over soccer. I was creeped out when you started wearing bracelets and shoes with heels. I was confused when I found out Yamato was your type, like, I'm so different from him, from that guy. I'm afraid of change. But all throughout the years we've spent together, you ensured me... No, no." I hear his voice crumble a bit.

"We ensured each other, nothing changed. And nothing ever will." He grins at me. "So, Mimi told me, if nothing did change, those times when you smiled so brightly it made my heart melt, those times when I'd cheer for you in your tennis matches, those times when I'd just randomly visit the flower shop, was I the only one feeling it?"

"I don't know what to call 'it'. I mean, maybe I know, but I'm scared Sora." _You have the crest of courage you bastard,_ Koushiro comments. All of us quietly snicker. Taichi seemed to hear it. He chuckles, holding himself from crying. "And You... There were times you didn't attend Yamato's concert to see my games... You back then, if, if you're still the same, then... " _I can't take it anymore. _Jyou says. _Dammit, just say it, Taichi. Say it._

"I don't know. I'm stupid. And I guess I just need a slap in the face to make me realize, no matter what, we're always gonna be there for each other. You're eighteen now, and I... I always wanna be that guy who remembers Sora, the wussy and scary soccer player. The same Sora who dated our rockstar. The same Sora who's best friends with our brunette barbie. The same Sora who tied my necktie the first day of high school and gave up the next. Like no matter how the world sees you differently To me, you'll always be the same, like me, to you. The Sora that will be here for me forever, even if you used to argue that there is no forever." _He's making it longer, _Yamato laughs.

"My gift is forever. At least my forever." Yamato shakes my seat. He forms a heart symbol with his hands.

"Happy Birthday. Wow, this is probably the cheesiest speech I delivered for the rest of my life. And in front of such a crowd." The audience claps, screams, whistles. I was in tears. I need another box of tissues and my hair was a mess, like my face.

**Sincerity**

I rub Sora's back and embrace her. That was the sweetest speech ever. Taichi gestures to come down when Yamato, the ex-boyfriend, comes up and stops him. "Are you kidding me, Taichi? That's all?" He says to the mic comically and looks over to us. "Tell me I'm not the only one feeling that there were words missing."

Taichi turns red in response, laughing, covering his stomach. I scratch my head irritated at him. Koushiro hands me a mic. "Just say it." I order. The crowd laughs. Taichi puts on a surprised dumb look. _Come on just say it,_ the other Chosens, along with the digimon shout to him.

Soon, the audience joins in. Taichi's eyes widen. "What am I supposed to say?"

"What?! Come on now, don't make me say it." Yamato says. Sora giggles, between her tears. "You're gonna make me say this _again_? To her?" Yamato points to Sora. I laugh. We all do. Yamato scolding the brunette, especially when the blonde is winning, never gets old.

"Fine!" Taichi gives up, stealing the mic from Yamato, who was smirking. All of us shut up and listen intently. "Sora... After all these years, will you go out with me?"

I tilt my hand to give Sora the mic. She sniffs and wipes her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

And we go wild as in stripping clothes and hats in the air, cheering like this was a rock concert. Yamato claps while laughing then he ruffles Taichi's hair and kisses him in the cheek. Taichi looks disgusted. I hug Sora. After the chaos, I head up the stage and pat Taichi's back. "It's not over yet, folks," I say. "There are still two more people in Sora's life that are very special to her." Yamato smiles at her. She raises an eyebrow in confusion. _Mom's probably here I know that... Oh my God... You didn't... _She says. I can hear her over here.

**Love**

I can feel the tears welling up my eyes. Taichi holds my hand. "Let's give a warm round of applause to Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi. Without them, Sora wouldn't be here." Mimi introduces, and my mom and dad walk hand in hand to the mic, she gives them short hugs, then leaves them alone on the stage.

**Courage**

Sadly we needed to say goodbye to our digimon after the party, when everyone left, thanks to Koushiro, they were transported back safely, they even took some leftovers.

It was 9' o clock in the evening, we were all tired. We promised to fix everything in the warehouse tomorrow. Sora's eyes were still red and puffy, hearing her dad say he was proud of her no matter what did the job. I got to talk to him briefly, about well, me and her. Her dad and mom left earlier, saying it would be more appropriate if she stayed with us a little more.

I tuck a strand of her hair behind an ear. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist.

Daisuke scrunches his nose. "You're not gonna be one of those couples, are you. Ones that publicly display affection."

"Well if you think we are, then you don't know us, Daisuke." I casually reply.

"If you think about it, not much will change between you two." Jyou comments. "You'll just start kissing."

"Yeah. Kissing was the only thing missing in your relationship, but before this we can actually say you two were already boyfriend and girlfriend." Koushiro comments. Me and Sora turn red.

"Stop teasing them guys, they're still at first base." Mimi retorts. "After all these years." She adds, and we all laugh at that.

"Walk you home?" I ask Sora.

"Everyday." She answers. Pecking my lips.

"We need to commemorate this day. They just kissed." Yamato points out. I hit him jokingly.

"Miyako did you bring your camera?" Mimi asks. Then we all huddle together, me in the middle as usual, as the camera is timed to take the shot in 5 seconds. Sora kisses me on the lips, holding my collar when there's a second left.

**Love**

When I finally step out of the costume and makeup, onto my favorite pajamas, I lay down on my bed and start opening the presents. Jyou gave me a lovely red journal with my name personalized on the cover, Koushiro gave me a vintageDVD of The Notebook.

Yamato gave me a dog tag with the words stay just the way you are. Mimi gave me a tumblr with our photo, a selfie of me and her, printed on it, we were wearing our matching shirts. Hikari gave me a cute silver bracelet with sunflower charms. She sure knows how I feel about sunflowers. I'm relieved it isn't a hair clip.

Takeru gave me a book. A trilogy. The Divergent series. The heroine reminds me of you. The card said. Daisuke gave me a stuffed toy, a flower holding a heart. Miyako gave me a summer dress. Ken gave me binoculars. Iori gave me a brand new set of tennis balls. Last but not the least.

"Oh God, Taichi." I pull it out of the paper bag. It was his soccer jersery... The recent one only smaller. Takenouchi was printed on it, where his last name should be. This will be the last time I cry on my birthday. There were still other presents from school friends, but I didn't feel like opening them tonight. My phone vibrates.

_Hey, I just wanted to say good night. I love you and see you tomorrow! :)_

How could I possibly sleep today? I grab my phone and change his name from _Taichi_ to _My Forever._ I wear the jersey and turn off my lamp.


	16. Another Beginning

New characters. New friendships. Guess who's Yamato's love guru? Hope you'll like it :) see you guys next year!

* * *

Sunday, 8:44 am

**Love**

"I can't believe he just asked you out. He's so late." Mom says, over her chopping of onions.

I roll my eyes, while munching on an apple, sitting by our counter. "I don't know, if I were him, I'd probably end up doing the same thing."

"That's because you two are like twins minus the outer looks... What if he's adopted and...?" She looks over her shoulder at me. And what?

I choke and laugh. "Mom! You're not funny." I say, while grinning. "Besides, he couldn't date me because I was in a relationship with Yamato, remember?"

"You think he would've asked you out back then, if it weren't for you giving Yamato the cookies?"

"Knowing Taichi, I think he would have." I stare at my half-finished apple. "He's a guy that gets powered up easily, and at the same time, he gets discouraged easily too."

"It's not evident."

"Yeah, he's good at hiding, too."

Mom smirks. "Like hiding his mutual feelings for you?"

"Who knew." I had a lot of doubts. I hear a faint cracking of oil being heated in the frying pan. Mom was making my favorite, a vegetable omelette.

"Remember what I said in my speech?" She smiles at me.

I nod. "A career path? As well my future husband?" She was looking straight at Taichi's eyes at that moment, and I have never been so embarassed.

"Take your time, sweetie. I don't like it when you're pressured."

"Actually, I was thinking about it." I couldn't look into her eyes. My cheeks burn.

"And? Tell me." She plates the omelette and lays it in front of me. She sits beside me and rests her head on her palm.

"I don't think you'll like what I'll choose for a job." I say quietly.

"Aw honey, your dad already mentioned on your birthday that no matter what you do, it's your life and we're just here to help you and love you. We're not going to decide for you, not like when I told you to stop soccer." I smile as she caresses my cheek.

**Friendship**

"So this is the introduction of the new album." Setsu moves the file closer to his face. He raises an eyebrow to all of us seated in a row. "All of you read it already?" We nod.

"We used Yamato's paragraph as a framework and put some of our words in it." Takashi adds. I yawn. It's way too early for a business meeting. I was still feeling groggy.

"So that's why." Our manager chuckles. "May I ask what's inspiring you at the moment, Yamato?"

I say what I always say in interviews. "Life in general." I look out the window of the café.

"Cliché answer. Is that all?" Setsu smirks. I am a cliché musician.

"What do you want me to say?" I wipe my eye of morning glory with a finger.

"I want you to explain these two pictures." He pulls out two photos out of a brown envelope and lays them in front of us. I narrow my eyes. "The papparazi sure are dedicated."

"Already?" Yutaka handles the picture of Taichi and Sora sharing a waffle cone, Taichi was biting into it, and Sora was holding it. Judging by their outfits, this was yesterday, when they went out after cleaning up Akira's warehouse.

"The ex-girlfriend and your best friend." Setsu says.

"They just started going out."

"This will cause a stir in magazines." Yutaka says, staring.

"These two photos are contradictory." Setsu gives me the other one. I take the one of me and Mimi, the one when we skipped school to go to the karaoke bar, she was dragging me through the street. I smile at the thought.

"I don't mean to pry, I just want to know what all of this is. I want you to be prepared when the media bombards you with the disturbing questions." Looks like he already knows what my inspiration is.

I suddenly frown thinking Mimi would be bothered if these would go public. "Can't we negotiate with them to keep it away?"

Setsu shakes his head. "We can postpone it, but... It's gonna come out eventually."

_Eventually_. "That's fine." All heads turn on me. "Release it when it the new album goes out."

"Well. You've never been a fan of things like this." Akira chuckles.

"I'm not. It's just not the right time, but I'm okay if it's these photos."

Setsu stares at me and Mimi's picture. I feel a little disturbed as he traces his fingers on her figure. "She sings well."

"She does." I agree.

"Yutaka gave me a disc of all the performances during Takenouchi-san's birthday. Video and audio. I heard Mimi-san's song."

I look at the keyboard player. He shrugs. "I asked for a copy from Izumi-san." He explains.

"So what do you think about it?" I lean forward.

"I think she should start a career." Setsu smirks. "And that you should be friends with the guys you sang with. What's his name again..."

"Michael. Michael Barton." I clear my throat. "We're friends." Takashi rolls his eyes at my statement.

"Named after his father. I researched. I found something interesting too." Setsu brings out yet another document. "His plans in college. Mr. Barton does say a lot about his son, he brags a lot."

I read it. "_New York University of Performing Arts._" An excited smile brews on my band mates' faces. I raise an eyebrow.

"It offers a wide variety of degree programs concerning music, as well as acting, and other modern forms of the arts. Michael's mom went there. She used to be a singer." Setsu sips his tea. That's weird. Michael said a lot about his dad, but didn't say anything about his mom.

"And his mom retired?" I say, while reading the part of Mr. Barton's interview concerning his son.

"She died while giving birth to him."

**Sincerity**

"Morning, mother." I give my mom a hug from the back. "Ooh, I love pancakes." I rub my eyes and sniff the batter.

My mom giggles. Despite being 36, she laughs like 5 year old. "Sit down and make yourself some coffee." I settle on the kitchen table, beside my dad who was reading the daily newspaper.

"Michael's father called." Dad says, a curious look on his face.

I look up from blowing my mug of hot water. "What did he say?"

"He didn't know Michael attended the party."

"I didn't know too, it suprised me... He used their private jet?"

"Without permission." _Oh, Michael._

"I swear that boy can be so rebellious sometimes." Mom says, chuckling.

"So you two are really over?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. We're staying good friends, though."

"Ah, I thought that he came to Japan for you."

_He did_. "For Sora's party, but yeah, it was good to see him." Still not lying. I turn on the coffee maker.

"It's good your still friends, since my company's not ready to let go of his dad as a benefactor." Dad laughs. I smile. Michael's dad is a really happy and friendly person, but when someone angers him, he goes to great lengths to make that person regret life. Dad's one of his friends, even outside business. When I told him what happened in our relationship, he got really angry almost cut off their connections. I stopped him. Michael never really tells his dad about personal issues, so I'm betting he doesn't know. I had to convince daddy to keep it a secret.

"As usual, that guy really knows how to talk," Dad blabbers, thinking about Michael's dad. It's kind of weird since he and his son have the same first name. "He was talking about Michael's acting career. He said he'd enroll him into a renowned school for that." Huh. Guess I gotta talk to him about that. He never mentioned his future plans before.

Monday 8:10 am, right after morning assembly

**Courage**

I gulp upon entering the room. It had a large desk and a leather armchair, for the president, and another two put together in front of it for the other officers. Behind the large desk was a window. A typical intimidating student executive room. I sigh and turn around. Principal Shiroyuki smiles proudly. He just announced a while back what the results of the election were.

"You'll stay after school for you to meet your fellow council members, also for me to teach you how things will go from now on." He grips my shoulder. I nod, putting on a straight face.

"What about soccer, sir?"

"You train thrice a week, correct?" He folds his arms. "I'll speak with the coach and make it twice a week. The three days will be for you to stay after school and do council duties." I look down. That means I'll have to go home later than everyone. He takes out something out of his coat and gives it to me. "The Red armband of leadership." He inserts my arm into it, placing the band above my elbow.

Lunch

**Friendship**

"There he is, Mr. Student Council Pres." I tap the blank seat beside me.

Taichi sighs, sitting down. "Can we please stop saying that, the seniors hate me twice as much." He holds his forehead. Sora rubs his back.

"Aren't you happy?" Mimi raises an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted this."

"I'm happy, but I feel more burdened than ever."

"We're here for you, Taichi-san." Jyou points out. "We might not be as charismatic and responsible as you, but we're willing to help you with the work Shiroyuki will throw." We all nod. Taichi smiles.

"Do you have tennis later?" The brunette asks Sora.

She shakes her head in response. "Not today, usually only on wednesdays, thurdays, and fridays. Why do you ask?"

"I'll have to go home late." I see him take her hand under the table. "I won't be able to walk with you."

"I don't mind. It's okay." Sora pats his head, smiling. "Mary Jane didn't leave Spiderman just because he's a superhero."

I groan and roll my eyes. "I can't take this cuteness."

"Now you know what I felt when you two dated." Taichi comments. All of us laugh loudly.

After school, 4:38 pm

**Courage**

When I entered the council room, there were 4 seniors sitting in the two desks facing each other. All eyes were on me. Nagisa one of them, being the vice president, because she ranked second in the election. The small girl flashes me a gentle smile, I do the same. I don't see Shiroyuki anywhere, and that's kind of a relief. I widen my eyes at the two girls at the other desk. Twins. The other one was blankly staring at me, and the other one was, well, grinning. The one in a daze had her hair tied in a low side braid, blue eyes and peach colored hair. Her sister had a high ponytail. Their hair was the only difference. The other boy was probably the secretary. A senior with piercing almond-shaped bright green eyes, brighter than Michael's, pale skin and dyed pink hair with black pins, divided in the middle, like Jyou's, only spikier. His eyebrows were hazel. He looked strangely cool.

"Taichi-kun, this is Narumi Aiko, he's from the theatre club." Nagisa introduces the boy.

"Pfft." I hold myself from laughing. That sounds like a girl's name. Aiko's nerve pops visibly. He stands up angrily and I step back at the possibly 7 foot student. I finally found someone taller than Jyou. Koushiro would be proud.

"You got a problem with my name, punk?" His voice was naturally deep. I bet he plays the monsters in plays all the time.

I nervously shake my head. "N-no... I... I was laughing at myself." I scratch my neck. "Um, your hair looks good, it suits you."

He grunts and sits back down. Then he blushes and looks away. "Idiot." He murmurs. I sweatdrop.

"He's my classmate." Nagisa giggles. "You'll get used to him, Taichi."

"I'm Kurumi." The braided one says.

"And I'm Mikuru." Her sister follows.

"We're the Usami sisters." They simultaneously tilt their heads. It was sort of cute. They were at my year, but they were fairly larger than Nagisa in height. About 5 foot 2, I guess.

"We all know you already, Onii-chan." Kurumi says.

"No need to introduce yourself, Onii-chan." Mikuru follows. Aiko says nothing, arms crossed

I sigh. "Don't call me that. We're at the same age, aren't we? Judging by your uniforms." And only one person can call me Onii-chan.

"Yes, our very brave Onii-sama." That only made it worse.

I turn to Nagisa. "Which one of them's the treasurer?"

"Mikuru is. Kurumi's the general affairs manager." She answers. "Aren't they cute?" This is gonna be a long day. I can feel it. Hold on, Taichi, be brave for everyone you love.

6:03 pm

**Friendship**

*_FriendlyHusky has invited MichaelBartonII to a conversation_*

_FriendlyHusky: r u awake? I dunno the time in new york. I need some advice._

_MichaelBartonII: who are you_

_MichaelBartonII: oh, it's you, Yamato._

_FriendlyHusky: sorry i didnt introduce myself yea its me_

_MichaelBartonII: it's more or less 5 am here but its ok_

_FriendlyHusky: idk if youre being sarcastic or?_

_MichaelBartonII: no, really im ok school starts at 9 am and ends at 4 pm and i usually go to sleep at 9 pm too (unless theres a party or something)_

_FriendlyHusky: school starts at 9? Wow Mimi had an easy life_

_FriendlyHusky: does your dad sing?_

_MichaelBartonII: some soundtracks for the movies, a bit_

_FriendlyHusky: can you tell me what you think of this demo?_

_MichaelBartonII: sure, but singing isnt my forte, even if people tell me im good_

_FriendlyHusky: it's just a demo, so it's a bit rough._

_FriendlyHusky: Guts(demo).mp3_

_MichaelBartonII: that is amazing. You caught me at the intro._

_MichaelBartonII: Jesus Christ why arent you signed to a more famous record label yet_

_MichaelBartonII: i love the bridge._

_FriendlyHusky: i wrote it with Mimi_

_MchaelBartonII: you did? That's cool, she may not look like it, but she's a really good writer_

_FriendlyHusky: we're recording this this week, her voice will do backup_

_MichaelBartonII: that's great, she'll be amazed, she's never been into a studio before_

_MichaelBartonII: whyd you ask me of all people to listen to it?_

_FriendlyHusky: you know a bit about music, compared to my friends here, and that's not the only demo i want you to listen to_

_MichaelBartonII: what about your band?_

_MichaelBartonII: what's the other song you want me to listen to?_

_FriendlyHusky: my band will just tease me if i make them listen to this. And it's kind of private._

_FriendlyHusky: ADaydreamAway(demo).mp3_

Michael took a few minutes, 10 I think, before he replied. My hands were shaking. It's the first time anyone listened to it. It was just my voice and my guitar so I don't know if it's good enough.

_MichaelBartonII: i understand why you don't want anyone to listen to this_

_FriendlyHusky: yet._

_MichaelBartonII: it's like you put your heart and soul in this song. -_Maybe I did.

_MichaelBartonII: it's Mimi isn't it_

_MichaelBartonII: im fangirling, I got goosebumps when you I heard your voice_

_MichaelBartonII: its so cute_

_FriendlyHusky: cute really isnt the word i was looking for, but ok, i think that's what Mimi would say anyway_

_MichaelBartonII: so it's really for her?_

_MichaelBartonII: AWWWWW im blushing_

_MichaelBartonII: this is so sweet. I feel like im gonna get diabetes_

_FriendlyHusky: how'd you know it was for her?_

_MichaelBartonII: desperate housewives is her favorite, right_

_FriendlyHusky: ... She made me and my band watch it during practice, it was really funny_

_MichaelBartonII: i dunno what else to say about the song except that any girl who'd hear this would probably fall in love with the person who wrote it for her_

_FriendlyHusky: am i in love with her?_

_MichaelBartonII: it's like 5:15 am here and you're asking me a question like that_

_MichaelBartonII: do you seriously want me to answer_

_FriendlyHusky: when i like someone, i write songs for her, i know that, but how do you know if it's love?_

_MichaelBartonII: similarities of love and like: writing songs for the person, daydreaming about them, feeling the urge to spend time with them, getting jealous of other guys_

_MichaelBartonII: differences: LIKE: your happiness=her happiness LOVE: her sadness=your sadness, her happiness costs more than your happiness, oh and you don't punch people just because you have a crush on someone (or are you that kind of person)_

_MichaelBartonII: but of course, that's just a theory_

_MichaelBartonII: do i make any sense_

_FriendlyHusky: you're a good man Michael_

_MichaelBartonII: too bad not all things i do are good_

_FriendlyHusky: i dont think that's what matters. You felt guilty. So it was easier for mimi to forgive you._

_MichaelBartonII: so do you love her?_

_FriendlyHusky: i think you pretty much answered that yourself._

_MichaelBartonII: :)_

_MichaelBartonII: i think she loves you_

_FriendlyHusky: and what's your theory about that?_

_MichaelBartonII: one thing i've noticed about her is that when we dated, she never cared about what i felt if she hung out too much with other boys_

_FriendlyHusky: that kind of hurts_

_MichaelBartonII: that's how i know she doesnt love me back and when i tell her im jealous she always treats it as a joke_

_MichaelBartonII: i mean, i know she'll never cheat on me but when i tell her im angry or something, she just smiles and say she'll make it up to me (she doesn't even make up excuses)_

_FriendlyHusky: where are we going with this conversation_

_MichaelBartonII: i'm not saying she's a bad person_

_FriendlyHusky: i know_

_MichaelBartonII: i'm just saying, if she really did love me, she'd say sorry, you know? Or at least, say something to make me worry less about me becoming less important, like 'don't worry you're the only one'_

_..-..-.._

Tokiya nods. "Mimi-chan had this made for me."

I look at Mimi. "Wow, I didn't know that."

"I wanted him to sing." Mimi explains, raising her eyebrows like she's pleading. I insert my hands into my pockets. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

..-..-..

She turns to Yutaka. "Yuta-kun, you do backing vocals, right?" He nods in response. "Can you sing main vocals?"

"What?" That caught my attention.

"His voice has a higher pitch. I want him to sing something from _The Cab_."

"... Okay."

..-..-..

"..." Woah there. And what exactly does she mean by that?! I don't realize that I'm staring at her.

"... I didn't mean it by that!" She blushes.

Well her pink face says otherwise. I roll my eyes. A million thoughts run through my mind. Taichi? And Mimi? Maybe she really doesn't mean it. I stay quiet and avoid her gaze.

"It was a long time ago." She murmurs loud enough so I can hear. I feel my jaw tighten. Taichi here, Taichi there, Taichi everywhere, dear God.

..-..-..

"Where are we going?" She asks, her eyes filled with some guilt. I shrug.

"Where our legs take us."

"Yamato."

"..."

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You don't upset me."

"... I'm sorry if I'm annoying."

"Stop." She does. I feel my jaws clench, I avoid her gaze.

"You're not Taichi." She says.

I stop walking and turn to her. "... I know."

She holds my hand. "Then please stop thinking that everyone revolves around him."

"..."

"I know you're not jealous. But you have to understand that you're part of his world, and he's part of yours." She gives me a hug, nuzzling her face on my chest. "Just like me."

..-..-..

"Just yesterday." She scoffs in disbelief. "So what else did you and Jyou do yesterday?"

"This is an honest question. Are you jealous?"

"This is an honest answer. Are you retarded?"

"We just went to the arcade and ate crêpe."

..-..-..

_MichaelBartonII: are you still there?_

_FriendlyHusky: yep_

_MichaelBartonII: so..._

_FriendlyHusky: let's say the feelings are mutual... Considering that possibility... What am i supposed to do?_

_MichaelBartonII: follow your own song and get some balls. (Guts, i mean. But balls sound cooler.)_

_FriendlyHusky: sora told me that too._

_MichaelBartonII: THERE YOU HAVE IT YAMATO._

_MichaelBartonII: MIMI'S EX APPROVES, YOUR EX APPROVES, THE WHOLE WORLD APPROVES, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR_

_FriendlyHusky: has she told you about Jyou? Or Koushiro?_

_MichaelBartonII: i can tell they like her (through HER stories, i never tell her though) but she's never shown any hints of liking them back._

_FriendlyHusky: and what are your hints of her liking me?_

_MichaelBartonII: she told me you were the guy she never really talked to, but when i attended sora's party, that didn't seem like the case at all._

_FriendlyHusky: which means... _-I can almost hear him sigh from his reply.

_MichaelBartonII: it didn't take much effort to get along with you. Like you two were meant to best friends. She knew Jyou beforehand through their parents, so it's natural. And since Koushiro's always on the internet, it's not hard for them to bond. It took them years... But for you two... Only months to be that close._

_MichaelBartonII: i can't believe you think of them as challenges._

_FriendlyHusky: seeing it in that perspective, i feel like i cheated my way through mimi's heart._

_MichaelBartonII: seeing it in a different perspective, you, Jyou-san, and Koushiro-san ran the same race, they had a head start, but when you started to run, mimi started to run with you._

_FriendlyHusky: fuck this shit_

_MichaelBartonII: why are you denying your mutual feelings? XD_

_FriendlyHusky: why do people understand us more than i do?_

_MichaelBartonII: isn't that love?_

_MichaelBartonII: i mean, i never really got that i was in love with mimi until people around us started telling me 'man you're so whipped.' Others close to you, see it first, i guess._

_FriendlyHusky: i was more clear-minded when i fell in love with sora. I didn't need anyone to explain it to me._

_MichaelBartonII: except sora herself._

_FriendlyHusky: what?_

_MichaelBartonII: calm down babe XD. I mean, mimi told me sora gave you cookies and acted like she wanted to date you. Flirted with you, because you wrote a song for her. In that situation, you realized, 'gee, i feel the same way.' But for Mimi... It's all vague clues. Still clues, but tinier and harder to see, yet gives you a bit of hope._

_FriendlyHusky: never call me babe or i might punch you again_

_MichaelBartonII: noted. So?_

_FriendlyHusky: so?_

_MichaelBartonII: when are you confessing?_

_FriendlyHusky: geez, haven't you heard the song? I just want her to stay in my daydreams_

_MichaelBartonII: yeah but if i were her, i wouldn't want me to stay in your daydreams. I'd love you._

_FriendlyHusky: yuck, the thought of you falling for me, just, ew._

_MichaelBartonII: thanks babe._

_MichaelBartonII: too bad you can't punch me over the internet_

_FriendlyHusky: you're lucky i don't have Gabumon right now._

_FriendlyHusky: you remind me of mimi and my little brother combined_

_MichaelBartonII: sincere and charming?_

_FriendlyHusky: gives useful advice but annoying_

_MichaelBartonII: you didn't answer the question_

_FriendlyHusky: well i didn't know the answer_

_MichaelBartonII: ok just make sure you tell me when you're going to tell her_

_FriendlyHusky: ..._

_MichaelBartonII: i wanna be the first one to tell you 'i told you so'. -_Sorry but you have to get in line for that.

_FriendlyHusky: you're a dick._

_MichaelBartonII: love you too. This might just be the start of a beautiful friendship._

_FriendlyHusky: thanks for talking to me_

_MichaelBartonII: no problem, thanks for letting me hear the songs, they were awesome oh and i can see why you have the crest of friendship_

_FriendlyHusky: really? Why?_

_FriendlyHusky: forget i said that, you answered enough of my questions for today_

_MichaelBartonII: yeah and if you're so curious, mimi could probably answer it better than anyone will. Since you two instantaneously attracted both as friends and more._

_MichaelBartonII: i don't really mind answering more, it feels good to help_

_FriendlyHusky: ever since i got to know her, i feel like the whole world changed._

_MichaelBartonII: welcome to my former world._

_FriendlyHusky: it's hard to get used to_

_MichaelBartonII: but you have to admit, it's more fun_

I can't argue with that.


	17. Caramel Macchiato

Tuesday, Lunch

**Courage**

A tray clatters beside me. Two lunch trays. Two girls. I sigh, the Chosen's eyes were on me. "Don't you have some other friends to sit with?" I bet they do. They sure did talk a lot yesterday.

Kurumi nods. "But it's more fun with you, Onii-sama."

Hikari twitches and stops eating her bento. She blankly stares at me. Takeru and Yamato choke. Jyou holds back his laugh. Sora looks at me, gaping. "It's not what you think." I say. "I've been telling them to stop calling me that ever since I met them."

Mikuru tugs my sleeve. "They don't even know who we are." The Chosens look expectantly at us.

"These are the treasurer and general affairs manager of the Council."

"They're so cute." Mimi fawns over them. "I feel like giving them cookies."

"I know someone cuter." Takeru quietly drinks his water. Mimi rolls her eyes. Yamato laughs. I glare at the younger boy. He's not getting points from me.

A group of athletes walk past us. "Taichi?" Nagisa giggles upon seeing us. I give her a desparate look. "You shouldn't disturb him, girls." She says. "If you want to, you can sit with me instead. My friends are really muscular."

The twins look at each other then at me. "We'll hang out with Onee-sama, first. Is that okay, Onii-sama?"

"Terrific." I say blankly, stirring my iced tea. They leave our table. I mouth Nagisa a thank you. She smiles.

"It's good you're making friends at your new club, Taichi." Jyou chuckles.

"Tell me about it." I slump on the table. "Yesterday was so tiring." Aiko went berserk while the twins started climbing him, he was scary as hell, though I still think it's partly his fault for being so tall. Mimi nudges Yamato's elbow. "Taichi, me and Meems have a recording session tomorrow... And we probably won't go to school on thursday too, to shoot a music video." All of us turn to him and smile excitedly.

"Congratulations, Yamato-san!" Miyako greets.

"That's amazing." Hikari utters.

"It was about time." Takeru says.

"I won't tell Jun." Daisuke comments.

"Thanks." The older blonde chuckles.

I lock gazes with Yamato and narrow my eyes. "Who's Meems?" Sora clears her throat, smirking.

"In any case, I just wanted to tell you, maybe you'll wonder why we won't be here for the next days." Yamato shakes his head. "Narumi-san's really picky when she schedules us."

"Narumi-san?" I perk up at the name.

"Barely cares about our school life." I tilt my head in confusion. "Our record producer. Didn't I tell you about her?"

Record producer... "You mean Akemi-san? Her last name's Narumi?"

"Yeah... Don't you remember? We met her together through the theatre club, Takeru was interested in joining, and he met Akemi-san's son..." I gulp, recalling the memory of a hazel haired boy, who used to have shorter hair.

"By any chance, was that Narumi Aiko?"

"Yeah. He's in charge of all the music and sound effects in the club, our vice president." Takeru explains. My eyes widen. He did have those large black earphones when I met him. "He was also the treasurer of the student council last year. Which means..."

"He's our current secretary." I say.

"So my producer's son is my brother and my best friend's extracurricular affair friend." Yamato says. "Cool."

"Aiko-senpai's a great guy overall, but he's also strange. We hardly talk to him." The younger blonde says.

"I can see that." I nod at Takeru. "Did you know he dyed his hair pink?"

He suddenly clears his throat. "Well... He kind of attended Sora-san's party... And..." His eyes drift to Mimi, who hadn't dyed her hair back to original yet. I laugh.

"Are you serious?"

Takeru shrugs. "Rumors. Also, the guy likes music and acting and Mimi-neechan did a bit of those two..."

"I don't understand." Mimi raises an eyebrow.

"Just forget it." Yamato groans.

"Looks like another one added to your list, Yamato." I tease. He glares.

Dismissal

"Can you hand me the attendance lists for tomorrow, Mikuru?" I call out to the quiet girl, playing some sort of otome game with her PSP. She cooperates.

"What are you going to do?" Aiko asks.

"The Teenage Wolves has an appointment tomorrow, they're excused." I flip the pages to the band's corresponding classes. "Shouldn't you know about that, Narumi-san?"

"I don't interfere with mom's work." He says, connecting a speaker to his phone. "You mind if I play some music?"

"No, go ahead." He plays something that's light and smooth. "What's that?"

"_Safe and Sound_ by _Capital Cities._ They're not really famous."

"I like the song." I tap my pen on my chin. "I should recommend them to Mimi..." I whisper to myself.

"Mimi?" Aiko perks up. I smile evilly inside my head.

I shrug. "She's one of my best friends." He says nothing, not taking his eyes off me, as if I'm supposed to say another thing. "Tachikawa Mimi? The one with the pink ha-"

"I know who she is." He turns away, and I realize he's blushing and playing with his hair. This is fun.

"Speaking of which, Mimi's coming to the band's recording tomorrow."

Wednesday

**Friendship**

_FriendlyHusky: GOOD MORNING MIKEL_

_FriendlyHusky: it's 5 am in here idc just deal with it_

_FriendlyHusky: i found a good nickname yay_

_MichaelBartonII: u sound excited :) that's good_

_MichaelBartonII: good afternoon and that's not a nickname that's a shitty pronounciation of my name (and a thick french pronounciation of my dad's name)_

_FriendlyHusky: we have recording today_

_MichaelBartonII: you have nothing to be nervous about_

_FriendlyHusky: Mimi's coming, remember?_

_MichaelBartonII: lol you're in deep shit_

_FriendlyHusky: wow i came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right now_

_MichaelBartonII: kidding! nothing bad will happen._

_MichaelBartonII: you know, probably._

_FriendlyHusky: Taichi may or may not have invited a guy who has a crush on her_

_MichaelBartonII: you mean a new one_

_MichaelBartonII: #BFFS_

_MichaelBartonII: when you meet him tell him 'welcome to the club'_

_FriendlyHusky: it's funny because it's my producer's son_

_FriendlyHusky: he even had the guts to text me about it 'it was supposed to be a surprise' the fucker said_

7:30 am, daily student council morning assembly

**Courage**

I yawn. "Hey." I greet the other three, sitting in their usual position. I recieve the casual hug from the twins and

"Let me put your tie on for you, Taichi-kun." Nagisa offers, bringing out a necktie out of her bag. She's been doing this ever since we started. I remove my scarf and hang it by the rack.

I shake my head and smile. "I told you, I don't wear ties. It's okay, I told Shiroyuki."

She looks down, dejected. "... By the way Taichi-kun, have you seen Aiko-chan anywhere?"

-_chan_? "He told me he'd be helping his mom in the studio today. His mom's a record producer." Nagisa nods. "You two are close friends, right?"

"Oh, no. We just share a few classes."

"How about you, Onii-sama?" Mikuru pops up behind my leather armchair. "You and Onee-san are close too, right?" I sigh and pull her ponytail, teasingly. She whines.

"If you're talking about Nagisa, I just met her this year."

"But you two are close?" Kurumi pops up from my other side. Nagisa blushes.

I shrug. "I guess."

"S-Stop it you two." The senior says shyly. "Taichi-kun has a girlfriend."

"Eh?" The twins simultaneously back up. "Who?" Me and Nagisa share glances. She looks away.

I take a stack of papers out of the desk drawer and lay it on the table. "Come on, you two. Do the paperwork."

"But you didn't answer our question." Kurumi says, as I give her the papers. I pat her shoulders.

"Stupid questions don't need to be answered."

**Sincerity**

_Morning, Meems. xo_. A text from thy Ishida Yamato, making me blush. What a tease. Imagine waking up to that everyday, shaking my head of the thought, I glance at my clock. 7:32 am. Time to get ready. "Mimi-chan, you're not going to school?" Mom lays down breakfast, grilled cheese sandwiches.

"I forgot to tell you, I'm helping Yamato-kun and his band today. We're going to record a song." I smile excitedly. My parents nervously look at each other.

"Mom, I'm singing in front of four or five people." I reassuringly kiss my mom's cheek. "I'm gonna be okay, I haven't gotten an attack in years." And even if I will, Yamato knows how to take care of people.

My mom's face softens. "Okay, then." I kiss her on the cheek. "It's cold out, so wear a jacket."

**Friendship**

It was 8:49 am, said the clock in Starbucks, damn me forgetting my watch. As usual, I came first. I don't even know why I always bother showing up earlier than the schedule, I hate waiting. I look at the menu and sigh, not knowing whether to wait some more or to order. 8:50. 10 more minutes until someone I know will probably enter the café. As I stand, My back presses against a human figure, making her stumble. "Oh, sorry." I murmur, adjusting my shades. When she giggles, I turn around.

Mimi takes off my sunglasses. "No one wears this in autumn." She was wearing a dark blue beanie, a white scarf, a denim jacket, and long gray cotton long sleeves. It balanced with her bright cotton candy hair, tied in two low pigtails.

"You look nice." I've never seen her in skinny black jeans before. She should wear them more often.

Her smile widens at the compliment. I feel my heart quicken its pace. "Have you had breakfast?" She asks, turning her head to the counter.

"No." I couldn't keep my eyes off her, she looked different, in a nice way. It was like seeing her for the first time.

"What?" She looks at me. Is that lip gloss?

_You didn't eat anything? _She snaps me back. "I mean, I had an apple. Just the fruit."

She giggles again. "I had a sandwich, but I told mom not to make me coffee." She takes my hand. I'm struck. "It's cold today, isn't it." Thank God it is.

**Sincerity**

I order both of us something Yamato never tried before. A hot Caramel Flan Latte without the whipped cream, because it would be too sweet. Also a custard danish. He raises an eyebrow as I stare at him, sniffing the mug. I bite my lip anticipating, clasping my hands together. Sparkles were around my face. He chuckles and takes the first sip. I cut him off with a hand. "Before you say something, I know it's still too sweet for your preference."

He raises his brows and grins. "But it still tastes fantastic."

I beam. "Yay." I sip my own as he gulps.

"Yay." He raises his mug, cheers.

He slices the danish and chews quietly. "You'll meet the Secretary today too."

"... You mean Narumi... Her son?" He nods. I shrug. "Okay." After that, Yamato seems to be in a trance. Like he was looking at me, but not thinking of me.

He finally speaks up. "Sit beside me." He orders. So I leave my spot in front of him, and join him and Takari, leaning on the window. He smiles, as our thighs touch. "See? It's warmer."

I giggle and rest my head on his shoulder. He feeds me a piece of his pastry. I whine. "I'll get fat."

"I don't care." He argues. After a moment of eating, "You nervous?"

"Only a bit, because I'll meet a professional producer... But other than that, I know you'll take care of me."

**Friendship**

I avoid her gaze as I look out the window, adjusting my coat collar to hide my flustered face. "You shouldn't look forward to meeting Akemi-san much, she's a friendly person. I think you two will like each other." I'm more worried about her son.

"That's good." She says.

"Speaking of which, I heard her son has a crush on you." I decide to say it. I've got nothing to lose, anyway.

"I'm not interested."

"What if he's your type?"

She tilts her head up, thinking. "I don't have a type."

"Really?" I lean forward.

She chuckles. "Really." She sips her drink again. "What's your type?"

"Someone who doesn't get sick of me."

She raises a brow. "That's easy to find among your fans."

"Someone who understands me." I don't tear my eyes away from her.

She nods. "Takenouchi Sora."

"And someone I understand." And someone I'd like to understand. She turns her head, our gazes meeting. I smirk. "See? I bet you also have a certain requirement to like someone."

She tilts her head, thinking. Her pink hair was falling out of her scarf, and it looked like stretched gum and I wanted to bite it. "Someone who has pretty eyes..." I snort. "You know, like it's just plain for others, but when you look into it, you see something. Like a chance or a glimmer of hope." No wonder how her stare feels like it's piercing your soul. She turns red and covers her face, laughing. "What am I saying? It's hard to explain."

I chuckle and twirl a lock of her hair. "You're so cute."

"I thought rockstars like you don't do cute."

"We're aren't cute, but that doesn't mean we don't like cute."

"That's not true. You're pretty cute." She pinches my cheek.

"Why? Do I have pretty eyes?"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were having a band meeting, not a date with three third wheels." Takashi appears out of nowhere, a guitar slung on his back, with a glaring Akira and an amused Yutaka. Takashi sits beside Mimi while the other two in front of us. Talk about bad timing. In any case, looks like our manager will show up the latest.

"Mimi really needs to come with us during our business affairs. I've never seen Yamato flirt like that before." -Yutaka. I roll my eyes.

"You've seen me and Sora."

"Yeah but Mimi's more energetic and easy to point out if it's really flirting." -Takashi. The girl looks at him briefly then starts fiddling with her fingers.

"Man, I'm starved." He probably woke up late and had no time to eat. "What's that your drinking, it looks good." Akira points to our mug. Mimi stares inside of hers and says nothing.

"It's just a caramel latte with no whipped cream." I answer him. He nods and says let's order to the others. We're alone for a moment again.

"Why didn't you tell him what our drinks were?" Mimi asks.

I shrug. "I just wanted to keep this between us." I take her hand under the table. "I mean, you introduced it to me, not him." She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder, sitting closer.

"I'm sorry if I flirt too much." She looks down.

"I should be the one saying that, really."

She turns her head to face me, eyes locking with mine. "Why?"

"I mean, I started it..."

"No. You... You're not like this usually... And if you are, I can tell that you joke, but,"

"But it doesn't seem like a joke anymore?" She doesn't let go of my hand, only looking away from my face. "I'm not joking." I whisper as the band comes back with food and coffee to-go, capturing Mimi's attention. "Do you wanna get some for later too?" I nudge her. She nods and we take out two hot Caramel Macchiatos.

**Sincerity**

As soon as Setsu arrives, we leave the cafe in a white van and the band's driver took us to a big, but not really breathtaking lemon colored building, with dark blue tinted windows surrounded by huge palm trees and smaller buildings, complete with several parking lots. The place was 20 minutes from our school, with no traffic. The ride was boring. We played a bit of their music, but I was mostly distracted because Yamato kept my hand in his pocket, I guess he noticed me slightly shivering from the car's air conditioner. We said nothing to each other. He let go when we got down from our vehicle.

"This is the Carnival Records Building." He says, waving an arm to introduce the structure. It was cold, but that didn't stop the sun from shielding my view.

**Friendship**

We enter the studio. The whole third floor of the building consists only the two large studios, the one we use being the smaller, since our band is just a minor project of the company after all. Mimi gasps and takes in the view of the carpeted floor, booths and rooms for different purposes, and lime colored walls, some with acoustic panels. "This is amazing." She says, looking over at our mixing consoles and other equipment.

Akira rushes to the isolation booth, a transparent little room which had his drums. "Aw babe, I missed you." He hugs the cymbals. I scoff and Mimi giggles. We lay down our outer layers of clothes on a coat rack.

Truthfully, the only being in the world that Akira's in love with is his drums. "That's his studio kit." I say to her, while taking my other bass out of it's midnight blue colored case, rested on a black leather couch. "And this, is Natsuki." Natsuki had a white body and headstock, a sleek brown neck and black tuning machines and acrylic glass pickguard.

She gapes, looks at my instrument like seeing a newborn baby for the first time. "She's beautiful."

"Not to brag, but she is my most well-taken-care-of child." I use her for recording, and another one for acoustic tracks. So I have three at most.

"Don't you find it weird that Yamato names his instruments?" Takashi says, cradling his guitar for recording, tuning it, on a couch adjacent to us. "It's so out of character."

"I like it. I'd probably do the same if I had a guitar." Mimi defends, laughing. "I think it's okay to be out of character once in a while. Just to remind yourself you're the only one who knows you better than anyone else." She smiles at me.

"Burn." Yutaka whispers to Takashi, shaking his head.

"I'm assuming this is what your parents gave you?" Mimi asks, and I just smile in return, giving her a knowing look. Natsuko and Hiroaki.

**Sincerity**

Narumi Akemi was tall. She had pale skin, very short hazel hair and strong golden cat-like eyes, a tattooed neck, and 3 piercings on each ear. She looked hard to talk to, and she looked like she was 20, not 38, which was apparently her true age according to Smirky. Pretty and strong. "Yamato!" She waves hi while entering the room, drinking out of a tumbler. She was wearing a white knitted sweater with a blue grey cardigan. It looked attractive on her. "It's good we're getting active again." She stops at her tracks, seeing me. "You scored pretty good, boy." She says, not taking eyes off me. "I like her." She smirks, I blush and look away.

"We're not." Yamato says, tuning his bass, seated crosslegged on one of the couch.

"Yet." Takashi adds. Yamato gives him a short glare.

A very tall pink haired fellow closes the door, clearing his throat. He turns red when we share eye contact. Is he the assistant? "Hi." His voice was as deep as Yamato's.

"This is my son, Aiko." Akemi says, reaching for the guy's shoulder, higher than her eye level. Aiko nods shyly, blushing a bit and avoiding my gaze.

"I'm Mimi. It's nice to meet you two." I shake hands with both of them, Aiko's arm shaking a little. I giggle. "I fancy your hair, Aiko-san."

**Friendship**

"So that's why he came with me today. He usually doesn't like watching me work." Akemi laughs and nudges me, glancing at Mimi and Aiko. I sigh and play some notes on my bass.

Akemi raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Could it be Yamato-chan's jealous? This is new." She takes a seat next to me. "So this is the one Setsu told me about, huh... She seems interesting." Interesting is an understatement. I say nothing and play Guts.

She laughs and nudges me. "Since when have you known her?"

"She's a childhood friend."

"Really? In middle school?"

I look her in the eye briefly, she was smirking. I turn to my bass again. "5th grade."

"Oh." Yes. Oh. "Like Sora-chan?"

I nod. "They're best friends."

**Knowledge**

On math period, it was surprising to hear my name mentioned on the PA system. Then again, it Taichi's voice. _Izumi Koushiro, please proceed to the student council office. Thank you._ I roll my eyes. My teacher gives me a dismissing nod.

**Courage**

Maybe this job isn't right for me. I slump on my desk. Mikuru laughs. "That's what you get for telling Aiko-niisan to skip school today!" I glare at the younger child. I stand up and start tickling her.

"You brat."

She squeals. "No! Stop, Onii-sama!"

Nagisa laughs at the sight and pats my shoulder. "I'm sure Principal Shiroyuki was just surprised Aiko-chan didn't go to school today, that's why he mildly reprimanded you. Don't feel guilty." Even though he told me a few points, Shiroyuki's face just looked like _don't let it happen again._

Kurumi nods, absorbed in her PSP. "And it was his choice to ditch anyway, you just told him."

I smile gently, grateful of their encouragement, sort of. Koushiro enters. "What have you done this time?"

"You guys met Koushiro, right? Well, he's the one who's going to help us today." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sighs. I whisper thank you, I'll pay you back.

**Sincerity**

Akemi lets the boys play their own instruments for a while, chatting with Yamato and his bass on the black couch. I didn't have the courage to interfere, so I sit on a stool beside a cabinet. I pout, feeling out of place.

"They're warming up." Aiko says to me, pulling a chair over. "It's for them to get used to the feel of their instruments before recording."

"... Do all artists do this?"

"Mom has a different way of doing everything." Our eyes drift to Akemi, slapping Yamato's hand off his bass, showing him how to properly play something. A side of my mouth raises. I look at Aiko's side profile, staring at his mom. He had glowing mint green eyes. Cold but welcoming. His cheekbones were high, but it's balanced by his square jaw. He reminds me of Tokiya, a typical bishounen. His head suddenly turns. Our eyes meet.

"Yamato-san's looking at us." He says.

I don't turn away from his eyes and giggle. "He gets jealous easily." Aiko smiles. An expression that fits him. He looks down and plays with his hands. "So I've heard you're the vice pres of the theatre club."

"The music man." He chuckles.

"Following the steps of your mom?"

He suddenly frowns. "I try not to."

"Why not? She's great."

"I don't hate her, but because of her, my dad left us."

**Knowledge**

Taichi leaves to conduct the weekly campus inspection, checking for students cutting classes along with the cleanliness of the school. I wonder how he'll manage to scold those older than him. The twins were told off by him to attend their classes, since they aren't assigned to do anything as of now. I begin recording yesterday's attendance for each year to the council computer, which had a pastel pink- with bunnies, desktop background. I wouldn't say anything to Nagisa, who was reviewing some documents. Silence ensues.

As I transfer the information to the school's main database, a window pops up. I clear my throat, catching the quiet girl's attention. "It's asking for a password."

Her eyes slightly widen. She smiles, a peaceful look on her face. "You finish quickly."

I shrug. "I get that a lot." I move to give her arms space for her to type on the keyboard. Our fingers brush. She takes back her arms.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." What an awkward girl. When you keep your distance, it's completely comfortable to interact with her, but when you participate in physical activity, it seems as though she shrinks. She types on the machine, her hand visibly shaking. I observe her appearance. Probably an inch or a half smaller than me. _Access granted._ She returns to her seat.

I believe I'll still grow, though. I stare at her writing with her small hands. A thought comes into mind. "Why did you want to be president, Kitamura-senpai?"

She suddenly whines and chuckles. "Call me Nagisa, Koushiro-san. That makes me feel old." I smile. "And the answer to that," She shrugs, inhaling. "I just wanted to have friends."

That's an unusual way to make friends.

"Judging by your face, I know what you're thinking." She gently laughs again. "Taichi always told me he had a group of friends that was easy to read."

I shake my head in amusement. "Well, he's part of that group."

"I was one of the people who watched you guys, the Chosen Children from afar. When you battled that demon digimon in our world... The one with the two faces... I watched and I was really scared." Myotismon.

"Where were you?"

She raises her head and looks me in the eye, looking embarassed. "In the, the Convention Center."

"So you met prince charming."

"You have good memory."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this... When I was a kid, I used to be ballerina. I worked really hard to match my older brother, a basketball player. He won a lot of trophies and is currently achieving his dream in a university." She sighs and wipes her glasses with a cloth. "His awards were displayed in several glass shelves in our home, but mine were kept in a drawer. He terribly surpassed me."

I never experienced sibling rivalry before, not relating to her story. She continues. "I tried my best, but no matter how hard I pushed myself, I was just one of the good ones, noticed, but not adored. In the end, I got injured while attempting to do a move meant for professionals." She holds up her hand, forming a shape with her thumb and forefinger. "One nail inside each of my leg, this big needed to be screwed in." My eyes narrow. That's at least 3 inches. I bet it kept her from growing taller, too.

**Friendship**

"In any case, Yamato, if you have any friends that now other companies, you should take it to your advantage." Akemi sighs. "I'm saying this as your coach, as well. Your band has potential, I think it deserves more attention."

"We're trying our best."

She knits her eyebrows together. "You try, I know that. Your music is amazing. This place isn't. Where you are isn't right for you."

**Sincerity**

I didn't mean to open a life story. I clear my throat. "Don't worry, I'm fine with it. He left while I was like two." He says. "I don't hate my mom, but I always wonder what it'd be like to have a dad."

"Has your mom tried dating?"

He scoffs. "Men tried dating her. She claimed she only needed one man to raise." Aiko crosses his arms.

"How'd you know it was her fault?"

"She kept talking about it how she was so stubborn, and my dad hated that she wanted to pursue music, and how he hates she buys peanut butter instead of cheese... Those kind of stuff."

"It kind of sounds like she's the one bound to leave."

Aiko shakes his head. "They fought about moving, moving here, so she can be a producer. My dad was a businessman. It's easy for him to move, but not to scar his pride."

"So it's all because of pride."

"... My mom always said if you really love something, let it go, if it comes back to you, it's yours, but if it doesn't, it was the right choice to leave it behind." He scoffs. "I always talked back. If you loved to be a producer, why couldn't you let it go? She argued it was her dream. And to fulfill those dreams, it was necessary to sacrifice."

"..."

"Honestly, I don't care if my dad comes back or he married another woman. I love my mom and I love the way she loves me, despite us disagreeing over every detail of our lives."

"That's sweet."

"I'm satisfied with the way things are now, but I don't want to be my mom. When people see me, I don't want them to think, hey, that's the producer's son."

"You want your own life."

"Yeah. With her, but not like hers. Although she's happy and barely cried because of it, her husband left because he couldn't stand her, who wants to be like that?"

"I'm guessing you have dreams of your own."

"My mom taught me how to mix audio when I was ten. Ever since, I've been infatuated with playing with music. I want to be a DJ someday." He looks back at the band, playing inside the live room, being coached by Akemi. "How about you, Tachikawa-san?"

**Knowledge**

"When Taichi and his gigantic orange dinosaur showed up to save us, I was horrified, amazed and grateful all at the same time." She laughs and I smirk. "When I looked at him, I thought, wow, that's a kid. Like me, and yet he could do so much."

"We all underestimated him."

"At that moment, a woman called out to him saying, hey what are you people doing? Are you going to save us?" Nagisa's cheeks turned pink, she was proud. "Taichi just smiled and scratched his head. We're just children, ma'am, but we'll try." I smile. That sounds like something he'd say. "I could instantly tell he was your leader. Even if I'm not physically allowed to do ballet anymore, I try to do my own thing, studying health fitness, to help the people like the old me, and from everything, I learned it's not about who's the better one, it's about who loves their thing the best."

**Courage**

I probably shouldn't enter the room until they're done talking.

**Sincerity**

"I don't know."

"You don't seem like it. Don't you have something you really want?"

"I'm pretty good in a lot of things, but I can't point out what I want to do for the rest of my life." Things like cooking, acting, writing, or singing.

"Aiko, can you get us some lunch?" Akemi calls out to him. The boys come out of the recording room.

"This is one of the reasons why I don't come with her to work." He whispers. I giggle. "Is there anything you want?"

Akemi turns to the band, especially Yamato. "Pizza." He replies, smiling and giving the others a look.

"I want pepperoni and anchovies." -Akira.

"Can we have shrimp toppings? They do that." -Yutaka.

"Take out the olives and bell peppers." -Takashi.

"Extra cheese." -Yamato. Aiko raises an eyebrow at him. "And thin crust, thanks."

"Get extra hot sauce." Akemi hands him a bill.

"Pizza for you too?" Aiko asks me, sighing.

"I'm fine with anything. Thanks for asking." He nods. Yamato pockets his hands.

As soon as he's out of the room, Akemi claps once. "Alright boys, since you're done warming up, this is when we have fun."

"I'm up." Akira says, twirling a drumstick. He goes into the isolation booth. As far as I know, the rhythm instruments are recorded first. Then the guitars, and lastly the vocals.

**Knowledge**

"He made me want to be a leader, not so I can feel more powerful, but so I can understand and communicate with all kinds of people, like you guys. He binds the group of friends that are so individually different, it's amazing."

"You've liked him for a long time, then." Actually a shorter period than Sora, but still.

She blushes. "I was really happy when I found out we go to school together. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be the girl who I am now."

"I can say the same for all of us, as Chosen Children."

"You're a good listener, Koushiro-san." I think so otherwise.

"Call me Koushiro, Nagisa." I start typing again. "Out of curiosity, have you given up on him?"

She smiles sadly. "There is no choice, is there."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't be. I can tell you share a special bond with Taichi. You really care for him."

"Thank you. Not many people see that. And if it means anything, I think you didn't give up. I think you're moving on. Just like how you did from ballet to being a sports enthusiast. It'll make you stronger."

She nods, grinning slowly. "You're a person of such words, Koushiro. It's a bit surprising."

"A few think of me as the best speaker. I don't really like communicating unless it's absolutely necessary, to be polite or that I like the person." A few moments of silence pass, her flipping the pages and me tapping with the records.

"By any chance, are you planning on applying to Tokyo University?"

"They have the best information technology courses, so yes."

"They have the best nutrition courses too."

**Sincerity**

Akemi records Akira's drumming first, the other boys reviewing their parts and making minor corrections. She gives me a pair of headphones to listen to him while he plays in the isolation booth. He looked passionate, pursing his lips while banging his head to the beat. "He's great." I say to her.

She grins. "If you ask me, he's better a drummer than a soccer player." She pushes some buttons and adjusts some knobs. "Yamato's been telling me about you."

I shrug. "He tends to babble sometimes."

"As far as I know, he only does that if he really likes the subject." She smirks. "He's been glaring at Aiko for a while now."

I chuckle. "He tends to do that too."

"I guess Aiko told you some things about us?"

"He did. I think you're a good mother."

Her eyes glint. "That means a lot." I nod. "I may be a good mom, but to be painfully honest, these guys deserve a better producer."

"I think they're just fine with you."

She shakes her head. "That's because they're just too nice." She puts her weight into one leg, leaning forward. "How about you, Mimi-chan? What are your goals?" I look down, my shoulders slightly slumping. Akemi sighs. "So you're still lost, huh." She runs a hand through her hair. "Listen, Yamato told me it's possible you won't pursue music, despite your talent, so why don't you try this?" She pulls out a card out of her pocket, handing it to me.

A calling card. I read it out loud. "Tri models inc."

"I was a model, before I was a producer. If you plan on making a career, say, an actress or singer or even a fashion designer, it's good that you have something to fall back on. It'll also give you a starting push."

"You think I should apply?"

"It's your choice." She smiles.

I give her a hug. "Thank you. I'll try."

"And here's my number. In case we're really impressed with each other, and we'll want to see each other again next time." She hands over another calling card.

2:34 pm

**Friendship**

After recording the completed song, Akemi dismissed us, but not before Aiko gives Mimi a small piece of paper with his number. The van dropped us in the Starbucks down town. The band left, us taking different routes to our houses, so Mimi and I were left alone. Ever since we left the studio, she's been giggling.

"I still don't know what's funny." I narrow my eyes.

"You glared at him when he gave it to me."

"My eyes are naturally scary." Sorry if it's not a pretty green color.

"Yamato!" She laughs, taking my hand. "Don't get jealous." I turn red, looking away. "I'm giggling because I think it's cute."

I sigh. I don't have the energy to argue with her. "What did you think of Akemi?"

"She's nice and kind."

"Our band depends on her. She's like a mother figure to us."

"The studio was amazing too. Even if you guys say it's a bit dingy, it felt comforting in there, especially in the smaller room where you put headphones on and sing."

I smile. "Everyone born to sing feels that way."

She says nothing. Her hand is still on mine. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't really date guys unless I'm close with them, like I am with you." Ah, because she only dates real friends.

That caused me to smirk. "So I'm the standard?"

"Well, Kou-kun used to be, but I've known him longer than you so..."

"So you adjusted your friend standards to fit me?" She purses her lips, and I chuckle. "What do you mean you've known him longer? All of us met at the same time."

"You get the idea." She smacks me playfully on the shoulder.

"I regret not talking to you."

"Me too."

A moment of silence passes after that, her hand on my arm, and my hand on my pocket. "I thought you didn't like bitter coffee."

"I do, if it's a Caramel Macchiato."

"You can say it's your type?"

"Yeah."

Feeling satisfied, I put our tangled hands in my coat pocket.

**Sincerity**

"You really don't have to be jealous, you know. If I was a random stranger, I'd pick you over Aiko, as a friend or more." Judging by the way the guy spoke to me, it didn't seem like he wanted to have a girlfriend.

"Thanks, princess." We were in front of my doorstep, I was unlocking the door. "Have you told your parents about tomorrow?" My hand stops turning the key. I gulp. "Oh my God, Mimi."

I clasp my hands together. "Please tell them."

"What? You want _me_ to tell them?"

"It's your music video."

The door opens, mom answers it. "Mimi-chan! Oh! Who's your cute friend?"

"Thi-This is Ishida Yamato, the singer, you met him along with the others."

"Oh my! He's grown to be such a fine young man. Would you like to come inside?"

"Thank you Tachikawa-san, but I just wanted to ask permission for something." Yamato stutters and blushes. I can't blame him. It's his first time having a one-on-one with my mom, unlike the others.

"Ask me permission? What is it?"

"I want Mimi.. -san, to star in my music video. We're going to shoot tomorrow, so we'll need to skip school again." Mom's jaws clench. She looks at me. I mouth her a please. Yamato notices. "There's no one else I want to cast, Tachikawa-san." He bows. "If anything happens to her, I promise I'll take full responsibility."

"... Fine." Mom crosses her arms and I give Yamato a high five. "Just make sure to make up for the absences." Then I hug mom.

5:42 pm

**Courage**

"Bye Onii-sama!" The twins greet me, first ones to leave the door.

"I'll take off too, Taichi. Say thanks to Koushiro for helping." Nagisa says, following them.

"See you, guys. Thanks for the work." I fix the chairs and turn off the lights. Packing my things, I check if everything's in order. As I step out of the room, two hands cover my eyes. A female voice laughs. "Sora! You were waiting outside the whole time?" I capture her hands. "You didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to. Don't tell me what to do." She pouts.

"I'm sorry if my schedule's changed." I put an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time." A side of my mouth raises. She sighs, pleased, and encircles an arm around my waist. "I sincerely didn't think that there'd come a time that I call you my boyfriend."

"Oh? I thought I was your dog."

"I'm serious." She chuckles, her other hand pinches my cheek. "I dreamt of it, but I thought it couldn't happen."

"Why wouldn't it happen?" It would have happened eventually, everyone knows that.

"I don't know, you acted like you were oblivious." I was, for a period of time.

I shrug. "You didn't exactly act interested." We hold hands, her skin cold. She wore a thick maroon hoodie. "In the end, we never made a move on each other."

"I'm sorry." Her cheeks flush as I wrap my scarf around her neck.

"Please. I'm the one who bears the crest of courage."

Her grip increases. "But I didn't act-" I cut her off, blowing on her face. "Your breath isn't warm." I laugh and peck her on the lips. "Taichi?"

"Yes, Sor'?"

"I'm sorry I made you think I liked Yamato over you."

"I wasn't mad anyway. I knew he liked you. You guys deserved each other." I grin and scratch my nose. "Besides, I don't think I was mentally prepared to be in a relationship back then."

"Still." She wraps both her arms onto my left one.

"You don't need to regret anything, if not for Yamato, you probably wouldn't realize that you needed to be with me instead." I wonder if that sounded harsh. "Let's just forget the past. We have a future ahead." Together.

"Taichi?"

I turn my head. "Yes, girlfriend?"

"Let's get hot chocolate." And that's how I know this will last. She giggles and I kiss her nose and forehead.

**Sincerity**

_Dear Macchiato,_

_Today was fun. I hope tomorrow will be, too._

_Sincerely, Caramel_


	18. Behind The Scenes

this story will be more or less 37 chapters all in all (i made a plan); thinking of making a sequel (or prequel); Hori tokiya is tokiya from uta no prince sama; Kurumi is the quiet twin, Mikuru the active one; Everyone has a love partner, because i hate loneliness; I want to spoil it all so bad; NADE NADE THE EGG ON THE DIGIMON WEBSITE; Enjoy! All kinds of reviews are much appreciated, except for hate ones. :)

i'm trying my best to update quickly, so you guys won't get sick of it. I know how it feels to wait for stories that update in months (or years)

* * *

Lyrics of the song, to help you understand the music video shooting:

Lost in stereo, (4x)

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands

Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb, blowing up I'll take you down

Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Shake down on a Saturday, sit back gotta catch my breath

'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow

Tattoos and a switchblade attitude, snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile

Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me, I know she's glitter and gold

And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name, she's slipping away

She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands, tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)

Thursday 5:30 am

**Friendship**

I could hardly sleep last night. I just had to realize that this is our first music video ever. It needs to be good. Not the best, but at least worth looking back on. I sigh and turn my body on the other side of my bed. A continuous vibration from my desk catches my attention. Who calls so early?

_Oh_. I grab my phone.

"Morning." Her voice sounded clear and awake, like she didn't get much sleep, too.

"Rough night, huh."

"Yeah. I got nervous."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

**Sincerity**

"I didn't know the café was open for 24 hours." I yawn and snuggle deeper in my thick dark grey hoodie, with the words new york printed on it.

Yamato smirks, sipping his americano. "We stayed up until 2 in the morning, once. To finish a song." We walked across town, but I felt sad because the sun hasn't even rose yet, and it was still foggy. I was seated beside him, on a circular bench.

I rest my head on his shoulder and look at his face, some dark circles under his eyes shown. "... Am I supposed to prepare for later?" The shooting begins at 7 sharp, which was way too early.

"Nah. The makeup and costume will handle it for you." He puts an arm around me, combing my hair. "Thanks for not dying it back yet. I think it'll look good in the video." I smile. He checks his watch. "There's still some time. I wanna go somewhere."

**Friendship**

"Wow, I've never sneaked into my own school before." Mimi says, laughing while climbing up the brick wall around Odaiba high.

"Ssh. You'll get us caught." I reply, following her.

"Never thought you were this adventurous." She walks on the grass.

I take her hand and lead her in front of our building. "Come here." I point up, hoping she sees what I do.

"Trees."

"Look familiar?"

Her mouth opens, she grins excitedly. "There's another nest." She looks back again. "And eggs." She hugs me. "Another nest!"

I smirk. "I knew you'd remember."

She pouts and punches me jokingly on the shoulder. "Hey, I loved those birds as much as you did."

"Oh really? Did you write a song about them?"

She gasps and clutches my arms. "Yamato, you did not."

"But I did."

"Oh my God, let me hear it!"

"Well, it's not really about the birds... I was just inspired by them flying, in the night sky..." I shrug and goofily smile. "And it's not done yet."

"You have to show me when it is."

"Of course. Who else would I show it to?"

**Sincerity**

Of course, before Yamato and I headed to the gym, I had to convince myself it was perfectly fine to walk inside the campus like this, before dawn. Then again, it is exciting, like an escapade. Sort of.

"Why are we in the gym?" He asks, turning on some lights inside, making sure it wasn't noticeable outside.

"Because I've never seen you do any sports before." Since he was in a band, it was a default for him to be excused in PE classes, like Taichi is, because he's a varsity.

"That's because I'm not sporty, unlike you guys." Our voices echo, like we were the only ones that matter in the whole wide world.

"I'm not sporty."

"Really, now. Cheerleader?"

I laugh, shaking my head. I grab both his hands. "Okay, I'll teach you."

"Ew no." He pulls away, scrunching his nose. I giggle. "Fine, I'll show you what I can do."

He grabs a cart of basketballs, and dribbles one. For a moment there I thought he was joking, then my jaw drops as he shoots all of the balls, one after the other, inside the hoop. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows. He takes the last ball, smirking. "Wanna play?" And that's when our ridiculous game of steal the ball starts. Naturally, I lost, and he shoots. "Wooh! Hadn't done that in a while."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Basketball? Really? Why... Does anyone know about this?"

He shrugs, passing a ball from one of his hands to another. "Parents, Takeru, Sora, Taichi... The usual."

"Takeru... You taught him?"

"He always mentions that if it weren't for me, he wouldn't be so into it."

"So why'd you give up on this?"

"I didn't. I just didn't love it." I smile and take the ball from him gently, positioning myself to shoot. He was behind me, holding my hands on the ball, our arms touching, to guide me. I can feel his breath on my cheek. We shoot.

I turn around. He stays put. "I love this segment. Behind the scenes with Yamato Ishida."

7:45 am

Courage

"Hey there Aiko! Did you have fun meeting Mimi?" I pat the lad's back as he enters the room, settling on his chair.

He blushes. I'm amused. Nagisa raises her eyebrows. "Tachikawa Mimi-san?" She looks at him, expecting a story.

Aiko clears his throat. "I met her yesterday."

Suddenly, Nagisa cackles. Loudly. She ruffles his hair. "Congratulations on meeting Pinky Bunny."

I knit my eyebrows together. Was she teasing Mimi? "I'm sorry, what?"

Aiko pinches his nose bridge, closing his eyes. Nagisa snickers. "Pinky Bunny is a character from a magical girl anime of the same name. Tachikawa-san looks exactly like her. Especially the pink hair."

"I'm confused."

"Aiko-chan's an otaku. Can't you tell?"

"Nagisa!" Aiko yells, though he didn't seem mad. He just starts carrying her on his shoulders. She laughs, as if it's perfectly fine, and she's used to it.

"I-I thought you said you two only share a few classes."

Aiko puts her down. "Yeah, a few classes. Throughout our lifetime."

What do you know, childhood friends. "Wow... So does that mean you don't have a crush on Mimi?"

"What? Do I look like I'm a person looking for a girlfriend?" I shrug. Could've fooled me. He actually looks like a bishounen who came to life from one of Kurumi's otome games. And yes, I peeked. "By the way, Nagisa. I think you forgot something yesterday."

Her eyebrows rise. "Huh? Here? What is it?"

I hand her the piece of paper. "That's his number."

She gasps then blushes by reading the name. "Wha- I don't think he'd give it to me."

"Well I wanted to give it to you, since you obviously wanted to ask for it yesterday."

"... You were listening?"

"No, but when I came in you guys were smiling to yourselves like you shared a joke." I'm such a good liar. Go me.

"I can't accept this."

"Fine. But keep it, if I ask him if I should give you his number, and he says yes, then there we have it."

8:50 am

**Sincerity**

Breathe in and breathe out. I repeat while reviewing what I'm supposed to do. The director told me to dance in the CD shop with my headphones on, mouting the lyrics of the song, thinking there were no customers yet. I was the clerk. Yamato was the first customer. We were currently outside the venue of the place. It wasn't hard, though the extras who kept gossiping about me were starting to piss me off.

"Hey is that Yamato-kun's girlfriend?"

"She's pretty, but she looks like a pushover."

"Definitely a spoiled brat."

"Oh, here's Yamato-kun now."

They squeal as he walks past them, giving those barbies a small reluctant smile. I roll my eyes. He sits beside me on another folding chair, ones they use in shooting movies.

"You look great." He says, noticing my smoky makeup, complete with brownish maroonish lipstick. My hair was curled on the ends. "Like a rockstar's girlfriend."

I shiver. "But it's a little cold." I was wearing only a black, backless, spaghetti-strap tank top and a cardigan over it, my attire according to the song.

"It's not time yet, so wear this for a moment." He takes his olive green coat and covers me. It smelled just like him. "There's a heater inside the store, so it's more cozy."

"Thank you. Your costume fits you well." He was wearing a white v-neck cotton shirt, a black leather jacket and skinny jeans.

"So they gave you a fake tattoo?"

"Yep. It's on my upper arm. Teenage Wolves in bold italic letters."

"Can we take a picture together after the scene?"

I poke his cheek. "I'd be insulted if we didn't." The director calls our attention. Yamato takes my hand, and we enter the shop together. He stands by the door. I head on to the counter, taking off my cardigan and Yamato's coat, sadly leaving it on a chair.

Akira gapes, eyes on me. "That's a much more revealing tank top than what I expected." I hear him say. I smile at the boys from across the room.

Yamato just crosses his arms. "Stop staring."

"Please. _You're_ staring."

"A tattoo of our band's name sure fits on her arm." Takashi says.

"Mimi does make us look good, doesn't she." Yutaka nods. "I don't think it's the other way around." I laugh gently. They were speaking loudly. The director shushes them and turns to me. I hold back my giggle. He holds up three fingers.

_3_... My heart begins to quicken its pace. _2_... Those other girls laugh at me, they're a whole group, raising their eyebrows and leaning forward, anticipating my performance. _1._.. I turn my head and see Yamato winking, giving me a thumbs up. The background music plays.

**Friendship**

After Mimi's solo scene, they shoot me coming into the shop, hands on my pocket, looking around. I see Mimi head banging, pink curls everywhere, banging her head, and I clear my throat to snap her out of it. She doesn't, and I hide between the racks of discs to get a better view of her dancing. I smirk for the camera, and leave the store, hurriedly.

Next is her bubblegum scene, as we call it. Random people walk up to her, and I pretend to watch her from outside the shop, peeking through the glass walls. The cameras were everywhere, but in the video, and also in real life, she was all I could see. She wore a midnight blue turtleneck crop top, skinny, very tight leather jeans, and maroon boots, hair in a high ponytail. As she was giving a customer, an old bald man to be exact, a disc, she winks at him after blowing a bubble out of her white minty chewing gum, smirking after it pops. The man pretends to be shocked then smiles.

"That's great, Yamato-kun. You're a natural actor! You look genuinely jealous." The director calls out, from somewhere.

I hear Akira snicker. "I don't think he acted that one out."

Lunch

**Courage**

"Koushiro, I gave my friend who happens to be a female, your number. Is that alright?"

He rolls his eyes. "There's nothing I can do about that now, is there?"

"Sure there is. Here." I bring out my phone. "Take her number and tell her through your text you're sorry about my actions."

"..." He furrows his eyebrows, while receiving the gadget anyway. "You're very unusual, Taichi-san."

I crinkle my eyes and grin. "I love you too, bro."

"Are you trying to pair Koushiro with someone? If you are, you're doing it wrong." Sora crosses her arms.

"Thank you, Sora-san." Koushiro says, even if he's bringing out his phone. "Though I don't even know who I'll send it to." Still in his other hand, I type on my phone. Kitamura Na- "You gave her my number?" His voice is deeper.

"I think you both needed it." I shrug.

"Well thanks, now you ruined my chance to actually approach her in person."

"..." I gape. Sora's eyes widen. Jyou chuckles, while everyone stares at Koushiro.

He pushes my phone on my chest. "There. It's sent, now can I eat my green peas?"

"You two are finally rubbing off each other. Koushiro-kun's unpredictable for once." Jyou says.

**Sincerity**

Next we go into a neighborhood, apparently, my character and Yamato's are supposed to be neighbors. We need two houses. Yamato sees me through his bedroom window, my bedroom window, and inside I continue to dance through the song, him realizing I was the clerk. I was in a white tank top, and rainbow pajamas.

"She looks dumb dancing like that."

"Idiot, acting cute and klutzy."

"What a fake."

"Is there something wrong, Mimi-san?" The director asks me, he was on the opposite side of the room, unable to hear the other extras.

"Nothing, sir. Let's push through." I give the girls a glare, sighing, I look back at the window, and Yamato was holding up a questioning face and thumbs up sign in the other house. I smile for him. I'm fine.

"You okay?" Yamato asks me, knocking on the comfort room, where I was changing to my sweater again.

I can't help but be relieved of his concern. "I'm fine."

"The crew's gonna get lunch for us. Is there anything you want?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright." I hear him yell Two hot Caramel Macchiatos back to the staff. I open the door and pinch his cheek. "Sorry, did you want hot chocolate instead?" I giggle.

"Oh my God, that bitch. Thinking she could just act all close with him like that." The annoying fakely ginger-haired girl strikes back. I purse my lips. Yamato notices and he approaches them. I couldn't stop him, I won't.

"She has every right to act close to me, and you, all of you, have no right at all, to talk to me, or to talk about her." Yamato scolds them, and I'm guiltily satisfied. "And if you want proof, you can check my phone to see the millions of pictures. I've known her for a straight six years, she's incomparable to the likes of you." that's actually a lie. He has almost zero pictures of me. He takes my hand and we leave them in a shock, us wanting to sit with the band on the living room. I kiss him on the cheek, before the band sees us.

"That was sweet of you."

"If I have to keep doing that to get kisses from you, I think it's okay for girls to bully you." I roll my eyes. I mess up his hair playfully.

We move the set back to the central streets of Odaiba, through two vans, for easier access to the next venue, a bar. The food came, and me and the band were seated in a circle outside, the director and other staff discussing some parts, rewatching the shoots, Lunch was buckets of fried chicken. Akira was making bad jokes and I laughed, while Yamato insulted him. The girls were enviously taking glances at us, but I didn't care.

A sickly familiar voice called out to us. "Yamato, is that you? Yamato!"

We turn our heads. Me and the band laugh hysterically. "I thought Dai-sama told her not to come."

Yamato sighs, standing up and reluctantly walks up to her. Jun squeals, they talk briefly and he looks over to me and holds up his palm back and forth. Come here.

I understand. "Hello, Motomiya-san!" I say, linking my arm to Yamato. He and I share fond looks. He leans forward to me and I widen my eyes. He rubs his nose to mine. I bite my lip to keep me from laughing.

"T-Tachibana." Jun stutters. Right, that's my false name.

I clear my throat. "Yama-chan asked me to be his leading lady, just like in real life." I fondle Yamato's hair.

"Right." She grits her teeth at me. "Congrats on the music video, Yamato. I'm so lucky to pass by, school ended early so,"

"Motomiya?" Another familiar voice.

"Jyou!" My eyes widen. He walks up to us.

"Hey, you two. So this is where you're shooting huh." He looks around. Me and Yamato look at each other nervously. He tightens our arms together.

Jyou looks to Jun and sighs. "What are you doing this time?"

"What are you talking about, Jyou? I was just saying hi to the lovely couple." Jun crosses his arms.

Jyou raises an eyebrow at us. "The lovely couple..." I grin nervously, hoping he'll get the hint. He nods. Yes! "Oh, of course. I've known Mimi since I was a child too, so I was just passing by because I needed to run an errand but I'll go back to school later..." Uh oh.

"Mimi? Who's that? This is Tachibana Mikoto, right?" Jun frowns.

"Y-Yes! That's a nickname f-for Mikoto." Awkward silence. "Anyway Jun, Shin's home. Do you wanna come?" My eyes widen, as well as Yamato's.

"Shin-senpai? And you sure you two are okay with that?" Jun narrows her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? I invited you so... So let's go, I might cook you lunch if I'm in a good mood..." Jyou drags Jun away and looks over to us mouthing you owe me.

Me and Yamato bow to him and laugh. We give each other a high five. Then a thought comes to mind. "Yamato, why did Jun call Jyou-senpai by his first name?"

"... Come to think of it... I don't know either."

**Reliability**

I sigh, unlocking the door. "Shin-niisan! Are you home?" Me and Jun step in, removing our shoes. "Tough luck, looks like he's not here."

"What?"

"Okay, look. I have to be honest. Obviously I just didn't want you hanging around the set of Yamato-kun's music video." I sigh. "I needed to distract you."

She stares at me with a blank expression. "You're jealous."

My jaw clenches. "Don't start. First of all, I'm not. Second, I'll cook you lunch if I have to, to keep you from coming back there."

"I already ate, alright? Why does everyone think I need to be away from Yamato? You guys don't even give me a chance. I'm not that bad." She crosses her arms. "I just like him."

"Jun, calm down. I know you're not bad." I hold her shoulder. I don't think anyone hates you. "Everyone just knows that Yamato can't stand fans like you, and I'm sorry, but you make him uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Jyou." I'm not sure what that's for. She pouts. I walk into the kitchen, as she settles down. "You're still going to cook?"

I look inside the fridge. "Sure. I told you that I was gonna cook, so I will." I turn to her and she had a small smile. "What do you like?"

"I always liked your chicken soup. I know you still have school, so it's easier to make." Can't believe she remembers what it tastes like.

"Thanks." I fill the pot with water.

"Jyou?"

"You don't have to thank me over and over, you know. I'm doing this for Yamato too."

"Thank you. For still being my friend even if your brother dumped me." Actually, they were never in a relationship. She just started flirting and eventually came to dinner one time. Shin politely told her off, though she was still a little persistent after that.

"There were never any hard feelings. And I know you're a good person." I grab my phone from my pocket. _Taichi-kun, something came up, I'll have to deliver the toner for the council's printer a little late. Is that okay? -Jyou_

_Ping_

_Take your time, Jyou. Thanks for offering to go out just for that. I know how busy you are._

**Friendship**

The bar scene was the last scene, and the longest to shoot, it was basically my band performing while me and Mimi look at each other, she was my fan, cheering from the crowd of extras, and she didn't know the song was for her, in the end we were supposed to act out that we meet for the first time, my character feeling satisfied that Mimi's character finally noticed his presence.

They dressed me up again, in a dark green muscle shirt and a 3/4 sleeved black polo, with matching jeans and leather shoes. People were powdering me and my band's faces when Mimi walked in, her hair in a high side ponytail, a white tube top and high waisted jeans, not to mention the big hoop earrings that I usually don't like on girls, but it looked really nice on her. She was looking for something.

"Wow, you look perfect." Akira is the first one to compliment her. I was lost for words.

"Thanks, but I don't even have makeup yet." She was by the clothes rack. "Ah, here it is." She put on a red and black checkered button down long sleeved shirt, as a jacket probably.

"She's showing off way too cleavage."

"As I said, she's a whore."

"She doesn't deserve the attention." Mimi's jaws clench at the noisy and completely hearable whispers of the extras.

Takashi notices and clears his throat. "Remind me again why we hired useless actresses?" He says, very audibly.

"I know right! Mimi's the only one who we really need anyway." Yutaka catches on.

"At least she actually has cleavage." Akira finishes. I narrow my eyes at him. He shrugs. Mimi laughs. The other girls gape, obviously offended.

I lock eye contact with them. "Are you waiting for me to speak?" They all frown. "Nevermind, I almost forgot you don't deserve my attention whatsoever."

**Sincerity**

After the bitches scamper away, I hug each one of the guys. "You guys have no idea how sweet that was." I almost cry. "I can't thank you enough. No one's ever did that before."

"Aw, come on, that was nothing." Takashi pats my back.

"I absolutely despise girls like those. Are they being for real?" Yutaka grunts.

"It wasn't that I didn't have the guts to sass them away, I just... They reminded me of... Of myself." I take a seat beside Yamato and Takashi.

"What? You're nothing like those girls." Yamato firmly retorts, leans forward from his seat.

I sniffle. "You don't know me well. I'm one of those popular girls who always do that. That's why I've never experienced being defended my gossips, because I was the villain."

"Maybe you used to be. But I know that even if you do, deep in your heart you always try to understand that person, because I know that you can't stand being mean to others. You're the bearer of _Sincerity_, dammit." Yamato holds my hand and squeezes it. "And never ever tell me I don't know you well. I know you enough to understand you." I hug him. "Behind the scenes with Mimi Tachikawa." I chuckle.

"Can't you two just date already, put me out of my misery." Akira rolls his eyes. All of us laugh.

6:12 pm

**Friendship**

_FriendlyHusky: Mikel_

_MichaelBartonII: Yumutow_

_FriendlyHusky: ok i'll stop with that. You mentioned your dad used to sing for soundtracks right?_

_MichaelBartonII: yeah why_

_MichaelBartonII: OH MY GOD THATS GENIUS WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT BEFORE_

_FriendlyHusky: :)_

_FriendlyHusky: please don't send the record label the song for mimi. You can send Guts to them too_

_MichaelBartonII: this is great. I'm sure they'll be impressed. I'll be happy to make them listen to it_

_FriendlyHusky: thank you Michael. I'm really glad we're friends._

_MichaelBartonII: don't mention it buddy. Though this record label my dad worked with... Their main branch is in NYC... That okay?_

_FriendlyHusky: it doesnt matter._

_MichaelBartonII: I just thought maybe youd like a label a little more nearer to Japan_

_FriendlyHusky: it's fine. I promise_

_MichaelBartonII: so you're really doing everything to make this happen huh._

_FriendlyHusky: you obviously underestimated my love for music. This is my dream._

_FriendlyHusky: i didnt get to ask, you're planning on becoming an actor?_

_MichaelBartonII: even though my dad's doing everything for me, i still love acting_

_MichaelBartonII: i'll send the company an email later. I'll inform you when I get a reply_

The next day, lunch, NYC

**"Bitch"**

"This table feels so empty without Emi, Michael." Colette says looking around, stirring her salad. I stroke her hair. "She was the one binding us all together like this." That's true, we would never have been so close if it weren't for her.

"Are you still not done being emo about her? I'm sure she'll come visit us. Someday." Alison utters. "You're not the only one who misses her."

"I thought you were going to make her attend college here. Performing arts?" Trevor mentions.

"About that, I forgot to tell her when I was in Japan." I chuckle. They groan. "What? My dad was rushing me to come home when he found out I took the jet."

"That's michael for you." Eleanor laughs. "Have you talked to her recently? I think she forgot to unblock all of us in the chatting website." Mimi might not be the best at revenge, but she sure is good at avoiding people.

"Recently, nah. But we're okay now. I've been talking to her rockstar boyfriend."

Their eyes widen. Shit, I slipped. "No wonder she seems so preoccupied." Laurel leans forward. "Care to spill the beans?"

"He's not her boyfriend yet... But my instincts tell me otherwise."

"Rockstar?" Colette feeds me a lettuce. "I guess we should've expected no less of Mimi."

"One of the main Chosen Children. He's planning to sign a contract with Canon Music Inc."

"The one in charge of your dad's music? That's big. Is he good?" Trevor perks up.

"Trust me, he's more than just good. I think he was just unlucky in Japan."

Afternoon

"I'm home!" Dad comes home early, since he only had 5 interviews today, our maid bows to him and he asks for a drink. He places his hands on his hips upon seeing me watching TV in the living room."Michael, why did you contact my exgirlfriend's company?" Which exgirlfriend?

I'm not going to ask who it is though. "You mean the record label?"

"Yes." He sits beside me, arm over my shoulder. "How is it I didn't hear you talking about a band called Teenage Wolves?"

"I was helping out a friend. Emi's friend."

"Oh yeah. You told me you and her are friends again."

"Yep. Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine! I was just disappointed you didn't tell me. They sound like they've been a band since forever."

"Wait, they made you listen to it?"

"Yes! And they're very thankful to you... They think this band is going to be their next big thing."

I grin excitedly. "What did you think about it?"

"They sound amazing. Are they handsome? They seem like a handsome band."

"Emi and her friends always compared me to the lead singer."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them. I'm actually proud of you... And me. I did ask a willing sponsor."

7:12 pm, Japan

**Friendship**

"Mimi, this is crazy, I haven't done anything that'll catch the attention of your dad." Except maybe flirt and drop hints to you, but that's nothing.

"I don't even know why he wants to meet you. Hold on." She says, going back inside.

A man that kind of looked like Jyou only older with dark hair comes with her. "Hello Ishida-san." His voice was gentle and kind.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, sir." I hold out my hand.

"Oh please." He chuckles, we shake hands. "Call me Keisuke. We're business partners now." My mouth opens a little. "I'm sure you're familiar with Michel Barton?" Michael's father. I nod. "He's my dear friend and he used to work with Canon Music." My eyes widen. "I'm willing to sponsor your band."

"... Sir..." He raises an eyebrow. "Keisuke-san, I-I don't know what to say."

He laughs and pats my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be a successful band."

"Wow, this is absolutely amazing. I'm very grateful sir. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Just like his daughter.

"If there's anything I can do in return-"

"Sing well and look good."

We laugh gently together. What a nice man. Suddenly I think of something to say. "I don't mean to be rude, Keisuke-san... But I want to ask you a question. I hope you're not offended."

"Go ahead."

"Is Mimi allowed to pursue music?"

His jaw clenches and he adjusts his glasses. He sighs. "I don't know anymore." He leans on the apartment complex's balcony. "I used to believe it was best for her to find another passion, since she does a lot of things very well. Something that won't hurt her, but ever since she came back here, she's been hanging a lot with you..."

"And slowly being drawn back to music." I wonder if I should apologize for that.

"Exactly. Mimi has this attitude, if she wants something, she gets it. The word impossible doesn't exist for her." I smile. Couldn't be more true. "Therefore as of this moment, I'm allowing her."

"... Really?"

"But!" He holds up a finger to me. "You, nor I will not say it. She'll have to formally ask me. She'll realize that there's only one thing she truly wants to do... And once she's determined enough, she'll talk to us. She's only been holding back because she knows we didn't allow it. Even if she's spoiled, she knows how to follow rules."

"... What about her disorder?"

"That's another thing. Ever since we have moved back, she hasn't gotten any panic attacks yet. Do you know why?"

"..."

He laughs at my blank face. "I personally think it's because she has someone like you, watching over her."

"..." My eyebrows rise gently. Maybe I'm blushing.

"When she had michael, she was in the theatre club as an actress, you know. She was doing so well." He chuckles. "If you are the guy I assume you to be, you'll help her in her dream. I'm not asking you to do anything for her. I'm just asking, if you want her to sing, be there for her. Even if she seems like a really independent woman, she never wants to be alone."

"I'll be there for her even if she doesn't want to sing."

He smiles looking at the sky. "I hope so. Because she trusted you enough to tell her about her disorder."


	19. Friends

READ - /whynotcanon/status/555255666403594240

I think i'm gonna update tomorrow too... Not much mimato in this chap (will make up for it)

* * *

Morning council assembly, the next day

**Courage**

"Who's that guy you were talking about?" Aiko says, as I come inside.

"Good morning to you too, Aiko." I remove my blue and orange striped scarf and put it on the rack. "What guy?"

"You gave Nagi his number." What a cute pet name.

"Izumi Koushiro. You know him?"

"... Was he that guy that supervised the background music and lighting in Takenouchi's birthday?" I nod. "Then yes. I must say he did a good job."

"He's talented." He's a prodigy.

"Is he a good person?" I look at him when he asks that, a smirk brewing on my face. "What? I'm just asking."

"How long have you and Nagisa known each other?"

"I used to play in her brother's basketball team way back." He shrugs. "I am pretty tall." He narrows his eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

"He's one of my best friends."

"Better than Ishida?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"... Ishida used to date Takenouchi, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You love Takenouchi."

"So?"

"All your life you loved her, and he asked her out." Oh please. Get your facts straight.

"Actually _she_ asked _him_ out." I look at the papers piled on my desk. It's unusually thicker today.

"If that's the case, didn't that hurt twice as much?"

I breathe in through my nostrils and blink once at him. "Why do you care?" I feel my jaws clench.

He avoids my gaze and murmurs an apology. "If I were you, I'd appreciate Izumi more."

"Please shut up."

If there's anything I hate, I hate it when people tell me how to treat my friends. A moment passes. He walks up to me and takes a piece of paper from my pile, holding it up in front of my face. My eyes widen and I grab the paper. He pulls out a pencil and writes on the back of another paper.

_Can I talk now_? I stare at it. He writes another thing._ I really am sorry._

"Since when did our school hold a damn Halloween Party?!" I slam my palms on the table. This is my first term, the least they could do is go easy on me. I don't even know how to segregate garbage properly, much less organize a party. "God, these are a lot of specific orders regarding this." Cake pops? Games? A plus on grades for the winner? Is he being serious?

"Calm down, Kaichou. We have a lot of time to prepare. It happens on the 31st."

"... Did you just call me _Kaichou_?"

"..."

"..."

"I used to call the previous president that, yeah." This feels awkward. "Do people tell you you're frightening when you're angry?"

"Really?"

"You don't know?"

"I wasn't angry."

"Yes you were, you looked like you were about to beat me up. I looked at the nerves on your hands."

"I was agitated. There's a difference."

"..."

"..."

"Morning!" Nagisa interrupts the stare-off.

Lunch

I tug my girlfriend's sleeve. "Sora am I scary when I'm angry?" Suddenly, the others stop eating, Jyou chokes and Mimi, now with original caramel hair, laughs. Hard. "What?!"

"Chi-chan, you shouldn't ask that question to someone you've never been angry with before."

"I've been angry with Sora before." I scoff. Daisuke and the younger ones chuckle. I glare at them. "I've known you kids nearly after a decade of being best friends with Sora."

"Well I've never seen you angry with her before." Koushiro points out.

"Does he get angry with you Sora?" Mimi giggles.

Sora purses her lips, our eyes at each other. "Let's be honest, Taichi." They all laugh. I roll my eyes. Sora grins. "But I have seen you angry at someone else before. It's not pretty."

"Really? Was it scary?"

"Like you were possessed by a demon."

"I have anger issues?"

"No. It suits you. Don't change." She pats my head.

I sigh, confused. "What are you doing here, Mimi?" The girl pouts. "I mean, Yamato's absent today, right? Shouldn't you be with him?"

Mimi licks her lips, and focuses on her food. "He has other songs that don't involve me."

I stir my iced tea. "I find it hard to believe that." Now that you two are so close.

"He wrote this song for a girl, and I don't think he's comfortable with me hearing it until the album's released."

Some of us gape at her. Sora perks up. "Ah, you mean he wrote the song for you?"

"What? No. It's for another girl. We talked about it." I don't think there's anyone else, much less a girl, he'd write about other than her. Me and Sora share a look.

**Friendship**

I told everyone the stuff about the new record label this morning. "I like Michael. He's so considerate." Takashi says, collapsing on the sofa. We finished recording our third song, for the day. Akemi is doing some minor editing. We've been in the studio since 5 am. Yesterday Akemi had an appointment, so we were only able to record Guts and another song, without Mimi. Today we're going to try recording the whole album.

"I only hated him because he cheated on Mimi. Before that, I was hearing really good feedback from my friends."

Disturbed by the sudden silence, I look up from my bass. My band was strangely looking at me. "What?"

"Michael cheated on her?" Yutaka reacts.

"That's douchey." Akira says, crossing his arms. Takashi frowns.

I shrug. "She forgave him, and honestly Michael is a good person."

They reluctantly nod, not sure if they'll believe me. I sigh. Akemi calls me. She was looking through the lyrics of each song we're going to work on. "Ishida. What the hell is your album?" The band breaks into laughter in response.

I raise an eyebrow and pocket my hands. "I'm sorry it's not good enough."

"You wrote all of it?" She slams the stapled papers on the table in front of us.

"Was it wrong? These guys did all of the composing."

"He said he was inspired, so we made him do the lyrics, and us the tunes." -Yutaka.

"He's our poet, and we're the editors and proofreaders." -Takashi.

"Inspired?" Akemi snickers. "This is the work of an artist in love."

"You mean like Somewhere In Neverland?" -Akira.

"No. That was a single song. This is a whole album." She flips through the pages and looks at me. "She must have ripped your heart out."

"She's always been good at that." I answer.

"I'm confused. What's the difference of this girl from Takenouchi?" Akira sits up.

Takashi and Yutaka guffaw. "Seriously? You still don't know who inspired Yamato?" Yutaka punches Akira playfully on the cheek. He groans.

"For instance, Akira, Takenouchi inspired him to do one song, while this one is a whole album. And the style of the lyrics are so... So..." Our producer attempts to explain.

"So heartfelt?" I finish.

She snaps her fingers. "Yes! Exactly." She crosses her arms. "It's like you wanted to confirm your own feelings, like you're sure there's no chance at all for you to be together... There was this one song that caught my ears... And heart as well." She comes closer, whispering. "When are you going to let her hear it?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think she'll like it?"

"That's like saying 'will she love me back?'"

"..."

"Of course, you dumbass."

"There's another difference between her and Takenouchi."

"What is it?"

"I told you about her dating Taichi, right?" She nods. "With Sora, Taichi was the only issue, with Mimi..." There's about ten or more in Japan, and a lot more in America, I bet.

She sighs. "I thought you might have learned your lesson by now, Ishida." My shoulder tenses. "It doesn't matter whoever gets in the way, what matters is that you love each other." Heaven knows why my relationship with Sora ended.

After class

**Sincerity**

"Ah, Mimi-chan is present." Aoyama-sensei comes over to hug me. "You've been busy these days."

You don't know the half of it. "Sure am."

"Don't worry about it, dear." Good thing clubs aren't really graded. Just a pass or a fail. "I'm pretty sure it involves music, since you hung out with Yamato." She points to my seat beside Tokiya. I give him a small smile.

"How have you been?" He says, giving me a thin folder with sheet music.

"Fine. Tired. Thinking a lot."

"Great. This'll put your mind somewhere else."

After singing several _Imagine Dragons _and _Bastille_ songs, which sounded really good for a chorale, thanks to Aoyama-sensei, Aiko comes knocking at the door of our room. He speaks with sensei. She suddenly looks excited.

Tokiya looks at me after trying to find out what they were talking about. He fails, sighing. I giggle. "Can I ask you a question, Toki-kun?"

"Feel free."

"Why did you start singing?"

He looks down, face reminiscent. "It was the only thing my parents didn't expect me to do."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Not like that at all, they were proud that I began this talent. In our family clan, I was the first one who had talented vocal cords." He smiles. "They expected me to be good-looking, smart, popular, all except that. What about you Mimi?"

"I was a spoiled brat so my parents just enrolled me into voice lessons." He gently laughs at my minimalistic answer. "That's all, really."

"How old were you? Or was this recent?"

"I was 9."

His eyes widen, and he leans forward. "That's amazing. You had voice lessons seven years ago and your output sounds like you've been singing in your past life."

It's my turn to laugh. "Singing in my past life, huh. Maybe."

"How did you practice?"

I shrug. "In the shower, when I cook, doing my homework, anytime I can."

"Then you must have sang everyday of your life ever since you were 9."

"... Hmm." When was a day that passed that I didn't at least hum a tune?

"You were born to sing, Mimi. Have you ever thought of it as a career?"

"... Uhm... How about you?"

"Of course. I'm going to the New York University of Performing Arts."

Why does that sound familiar? New York... "Michael's going there."

"What a coincidence. Is he going to take a music course?"

Maybe I shouldn't tell him about his dad. Michael hates it when people know him by his dad. "No. An acting course."

"In any case, I think you'll be fine just by going with the flow. I'm sure you'll end up somewhere you're meant to be."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean even if you haven't really done anything about music, it still finds away to your life, look at you now." In the form of Yamato Ishida.

"Like fate?"

"It is fate. Don't you believe in fate?"

"I do. But I don't see a clear path yet."

"I think fate is kind to you. You were born into a well-off family, one of the people who saved the world, you studied abroad, you lived life."

"... But what if fate will change her mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"All this time, fate has been good to me, what if she gets sick of being good to me?" What if she takes it all back? A good past and a bad future?

"... If it means anything to you, I'll always be here. I won't let fate take me away from your life. I'm sure even if fate will change, the people who truly love you won't." He smiles. I turn red in response.

Aoyama-sensei does her double clap to capture our attention. "This year has been exciting so far, Principal Shiroyuki is being adventurous as it seems. Mimi-chan, you are excused."

"Me? Why?"

"Our dear president needs you."

**Knowledge**

Sliding the door open, I never could have expected to see Taichi in a more serious look. He was leaning forward, fingers were laced together, his face on top of his hands, he had his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. Nagisa was looking down, all of them looked like they were lost in thought.

Narumi Aiko clears his throat. "Kaichou, Izumi-san is here." Did he just call him President?

Taichi opens his eyes and his face softens. He smiles, but not with happens. He taps the table with a pen. "Koushiro, how do we plan a party held for the whole campus?" I see. Halloween.

"How we always solve most of our problems. Teamwork." I answer. Since this is council affairs, the Chosen Children shouldn't interfere, or the principal won't be pleased with how Taichi's doing.

"The gym is big enough for the venue. Which clubs do we approach?"

I close my eyes and pinch my chin. "Theatre, Cooking, Chorale, Art, Fashion, Electronics, Music."

"Great, I knew I could count on you." Taichi whispers something to the twins. They nod and leave. "Usami siblings assigned to lead the Cooking and Theatre club. Aiko is in charge of the Chorale and Music club... Koushiro. Are you okay with helping us?"

I sigh. "Just tell me what to do."

He grins, hugging me. "Work with Nagisa to guide the Art and Electronics club, for the posters and necessary equipment. I'll supervise with everyone, but I'll need to go work with the twins first. I'm going to host the entire event."

I smirk in response. "I encourage you to Impromptu, Taichi. You're good with that."

"Thank you. And I encourage you to be unpredictable." He winks, before leaving me and Nagisa.

"... Should we go to the clubs?" She asks shyly.

"Do you mind if I make a diagram first?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, a diagram. I'm not a great speaker or leader, so I need to plan what to say to them, also for them to understand more easily what they're gonna do." Some people would be weirded out, but it's the same as thinking what to say before reciting. Only in paper. I always do this when I have class presentations. But never around the Chosens, they're my real friends.

Nagisa's eyes flicker. "That's so cool." She says sincerely. I try not to blush. What a rare compliment. "You're so smart, Koushiro."

**Love**

Taichi enters the room, with Mimi. "Why'd you excuse me from class? I was perfectly having a fun time with discussing environmental disorders." I tease sarcastically. He smirks and kisses me on the cheek.

"Go take a seat, you two." He says to me and Mimi. He stands in front with the president of the fashion club.

"Hi. All of you probably know who I am, so I'm going straight to the point." I'm shocked. He really sounds like a Student Council President. The club sits straight, in response to his firm tone. "Principal Shiroyuki wants the Student Council to hold a Halloween Party, exclusively for the high school department and I am terribly inexperienced for this, I've only ever partly organized one party, which was my girlfriend's birthday party, and I need to ask of your services." He clears his throat. "He mentioned in his letter, that the council needed to have pre-designed costumes, for hosting purposes, as well as judges, to a contest, featuring the best in attire during the party." Me and Mimi look at each other. "Along with these two, the girls I trust with my life, who knows me so well and are experts in fashion, I want you to design the perfect clothes for the student council."

**Sincerity**

Me and Sora have been arguing about what Taichi's costume should be for approximately 15 minutes. Sora kept claiming he needed to dress up as a superhero or a king, while I wanted him to be a male fairy or a lion. I swear, there are just some things we can never agree on, despite the fact that we're best friends. The whole club has been staring at us for a while. I can tell they're annoyed. Though I have to admit, I did miss doing this with Sora.

"Alright, alright." She holds up both palms. "Let's take this in another perspective. Taichi's the student council president right now."

"Yeah." I cross my arms and bite my lip.

"I'm assuming he wants something that'll boost his image."

"But also something creative."

"And flashy."

"More than a superhero."

"Or a cute animal."

"Like what?"

"How about a character from a classic novel?" I furrow my eyebrows. She gives me look. You're supposed to know, bestie.

I gape, getting the signal. "Oh. Him."

"Yes! Him!" We squeal. She's gonna dress her boyfriend up as the main character of our favorite.

Oct. 17, lunch

**Friendship**

"Are you sure you don't want us to perform during the party? It'll be nothing to us." I say to Taichi, obviously thinking about a lot.

He sighs, leaning forward to us. He speaks quietly. "Look. There was a footnote at the end of the proposal the principal sent us."

"What was it?"

"He's challenging me. He said not to seek help from anyone outside the council as much as possible, with the exception of necessary services from the certified extracurricular organizations." That's kind of amazing how he memorized that part.

I share an anxious look with Sora. "That doesn't sound like Shiroyuki at all." I cross my arms.

"He may have a terrible taste in neckties, but that doesn't mean he'd do something like that to you." Sora says, patting his back.

"I can do this, you guys. Don't you believe in me?"

"Of course we do. We've never stopped believing you ever since we met you, Chi-chan." Mimi replies. She hands him a paper. "Here's design number 1, so Kou-kun can start making the posters with your face on it."

I peek into it, and can't help but laugh. Taichi glares, looking at Sora then Mimi. Back and forth. "Phantom of the Opera. Really?"

"It was her idea." Mimi and Sora simultaneously point at each other. Our table bursts into laughter.

"It actually suits you, Taichi-kun. Even if I think Yamato-kun will look more handsome in that." Jyou comments.

"Yeah. Why don't you ask Yamato to fulfill your geeky fantasies instead, you two?" Taichi jokes, referring to the two girls.

"He's not hosting the party. You need to look the part. Come on Chi-chan, when was the last time I asked you to dress up?" Mimi flutters her eyelids.

Taichi raises an eyebrow. "A week ago, Sora's party. I even wore makeup." I burst into laughter again. "But fine. I'll do it for your entertainment."

After school

Mimi catches up with me while I was heading to band practice. "Hey you." She takes hold of my arm. I smile at the sound of her voice.

"Hey you."

"What's for practice today?"

I chuckle. "Shouldn't you be with Sora helping out the fashion club?"

"Nah, she can do it by herself. I personally think she's starting to develop her own sense of style, and it's going really great. She might even surpass me." Mimi winks. Sora has been taking interest in these things ever since she's gotten more feminine.

"We'll write a new song today."

Her eyes sparkle, and she grins. "Really? For what?"

"Only cause we're bored... But also for the Christmas Concert, if we can."

"... I've never attended one of those before." She looks down, ashamed.

I put an arm around her. "Great. Then you'll be okay with helping us?"

She smiles again. "Hey, what are you dressing up as at the halloween party?"

"I think the band's going as werewolves. Akira always wanted to do that with us, and Takashi has been willing to supply these types of things."

"You have a great band."

"I'm blessed... So how about you? What's your costume?"

She smirks, tightening her grip on my arm. "It's a surprise."

I smirk. "Should've expected that answer."

Oct. 20

**Knowledge**

By this time, we spread out the fliers around the campus. A close up of Taichi's face wearing the phantom's mask complete with a black background and dimmed lights was printed on it. This way the originality of his costume is attained, no one would try to dress like him. I was with Nagisa, we were seated beside each other in the electronics club, she was checking the drafts of the decorations sent by the art club, while I was arranging the sequence of lights in a program.

"How did you learn to do these kinds of stuff, Koushiro?" She asks, looking up from drawings of scarecrows.

"This is easier than learning how to cook, believe it or not."

"I bet you can do anything with computers."

I clear my throat and smile a little. "That's true, in some way."

"Can you mix music?"

"I haven't learned how to do that yet, but as a computer enthusiast, I'd like to, when I have spare time."

"You can ask Aiko-chan, he's an expert too." Aiko-chan?

"You mean Narumi-san?" Nagisa nods. "We've been friends for a long time." I see. "He used to defend me from bullies who teased me because of my height."

"Is he going to Tokyo U, too?"

"No. He's going to follow his dream and study abroad. I'm really proud of him."

"You'll be separated."

"That's okay. A strong bond will always beat a few thousand miles." Sora and Mimi proved that. Us and the digimon proved that.

"Yeah. I guess your relationship will go a long way."

She puts on a confused look. "... As friends."

"Just friends?"

"Just friends."

"You don't like each other?"

"No, he was just always there for me, likewise me to him. He was looking out for me, even if people say he doesn't care at all and I'm consistently the first one to notice if there's something wrong with him." I laugh. "Huh?"

"No... Your relationship... It sounds like mine and Mimi-sa-chan's."

"... So you're close with her too."

"Yeah. She's really nice and funny once you get to know her." She doesn't reply. I don't take my eyes off the screen then glance at her briefly, looking down. "But we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be." Close friends.

Nagisa smiles and nudges me. "What are you gonna dress up as, Koushiro?"

Oct. 25, After school

**Love**

"Hello, Sora-chan, Mimi-chan has told me a lot about you. I'm Hasegawa Yuujin." Mimi's personal designer shakes my hand. We were in his boutique for him to measure us, to get our costumes done.

"It's nice to m-meet you too." I stammer, mesmerized by the beautiful cloths, accessories, gowns and suits in mannequins that surround us. Mimi was browsing for material for our costumes to be made out of.

"By any chance, do you have a boyfriend, Sora-chan?" Yuujin, who was obviously effeminate, with his voice, makeup and dangling earrings, crosses his arms and smirks.

I'm taken aback. "Yes."

"Does he have bushy chocolate-colored hair and tan skin?"

"... Yes."

"Did you like your present?"

I gasp. "You have done such an amazing job with copying the original jersey. Thank you." I'm more shocked on how Taichi got to afford his services.

"I have to say, he said it wasn't for a girlfriend."

I blush. "We weren't in a relationship before."

He chuckles. "It was cute how he replied when I asked for your measurements. He just described how you fit against his body when you hug him." I turn red.

"That's cute." Mimi comments.

Yuujin sighs dreamily. "I knew he loved you the moment when he started stuttering when I asked him how small your waist was." Mimi laughs.

I roll my eyes, still blushing, and join Mimi on feeling fanbrics. "This is wonderful... Cashmere, isn't it?"

"You can tell?" Yuujin leans forward.

"My mom likes it." I reply.

"She actually wants to be a fashion designer." Mimi jokes. Hearing my brief silence, her eyes widen. "Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?"

We leave the store with Mimi's question unresolved, but our costumes planned out. Ever since I shushed her, she's been quiet. "Do you wanna stop by Starbucks?" I ask.

She pouts, nodding. I smile a bit. Coffee is one of her weaknesses, and if she's really upset, that's when she'll refuse it. I order hot chocolate for the both of us. I'm waiting for her to start talking, but she doesn't. She sniffs.

"Mimi are you crying?"

Her eyes shine of dampness. "No." She denies furiously, wiping one side of her face.

I smile, trying to comfort her. "Aw, this is like when we first watched Click and you were the first one who cried, then all eight of us did."

"Shut up."

"What's wrong, Caramel?"

"I don't know you anymore." I place some strands of her hair behind her ear. "It wasn't you who changed but... I... I... Am I still your best friend?"

"I never told anyone except my mom. I wasn't ready and I'm sorry."

She bites her lip. "The moment I found out Michael cheated on me, I was really depressed. You probably didn't notice that I cried every night because everytime I called you, all I did was insult him and my friends back in the States, but I was broken." Her voice shakes.

"Of course I knew you were hurt. I noticed, Mimi." I wrap my arms around her.

"That maybe it, Sora. You notice. Even if I pretend or not, you know. You always know. You were something I had to hold on to keep me from falling apart. You were my strength when I felt like I had nothing. But what I do I ever do to you? All I do is vent my problems, and be annoying and buy you clothes because I can never do what you do."

"That's not true and you and I are both aware of that."

"I don't what I'm going to do after high school. I'm gonna lose you, that's what." She hugs me back. "Lose all of you."

"Mimi." Tears fill my eyes, realizing one thing. "You became like this, didn't you." I cup her face. I had no idea someone cheating on her affected her this much. Before, she'd never shed a single tear about us Chosens.

"I found out that I'm not all I think I am. It's not Michael, Sora. It never was his fault. It was me."

"Mimi, shut up."

"The whole thing made me realize that I want to be more like you. You're my model. I never was fit to become your bestie, but you still opened your arms wide for me, I can never tell you how thankful I am for that. For accepting all my faces. Both ugly and beautiful faces... I always felt that I never do anything to repay you. To repay anyone."

"You're existence is enough. Stop this." She bawls on my shoulder. "Mimi... I... I had no idea you felt this way. You shouldn't have held this all back."

"I decided that I'm going to apply to be a model." She says, after wiping her nose. "I'm gonna be stronger, and I'll try my best not to depend on you. On anyone."

"Anyone doesn't mind if you depend on them."

"I do." Truly the bearer of sincerity. "I'm sorry, for all the trouble I've caused, not just to you, but to the others as well. I'll change for the better." Her tears have dried by now.

"Just promise me one thing." I kiss her cheek. "Don't lose sight of what better is." I tangle my pinky with hers. She smiles. There's my Mimi.

After a while of being snuggled together and occassionally sipping our drinks, she looks out the window. "I was really a spoiled brat back then."

I manage to laugh. "No. You were a typical kid, unlike most of us."

She locks gazes with me and grins, silently agreeing. "But I used to have a crush on all the boys, you know?"

I choke on my drink and snort. "Come again?"

She laughs. "I found everyone in our group attractive in a different way."

"I found them all gross."

She raises an eyebrow. "Even Taichi?"

"_Especially_ him. He used to pick his nose when nobody was looking, didn't you notice?"

"Looks like someone was actually watching."

I push her playfully. "... But really? Even Takeru-kun?"

"He was so cute. I really enjoyed playing with him."

"Hm, Yamato did mention his brother used to have a crush on you too."

"And to think I beat Hikari-chan once." I laugh. "Jyou-senpai took care of anyone who needed his help in his own style, Kou-kun shows his affection by pretending not to care, everything Chi-chan does is for others, Take-chan is never ashamed of what he truly feels, and Yamato-kun..."

"... Go on."

She looks down. "I really never knew him that well."

"But you said you had a crush on all of them."

She blushes. I smirk. "Yamato seemed like he wasn't interested, but he was just trying his best not to hurt anyone." She finished. "Am I really that vulnerable?"

"Because you like everyone?" I sigh and pat her head. "You sure it's not the other way around?"

"Oh please. I used to think like that all the time."

"When you were ten."

"Yes! When I was ten."

"They _were_ ten as well. But they're not children anymore, are they." She blinks. I laugh. "When you were a child, you were really perceptive, did you know that?"

She blushes. "Sora, none of them are in love with me."

"Who said anything about love? If it's love, only one of them won."

"Won? It's not a contest."

"Sure it is. Prince, Knight, King, Servant, and a Rebel. All has been with you from the start, but when this one started taking things seriously, you inspired each other, bringing you to both of your greatest potentials."

"That sounds like a messed up fairytale. Who knew you were such a writer?"

I shrug. "I think I got that from the Rebel. I used to date him." Mimi rolls her eyes. "Oh and you lied."

"What?"

"You didn't have a crush on Yamato because you knew his personality then, you probably liked him because he was the most handsome among all of them."

Mimi slaps my arm playfully. We laugh together. "You thought that too!"

"I'm not gonna lie. He was the most decent-looking one."

"Was."

"Yes. He had the best looks. My boyfriend's catching up pretty well." Mimi smiles proudly in response.

**Sincerity**

_Dear Macchiato,_

_Sora's always gonna be Sora. Fashion designer or not. What she said was true. I guess I am inspired. But it's not love, right?_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, I'd open up and you'd say...?_

_-Caramel_

Oct. 27, 8:34 pm

**Courage**

_-CourageTheBraveLion has named this group conversation 'Party Checklist' -_

_CourageTheBraveLion: stage set from the chorale + one peformance_

_BunnyAiko: check_

_CourageTheBraveLion: i'll try not to laugh at your username_

_CourageTheBraveLion: decor?_

_StrawberryNagisa: check :)_

_CourageTheBraveLion: i feel like i need to know the backstory of your usernames_

_WittyAnonymous: its her favorite starbucks drink_

_CourageTheBraveLion: i didnt think youd answer but ok_

_Miku1: oooh i smell love in the air_

_Rumi2: the theatre club actors agreed to usher, oniisama. Its a check!_

_CourageTheBraveLion: food?_

_Miku1: check!_

_CourageTheBraveLion: audio?_

_WittyAnonymous: check_

_BunnyAiko: music club is providing the orchestra. Done_

_CourageTheBraveLion: costumes?_

_SorryLove: all taken care of_

_SorryLove: Nagisa requested her own costume it's really cute :)_

_CourageTheBraveLion: you're cuter_

_SorryLove: shut up i dont flirt in the internet_

_CourageTheBraveLion: ..._

_CourageTheBraveLion: i tried_


	20. Alone (With Me)

Prequel or sequel? If it's a prequel, it'll be a taiorato and mimi x michael, and if a sequel it'll take place the next year after this story

the reason why i want to finish this story quickly is because i want people to see a completed one that they haven't read yet when they type in _mimato_ :)

stay with me!

* * *

Oct. 29, After school

**Sincerity**

"Good morning, I'd like to apply to become a model."

The desk worker raises an eyebrow. She was pretty, but only because she knew how to use a thick amount of makeup. "Wait a moment please." She leaves and comes back with a prettier person. I gulp.

The person eyes me up and down, keeping a straight face. "Oh hello."

"Hi. This agency was recommended by Narumi Akemi to me. I'm applying."

The person rolls her eyes. "Oh. Her." She sighs. "Alright then. Come with me."

**Friendship**

_Do you wanna come over? I'm cooking dinner. Dad's not coming home tonight-_sent_._

_Sure, I was just downtown, do you want anything? Coffee maybe? -MT_

_No. All I want is you._

_Funny -MT_

Mimi knocks 20 minutes after. She hangs her white fluffy coat and her red beanie on the rack, leaving her in a beige long sleeve blouse and a gray mini skirt. She looks like she dressed up for something. "What's cooking?" She asks.

"Curry." I say, stirring it in the pot.

She peeks behind me. "Ooh. Takeru told me about this."

I chuckle. "Sorry, but I'm not gonna turn this into the _Death Curry_."

"Why not? I'm up for a challenge." She pouts.

I smirk, locking our gazes. "If you say so." I pour an amount of the currently normal curry into another pot, and open a cabinet to grab the special sauce.

"You're separating it from the rest?"

"The taste isn't appropriate for everyone in this household to eat."

She takes her first bite. I look at her expectantly. "Oh my God." She drops the spoon.

"I'll get you water." I laugh, and turn to the fridge.

"It's absolutely amazing."

My eyes widen. "Are you joking?"

She takes another spoonful and another, and another. "No. It's perfect. I love it. Can I marry it?"

I place my hands on my hips, looking for any sign of lying on her face. "You can handle the spice?"

"I love spicy things. Moreso than Taichi."

I laugh. "You're so unpredictable."

"Have you ever tasted your own work?"

"Yeah. I almost died." I pour her a glass of cold water anyway, just in case.

"I would love to serve this in Christmas."

"You're something else, Tachikawa."

"It's not just the hotness, it's the flavor. You're a great cook."

"Thanks, though I just know how to do the basics really."

"I'll cook for you sometime, too."

"It's a promise." I'll look forward to it.

We decide to go for a walk, across the windy evening streets. A leaf drifts on my head and she giggles, taking it off. I smile. "How's the music industry?" She asks.

I sigh, putting my hands on my pocket. "Still being a bitch."

She laughs. "She's your bitch, though."

"More like I'm one of the fuckers." She pushes me playfully. "I found a new record label company. They're willing to take us."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah." I grin. "Michael helped me."

Her smile disappears. She furrows her eyebrows. "That means it's in America." Silence. "You're leaving?"

"I don't know yet." Yes. But not today or tomorrow. She avoids my gaze and bites her lip. "I may be leaving Japan, but I'm never going to leave my friends." A side of her mouth raises. "You should ask for a contract like me."

"Isn't it too late for that?" I give her an ensuring look and take her hand in mine, silently saying we shouldn't worry about anything tonight. I sway our arms together, back and forth, and manage to make her giggle. I realize she has types of giggles. "How was recording?"

"Nerve wrecking."

"Did the song turn out good?"

"Which one?"

"You know which. The one you played on your guitar for me, when I was baking Sora's cake."

I can't believe she still remembers. "Oh, that one." I shrug. "It's Akemi's favorite."

"I can't wait to hear it." She blows out a breath, to see if it puffs. "Even though it's not for me." She whispers smiling, but it looks forced. I grip her hand harder. She has no idea.

I change the topic. "Will I recognize you during the halloween party?"

"I hope you will." That means she'll wear a mask or something to cover face.

"Mimi."

She grins. "What?"

"How am I supposed to see you?"

"I'll come to you."

"What if I think you're one of my deranged fans?"

"Good luck." I ruffle her hair. She laughs. "You'll recognize my voice, won't you?" Yeah. I just hope the blaring music during the party won't interfere my hearing.

**Courage and Friendship**

"Don't you think it's unfair how the halloween party's only open for adults?" I complain into the phone.

"_Not really, Daisuke. You shouldn't think about that, we'll get to experience all of it too, in a few years_." Miyako replies.

"But in a few years, the Senpais will be in college."

"_Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I'm avoiding thinking about that._" She whines.

"What party? Odaiba High's gonna have a party?" Jun says, barging into my room.

I sweat. "What? Who said anything about that?"

Jun rolls her eyes and gets the flier from my computer table. "Your host is the phantom of the opera."

"Kyou, I need to go." I hang up the phone and sigh, looking at my sister. "We're not invited. Especially you." I take the flier from her hands.

"You can't stop me from going."

I can't count how many times this conversation happened in my life. "Then go. Yamato-senpai knows I always try to stop you. I can't handle your obsession."

"... I hate you, Daisuke."

"In the end, Yamato-senpai will hate you too." She slams the door shut.

Oct 30, evening

**Love**

The phone rings, Mom gets up from the dinner table and answers it. "What? Just a while ago?" Mom covers her mouth from shock. She sniffs, then whispers words of agreement. "I'll be right there." Checks her watch. "Tomorrow afternoon." She sits back down, looking troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"My aunt from my father's side died two hours ago from a heart attack." My eyes widen. She chuckles. "You've never met him, so you don't have to go to his funeral. I, on the other hand, need to leave for two days, even though me and that lady barely talked." That only means one thing. "Are you okay with running the shop by yourself?"

"Yeah. But there's a halloween party tomorrow..." I click my tongue.

Mom's face softens. "Then it's closed tomorrow."

"Really?" I grin in excitement.

"Yes." She holds my hand. "I trust you, darling, and I want you to have a good time."

Oct 31, halloween party, 7:45 pm

Me and Mimi enter the gym together. On the registration table, were actors as zombies, as well as by the food corner. There were already at least a hundred people inside, probably the freshmen who came earlier. I was dressed as a witch, complete with hat and cape, wearing a corset white top with black ribbons, a flowing purple velvet skirt, gloves that reached to my elbow, some rings and bangles, warm toned makeup, dark red violet lipstick and knee leather boots. The place was decorated with realistic spider webs and hanging bats, scarecrows and carved pumpkins, and hideous masks all over the walls. Music was playing, and Aiko was the DJ, he was also frankenstein. With pink hair.

"I'm gonna go find my dance partner." Mimi says. She did say she matched with Yamato, but I don't know what he'll dress as.

"You mean your future boyfriend?" Honestly, who matches with someone in the opposite gender? That's only for lovers. She leaves my sight before retorting. I roll my eyes and look for company. "Koushiro-kun? Is that you?" I walk closer to him, his cat ears seemed to bounce by the sound of my voice.

"S-Sora-san. Hello." He blushes, embarassed by someone he knows recognizing him. He had whiskers and a cat nose drawn on his face.

"You look so cute." I pinch his cheek, chuckling. Since Koushiro had a baby face, it fit him. He was wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless crop top and high waisted long shorts that were down to his knee. He had paw gloves as well.

"Thank you. You're the best looking witch I've seen so far." He scratches his head shyly.

"Guys!" I scream upon seeing the figure behind us. Koushiro laughs at me."I'm so glad I saw you! The holes for my eyes are small."

"J-Jyou-senpai?!" He was wearing a white ski-mask, with really tiny holes for his mouth, nose and eyes, white gloves and a black tuxedo.

"He looks good tonight, doesn't he?" Koushiro jokes.

"I'm _Slender Man_. Did I do ok with the costume?" Jyou laughs, giving us a cup of blue lemonade.

"You sure scared the hell out of me."

"Oh look. It's Taichi-kun."' Jyou points to the stage. Below the DJ set which was elevated, there was a figure walking slowly to the edge. The lights dim really darkly before I took a good look at him. The crowd gasps, but cheers after a spotlight comes on.

The phantom smiles, looking sly. "Good evening, my dear audience." Taichi modified his voice, deeper and smoother and more mysterious, trying to match his character. He did work with the theatre club and chorale. I'm charmed. He was wearing the half-mask, a brown vest, a black bow tie, and a black cape, velvet red underneath. His legs were crossed and he was holding a rose. He was acting. And it was charming me. Girls were cheering to themselves. "I do hope all of you are aware of my identity. Tonight is a wonderful gathering, in honor of the wicked holiday. Let us all enjoy ourselves." He spreads both arms out. And we applause as reply. "But of course, a gathering is not interesting without games. Our dear Shiroyuki-sama has attended, and he is in an impressive. The first one to recognize him in his costume will have a special prize. Everyone hates school. But we all like getting high grades, don't we?" He winks. The lights are back to normal again. I rush backstage to go to him.

**Friendship**

Me and the band was at the food service table, Akira was eating a barbecue stick, the rest of us had a cup of iced tea. I turn my head, observing if there are any five foot five girls with cool costumes looking this way, and I sure hope Mimi didn't wear heels. I feel someone snap his fingers against my ear. Yutaka. "Were you paying attention to what I was saying?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "I said I think one of the drinks taste like it had alcohol. Really strong alcohol. You better be careful." I nod. Some moron must have smuggled it inside to get someone drunk.

"If you can't remember which drink is it, then you had too much already, Yutaka." I laugh. "Cool off on the drinking." Speaking of which, I should tell Koushiro. I look around again and sigh. "I'm gonna go and try to find Mimi."

"Sure thing. Good luck." Takashi says. As soon as I'm far away enough from them, I feel someone grab my hand. Paw. I was a wolf, wearing only a denim vest, black jeans pointed brown ears, matching gigantic furry paw claws, and fake fangs. My hair was slicked back, so the bangs were gone for the night.

"I didn't expect you to be shirtless." I underestimated my hearing ability against the loud party music. I smirk and turn around.

Mimi was wearing a little white dress ruffled up to the hem reaching at the mid of her thigh, a black lace choker, doll shoes with heels about two inches high, and the finishing piece, a short red hood, that had a cute little ribbon, that only covered a quarter of her face. Her hair was curled gently on the edges, like waterfalls, and she wore fitting makeup and peach lipstick. "Do you like it?" She smiles, her lips like flower petals parting, to reveal pearls.

"You're red riding hood." I laugh gently. Though she looked very stunning, it was still a hundred percent cute. I take her hood down, revealing her full face.

"And you're a big bad wolf." She giggles. I take both her hands and we smile at each other. Our costumes weren't really meant as a sign of love. And I favor that subtlety. She gasps. "You're hair is gone."

I raise an eyebrow at her amused face. "It's just gel." I prefer wax or mousse, but I never use them everyday, even if everybody assumes I do.

Suddenly a beat of another song plays. Her head turns at the music. She and Aiko the DJ share a look. Aiko nods to me. She grins and starts moving, following the sound. It was a familiar tune, I think Akira played it on a _Mixtape Monday._ By _Cher Lloyd_.

_We can be the Bonnie and the Clyde of a new day, We can be a Johnny and a June if you want me boy_ -she dances against me, her back on my front, then turns her head winking.

_But I'm over here in the corner, boy, Dreaming about us together _-the song gets more and more familiar each second, and eventually me and Mimi sing it goofily while attempting to dance like normal people. Music definitely sounds different when I'm with her.

_If you wanna go to heaven I'll take ya, If you wanna get a little hot, I'm on fire boy_

_But I'm over here in the corner, boy, Dreaming about us together_

_Why you…You dance with everyone but _-I twirl her away from me then back, her dress and red hood flaring briefly.

_You don't even know, It's me that you should hold_

_Yeah you, You dance with everyone but_

_They can all go home, Cause I want you alone with me_ -She wraps her arms around my neck, our eyes never leaving each other.

_Me, with me,_

_I want you alone with me_

_Me, with me,_

_I want you alone with…_ -She suddenly pulls away and gets inside the crowd, I try to follow her. I could be a diamond in the rough, come and find it -What a dork trying to follow the lyrics.

_You could be a Jekyll or a Hyde I can take you boy_ -She covers my eyes appearing behind me, laughing. Then we start dancing again.

_But I'm over here in the corner, boy, Feels like I've waited forever, _-I like the lyrics, the melody not so much. But that doesn't matter. Not with her. I don't care, as long as those sparkling eyes are on mine.

_If you ever wanted someone to know ya, I could be the only one who knows how to get you, boy_

_But I'm over here in the corner, boy, Feels like I've waited forever _-It feels like I've waited forever.

_Why you…You dance with everyone but_

_You don't even know, It's me that you should hold_ -I didn't even know. It was you I should have held.

_Yeah you, You dance with everyone but_

_They can all go home, 'Cause I want you alone_ -On the corner of my eye I see Taichi and Sora laughing at me, probably because I suck, they were dancing together like us.

_with me_

_Me, with me,_

_I want you alone with me_

_Me, with me,_

_I want you alone with…_

_Yeah, we can be living large, I'll take you up to the stars_

_So why are we still apart?_ -Me and Mimi sing together, our eyes connected never tearing away, but I really want to ask her the same words we're singing.

_Yeah, we can be living large, I'll take you up to the stars_

_So why are we still apart? _-Why? Because I'm not good enough? Because I'm not Mimi's type?

_If you ever want someone to know ya, I could be the only one who knows how to get you, boy_ -She stands on her toes and whispers this to me.

_Yeah, I want you alone, Yeah, I want you alone with me_ -I continue to ponder on the lyrics, while Mimi shines in front of me.

_Me, with me,_

_I want you alone with me_ -Whenever I'm with her, it actually feels like we're alone together. I don't care about anything else.

_Me, with me,_

_I want you alone with me_

_Yeah, we can be living large, I'll take you up to the stars_

_So are we still apart? I want you alone with me_

_Yeah, we can be living large, I'll take you up to the stars_

_So why are we still apart?_

_I want you alone with me_ -The song ends with Mimi's back against my chest, her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. We look at each other with proud faces. A small crowd that seemed to gather around us cheers. I blush and clear my throat. Mimi laughs and bows dramatically to them. I place my hands on my pocket.

**Knowledge**

I'm not one to dance, so I've been trying out the drinks. Orange juice is heavenly as always, but the blue lemonade tastes weird. Sora's holding a cup, talking to Taichi two feet away from me. I start to walk toward the couple, when I'm stopped by a view of a girl. She was in a puppy costume, a black crop top and makeup like mine. I smile to myself. Nagisa. She doesn't turn this way. I peek closer and see Aiko and her talking. There was a replacement DJ back at the stage. I sneak around them, near enough to hear, but far enough to not be caught.

"You better stop talking to him. It's not right." Aiko crosses his arms.

Nagisa looks down, her expression guilty. "It's not like that, Aiko-chan."

"It's wrong to be close to him just so you can be close to the Kaichou." I narrow my eyes. "Takenouchi has been there all his life, you can't ever beat her."

"I'm not talking to him for Taichi." Nagisa clenches her fists. "Koushiro-kun is a really nice guy."

"... So I've misunderstood."

"You have. I'm trying my best not to meddle with Taichi's relationship, Aiko-chan. I know he doesn't deserve that." She looks away. "I can't believe you thought of me that way."

"I'm sorry... But I just know you really like him."

"Even if I like him, you should've known I wouldn't do that, you know?" She smiles, poking his nose. He hugs her. I can barely see Nagisa now because of Aiko's massiveness. I smile. I'm amazed how someone is very close to her, without making her nervous or even flinch a bit. I guess that's how she is with her true friends.

"I'm sorry." He repeats. "I support you all the way. I'm sure he'll like you back."

Nagisa blushes. "Wh-What? I h-haven't..." She pouts and whines. I chuckle. Aiko catches me. Our eyes widen at each other. He gives me a thumbs up after grinning. So he could be gentle too.

**Sincerity**

We meet up with the band to get some drinks. Takashi left to dance with his girlfriend. After eight hyper songs, I was sweating quite a bit. "Wow, Mimi-chan. You look like a goddess." Akira compliments. I bow gratefully.

Yamato glares. "She's red riding hood. How could she look like..." He retorts, even if he knows what Akira means. I laugh and link his arm to mine.

Yutaka pours me punch. "Someone poured alcohol into one of the drinks. But I'm pretty sure it isn't this one."

I scrunch my nose at that and drink from my cup. "People are so gross these days."

"Speaking of gross people." Akira chuckles.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yamato-kun!" An annoyingly familiar and high-pitched voice echoes in my ear. Me and Yamato slowly turn around.

"Jun." Yamato nudges me, we hold hands.

I put on my best _I'm his hot girlfriend, don't touch him _smile. "Motomiya-san. How nice of you to drop by." I can hear Akira and Yutaka trying to hold their laughs. In a way, I was trying to hold myself back, too.

"Tachibana." She crosses her arms and tries to avoid my intimidating look. She was dressed as a ghost, a white cloth over her body, but face revealed. A ghost. It was enough for her to come in without getting in trouble.

"Tachibana?" Yutaka mutters quietly. Yamato gives him a short glare.

"I..." Jun looks disappointed and ashamed. I wonder if Yamato's ever seen her like this before. "I want a picture... With Yamato-kun. If it's possible."

Me and Yamato look at each other. He sighs. "It's not good to join a party when you're not invited. Especially since you're not a student of Odaiba High." I smile at him.

"I know. I'm sorry to bother you, Yamato-kun." She looks down and takes a camera out of her pocket. I take it from her. She bows gently to me. I take the picture, the two of them closely beside each other, without actually touching each other. I hand over the camera. "Thank you. Have a good night."

"You too, Motomiya-san." I reply.

"This was how she backed off when me and Sora dated." Yamato says. "She's still human. She felt guilty when seeing me be happy with someone else."

**Love**

Me and Taichi sit by one of the chairs backstage. He was waiting for people to approach him about the game of the principal. He wore my hat for a moment. My head was rested on his shoulder, and my legs were bent above his left leg. It felt really good, like our bodies had each other's name written all over it. "Am I beginning to be a burden as the President?" He asks, voice muffled against my hair.

"Trust me, you were a burden even before this."

He laughs, shoulders bouncing. I smile as he puts an arm around me. "Thanks for loving an idiot." He kisses my head. "How could he ever repay you?"

"Simple. Be only my idiot forever."

"Deal."

I look up at him. "Promise?"

"I always knew I couldn't live without you."

"Shut up." I blush and look away, pinching his nose. He whines. "You're the one who's been saving my ass all my life."

"Well you're the one who's been taking care of mine all my life."

I giggle. "Do you want another drink?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "Sora you've been drinking the same gross stuff all night."

I roll my eyes. You had one sip. "It isn't gross. I think it tasted interesting."

"Bring me a sprite, love?" He asks.

"Okay." I kiss his lips.

**Knowledge**

I poke Nagisa on the shoulder. She smiles a greeting to me, blushing. Aiko introduces two people from the music club back on the stage. A boy and girl. They were going to sing a duet, originally by _Taylor Swift. _I turn back to Nagisa. She couldn't meet my gaze, and I hers.

"You look cute." Those were all the words I could say. A soft melody on the guitar plays.

She chuckles. "You too." _Girl: All I knew this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before,_

"Do you think I'm weird?" She asks, patting her puppy ears. _And all I've seen, since eighteen hours ago, is green eyes, and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right,_

"Not at all." _I just wanna know you, better know you, better know you, better now_

"But I... I matched you..." _I just wanna know you, better know you, better know you, better now_

"Good." I shrug and scratch my head. "Can I have a dance?" _Boy and Girl: I just wanna know you, better know you, better know you, better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Her eyes widen, then her face softens and she moves closer.

"I'm not a ballerina like you, so..." I stammer as our hands connect. '_Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

"You're pardoned from your mediocrity." She jokes, and I laugh.

_All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday, is_

_Everything has changed_

**Friendship**

"This is one of my favorite songs." Mimi pulls my arm excitedly. I smile as she wraps her arms around my neck, us swaying slowly.

_Boy: And all my walls, stood tall, painted blue, I'll take 'em down, take 'em down, and open up the door for you_

I pull Mimi closer, feeling the lyrics, so that there's nothing between us, she was completely against me

_Girl: And all I feel, in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind, making up for lost time, takin' flight making me feel right _-She says nothing in disagreement. I nuzzle my face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent. She smelled like vanilla tonight. 'I just wear perfume on special occasions.' I smile.

"You smell nice." I whisper.

_Boy and Girl: I just wanna know you, better know you, better know you, better now_

_I just wanna know you, better know you, better know you, better now_

"Good." Her hands were on my neck. Her arms bent between us. "I'm relieved."

"Why is this your favorite song?"

She looks at me, her eyes warm, burning past my gaze. My heart melts. "I want a love story just like it." _I just wanna know you, better know you, better know you, better now_

"I like it too." I reply. She smiles and places her head on my chest. _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

'_Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name_

"Yamato?"

"Hm?"

"_Everything has changed_." She sings and kisses my cheek.

_All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday, is_

_Everything has changed_

**Reliability**

_Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I missed you all this time,_

"Jun? Is that you?" I call out to the girl in a white bed sheet looking at a camera.

_And meet me there tonight, let me know that it's not all in my mind_

She turns around and smiles sadly. "Hi Jyou. You look dashing tonight." I just wanna know you, better know you, better know you, better now

I chuckle, looking at my tux. "I'm dressed as _Slender Man, _I just took off my mask so I don't creep people out." _I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

"Lucky you, I don't even need a mask to creep people out." I'm not sure if she's joking. I frown. "Sorry I snuck into your school. I'm going to leave now." She walks past me. '_Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

"Wait." She turns around again, looking like she's about to cry.

"He's never going to like me, Jyou."

_All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday, is_

_Everything has changed_

"Forget about him." Yamato has his own problems. I sigh. "You hardly did any harm." I look up to the flashing lights. "Since you're here already, why don't you have fun?"

"I'm not welcome." _All I know is we said hello, so dust of your highest hopes, all I know is pouring rain and_

_Everything has changed_

"I'm welcoming you." I can't believe I'm doing this. Taichi always said that I was myself because I did my best to make everyone happy, that I couldn't keep still if someone was anxious or sad. I hold out my hand. "I'm bad at this, but would you like to dance?" _All I know is a new found grace_

Her eyes lit up a little. She grins and holds my hand. "Are you sure there aren't any underclassmen that would like to be your partner?" _All my days I'll know your face_

A few confessed earlier this year. "They never try hard enough."

She laughs. "I'm good at trying my hardest." _All I know since yesterday, is everything has changed_

11:24 pm

**Courage**

The party was a success. The chorale sang Bohemian Rhapsody as one of the ending songs and a freshman found principal Shiroyuki was just a lousy ghost, which was hard to find because thirty percent of the people who attended were dressed like him. If you came by and had a white sheet over your body, no one would notice. Yamato and Mimi won best dressed couple judged by the fashion club. They didn't even try. There was only one downside to this. It wasn't really that bad, it was more funny than annoying.

"Jeez, Sora." I laugh again, laying her down on her couch. Weird. I open the lights. Toshiko wasn't home. "How many did you drink?"

She giggles, hiccuping. "One, two, eight, nine..."

I take off her shoes, cape, hat and gloves. My mask was on the desk. She holds up her fingers, still counting. I sigh. I take hold of her hand. "Congratulations on your first experience being drunk."

She laughs in a high pitched voice, wrapping her arms around me. It was sickenly cute. I lay her back down on her couch. I start to walk away, in search of a blanket. She grabs my hand and stops me, pulling me down. I grin. She pouts. "Don't leave me."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I'll do in your state." I cup her face and kiss her forehead. "I'll just get something to cover you up." I move away from her. She stands and hugs me from my back.

"No." She whines, her voice breaking from being intoxicated. "Don't cover me up."

I turn around and raise an eyebrow. Surely she must be freezing. She starts to undo the laces of her corset top. My eyes widen and grab both of her hands. She giggles. I turn red. She crashes her lips with mine, moving her head along with it, running her hands down my body, attempting to remove my belt. I push her away as gently as I could. I lay her down back on the couch. She smiles and pulls me down, our eyes at each other. Hers seemed like whiskey, I could get drunk. I give her a gentle kiss. I take off my coat, and she takes off my bow tie.

I cover her body with my coat, and take her hand and squeeze it. She frowns. I chuckle and poke her nose.

"Don't you love me?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" I shake my head. "Damn, you really are drunk." A tear falls on her neck. She covers her face with both hands, crying. Loudly. "Oh, shi- of course I love you, Sora. How could you think that I don't?" I run my hand over her head, caressing.

I lean closer, about to peck her cheek, when she leans forward and starts attacking me with trailing kisses on my neck. Christ. I hold her head to stop her. "Sora, I'm not going to do this, because I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you, Taichi. I love you." She starts to cry, on my shoulder. We fall down on the floor. I lean on the couch.

"And you have me." I cover her with my coat, my legs were crossed, and she was sitting in between them.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You never will."

She looks up at me, her eyes still shiny. She really did cry. "I don't have to be naked?"

I hold back my laugh. "No." I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If you're getting naked, I have need to get naked, and none of that's happening tonight."

Her head falls down on my shoulder again. "You'll still love me?"

"Yes! Now sleep." I put my arm around her, hoping she's not cold. She starts to settle down, her almost bare chest rising and falling peacefully. I grab my phone and call home. The reciever replies. It's too tale for anyone to be awake. "Hello? I'm gonna be home tomorrow morning. A friend needed some help with his broken car. I'll be staying at his place."

**Sincerity**

Yamato holds my hand while walking me home, claiming it was dangerous for a beautiful single woman to be wandering the dark streets. I had to roll my eyes at that. "It was funny enough we were voted best dressed couple. We weren't even a couple." He smirks to himself. We reach my door.

"I hope your parents aren't mad." Yamato checks his watch.

"It's okay, I told them about a party." We smile at each other. I instinctively lean forward and he does too. I look into his eyes. I shake my head. He steps back gently, hands in his pockets.

We were still smiling. "Goodnight, princess."

I clear my throat. "It's the red riding hood."

He chuckles. "Goodnight, red riding hood. I'll continue to chase you as my prey tomorrow." I laugh and he kneels. He takes my hand and kisses it.

My cheeks are pink. "Goodnight, my wolf. Have a safe trip home." I pat his head. He gets up. I unlock my door and come inside, sighing and grinning to myself. A light on the kitchen was on. My parents were still up.

I was about to shout _Tadaima_ when I heard "-Move to New York." My eyes widen. I quietly peek behind a wall.

"When?" Mom asks.

"As soon as possible." Dad sighs, crossing his arms. "We have a lot of clients, and the company's been an active sponsor to a lot of other advertising agents."

"What do they need you for, then?" Go Mom.

"We haven't been in touch with the press for while, it's my duty, and since I am the CEO, it's more convenient for me to be back in headquarters."

"So what does that mean? We're moving?" I step out from the dark.


	21. Surround You

Back! All the songs are not mine, but if you ask me, everything i mention in this story is highly recommended haha... So.. I need a takari prompt. For this story. Comment in the reviews okay? Oh and I can't decide between a prequel and a sequel :(

aren't you happy we're more than halfway done with this. Oh and the second semester just started. Sad busy me. Enjoy!

* * *

Nov. 1, Saturday morning

**Love**

I slowly flutter my eyes open. As soon as I regain consciousness, my head starts to hurt. I wince in pain. I feel something engulf me tighter. I look up and see Taichi's face. My eyes widen, remembering las night. I cover my mouth to stop me from gasping. Blushing, I watch his sleeping face, slowly removing his arm on my body. I place a cushion behind his head and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper, and I tiptoe to my room to change my clothes, careful not to wake him up.

**Courage**

I yawn, waking up. Sora wasn't in my arms. I hear faint humming and turn around. She was cooking happily, in a yellow apron. Whatever it was on the frying pan smelled heavenly. I smile at the sight and quietly sneak on her, poking her sides.

"Ah!" She jumps and turns around, as I laugh. She blushes and pinches my nose.

I wrap my arms around her waist. "What's cooking, Takenouchi-san?" I nuzzle my head on her neck. "Or should I call you Yagami today?"

She smirks. "French toast and vegetable omelette."

"How gratifyingly scrumptious."

"Woah. You're not the phantom anymore, Taichi." She laughs. "Cut it out with the vocabulary."

I scratch my head and chuckle. "Sorry. Do you need help with anything?" I open the fridge, looking for some fruit to cut or peel for her.

"No. No! You've done enough." She pats my back.

I raise an eyebrow. "If this is about last night..."

She raises a hand to stop me. "I don't wanna talk about it."

She turns back to the stove, looking like a grumpy housewife. I grin. "You were cuter than usual."

"It was embarassing."

"I loved that side of you." She looks at me blankly. "I love all sides of you. That one last night was new." She turns red. I give her a reassuring hug. "You shouldn't be embarassed in front of me."

She makes a disagreeing sound. "You're so courteous."

I laugh. "You're my girlfriend. Get used to it."

She smiles. "I'm your girlfriend." She repeats, while shaking a can of whipped cream. "and I have to be honest with you." She whispers, applying a bit of whipped cream by the newly cooked french toast.

**Love**

I did promise Taichi I would tell him everything when I was ready.

"I dated him because I thought I'd fall in love with him." Taichi chews quietly. "Because I knew he was faling in love with me." Because I thought it'd be hopeless with you.

The boy in front of me made no sound, focusing on the meal I made him. "I thought it was easier for me to love someone I was sure would love me back. Yamato was a nicer boyfriend than what I expected, and as our relationship continued, I felt more guiltier by the second, because no matter what he or I did, I could never offer him my whole heart." I found myself finding it hard to be the one who'd initiate the breakup.

"What caused the fights?" I couldn't read his expression, but I was glad he was looking at me.

I swallow what was swelling in my throat. "He realized that I was prioritizing you over him." The soccer games, when I was the first one to run over when you'd fall, valentine's, when I'd make two equally special chocolates, when I'd cancel our dates for spending time with you as best friends.

"So I caused the fights."

I clench my fist under the table. "It's not your fault." Please don't make this harder for me.

He looks down, thinking. "I'm sorry."

"Taichi."

"Not because I love you, but because your feelings for me were in the way of you two."

"You think I would have fallen in love with him if I gave it more time?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just thinking about how much Yamato sacrificed for your relationship to make it survive, not knowing it would never work." Everytime we fought, Taichi would be the bridge, even when Yamato invited me to just hang out, he wouldn't mind Taichi being there, at first. Taichi was the rope that bound us together and tore us apart at the same time.

I sniff. "When we broke up, I felt like going to hell." Taichi holds my hand. "I broke his heart."

"Yamato's stronger than you think, and he's probably weaker than I think. You scratched his heart, he kept it away, reserving it for his soulmate who'd heal the scar."

I manage to smile. "You believe in soulmates?"

He squeezes my palm. "I didn't used to."

Evening

**Friendship**

"Hello? Ishida residence, who's calling?"

"_Yamato-kun, it's Hashima_." My dad's secretary. "_I'm calling to tell you your dad's not coming home tonight. He fell asleep in his office again_."

"Again?"

"_It's the third time this month_." He wasn't home yesterday when I came back from the party, too.

"It's okay. Thank you." I look back at the meal I prepared for him and sigh.

Nov. 2, Sunday morning

"Dad." I wake up to him dressed for work, and eating toast. Weird. Last time I checked he didn't have work on sundays.

"Mornin' Yamato." He says, focusing reading the daily newspaper.

"Hashima-san called me. You worked overnight." I grab a seat facing him. He only nods in reply. I raise an eyebrow. "You're working today too?"

He finally looks eye to eye with me. "Yeah." He chuckles. "It's the time of ads. Station's getting busy." He takes a sip of his black coffee and stands up. "I gotta go." He ruffles my hair, and walks to the door.

"Wait." He turns around. "Will you be back home?"

He shrugs. "Don't wait up for me." Closes the door. I furrow my eyebrows. _Time of the ads?_

4:23 pm

The phone rings. I invited Takeru to play Guitar Combat, I was supposed to call Taichi, but he can't play guitar and he has a girlfriend already. Mimi wasn't a choice since I don't plan on cleaning the house today. Besides, Takeru was alone in the house too, since Mom said she had a meeting.

"Who's that?" Takeru pauses the game.

"I dunno." I answer, stretching my arm over the desk. "Hello? Ishida residence."

"_Yamato-kun_,"

"Hashima-sa-" Takeru leans forward, curious.

"_Do you see a brown folder your father left back there?_" I turn my head. It was there on the couch. "_He forgot to bring it today... Is it possible for you to bring it here in his office?_"

"Sure."

"_Really?! Aw thanks, Yamato-kun. Stupid Hiroaki._"

"Bye." I hang up. "Takeru, dad needs some files he forgot. I'm gonna bring it to him. Are you fine here alone?"

"I'm okay." He answers, selecting the solo battle on the game.

I stand up and grab my dark green coat by the rack. "By the way, how was the sleepover?" Daisuke was whining about having nothing to do for the night, so the younger kids slept over at Ken's and spent the night watching horror movies for halloween.

"Daisuke kept complaining about Jun, but we could all tell he wanted to make up with her."

"They fought?"

"Apparently. Before the Party. He told her you hated her or something like that."

"What?"

5:10 pm

I finally reach dad's floor. Hashima was waiting outside his door as always. Dad's secretary was a nice 44 year old married man with dark-framed circular glasses. He smiles upon seing me. "Yamato-kun, thank you very much." He scratches his head while shaking my hand. I hand him the folder. He scans it. My eyes drift to the door. Ishida Hiroaki, in tiny black letters. Hashima sees me staring. He chuckles. "You have a troublesome dad, Yamato-kun."

"Tell me about it." I wonder if I should visit him? It'd be awkward. I don't usually do this.

"Are you thinking of coming in?"

I suddenly blush. "Uh..."

He tilts his head, seemingly disturbed. "You can't."

"Huh?"

"He's not there." My eyes widen. What? "He went out and told me to take care of things while he was gone. He's been doing this for a while now, which is why his work piles up."

"..."

Hashima snickers. "I do think he's going out with someone. The other female workers have been gossiping about it." He looks up at me. "Did he tell you anything, Yamato-kun?"

Nov. 3, 7:45 am, Daily council assembly

**Courage**

"Knock knock." I try my best not to roll my eyes upon seeing Shiroyuki smiling by our door.

"Good morning, Principal." The twins, Aiko and Nagisa chant simultaneously while standing up. I follow after a few seconds of staring at his polka dot red and white necktie.

"I just stopped by to congratulate and thank you for the successful flow of the Halloween Party."

"Don't mention it." I sit down. Aiko glares at me.

The principal's jaw clenches and he stands in front of my desk. "Though there was one thing I couldn't overlook." Me and the other students in the room share a look. "Have you, by any chance drank the blue lemonade?" Sora drank that. Sora. I'm screwed. "At the party, I heard a lot of students whispering about a drink that tasted weird. Though I haven't tasted it, since I don't drink party beverages."

Aiko was the first one to speak up. "I apologize sir, it won't happen again." He bows.

"You tasted it, Aiko?"

"N-No. But as you said, the drink got spiked-" he silences aiko with his forefinger. Turns to me.

"How about you, Taichi?"

I stare at him, my mouth in a straight line. I'm not afraid of you. "Yes. I drank one cup."

"Did you do anything about it?"

"No."

"Why not?" His tone was starting to annoy me.

"Because I didn't think it was alcohol. It tasted like juice mixed with toilet water."

"You couldn't point out the taste of alcohol."

"Yes, that's right." Aiko and Nagisa was looking at me nervously.

"But the other students did. What if you got someone drunk?" The twins seemed scared.

"Sir." I breathe out. "It was a gigantic bowl of blue lemonade. The caterers said it was about 5000 ml. One bottle of whiskey or anything else wouldn't be enough to get someone drunk in one drink."

"Well what if I was the student who wanted to get drunk? I would drink a lot."

"How is that the our problem?"

"Kaichou." Aiko calls out. I ignore him.

"The guy should have approached the guidance counselor of the school, not us."

"What could you have done about it, Yagami?" Shiroyuki narrows his eyes. "You said the drink tasted strange. Why didn't you do anything about it?" I glare at him.

"Taichi was busy." Nagisa says. She was trembling slightly. "He was busy running the events of the party so he only had one drink, offered by his girlfriend. He had to host and stay on one place so the participants of the game would find him. We, the other members, hadn't tasted it sir. I'm sorry for the mistake."

8:03 am, History Class

**Love**

One of my best friends was staring out the window, then again, he's the only one who would do this so early. "Morning, Blondie." I take a seat beside him, making sure the one on my right was empty for when Taichi comes back from the council room. Yamato only nods in response. He was frowning. "What's wrong?"

He blinks, not tearing away from the view of the sky. "Nothing."

"You can tell me anything."

"I don't feel like it." He was annoyed. I sigh. I wonder what happened. If I won't make him spill the beans, Taichi will.

Speak of the devil. The brunette enters the room stomping and angirly throws his bag on the table. He had his somebody fucked my morning face. He crossed his arms angrily. Great. I'm stuck between two grumpy unapproachable boys. I look at my boyfriend. At least I can guess what's bothering him.

"Is it Shiroyuki?"

"He's a douche." Taichi mutters. Yamato turns his head to us.

I hold Taichi's arm. "What happened?"

He gives me a tired glance. "The blue lemonade."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He tiredly rubs his temples. I rub his back. I wonder who did it? he sighs. "Nagisa needed to defend me, too."

English Class

**Friendship**

All I could think about was how Dad could have a girlfriend and didn't tell me about it. Does he still think I'm a little kid who wants his mommy? Wrong. I'm a grownup who just misses his fucking mother. He could take out his family, that's _us_, to a restaurant from time to time, but no, he chooses to date someone else and take her to God knows where. Fuck. He's not 18. I'm okay with a new relationship, but he shouldn't keep it a secret. We're his family. I'm his son. The fact that he goes out of his office to-

"Smirky?" Mimi was tugging my sleeve.

I snap out of it. "Hey."

"I was calling you for five minutes straight."

I sigh. "Sorry." Her eyebrows were bent, a worried look. "Something's on my mind."

She nods. "Okay. If you need me, I'll be here beside you." I give her a tired smile. She turns away and opens the back of her notebook. I watch her carefully and notice her stained eyes. Like she's been crying recently. In fact, she looks exhausted. Something else catches my eye. _Enchanted_? Isn't that one of the words she used to describe me?

"What's that?"

She hurriedly closes the notebook. "What's what?"

"What you wrote on the back of your notebook."

She sweatdrops and looks away. "... You know how Take-chan's birthday is coming up?" November 6.

I lower my eyelids. "You wrote a song for him?" _Yeah, right._

"Uh-huh."

"... No you didn't."

"Yes, I did." I raise my eyebrow. She flips to a page and rips out a piece of paper. She hands it to me. _State of Grace. _The title said. I scan the words. There were no mentions enchanted. Oh shit. The lyrics are immaculate. I look at her, gaping. She was pursing her lips, eyes lively. "Did you bring your guitar?"

Lunch

**Courage**

Me and Sora walk to the usual table. "So what did you say was wrong with Ishida?" I ask her.

"He was obviously troubled-" We stop on our tracks, seeing Mimi and Yamato with a guitar, playing a tune, and singing along with it. They were making yet another song. Lost.

Me and Sora share a look and smirk. I cross my arms. "Whoever catches they're attention first wins." I give Sora a fist bump.

"Deal." She huffs a breath. "Mimi, Forever 21 is having a sale!" Sora announces. Mimi was still staring at a piece of paper, thinking, undisturbed. "Damn."

"Watch." I whisper to the redhead. "Yamato, look it's Jun!"

Yamato immediately drops the guitar and moves closer to Mimi and puts an arm around her. He reacted but... "What kind of a reaction is that?"

Jyou takes a seat, chuckling. "They're pretending to be a couple in front of Jun."

Me and Sora break into laughter. "It's not funny." Yamato comments. "She even showed up at the party."

"Aw, don't worry Yamato. I'm sure you won't be acting the next time Jun shows up. You and Mimi will be kissing then." I sit down beside him. He rolls his eyes.

"Wait, Jun followed you in the party?" Sora asks, looking at me knowingly.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened after she took a picture with me."

I lean forward. "Jun snuck in." I say. Yamato tenses. "By any chance, did she bring a bottle of alcohol?"

"I don't think so." Jyou answers. We all look at him. "I made her leave. She was wearing a big white sheet, but I made sure she had nothing suspicious underneath. Besides, there's nowhere she could have hid it."

I furrow my eyebrows. "... How did you...?"

He abruptly looks away, blushing. "I danced with her." Our eyes widen at him.

"..."

Sora clears her throat. "In any case, someone has tried to sabotage the student council."

"Or," I cross my arms. "Get someone drunk."

"You and Jun, huh." Yamato smirks at Jyou.

"Did anyone else get drunk besides me?" Sora says.

"You were drunk?!" Mimi, Yamato, Jyou and Koushiro, who just showed up, simultaneously responded.

"Oh hey there, Koushiro, where have you been?" I try to change the topic.

"Nagisa was asking me a favor."

"It was nothing really, Yamato-kun. She looked really lonely, so I did what I had to do." Jyou says.

"Bestie! How did you feel?" Mimi holds Sora's arm.

"What favor was Nagisa asking you?" I ask Koushiro.

Sora turns red as a tomato. "It felt dizzy."

"She told me to keep it a secret." Koushiro replies.

"Taichi brought you home?" Yamato turns to the girls. Sora sinks deeper into her seat. He shares a smug look with the others.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing happened."

The blonde shrugs. "That figures. If it really did, you would be jumping for joy right now."

"Change topic." Sora announces. "What are you two working on?"

"Mimi wants to hold a birthday concert for Takeru." Yamato puts on a proud face.

"That's great! We'll-"

"How was the party, Senpai?" Before I could finish, Daisuke shows up and asks me a question with the younger ones. Yamato keeps Souichi. Mimi passes me a note. Chat tonight for T's birthday.

Band practice

**Friendship**

"Is it Michael?" How could it he him? Mimi's been guessing what was on my mind this morning, unfortunately, her past eight guesses were wrong. Akira's been figuring out proper beat for the song. Takashi was scanning the lyrics.

"Aren't you supposed to be in chorale meeting right now?" I say.

"They'll understand anyway." She sits down beside me in another stool. "You're more important."

I blush, Takashi makes an _ahem_ and smirks. "I was wondering what should I cook for dinner."

Mimi crosses her arms. "When I was younger, I was more gullible than this, Yamato."

"I don't want to tell you."

She furrows her eyebrows. "Why not?"

I click my tongue in impatience. "Because I haven't given it enough thought myself."

She says nothing in return. Yutaka sighs and gives her a thoughtful look. "It's better to leave him be when he's like this, Mimi-chan."

"I'm sorry." She says, quietly. "I just wanted to make you feel better. But every time I try this with someone, they all end up feeling more upset." She leaves and closes the door after giving us one bow.

It was silent. "It's not your fault." Takashi says. "But I think she's carrying something heavy on her shoulders too." I sigh. Her happiness is greater than your happiness, Michael did say. It's gonna be painful if I don't make her smile first.

"Can you guys finish the song?"

"Of course. This isn't the first time we composed together without you." Akira snickers. "No offense." I smile.

**Sincerity**

My dad and me got into a fight. It was the first time I complained about not staying in one place for a long time. Of course he wouldn't understand. He doesn't have my life. If we leave again, I won't have a life in New York. I ruined it all back there. Especially with what happened with Michael.

"Hey you." I turn my head, hearing the voice.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"After I checked the chorale, this was the only place that came to mind." He sits down beside me, in his usual spot. He stares outside. It was late afternoon, the lights of our english classroom were turned off, and the only source of light was the sun's rays piercing from the rows of windows. We don't say anything. I was staring at the blackboard, and I was pretty sure Yamato was staring at me.

"You'll miss this classroom once you'll move back to New York, huh." My eyes widen at him. "Assuming that you'll move back." He finishes and turns to me, with an anxious expression.

A moment passes.

"No way. I was just kidding." I look down. He gets up from his seat and holds my arm with a tight grip. "Tell me you're not going anywhere."

**Friendship**

"It's just a big possibility." She looked paler. _How big_?

"You said you're going to finish high school here."

"I said that too. But that means leaving me alone or dad losing his job." She falls on a chair hopelessly. "I didn't even get to tell them about the modelling agency."

"Modelling agency?"

"Yeah, I-..." She gasps. "The modelling agency!" Hugs me real tight, and locks gazes with me, a big smile on her face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't really get it, but that's fine with me!" I wrap my arms around hed and lift her, us twirling around.

She laughs and caresses my cheek. "All we have to figure out now is how to keep the birthday concert a secret from Take-chan. How do we propagate the event? It's not easy doing a suprise concert."

"It is. We have a band website. Koushiro can hack into the squirt's computer so he won't be able to open it." We turn to leave the room to approach our computer nerd when Mimi tugs my sleeve.

"Thanks for being concerned about me."

"I should be the one saying that."

"I'm really glad you don't want me to leave." She kisses my cheek. Her eyes seemed to sparke against the rays of the setting sun. Giggles. "No words can express how much I love your blushing face." I roll my eyes and hug her again. "So what was your problem?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Yes. Sorry for being a pushover."

"Don't be. What about the modelling agency?"

She holds my hand, urging me to leave the room. "Forgot to tell you. Akemi-san recommended me a company. She said it would help me in the future. It's something to fall back on."

"You do know that if you do this, my fans can now do a background check on you because of the upcoming music video." It will increase her publicity.

"I'm not afraid of your fans."

"You're right." I smirk. "They should be afraid of you." She pushes me playfully. "What does being a model have to do with moving to New York?"

"It's a reason to stay. A job. I don't mind if they leave me here. And if they see I can handle things by myself, even with or without the disorder, they'll be convinced I deserve Japan."

_I deserve Japan_. I smile. "What about New York?"

She shrugs. "People hate me in New York."

"I don't believe you."

"I spread rumors that Colette had plastic surgery and that Michael used to sell drugs." I almost trip in my own feet. I cover my mouth, holding back laughter. "It wasn't funny. People bought it. But Colette never got mad."

"Well she shouldn't be. She stole your boyfriend."

"I knew it was gonna happen. Colette can make anyone fall in love with her."

"Sounds like a certain friend I have."

She smiles and nudges me. "She's perfect."

"Oh please."

"What?" She gives me a look of mixed amusement and disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done to the almighty Tachikawa Mimi?"

"The almighty?" She laughs.

"Michael fell in love with you first. She just loved him back."

"I couldn't fall in love with him. I tried too."

"So I've heard."

"He's just too nice for me."

"You don't like nice guys?"

"I'm not a nice girl."

"Mimi, you're making it difficult."

She laughs again. "It just feels like I use them if they're too nice."

"How about Jyou?"

"Why do you like Jyou-senpai and me so much?"

"Because he's a really close friend and I see how much he cares for you." I can rely on him.

"He's my Oniichan."

"Ouch, that would hurt him." She rolls her eyes. "So you won't date nice guys." A nod in reply. "But will you fall in love with them?"

"Yeah."

"It was the other way around for Michael."

She sighs. "Nice guys just end up getting their hearts stolen by nicer girls. I felt guilty because I couldn't fall in love with Michael. If I loved him, it would have been different."

"... Sora said she feels the same."

She faces me. "She really did try."

"I know. It hurt me every time she did. She was keeping our relationship solely for my sake." I smile. "But, I don't regret breaking up. If I hadn't we wouldn't be talking right now."

"Yes we would. We'd still be classmates in english."

I chuckle. "And what would we talk about besides Sora?"

She smirks, a smug look on her face. "I'd hum _Fall Out Boy_ and we'd fangirl over them together." She hooks her arm with mine. "In case you forgot, that happened in real life." The story began with a song.

I smile. "You won't be alone if your dad agrees to you staying here alone. You have us." You have me.

"I know." She leans closer to my arm, our bodies touching like we're a couple. "Yamato, I'm sorry if I'm clingy, if I haven't said it before."

"I was feeling a little left out, since you practically did PDA with everyone in the group excluding me." She giggles. "I don't mind if it's you. So don't worry too much, princess."

"Did you know I hate that nickname?"

Taichi and Sora's Caramel, Jyou's little sister, Takeru's big sister, Koushiro's Tachikawa-san, "Now I do. Sorry but I won't stop calling you that." My princess.

"I know. I don't mind if it's you."

Evening

_FriendlyHusky: michael your dad's single right?_

_MichaelBartonII: uhm he's not into guys_

_MichaelBartonII: epecially 18 yr olds_

_FriendlyHusky: fuck you_

_MichaelBartonII: so you heard about my mom?_

_FriendlyHusky: sorry i found out_

_MichaelBartonII: wow no one says that to me anymore :)_

_MichaelBartonII: its fine, i dont mind_

_MichaelBartonII: why are you asking my dad's relationship status?_

_MichaelBartonII: my dad gets a different girlfriend for each month_

_FriendlyHusky: my dad's divorced and his coworkers told me he has a new girlfriend_

_MichaelBartonII: oh_

_MichaelBartonII: talk to him about it (i dont bc meddling with his lovelife sounds gross to me)_

_MichaelBartonII: but i understand your concern_

_FriendlyHusky: my parents divorced bc they fought but not because of a third party_

_MichaelBartonII: yeah its hard accepting it, its easier for me bc i never met my mom. (But dad keeps telling me mom's still the only one who really stole his heart)_

_FriendlyHusky: should i approach him?_

_MichaelBartonII: if you dont, he may or may not tell you, he's a father so he's going to have to tell you someday_

_FriendlyHusky: youre right. I should trust him. Im gonna be holding it in for a while_

_FriendlyHusky: who knows she may just be what my father needs_

_FriendlyHusky: thanks michael, this is difficult to think about since my brother's birthday is coming up. He's turning 15_

_MichaelBartonII: Takeru-san? Greetings from me :)_

_FriendlyHusky: its a concert do you wanna come?_

_FriendlyHusky: if thats ok..._

_MichaelBartonII: yeah sure! Id love to see you guys again! And of course your band performing live ;)_

_FriendlyHusky: that face makes me uncomfortable_

_FriendlyHusky: mimi's performing too_

Dad comes home at 10:45 pm. I was picking out songs for Takeru's concert, after chatting with the Chosens to plan it the whole event. He looked insanely exhausted, like he wasn't in the condition to speak or to breathe at all.

"Welcome back." I greet. He didn't even say a word when he takes off his shoes. He finally nods at me, giving a small smile. I smile back. He plops his large brown leather satchel on the dining table, too far on the edge, probably because he was really too tired to care, and the bag falls down, it's contents coming out.

Dad curses and I get up from the chair as he raises both hands and smiles. "Just leave the mess there. It's too late to clean it." He says, staggering into his room.

I do it anyway. It was just a few papers. I lift his enormous case to a chair, peacefully resting it in place. Crouching down to the floor, there was one thing that caught my eye.

**"Bitch"**

"_Did you just say his little brother is having a birthday concert_?"

"Yeah, he invited me. I'm looking forward to watching him live." Come to think of it, I have to leave soon. I wonder if I could sneak our pilot to taking me again?

"_Michael! Take me with you_!"

"What? No way, Colette. I don't think Mimi's ready to see you. She hasn't unblocked you yet."

"_I want to patch up things with her. Please? Come on baby, for me._"

I sigh and close my eyes in frustration. Women are so stubborn. "No. I'm hanging up before I change my mind." Sorry babe but I met Mimi before you. I treasure our friendship just like I treasure this relationship.

**Sincerity**

Yamato was waiting for me in a black hoodie and jeans, slowly swaying back and forth, seated on a swing, looking up at the stars. He looked like someone a poet would write about. He texted me to meet in the playground.

"What did you call me for-" The moment he sees my figure, he gets up and wraps his arms around me, cutting my question. He was nuzzling on my neck, and it took me a few seconds to realize he was crying. I stroke his hair. Shit, I don't know how to handle a crying Yamato? How does he comfort me when I'm crying?

... Right. It's what brought us together. "_I search valleys and mountaintops, Rolling hills and ticking clocks_ -he hugs tighter, hearing me sing.

_Were all I heard all that sound, Never thought love could be found_

_I kept passing by every sign, Hoping one day I'd make you mine_

_We'd be laughing side by side, Darling I'm thrilled to have you_

_By my side_

_Where ever you are_

_When ever you need me_

_Just crawl in my arms _-I cup his face and wipe a tear. He looked broken, but I know he can put the pieces back again. He just needed a little push.

_Oh and I'll hold you beside me_

_I want my love to surround you, I want my love to surround you _-I take off my scarf and put it around his neck.

_And I'll just sing it out, I want my love to surround you_

_I search valleys and mountaintops, Rolling hills and ticking clocks_

_Were all I heard all that sound, Never thought love could be found_" After he settles down, we sit on the swings.

He smiles at me. I'm relieved. "What was that song?"

"It's by _Echosmith_. They're like _Paramore_, but chiller." I hold his cold pale hand.

"I should listen to more music." He utters. "You're invited any Mixtape Monday."

I smile. "I'd be insulted if I wasn't." We stare at the dark sky, only a few stars were shining clearly tonight.

"Why are you frowning?" He asks.

"Stupid stars, can't do their job right." I pout. He chuckles. "Can't they see my Yamato is sad and needs them to cheer him up?"

"That sounds good to me."

I nod. "Stars are very relaxing."

"_My Yamato._"

I look at him. "Well if you can flirt with me you must be feeling better."

He smiles and looks at the playground. "Takeru always liked those." He points to a yellow igloo-type of play thing. I didn't know what they call those. "We'd stay there and tell each other made-up stories, just for the heck of it."

"Really? I hated it the most."

He laughs. I smile. "Why?"

"My friends always found me in there during hide and seek."

"You're a terrible player then."

"No! They were just awesome at it." I beg to differ. He stands up from the swing and crawls inside the tiny hole of the igloo. "Yamato, you idiot."

"_I want my love to surround you_" his singing voice echoes outside.

I gasp. "Are you mocking me?"

"I bet you can't fit in here." He calls out.

"How dare you?" I stomp over and crouch. I come inside. "It was definitely bigger than this when I last hid here." He laughs and urges me to sit beside him. There isn't much space, though. When I get comfortable he puts an arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on his. "It is cozy when you have someone to hide with." I whisper. He smiles, his eyes closed. I wish he would open them, just for me to stare at them in the dark. After a moment,

"I found an engagement ring catalog in my dad's satchel."

_Just please don't tell the boys. _Natsuko-san's smile was beautiful and gentle.

Come on acting skills. "I'm here."

"Thank you."

"Don't. You've done a lot for me. It's my turn."

"I wonder how Takeru will react."

I purse my lips. "What matters is you'll go through this together. As brothers. And marrying another woman doesn't mean he's not your dad anymore. I know he still loves you."

"I didn't expect for them to get back together again, but I also didn't expect another woman in the family." I stay quiet. "I'm such a wreck."

"What are you talking about? You saved the world with us, you have good looks, you have friends who love you, you're great at making music, you are living a good life." I look into his blue eyes, paler and darker. Like a wolf. "A separated family, does not always mean a broken person. It's not all that matters."

He nods. "I needed someone to remind me."

I wrap my arms around him. "You could have called Taichi, you know."

"He'd probably beat up dad." Yamato replies, joking. I giggle. "Nah, it has to be you."

"Why?"

"Taichi doesn't have a beautiful voice."


	22. Punch Drunk Love

I've been gone for way too long. Gomen.

after this is a prequel then the sequel (sequel will be entitled New Romantics)

Thank you for everything! :)

* * *

Nov. 4

**Sincerity**

A little after one o clock am, Yamato walks me home, our hands warmed by the other, laced together. The starts didn't show up, but everything shone tonight, when it was just us two. A good kind of peaceful silence filled the air until we reach my door.

"Thanks for tonight." He smiles, a side of his mouth higher than the other. His cheeks were pink.

"I should be the one feeling grateful." I felt my face redden as well. "Showing me a new side of you."

"Well, that's also what you've done to me all throughout this year. Showing me who Mimi really is."

I look away. "I'm different from when I was fourteen. So different." A lot has happened.

"But I can still see fragments of that girl in you. And I never told you, but I like her."

I blink, blushing. "That means a lot." He wraps his arms around me. I embrace him back. "If you ever need another shoulder to cry on, don't forget I'm an option. Okay?"

"You're not just another. You're someone special, not only to me, but to everyone you meet. I hope you know that." He whispers against my hair.

We break the hug with thankful faces. I rub his cheek with my thumb. "You're family will stay together. I just know it." I say, before saying goodbye.

I open the door of the apartment as quiet as possible, hanging my outerwear on the rack. Surprisingly, I wasn't that shocked to see my dad awake, dim lights on, crosslegged on his chair. "Dad-" I begin.

"Give me another reason why I should let you stay on your own." His face was still kind, soft. He wasn't frowning, I never ever felt scared of him when he was angry, and I won't start now.

"I'm going to start a career here." I answer simply. He smiles. "Either to be a model or a singer."

"And what are you planning to do with the panic attacks?" He was expecting an answer, and I was going to give it to him, determined. I finally feel calm enough to face him, composed.

"I have my friends, and they're the people I trust the most, besides you and mom. They'll take care of me."

He stands up and hugs me. "My baby's all grown up."

"Oh dad."

"Now." He pulls away and crosses his arms. "What exactly were you doing with Yamato, this late?"

I blush, not knowing how to explain it to him. I sigh and sit down on the couch. "Take-chan's birthday is two days from now, and he had a fight with his dad recently so he felt really stressed. He needed someone to talk to."

"I'm not dumb Mimi."

"But that's what happened. We were just sitting on the playground-"

"That's not what I meant." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "You know that Yamato has to leave to New York for his career someday, right?" I purse my lips. "And it doesn't take a genius to see that you're developing feelings for each other." Wait, does that mean he wants us to move again for my sake?

"I didn't say I was planning to stay to Japan forever." I kiss dad goodnight on the cheek.

Opening the door to my room, I fall face-down on my bed, thinking. I glance at the clock. 1:45 am. My lights were turned off, except for a tiny pink lamp beside my bed. It doesn't take a genius to see that you're developing feelings for each other. I myself didn't expect I'd be this upset by the possibility of leaving Japan again, a part of me was expecting it. But now, I feel like if I leave, I'll leave my heart because someone stole it. I sigh and rummage my school bag, taking out my english notebook, going to edit the second verse. I should really write this in my poetry pad. But english class is special, so I chose to finish it all in that notebook. I smile at the thought.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake, And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_There. Determined, I pull out Akemi's number from my wallet._

Morning

**Love**

Taichi contacted me saying he couldn't walk with me today. I sigh, passing through the school gates. I knew this was gonna happen somehow. He's too busy. Especially since the principal pointed out their mistake. I just hope Taichi will get to contain his anger for him. I decide to leave him alone for a while. He needs space this way. I enter my first class of the day, and as usual, I see Yamato staring out the window. His eyebrows were lowered, mouth covered with a palm, and his arms bent on the table. Eyes troubled. I sigh again. One man down, this one too. I wonder if I'll get him to open up to me?

Like old times.

I sit beside him, not saying anything while laying my bag down. So I make a wild guess...ok... Maybe not so wild. "Is it Mimi?"

He turns to me, suddenly looking irritated. "Did she tell you?"

My eyes widen. "No. What happened?"

He grunts and crosses his leg over the other. "She eloped with Narumi and deserted me." I'm not sure what that means.

"So you're jealous."

"Sora!" He whines, and I hold back my laugh. "This is serious. She's not coming to school today." That means Aiko is absent. I look down. No wonder Taichi is busy. He usually finds time for us even during these situations.

"Where'd they go?"

"Akemi told me they're recording songs right now."

"Just so you know, Mimi was pretty sad when you guys recorded your second set of songs for the album without her."

"That's different. It was planned. And she won't sing in the other songs anyway." He groans.

I smirk. "You're still jealous."

"Akemi's _my_ producer." He rolls his eyes. "She just texted me this morning. Mimi didn't even tell me last night." He mutters under his breath.

"You met up last night?" I ask. He turns red.

Lunch

**Courage**

"Did you ask the newspaper club to print our ad?" Yamato asks me.

"Huh?..." I was rubbing my eyes of the morning glory. "Oh uh yeah. The one that says to check your website, right?" I plop myself beside Sora and yawn. "... For the squirt's birthday." I lay my arms down on the table, folding them, and rest my head on the space. Sora pats my shoulder and runs a hand on my hair whispering you did good.

Koushiro clears his throat. "Um in case you wanted to know. I made sure to program a firewall to block Takeru's IP address. So he won't be able to access it."

"Thanks." I say before closing my eyes, ignoring their worrying faces. I'm just a little worn up.

**Light**

"Hikari-chan!" Miyako cheerfully clings to my arm. Ken and Takeru were behind us, talking about the unappreciated Japanese Literature. "What are you planning to give to Takeru-kun?" She whispers slyly.

I blush. "I couldn't beat Yamato-niisan's gift."

"Who could beat a concert?!" She sighs. "Even if you won't try, I think Takeru-kun will still cherish it. I mean, Yamato-senpai's his brother, so it's only natural for him to do something big."

"I haven't thought of anything to give him." The previous ideas seem to be so insignificant. I look down, sadly. It's the one thing that's been on my head recently.

Miyako grins. "It's so cute how you want this to be so special for him."

I look away, my cheeks tinted pink. "Well he _is_ special to me."

"Of course. We all know that." She giggles.

I whine and blow up my cheeks. "Miyako-chan!" She laughs, walking ahead with a confused-looking Daisuke and Iori. What were you two going on about?

When we get to our table, the atmosphere was weird, Mimi wasn't there, thus a grumpy looking Yamato, a calm and quiet Sora, and my tired brother, face down on the table . Not to mention Koushiro was attending to his laptop, probably for the Teenage Wolves' website. I peek and see the message

_FREE BIRTHDAY CONCERT FOR TAKAISHI TAKERU (DO NOT TALK ABOUT AT SCHOOL SO IT REMAINS A SURPRISE)_

_Venue: Odaiba Stadium_

_Time: 4:40 pm_

**Sincerity**

"I'm really sorry I had to call you, Aiko-kun. I needed someone to play all four instruments." I bow to him, embarassed.

"Don't be. I'm just glad I have an excuse to be exempted from Shiroyuki's additional work which include balancing his checkbook." He answers, tuning the bass. I think of Taichi. I should apologize later.

"What did you think of my songs?"

"It doesn't seem like someone like you could've wrote them."

"Ouch." Though that is true. I'm a subtle dramatist on the outside.

"They're all masterpieces. Since when have you been writing songs?"

I look up, thinking. "My writing started when I first moved to america." It got lonely for a while, since the Chosens weren't there, so I had no one to turn to. It was a strange new place.

"And each song... Is for one guy?" He smirks.

I furrow my eyebrows. "And or girl." There's one for Sora.

"I love all of them. My favorite is the one you wrote for Yamato." I gape. How did he know which one? He laughs. "I'm not stupid, Mimi."

Akemi sighs, scanning the lyrics and chords I printed out. "It's crazy how you and him share a lot of similarities."

"What similarities? All I can think of are the differences." I chuckle.

"That's a healthy relationship." What relationship? "Others can see why you two should fit, and the only two who can't see what we do is you and Yamato." She smiles proudly. I didn't really get it.

"Ever since I moved back, how come he's the only one people tease me about?" Frankly, they used to be a lot more than just one guy. Sora always told me about how I'm so shippable with everyone.

"That's because you two are attracted to each other moreso than with other people." I blush at her sentence. So I am easy to read.

"Did he tell you we never talked when we were kids?"

"He kept telling me he should have." Akemi answers. "That it would have been a lot easier for the both of you." Her son smiles. "Considering this situation, I'm assuming you'll want to be a singer now?"

"If fate allows me. But don't tell Yamato yet." I want to see the look on his face.

Her eyes glint, proud. "By the way, how was the modelling agency?"

I shrug. "Dull?"

"I love how your frank with everything. Don't let any pressure get to you, alright?"

"Why would any pressure get to me? They're a bunch of plastic dolls." Pretty faces and hollow chests. Things I'm used to. Things that hurt me.

**Friendship**

_For years and years I've pushed you aside_

_But never again_

I tap my mechanical pencil on my chin, writing the words for a potential song. Once again, my inspiration is the same as the recent months ever since I wrote a certain song. I look up, bored to death by my chemistry teacher. _Do not open til you've got forever to spend on me..._

I sigh. If Mimi was a classmate she'd pass a note to me commenting about my teacher's gigantic mole on his nose. I chuckle at the thought. My seatmate, a stranger, turns to me. I blush and clear my throat.

If Mimi was in my posititon, she'd mutter sorry. If Mimi was in my position, I wonder what she'd do at this moment?

Come to think of it, does she have any real friends besides us? During her other classes? I've never thought of it before. It's Mimi. So it's natural for her to be surrounded by people... But in america, she did mention she spread rumors about Colette or whatever was her name.

Does that mean she lost her friends when she let Michael go? I frown and try to think about other things.

Sometimes the strongest people are also the weakest. Something Sora told me when we were together. Imagine being left out by the only people you trust in a strange new place. I twirl my mechanical pencil. If what they say is true, Mimi might as well be lonely as much as she's so sociable.

_I swear I'm more than just broken promises_ -I write down. What's the title? I smirk to myself. Maybe this is the christmas song of the year. My second christmas to be in love. Of all people, Tachikawa Mimi. I wonder how she spent it with Michael? I close my eyes.

If it were me, we'd stay in front of a fireplace, snuggled up together, her behind my guitar. Her fingers hold the chords, while I strum gently. Our combined voices faintly echoing the room. Only the glow of the fire keeps the scenery lit. She'd make hot chocolate, and I'd laugh because the foam stuck on her mouth-

"Ishida, wipe that stupid smile off your face and answer my question." Shimomoto-sensei orders. The class laughs at me, making me flustered. I look away, embarrassed. This isn't the first time I've daydreamed about detailed images involving romance.

**Knowledge**

I absolutely hate PE class. It's my worst subject, a final average of 93. We run around the school oval, me one of the slowest, but trying their hardest. Good thing all the teachers so far are nice to me.

"We had something, Nagi-chan." A sneering voice makes my head turn. Nagisa? I stop running. A smirking senior had her back against the tree, cringing.

"Excuse me." I call out. "What are you doing?" Nagisa's eyes widen seeing me.

The guy glares at me. "None of your business, twerp." He had a large bulking brown shoulder bag and short hair. He grasps her hands tightly, Nagisa gasping.

"Stop it. You're hurting her."

**Courage**

The next thing I know after I submitted the next agendas for the incoming months of the academic year to the head council; also the other pains in the ass of the student council, I hear Nagisa's cry. I look out the window. My eyes widen. I run outside.

**Knowldege**

"Thank you, Taichi-san." I bow my head slightly. He hasn't said anything up to this point. "I'm sorry."

He looks at the floor with a setimental look. "You never let me do stuff for you. Have you noticed that?"

"You've done more for me than what you think."

"I should be the one to thank you. For everything."

I try my best to smile without causing pain to my bruised cheek. "Your welcome."

"You're my best friend, Koushiro. I wouldn't know a lot of things if it weren't for you."

"That's the first time you've ever said that to me. It means a lot."

"That's because most feelings are noticed without saying." He sits down on the white bed of the infirmary. "When I thought I lost Sora, you noticed what I felt." He turns to me, jaws clenched. "How?"

I give him a smirik. "Knowledge." I know you better than what they think.

He shakes his head, grinning. "Bastard."

"Bastard."

"If you can call Mimi with a -chan-"

"-No."

"Why not?!" He laughs.

"If I call you something else other than Taichi-san, I'd lose my mind." He furrows his eyebrows in amused confusion. "It's like saying I lost my respect for you."

**Love**

I run to the nurse's office, panicking. The PA system scared me. _Calling Takenouchi of class x, please proceed to the infirmary._ Sliding the door vigorously, I sigh in relief seeing Taichi wasn't hurt. He was standing with his arms crossed. But I gape at Koushiro's swelling purple eye and cheek. "What happened?" I come closer to them, sitting beside Koushiro.

"We found the guy who spiked the drink. It was one of Nagisa's athlete friends. One that she rejected from a while back." Taichi explains. "He knew she had a crush on me and got us in deep shit... Anyway, Koushiro saw him driving Nagisa into a corner and this was how it turned out."

"Are you okay, Kou?" I pat his back. He nods, smiling. I look up at Taichi. "He hates you, then?"

"He tried to punch me, too." Taichi rolls his eyes. Emphasis on the tried. I roll my eyes.

"Where is he, then?" I ask.

He shares a smug look with Koushiro. "On a trip to the hospital."

I blink. "You do realize that if you punched him too hard you can get in trouble, right?"

"I couldn't live with myself if I wouldn't beat up someone who hit Kou."

I smile fondly and look at the maroon-haired boy. "Has this been compressed with ice yet?" I point to his face. He nods. "Where's Nagisa now?"

"She's being comforted by the twins. I'm going to explain everything to the Principal." Taichi checks his watch, an accessory that he now wears regularly. "I should get going soon."

"I think it's sweet how you got yourself punched for her." I whisper to Koushiro.

He blushes. "It's pathetic."

"It doesn't matter who throws the punch, it's who tried to save her first." I meaningfully glance at Taichi. He smiles.

After school

"Nagisa-senpai. Taichi said you wanted to talk to me?" I stick my head out from the door of the rooftop. The petite girl was staring out to the view of the city. She turns her head and smiles at the sight of me.

She removed her glasses. Somehow, she looks taller. "Sora-san. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For that incident after the campaign speech. I probably seemed like a different person that who I really am." She bows.

"... Don't say sorry." I look away. "I've done something like that to keep a lot of girls from Taichi, too." I'm not that innocent. But really, there were barbies chasing him.

She smiles. "And I want to thank you. For showing me the power of love." I blush. The power of love? Now that's pushing it. She giggles, reminding me of a little puppy. "I thought he'd lose interest in you after your relationship with Ishida-san... But it turns out both of yoy have been holding back at each other."

I smile. "I was greatly relieved." If us didn't happen, how would Taichi be by my side forever? As he promised?

"I wish you two the best." The light of the sunset shines behind her, like an angelic glow.

"Thank you." I turn back, planning to head to Taichi.

"Oh, and Sora-san."

"Hm?"

Her face turns pink, and she hides her face behind those brown bangs again. "Please tell Koushiro-kun thank you for me."

I laugh gently. "I think he'd be happier if you did it yourself."

"B-But it's my fault he got beaten up."

"It wasn't your fault. Trust me. I know how it feels like to be saved by someone you don't want to get hurt. If Taichi and I shouldn't have held back our feelings, then you shouldn't be so shy with Koushiro-kun. He's a really thoughtful guy, behind the firewall."

**Knowledge**

I was fixing my things, ready to go home and thinking about my mom's face when she sees me. I sigh. How am I going to explain this to her without mentioning Nagisa? The door of the nurse's office slides open, catching my attention.

A petite girl enters, her torso slightly shaking nervously. I smile and hold out my hand. "Don't apologize. It's awkward enough to be the one who got punched in front of a girl."

"Thank you!" She abruptly bows her head. "No one's ever tried to stop him before."

"Because he's the violent one?" I laugh. She nods. It was obvious.

"Koushiro-kun..." She fidgets, I wish she'd look up, at my eyebrows at least, not at her feet.

"What is it?" Maybe it's my swelling cheek that disgusts her, but strangely enough, I don't feel any regret.

"Ai-chan's absent today... So..." The light of the sunset shines behind us, accentuating the shine of her shoes. I bet she's the one that shines them almost everyday.

"So?"

She avoids my gaze. "He-He usually a-accompanies me in-" I stand up, chuckling.

"I'd love to walk you home."

**Light**

I don't know how to thank the gods enough for the fact that Takeru has basketball today. It's needless to say we go home together everyday, so it's difficult to buy things for each other. With this, I can loiter the shopping district to look for a suitable gift for my best friend. I told Miyako and the others, to be alone. I enter a stationery store. "Eh? Mimi-san?" She was wearing a beige beanie, and a dark blue hoodie and leggings. The girl who looks cute clad in no matter what. But beside her...

"Ah! Hikari-hime!" A drop of sweat seemed to appear on her face.

"Hikari?" Aiko turns to me. "You mean the Kaichou's little sister?"

"You know her, Aiko?" Mimi asks.

The older guy nods. "Taichi wouldn't stop babbling about her during certain moments."

Mimi sighs, and I giggle. "What are you doing here, Mimi-san?"

"J-Just looking around." She turns red, hiding a girly type of envelopes, one with red hearts, behind her back. Aiko rolls his eyes. "What about you, Kari-hime?"

My turn to be flustered. "T-Takeru-kun's birthday."

She grins excitedly. "You're writing him a love letter?"

I feel my whole body heaten up. "E-Eh?! I... I haven't thought of anything yet."

She laughs then turns to a rack of stationery sets with artsy prints. "How about it, then?" She picks up a box. An assorted set. "He likes reading and writing, so why not write him letters? One letter for each mood. I bet he'll treasure it dearly. Especially if it's from you."

One letter for each mood? "Y-You mean like read this when you're feeling sad, those things?"

"Mmhm." She smiles. "You can even write something like read this when you're in love." She winks at me, handing me the box.

**Friendship**

My producer texts me _MIMI IS SO CUTE IN SIMPLE CLOTHES_ -oh please. She looks cute in everything. But dammit, that only makes me curious in what she's wearing today. Simple clothes, huh. What is simple for Mimi? A shirt and pants. Hoodie, maybe? Imagine seeing her in a hoodie with my band's name on it. Curse me. I'm doing it again. How hopeless. I sigh, lonely that Sora's waiting for Taichi, so that means I can't walk with anyone home today. I smile, pitying myself. I miss her, and it's hardly been a day. Good thing we'll spend the whole day tomorrow practicing for the surprise concert. And thanks to Taichi, getting out of class has been made even easier.

My phone vibrates again. I hope it's not my producer teasing me.

_Can you visit today? I need to tell you something -Mom_

Please don't tell me she found out about dad's current affairs. I sigh. Would I have to tell her? A follow up text pops up. _Can you bring Mimi-chan?_

**Sincerity**

I ring the doorbell of the Takaishi residence, a little nervous about facing Yamato. It's not like I cheated on him, so why does it feel that way? I blush and shake my head off the thought. Suddenly I'm facing him in his slightly unbuttoned uniform glory. He hanged his coat already. I couldn't read his face, but he was definitely observing some details.

"Hm, so this is simple." He murmurs.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. Mom wants to talk to us. She was asking about plans for Takeru's birthday and I told her about the surprise concert."

"Oh. Takeru isn't here?" I enter the apartment, taking off my shoes and beanie.

"Nah, he has basketball." Ah, no wonder Hikari was alone.

The place was visibly cleaner and well decorated than the Ishida residence. red couches and green accessories catching my eye. Natsuko has good taste. Nothing less from the mom of two of the most creative people I know. "Afternoon, Mimi-chan." She smiles brightly, no weight on her shoulders. The smile of someone in love. Oh right, Yamato doesn't know anything. Have to keep my mouth shut.

"Good to see you again, Natsuko-san." I bow slightly, taking a seat in front of her. Yamato smiles curiously to me, amused how I call his mom by her first name.

"Yamato, could you be a dear and prepare us some tea? It's been a while since you did it for me." She says to her son who immediately complies without question. _Of course_, he says. Natsuko reminds me of a queen. Yamato scampers to the kitchen.

She urges me to come closer. I follow. She seems like someone you can't avoid being ordered around by. "I'm going to tell them after the concert." She whispers.

My eyes widen, and I gape. Then grin. "That's great." I whisper back. "Congratulations." Wait wait. WAIT. Does she know about the engagement ring catalog? Shit. I know too much.

She chuckles. "Congratulations? Oh Mimi-chan, it's just dating, it's not like we're getting married again." That answered my question. I turn red and look away covering my mouth. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. Composure, Tachikawa. A good actress never lets feelings, particularly excitement, get in the way. Or so Michael said. But still.

"... This is why you called for me?"

She blushes. Cute. "Well, I wanted to tell someone. And... You're the only one who knows."

So she has a maiden side. Aw. I smile. "Don't worry about it, Natsuko-san. I'm happy to be a listener."

"Truthfully, this isn't the main reason why I called you two." She says, just when Yamato comes back with a silver tray and cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. "It's perfect how you decided on a concert." She comments, as he lays the beverages down and sits beside me. "I'm a writer, and writers can't help but write." She glances at her son.

"True dat." Yamato replies. I roll my eyes.

"I... I want you two to turn something I wrote for Takeru, into a song." Yamato smiles, turning to me. "Is that possible?"

"It would be an honor." I answer. If Yamato writes like a professional, what more of his mother? Natsuko giddily rushes to her room to get the piece of literature.

"This is amazing." I say to Yamato. "Takeru will be so happy." Not only because of Hikari's present.

He nods. "So... What did you and mom talk about?"

"Huh?" I bring the cup to my face, nervous.

"Did she, by any chance, talk about any humiliating moments of a certain musician's childhood?"

I choke on the tea. He laughs. "You're so vain, sometimes. But thanks for telling me. I might ask her next time." He pushes me playfully. I giggle. He stares at me after. I raise an eyebrow. He starts to tickle me.

"Yamato! What is wrong with you?" I squeal in between my laughter.

"I just missed your laugh." So he isn't mad. I'm relieved. I sort of missed him too.

Natsuko comes back, stopping briefly to look at our position, Yamato was on top of me. I clear my throat and we sit straight again, Natsuko pursing her lips with an enthusiastic expression. She hands me a piece of paper. Yamato looks at her strangely. _Why to Mimi? _Mother sits back down in front of us. "I want Mimi-chan to be in charge of the lyrics, and you the composition." She pats Yamato's shoulder.

"... I can't look at the lyrics?" He seems to be a bit offended.

Natsuko kisses him on the forehead. "It's for you too."

Yamato blushes. "You didn't have to."

She ruffles her hair fondly. "You're the one who likes to write of love. Can't I do it too?"

"It's not that... It's just..." He turns away, not knowing the words.

"I love you boys." She says, and Yamato shuts his eyes. He grits his teeth and says something not audible for both me and Natsuko. "What was that, Yamato?"

"... Dad has a girlfriend."

She steps back and shares a look with me. Yamato was clenching his fists. He feels guilty and sad for her. Natsuko smiles and crouches down in front of him, caressing the back of his head. "Everything will be alright, Yamato. Don't worry." He wraps his arms around her.

**Friendship**

After I walk Mimi home, it's unusual for me to see Taichi at the front of my door, sitting like a stray dog. "Sup."

I narrow my eyes. "Is there something you need to talk about wih me because I'm really uncomfortable with best friends waiting on my doorstep like they're going to confess their love for me."

I earn a laugh from him. "You're close."

I roll my eyes. "Where's Sora?"

"I told her to go ahead. I wanted to talk to you about this alone. Man to man."

"Shit, Taichi. I like Mimi so please don't tell me you're gay."

He slowly smirks and puts his hand on his hip. "So he finally admits it."

"You're not gay?"

"Yamato!" He flicks my forehead gently. I chuckle. "You just admitted that you like Mimi. Fuck, this is the best day of my life. I should have recorded those words."

"You're not here to talk about my unrequited love."

"First, it's not unrequited." I cross my arms. "Second, I'm here to say sorry."

"Sorry for?" All you've done is be the kindest guy ever.

"Just the Way I'm Not." I look down by the sound of his words. "I was the reason. Right?"

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

I turn to the sight of the afternoon streets on my right. "I should have known from the very start, anyway. That I could never compare to you."

"Yamato..."

"Because I was meant for someone else all along." He smiles. "True, It was hard to accept that. But I found love again. It exists in my daydreams, and like what everyone else says, it's very possible to exist in real life as well."

"You're open to punch me anytime for when I got in the way of you and Sora." Taichi really has matured. He probably thought of the times I cried myself to sleep. He's aware of how it affected me.

"Please. The only time I will kick your ass is if you betray her and if you'll somehow manage to get Mimi to fall in love with you too."

"That's so sad. You're never going to punch me again?"

"What a sadist." He snickers. I tilt my head, thinking. "Hmm, also if you're gonna stop Takeru from marrying Hikari. I will fight you on that."

He smirks, shrugging. "I always knew I had the better muscle among us, anyway."

"Don't be so sure." I bring out my keys.

"Oh and Yamato." He calls out. I unlock the door. "If it wasn't for you, Sora wouldn't have mustered up the courage to break up. Thank you for loving her enough to let her go."

I turn to him with a smile. "You're absolutely welcome."

"Just promise me you won't love Mimi enough to let her go, too."

"Why not? It could happen."

"Because she loves you too."

**"Bitch"**

"Why hasn't Mimi unblocked us yet?" Colette asks. I wonder if Yamato told her to?

"Colette, please. Can we just enjoy the fact that Mimi doesn't get all the attention in this school for once?" Alison says. I raise an eyebrow at her.

Colette glares. "Just because you're jealous of her doesn't mean we don't enjoy her company. She's my best friend."

"Liz has a point, though, Colette." Laurel says. "Ever since she left, all you say is that you want her back." Trevor clears his throat, signalling me. Beware of the nasty side of girls. Hard to be the only two guys of this clique. Of the clique.

"It's almost as if you forgot that she left us because you stole Michael." Last but not the least, Eleanor adds fuel to the fire. Colette furrows her eyebrows. I count inwardly, 3, 2, 1...

"Don't forget it was because of Mimi that the three of you bitches get to sit in this table with us." And there goes my girlfriend storming off. She gives us one last look of disgust before exiting the cafeteria.

"Why is she so obsessed with Tachikawa?" Alison complains.

"Maybe you should ask yourself why you're so obsessed with keeping her away." I say. Standing up to chase Colette.

Evening, 8:30 pm NYC

_MichaelBartonII: I just had a brilliant idea_

_MichaelBartonII: fuck r u awake_

_MichaelBartonII: sorry_

_FriendlyHusky: its ok i was just getting ready for school. What is it?_

_MichaelBartonII: i'm gonna take a representative of Canon Music to your concert :D_

_FriendlyHusky: woah u can do that?_

_MichaelBartonII: im michael barton if you havent noticed, im gonna skip school for a concert in japan_

_FriendlyHusky: right... Am i supposed to apologize_

_MichaelBartonII: its all good bruh. Anyhow did you tell Mimi to unblock in social networking sites?_

_MichaelBartonII: by 'us' i mean the romantics_

_MichaelBartonII: i mean our clique in New York. That's what people call us :D_

_FriendlyHusky: the romantics? That's so Mimi._

_-MichaelBartonII has named this conversation 'That's so Mimi.'-_

_FriendlyHusky: about that question._

_FriendlyHusky: i was thinking about it a while ago during class... And I wondered about how Mimi is with friends back in america_

_MichaelBartonII: she's the epitome of everything special._

_FriendlyHusky: one of the cool kids? Like I thought._

_MichaelBartonII: she's THE cool kid_

_FriendlyHusky: so everyone hated her and loved her at the same time_

_MichaelBartonII: naturally. The other cool kids hated her._

_FriendlyHusky: what did she do about that?_

_MichaelBartonII: she just kept being herself... In the end, she brought the cool kids who previously hated her, all together_

_FriendlyHusky: thus, The Romantics?_

_MichaelBartonII: exactly._

_FriendlyHusky: michael, i dont think mimi's ready to face anyone, as you said they all hated her before_

_FriendlyHusky: and she did tell me that when you two broke up she spread nasty rumors... I just think she needs more time. Im sorry_

_MichaelBartonII: nah i completely understand you_

_MichaelBartonII: mimi might do stupid things when she's hurt but she's the reason why the devils turned into angels here._

_MichaelBartonII: and now that she's gone, the angels she made might be going back to being devils again._

Nov. 5, Wednesday, 11:30 am, Band Room

**Sincerity**

"I want a latte." I say tiredly, laying down on their couch. We've been practicing all day. "Better yet, can someone get food? It's lunch time." I glance at the watch.

Yamato sighs fondly and nods to Takashi. "Let's go get it?" The boy nods in reply. "We'll be right back." They leave. Good thing Yamato did.

I turn to Yutaka. "Yuta-kun, can you do me a favor?"

The keyboard player pauses drinking his coke. "Depends if Yamato will get mad at me."

"It's to surprise him, too." I answer. Akira huddles with us. "I want you three, with Taka-chi, to study a song." I give them the printed out lyrics and chords. "We're performing this after the setlist."

"This is..." They stare at the words and put on a silly grin. "Who's getting back together?"

I put my forefinger on my lip. "Ssh... It's his parents." I hope they appreciate this song. Even if I didn't write it, thinking about their family plays this tune in my head.


	23. State of Grace

SO MANY HINTS FOR THE PREQUEL AND SEQUEL EVERYWHERE IN THIS STORY.

Hi. :) i've been really busy with stuff

* * *

Nov. 6, Thursday

"**Bitch**"

"Colette?! What are you doing here?!" My eyes widen at the sight of her hiding below the airplane seat. I was just about to exit the jet. She scratches her head and chuckles.

"Eh? She wasn't supposed to come, Michael?" The pilot asks me, sweatdropping.

"I saw her sneak inside before we left." Mr. Douglas, the representative of the record label says. "It's amazing how you didn't notice her all throughout the flight."

I groan in response. "I didn't think you'd be this desparate to talk to Mimi."

She stands up and grabs my hands. "You know she's the only one I trust. Before I met her, I didn't have any real friends." I sigh hopelessly. There's nothing I can do about it now.

"Just don't cause a ruckus." What will Yamato say to me?

"Who's this Mimi? Is she attending the concert?" Mr. Douglas asks.

"Actually, she's performing. She's a good friend of Yamato." I better not say girlfriend until it's official.

**Hope**

"Happy Birthday Takeru-kun!" Hikari greets me, holding out a yellow box tied with a pink and white ribbon. I feel my cheeks turn pink.

"Th-Thank you Hikari-chan." I accept the present, lighter than what I expected. I shake it gently, seems like a stack of papers. I'm immediately excited to open it.

During lunch, the Chosens prepared a vanilla chiffon cake and hawaiian pizza, and sang me happy birthday. Everyone gave me gifts. Except for Aniki and Mimi-oneesan. Later, they said. How obvious that it's a song. Mom baked me her special cookies to pack for today. I shared them with everyone. The whole day tranquil.

After School

We were just about to go out of the school gates when Ken checks his watch, stops walking and nods to Daisuke. Who snickers. They creepily turn to me. Suddenly, my vision is gone, feeling a piece of cloth covering my eyes. "What are you two doing?" Ken ties my hands behind my back.

"You really think your birthday would be this simple?" I hear Miyako laugh. I feel myself being carried. I try to struggle, but I don't want to fall on top of Daisuke.

"Run! To the Stadium!" The gogglehead cheers.

4:45

Friendship

Dad and Mom were backstage, nearly peeking out just enough to see a view of the nearest people in the audience. I see Daisuke and Ken with Takeru. They take off his blindfold. His face immediately turns into a shocked expression. Then he grins. I lean to the mic. "There's my little bro! 1... 2... 3-"

"Happy 15th birthday!" The crowd of more or less 2,500, there were bodyguards hired to count, thanks to our manager, roars. Takeru needed to cover his ears. The younger children lead him to the front, along with Taichi and the others. They greet each other I laugh and nod to my bandmates, plus Mimi, holding Yutaka's guitar, while he was on the keyboard.

"In case you haven't noticed. This whole thing is for you." I say to my younger sibling, he looked so flattered. The girls squeal. "Our first song is Takeru's favorite amongst everything I've written. It's an old one, because he's hipster like that." I see the squirt shrug smugly. Whenever I hear this song, it reminds me of him too. Makes me think that I wrote it for him, when it was really just a scribble of words.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_

_Turn a page, I'm a book half unread_ -my fans sing along by the second line.

_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because_

_I wanna feel weightless and that should be enough_

_But I'm stuck in this fucking rut_ -instead of Yutaka, Mimi sings the harmony, because I wanted her to. We lock gazes as soon as her voice mixes with mine. She was perfect, even if she's just in her uniform. The white lights above her made her look like an angel.

_Waiting on a second-hand pick-me-up_

_And I'm over getting older_ -right. Look at the audience. At Takeru. Not Mimi.

_If I could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by_

_I'm over getting old_

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year _-the crowd jumps to the beat of the song, and finally I spot Michael at the corner of one of the front rows. Beside him was a guy in a suit with a long tripod. I suddenly feel nervous.

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_

_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here _-who's that girl clinging to his arm? Is that who I think it is? I thought we agreed not to do this to Mimi. Focus, Ishida. Sing, and don't think about stuff that's outside the song. At least not at this second.

_I make believe that I impress_

_That every word, by design, turns a head _-Sounds just like Takeru. He's the only one that tells me to read the newspaper. Moreso than dad.

_I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because, I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough_

"**Bitch**"

"He's really good." Colette whispers to me. "I've never seen Mimi so happy to be one of the side performers. She's usually the one on the spotlight." I turn to Mr. Douglas, intently and expertly getting Yamato's performance on film. He was staring, but I couldn't tell is he was pleased or not.

_If I could just find the time, then I would never let another day go by, I'm over getting old_

"He's definitely not an amateur." The professional says, smirking. I smile and feel proud. "He keeps looking at the girl playing the guitar, though." Who wouldn't look at her? She's stunning with or without a guitar.

_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year, And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear, 'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here_

_This could be all that I've waited for (I've waited, I've waited for)_

"If I listen real closely, Mimi, was her name? She has a splendid voice as well." He adds. I look at Mimi, and she was giving it her all. Everytime a group of people, an audience, watches her, whether it be singing or cheerleading, or even shopping, she sparkles.

And this could be everything I don't wanna dream anymore

Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year

And I've been going crazy, I'm stuck in here

I turn to Colette. She was lost for words, looking up at the strawberry blonde girl onstage. She holds out her arm. "So high up." The only way to reach her now is when she'll choose to come down.

_Maybe it's not my weekend but this could be my year (this could be my year)_ -the looks she shares with Yamato makes me wish I was up there too. I've always loved that look.

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (Go nowhere)_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear (Everything I fear)_

_'Cause I've been going crazy, I don't want to waste another minute here_

After four more songs of The Teenage Wolves, they gave us a short intermission. I turn my head to find the Chosen Children, they were teasing Takeru peacefully. I smile at the sight and feel envious.

"Why couldn't the Romantics be more like those guys?" I mutter. No reply. "Colette?" She wasn't beside me anymore. "Colette!" I stand on my toes. No sign of golden blonde hair. I click my tongue. There's only one place she would go to at this point. That girl is so sneaky. I sigh and walk to Taichi, who had a backstage pass dangling around his neck.

**Friendship**

"That was so awesome! It felt great." Akira says, wiping off his sweat with a face towel. "Ah, it's probably because Mimi-chan was with us." I roll my eyes, while Mimi giggles. We walk to our dressing room, ignoring the bouncers and fans positioned on the edges of backstage. The hopeful screams catch my attention. "I'll get us water, you guys. Go ahead." Takashi waves at me, and Mimi stops to smile knowingly. She blows a kiss. My heart flutters. I put on a grateful expression and pull out my sharpie. The girls being held off by the bouncers cheer, some of them start tearing up. "There, there. I'll sign whatever you want." I start marking their magazines with our articles, posters, guitars, shirts. Then suddenly, a girl hands me a striking photo.

Mimi had pink hair, her short white skirt and the shirt with a star. She was fourteen and smiling, sitting on a classroom table. I look up and meet pale blue eyes, a girl who looked like goldilocks. My jaw clenches. "You're Michael's girlfriend."

She holds out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Colette Williams." The bodyguard looks at us, and lets her in, crossing the velvet rope.

"Wait, I didn't say to-" before I knew it, she runs past me. "Hey!"

"You didn't know each other?" His bald partner asks. He bows to me and glares at the other guy. "I'm sorry Ishida-san. Let me chase her for you."

"No," I pat his back and smile. "It's fine. I'll handle it."

**Sincerity**

I was fiddling with my fingers, thinking about how I was going to sing my song dedicated for Hikari and Takeru after the break. Takashi opens the door, because of someone furiously knocking. Turns out it's not Yamato. "Oy, what are you-" the guitarist is pushed aside.

"Emi!" Colette calls out, crouching down under Takashi's arms and comes inside the room, before the other two boys tense up. She stands in front of me, our eyes at each other's. I take in her presence. She looks beautiful, she hasn't changed. The golden blonde hair, the pale blue eyes, still so neat and preppy. I feel my throat swell and my eyes blur. Everything came back to me. The voices.

I'm sorry.

_Colette is so much nicer than Tachikawa. Colette is the prettier one. Mimi is so fake, like a cheap barbie. That pink hair looks like squid meat. Colette didn't steal Michael, because she deserves him much better. How could Michael stand dating Mimi anway? She's such a slut. Are all japanese like her? If they are, I'm racist. Tachikawa Mimi? She's the most cruel one among them._

I'm sorry.

"Are you okay, Emi?" Her voice echoes. No. Don't call me that. Before I knew it, I was face to face with the floor. _Does she even have a heart? How could she spread those rumors? She's the one with a crack on her head. What a bitch._ The earth was shaking. I close my eyes. _I knew that she was only using Michael. Poor guy. He really loved her. _

I'm sorry.

I feel hot and cold, my sweat drips to the tiles, but my hands feel like ice. I can't move them. Someone, help. I open my mouth. Nothing comes out. I can't hear anything. _Emi, how could you do this to us? I thought we were friends. I thought we could trust you. _Faint shouting. A boy. The door closing abruptly. Footseps toward me. Only echoes of these sounds. _He loved you. We loved you. Thank God we were wrong about you all along. _

I'm sorry.

"Open your eyes and look at me." A deep soothing voice says. I feel my nose sniff vigorously, trying hard to catch air. I feel two arms embracing me and laying my body onto his lap. "It's okay. Open your eyes. There's no one. There's no darkness. Only light." I open my eyes and my vision is still blurry. He wipes the tears away with a finger.

**Friendship**

Mimi was yelling _I'm sorry_ the whole time. And she hasn't stopped saying it. "It's not your fault." She was shivering in my arms, her chest violently rising up and down. Her skin turned pale, and her eyes were still pouring out. I remove her necktie and unbutton the first two of her uniform.

The devils were haunting her. I pull her head closer to my lips and kiss her forehead. "Look at me." I am here. Only me. Make me the one that matters. "They don't matter." She forces her head to lock her eyes with mine. "Remember the birds? Our birds? Right now, think about how they're happily flying around the city, together with their kind, even if they left their nest they cherished so much." She bites her lip, and she was still crying. "They live with no regret, leaving a place they thought was home." She stopped saying it and I caress her cheek, thinking that she is still the most beautiful and fragile thing that has ever existed. I kiss the space between her hair and her eye and place my mouth near to her ear. Dear God I hope this works. Please bring back my princess.

One night, I thought about those birds. And how it feels to be six feet under the stars. The stars that didn't shine when I broke down. But you still acted as my light.

"_Time to lay claim to the evidence, fingerprints sold me out but our footprints washed away_

_From the docks downtown, It's been getting late for days_

_And I think myself deserving of a little time off, we can kick it here for hours_

_And just mouth off about the world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

"**Bitch**"

"What happened?" I say to Colette and Yamato's bandmates, their heads sticking on the door of their dressing room.

"Ssh. Yamato's gently singing to her." Takashi replies, intently listening. I do the same as them, and hear Mimi crying, but more importantly, Yamato's voice, sweeter and softer like never before.

_Pass me another bottle, honey, the Jager's so sweet_

_But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

_Meet me on Thames Street, I'll take you out_

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold, you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough_

_Because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, but there's room for two_

**Friendship**

_Six feet under the stars_

Her breathing is still ragged, her face is buried on my neck, and she was still shaking. _I should have known better than to call you out on a night like this, a night like this_

_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground_ -if not for you I wouldn't have found meaning again. I have walls. You broke them down. You have walls. And I've just decided I want to protect you from anything that dares enter your holy gates. Tell me what you saw when you met Colette's eyes. Tell me what you heard. Tell me what you felt. Lean on me.

_But I'm all right like this, all right like this, I'm gonna roll the dice_

_Before you sober up and get gone, I'm always in over my head_

_Thames Street, I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time_ -I try my best to slow the tempo and quietly make my voice sound good. Please come back to me. Don't let the devils overcome you. I'm not an angel, I'm just me, but you were a saving grace. You can fight. I'll be beside you. I'm not reliable like Jyou, or secretly sweet like Koushiro, or heroic like Taichi, but I hope I'm enough.

_In the cold, you look so fierce, But I'm warm enough_

_Because the tension's like a fire, we'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two, Six feet under the stars_

Her breathing is more stable, but barely normal. She hasn't shown me her face yet, but now she can wrap her arms around my neck. _Time to lay claim to the evidence, fingerprints sold me out_

_But our footprints washed away_

_I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day_

_Overdressed and underage, do you really need see an id?_

_This is embarrassing as hell_

_But I can cover for it so well, When we're six feet under the stars_

Now she hums along. I'm feel myself calm down hearing her voice. She stops shivering. I grab hold of her waist. Her chest rises and falls, slowly. You're too precious, and believe it or not, I'm still a wreck. But thank you, for making me feel like I'm just as important as you. For now, I'll keep you in a safe place so I won't have to lose you.

_Thames Street, I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold you look so fierce_

_But I'm warm enough, because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two, Six feet under the stars_

"Did I ruin the show?" The cute small sound from her throat vibrates on my shoulder. I smile and cup her face, placing it in front of me. Color returned to her skin, but her eyes are bloodshot and tired. I hold her still cold hands.

"You don't ruin anything." You fix it. I kiss her forehead once again. A tear falls on her skirt. "If you cry again, I don't care if she's a girl, but I may have to punch Colette."

She chuckles, rubbing her eyes. I embrace her again. "Thank you." She whispers while I rub the back of her head.

"I'm just glad you've calmed down. You scared me, you know that?" I cup her flustered face. "Don't you dare start crying again or I will lose my sanity."

She laughs, finally, and kisses me on the cheek. "You're the first one who saw me like this." Her hands are on my shoulder, and she was kneeling between my legs. "I don't know what to say." She embraces me.

"Like I said, what's important is that you're okay now." I rub her back.

"I love that song. That's the one you told me about, right?" I nod. "Six feet under the stars." She whispers, while leaning on my chest. I look at the clock, resting my hand on her back. Just a little more.

**Reliability**

"What's taking them so long?" Jun crosses her arms in irritation. It's good that Taichi agreed to let her stand with us. Though I have to cover my ears whenever they play, since her noises will deafen me if I don't. "It's already been eleven minutes."

Hm, I wonder why Michael needed to borrow Taichi's backstage pass. Something must have happened. Wait a sec. If Michael is here, there's a chance she's here. But why would Michael invite her?

"Alison."

"Did you say something, Jyou?" Taichi turns to me.

I shake my head. "It's nothing." I hope Mimi's alright. Koushiro glances at me, knowingly. My eyebrows furrow in worry.

**Hope**

The lights dim and turn red, and a consistent but heavy beat plays, by Akira. I look up. Mimi, who now has her hair tied in a ponytail, and my brother exchange positions. She's going to sing. The crowd murmurs, but not because they're disturbed. She looks credible as a singer. Isn't she the one who sang with them, before? I smirk.

"This song is dedicated to the romance our birthday boy." I blush. The Chosens, except Taichi and Hikari, turn their heads to me. Their eyes mischievously sparkle. I look away. "Sorry I'm not her, Take-chan. But I'm pretty sure this is how she feels." Mimi starts to strum the guitar. A gentle sound hovers the air. Hikari tugs my sleeve.

"Who is she talking about?" I bite my lip and shrug in reply.

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights, busy streets and busy lives, and all we know, is touch and go,_

_We are alone with our changing minds, we fall in love til it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time_

_And I never, saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same,_ -"I didn't know that Mikoto can sing." Jun comments. Who the heck is Mikoto. Jyou shushes her.

_You come around and the armor falls, pierce the room like a cannon ball_

_Now all we know, is dont let go, _-I look at Hikari, she was struck by awe. I smile. Mimi was definitely born to do this. I close my eyes and feel her words with the melody. Clean. Noble. Honest.

_We are alone just you and me, up in your room and our slates are clean_

_Just twin fire signs, four blue eyes_ -Hm? Is that me, Aniki and Hikari and Taichi?

"**Bitch**"

"What's her full name?" Mr. Douglas asks me, pointing to Mimi. Apparently he didn't stop filming.

"Tachikawa Mimi." You better remember it. I turn to Colette, who hasn't said anything since being kicked out of the dressing room. I hold her hand. She looks at me. I give her a smile.

_So you were never a saint, and I love in shades of wrong_

_We learn to live with the pain, mostly with broken hearts_

_But this love is brave and wild. _-"How close is she with Ishida?" Mr. Douglas adjusts his glasses. I wonder why he's so curious.

"I'm saying this out of assumption, but I think he's in love with her." He nods in reply, smiling slightly.

_And I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same_

_This is a state of grace, this is the worth while fight_ -Mimi shares a look with Yamato again.

"She belongs here." Colette says softly, looking down. "Doesn't she."

I squeeze her hand. "It's an honor to be hers, but people who are can sometimes never be content without owning her back." Somehow, Colette's not one of the devils. She's just human. Like me and Yamato.

_Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right_

_These are the hands of fate, you're my Achilles heel_

"They both have so much potential." Mr. Douglas writes something down on a notepad. "I wonder if I can sign her in too." My eyes widen.

**Sincerity**

When someone does something nice for me, it's hard to pay them back. When I feel like my existence is just a burden, or if they're better off without me, I don't know what to do. People always expected me to have a good amount of pride. But what is a good amount? I look at Yamato.

_This is the golden age of something good and right and real_

He's one of the people that appreciate company the most. I'm so lucky to have him. To understand him. I just want to make him proud. I want him to feel lucky that he understands me too. Like the Romantics. Then again, they never really understood me that well.

_And I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same_

I never saw this feeling coming. Being enchanted by you. Someday when you're anxious, I'll sing you a song too, a song that only we can understand. Just like how I stayed beside Jyou, how I trust Koushiro, and how I believed in Taichi.

_And I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same_

Thank you.

_This is a state of grace, this is a worth while fight_

_Love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right_

All you've ever done is be fair. Thank you. After the song ends, Yamato chuckles, wiping a tear of my eye. I didn't even realize that happened. I laugh and hug him. "Are the devils gone?" He asks, my head nuzzling on his neck.

"For now."

"If you need to face them, I'll be your Achilles heel." I smile and take hold of his hand, linking our pinkies together. He smirks. "A promise."

**Hope**

"Talk about PDA." Taichi rolls his eyes. Sora snickers. I sigh at the sight onstage. How endearing. It's unbelievable how much they've grown close with each other. Almost like they're catching up with everything, knowing they wasted the years, like they're running a race holding hands.

"Takeru-kun. That song reminded me of someone." Hikari pokes her fingers together, blushing.

"Really? Who?"

"Uhm. It's his birthday today." She smiles. I turn red and do the same. Taichi clears his throat and throws a glare at me. I shiver and turn back to the stage.

"This is our last song." Aniki announces, but Mimi stays in front of the lead mic. The crowd groans, disappointed. He laughs. "It's a slow song, so you guys better feel the mood. And it's lyrics are by the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Mimi giggles in reply. Eh? Two songs written by her?

Mom comes out, dad waving behind her. Oh. Her. She bows. The crowd swoons fondly, when Aniki kisses her on the cheek. Mimi bows to her slightly too. She trades the electric guitar for an acoustic, giving Aniki a signalling nod.

**Sincerity**

"Natsuko-san, the words were a bit short, so I added a some phrases, if that's okay." I say to her, shyly.

"Of course it is, Mimi-chan. I was hoping you did." She replies.

"Is the song good? Is it really good?" Yamato pokes me. I roll my eyes.

"Don't you have faith in your mother?"

"Of course I do." He furrows his eyebrows. "But you? Meh." I nudge him. Natsuko laughs and goes backstage again.

I start the first note. _Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_ -When I first read this, I was reminded of my mom too. She never left me alone if I was a single bit displeased.

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that _-Mom and dad treated me like a princess, but I wish they trained me to fight the trolls that would come. That was when I was a child.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_ -Takeru's eyes narrow. I smile and glance at Yamato. He face told me he was pondering on the lyrics too.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_ -Dad always fought anyone who can who hurt me, but by then, I was already scarred. But they did everything they could. I wouldn't trade them for anything else.

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_ -Takeru didn't like it when Natsuko wouldn't leave him until he's completely out of her sight, but I bet he won't like it more if she leaves him immediately without a goodbye.

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_ -The younger blonde wipes his eye. Ah, the first tear.

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_ -I hear Yamato laugh nostalgically. Is that him Natsuko's talking about in this line?

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple _-I close my eyes. These are the exact words I imagined when I met Takeru, and listened to his stories about his mom. That he stays the same. A cute little boy.

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred, and even though you want to, just try to never grow up_ -Yamato's eyes are blocked by his long bangs. I wonder if he's affected like Takeru, too. I want to soothe him.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room, memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home _-by this time, the chosens are comforting Takeru.

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said, and all your little brother's favorite songs_ -Yamato brushes his hair with his hands, his eyes were shiny.

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone _-the brothers both turn to look at their mom backstage, Takeru stretching his neck.

These were the words I added. _So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_ -Mom worked. Dad worked. I made people to make me happy.

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be, so I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_ -I never thought they would betray me.

_Wish I'd never grown up, I wish I'd never grown up _-I want to be a princess again. And sing to little frogs in a big castle and think about what to wear and eat.

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_ -Yamato joins me in singing once he's caught the tune, and I feel my cheek dampen.

_I could still be little, oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_ -I grin at Takeru, who had his sleeves rolled. I hope you'll still call me Oneechan even when you're 18.

_It could still be simple, oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart -_you could stay pure. You'll be the angel. You always were. When my parents asked me if I wanted a little brother, I just thought, I'm the one who doesn't grow up, but then, I did, and from what I know, I hope you don't go to that path I ran away from.

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up, oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

The strum of the guitar stops. The audience cheers happily, even if me and Yamato had tears in his eyes, along with the birthday boy. I wipe my eyes with a handkerchief. The older Ishida gives his mom, who was clapping, a smile. He nods to Takashi and the others, leaning to the mic. "Well, that's about it folks-"

Yutaka slams his keyboard abruptly, making us jump. Oh, yeah. My song. Yamato is confused. I laugh. "It's not over yet." I say, and the people shout for joy again. The blonde raises an eyebrow. _We didn't rehearse for encores._

I roll my eyes at his face and give Natsuko a wink. She blushes. "This last song is a cover of _Ariana Grande._ Sorry, but Yamato's not going to perform. It's dedicated to his whole family." I look at each of them, Natsuko, Hiroaki, Yamato and Takeru. They're all good and honorable people, people who shouldn't get shit from the world. Yutaka's keyboard imitates the violin. I close my eyes and

_I looked in my rear view mirror and it seemed to make a lot more sense_

_Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah._

_I'm ready to make that turn before we both crash and burn_

_Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby_ -I chose this song very carefully, digging through every single one of my mp3 folders. I really hope Hiroaki gets the hint. I mean, it's his son's birthday.

_You know how to drive in rain, and you decided not to make a change_

_Stuck in the same old lane, going the wrong way home _-I glance at the currently divorced but dating parents. The husband looks nervous. I smile

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_

_I'm under pressure cause I can't have you the way that I want_

_Let's just go back to the way it was when we were on Honeymoon Avenue_ -Natsuko becomes flustered and covers her mouth. I can almost giggle.

_Honeymoon Avenue, baby, coastin' like crazy_

_Can we get back to the way it was? _-Yamato had his arms crossed, with the most confused face I've ever seen. Takeru looked pleased. Thank goodness at least one of them gets it.

_Hey, what happened to the butterflies? Guess they encountered that stop sign_

_And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light_

_Hey, right when I think that we found it, well, that's when we start turning around_

_You're saying, "Baby, don't worry," but we're still going the wrong way, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain and you decided not to make a change_

_Stuck in the same old lane, going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_

_I'm under pressure, cause I can't have you the way that I want_

_Let's just go back to the way it was, when we were on Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue, baby, coastin' like crazy_

_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_They say only fools fall in love _-I give Hiroaki a glare. He sweatdrops. I roll my eyes. Make your move. Do it.

_Well, they must've been talking about us_

_And sometimes I feel like I've been here before, I could be wrong, but I know I'm right_

_We gon' be lost if we continue to fight, honey I know, yeah,_ -It's so tiring to be a matchmaker sometimes. Let's see... I gave Taichi advice before Sora's birthday, I gave Hikari an idea for Takeru's gift, and now a married couple. I walk to Natsuko. I drag her and her ex-soon to be current again-husband onstage. Yamato stares at me as if he's saying _Are you crazy?_

"E-Eh, Mimi-chan... What's going on?" Natsuko blushes furiously. How cute. I guess that's where Takeru and Yamato got their adorability from. She stares at Hiroaki, who was holding her hand.

_We can find our way home... I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_

_I'm under pressure, cause I can't have you the way that I want_

Yamato tenses. He narrows his eyes. "You two... You're holding hands."

_Let's just go back to the way it was, when we were on Honeymoon Avenue_

_Honeymoon Avenue, my baby, coastin' like crazy_

_Can we get back to the way it was?_

"Yamato. I can explain." Hiroaki's firm voice cracks, evident he's a little shy to admit.

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue

Baby, coastin' like crazy, can we get back to the way it was?

"Hashima-san said you were dating someone. Is that true?" Yamato asks. Sadly, they don't have a mic, so the crowd can only hear the son speaking.

Natsuko squeezes her boyfriends hand. "Yes, it is." She smiles. I intently stare at Hiroaki. He sighs. I nod at him. Go!

_Baby, you know how to drive in rain, you decided not to make a change_

"It's not true." He says. Natsuko and Yamato are confused. Hiroaki blushes. He pulls out a tiny velvet box. Takeru leans forward.

_Stuck in the same old lane, going the wrong way home, I feel like my heart is stuck in... traffic,_

_I'm under..., pressure, pressure, Let's just go back to the way it was_

"I don't want a girlfriend. I want a wife." He kneels down.

_When we were on..._

Natsuko steps back, gasping. Tears immediately fill her eyes, and Yamato covers his mouth out of shock.

(_Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue, Honeymoon Avenue)_

_Let's just go back, back, back._

"Takaishi Natsuko, can we go back to our Honeymoon Avenue?"

**Friendship**

The Ishida family went home and ate dinner, the joint effort of mom's and my cooking, together. Dad even offered to wash the dishes, and Takeru and Mom would sleep over. The little one wore my old pajamas, plopping down beside me on my bed. After a moment of blissful silence, he speaks. "That was the worst proposal ever." I roll my eyes and ruffle his hair.

"Dad can't help it. He was trying to match Mimi's song."

"The lyrics were fit for a young couple, not our parents who're past 30." Takeru chuckles. "How could have Mimi-Oneesan knew about all of this?"

I shrug. "She tends to play the matchmaker. It could be her hobby."

We stare at the ceiling and sigh in unison. I close my eyes and think of how breakfast would smell with Mom and Takeru, how watching TV would feel with Mom and Takeru, how christmas would be spent with Mom and Takeru, how-

"What happened backstage?" He nudges me. "You guys took too long on the intermission."

"Mimi suddenly encountered someone who brought her bad memories."

"Michael?"

"Of course not him. Michael's my friend."

He laughs. "Never thought the day would come that you would say that."

"Enough of me." I wave my hand in dismissal. I smirk to him. "What did Hikari give you?"

He's face turns into a tomato. I laugh. He buries his head onto a pillow and grabs his bag from the floor, throwing to me. A yellow box. Inside were envelopes, of different colors and patterns.

-Read when you're feeling sad

-When you're happy

-When you miss me

-When you feel like you can't do it

-When you're having a writer's block

-When you're bored

-Happy Birthday!

-Merry Christmas!

-Happy Hearts Day!

-Happy New Year!

"I'm starting to think Hikari a genius... Either that or the feelings are mutual." For her to come up with something so surreal. "No wonder you're so flustered." I would die if Mimi would give me this. I open the Birthday letter.

_Dear Takeru,_

_Happy Birthday! I'd probably am that girl who would say that throughout the day until you get tired of my voice. You grew up a year again! Please let me catch up to your height. I wish you the best of happiness. And if you run out of happy, come to me and I'll wish it for you again._

_I'm sorry I'm not as good at writing as you. Thanks for being my first forever._

_-Hikari._

"Pfft." I bite my lip.

"Shut up." My brother glares.

"This is so sweet it makes my teeth rot. Gross." Our eyes meet. He was still blushing. "My first forever?!" I guffaw.

"I promised her I'll forever be her best friend."

"Takeru, I swear if you walked yourself into the friendzone I will jump off a cliff out of shame."

"Weren't you friendzoned too?"

"That's different!" I throw him a pillow that landed on his face. "I was the second placer. I'm the Daisuke of our triangle. While you're Taichi. You can win this."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing. So... The breakup?"

"Completely over it."

"It was because of Taichi-oniisan?"

"Yeah. But mainly because of Sora." I shrug. "She tried her best to love me, but failed."

"You're so nonchalant about this."

"I'm in a new state, Takeru. What's done is done."

He chuckles. "The state of grace."

"Exactly."

**Sincerity**

Come on, Tachikawa. You can do this. I press enter. -_You have successfully rejoined the group chat 'The Romantics'_\- there. Unblocked. I sigh. They seriously haven't renamed the name of the chat? My eyes widen.

_7/7 people are active._

How come no one isn't saying anything? The silence is killing me. I groan.

_ColeWilliams: thank you for this. You performed very well during the concert. I'm sorry I had to barge in and make you collapse like that. And I'm sorry for everything else._

_ColeWilliams: you can block us again if u want._

_DeLaTREY: MIMI's BACK?! MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI_

_DeLaTREY: what r u talking about Cole, dont say that she might do it._ -I giggle at Trevor. He was always the funny one.

_LizPalmer: pls dont block us again or Cole's heart will be shattered. (And she'll ignore me bc its kinda cool to be queen bee again)_ -Alison! I laugh.

_EllieG: Mimi! She's not the only one who missed you :))) _-Ah, the clingy cutey pie Eleanor.

_ColeWilliams: oh so now u come crawling back to me_

_ColeWilliams: huh, Liz._

_LauHarvey: Stop fighting. Mimi is finally here and all u do is bitch talk with each other _-I missed Laurel too. An arrow pierces my heart realizing they haven't changed their usernames. Still the nicknames I decided for them.

_MichaelBartonII: guys will u shut up im having a business conversation with Mimi's boyfriend's future record label_

_DeLaTREY: lol mimi isnt even replying_

_DeLaTREY: r we that annoying sorry_

_DeLaTREY: MIMI HAS A BOYFRIEND?!_

_SincereLily: I don't!_

_ColeWilliams: SHE REPLIED_

_LizPalmer: I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD_

_EllieG: ITS WONDERFUL TO HAVE U BACK EMI_

_LauPalmer: why am i hanging out with idiots?_

_MichaelBartonII: my bad. He's not her boyfriend YET_

_DeLaTREY: u mean the rockstar we talked about_

_DeLaTREY: i will only approve if he's hotter than me._

_SincereLily: he's hotter than michael_

_SincereLily: if that counts. :) no offense, Barton_

_DeLaTREY: lemme at him_

_LizPalmer: OOOOH I WANNA MEET HIM_

_LauHarvey: i dont think hed be interested in you, liz. After all, this is mimi we're talking about_

_EllieG: wow can I have a picture?_

_ColeWilliams: i beg to differ emi_

_ColeWilliams: he and michael have the same level of hotness. _

_ColeWilliams: (took it during the concert with my phone)_

_MichaelBartonII: shit._

MichaelBartonII: i knew u shouldn't have come.

_ColeWilliams: aw its ok i still love you_

_SincereLily: guys_

_ColeWilliams: hm?_

_MichaelBartonII: what is it_

_EllieG: here_

_DeLaTREY: wuttup_

_LauHarvey: ya?_

_LizPalmer: yep_

_SincereLily: i'm sorry for everything too._

_SincereLily: and i missed you :)_

_Dear Macchiato,_

_People called us the Romantics because we were too obsessed with love. It started as a joke, but we've come to accept that fact. Trevor was the playboy, the king, Michael was the prince, everyone loved him, I was his princess, I loved everyone, Liz was the queen, everyone worshipped her, she got who she loved most of the time, Ellie was Cinderella, the dreamer. Laurel was the fairy godmother, a sarcastic who claims to hate socializing. And Colette... Well, she's another princess. But it's okay now, since my fairytale included a new character, or an old one who recently exposed himself, a dorky rebel who pretends to be a wolf but is really just a husky._

_-Caramel_


	24. Questions

Filler chapter. Relatively peaceful. Getting closer to the ending. Yay.

* * *

Saturday

**Friendship**

"When's the ceremony?" I ask dad, who immediately chokes on his coffee.

"There isn't a plan yet."

I nod and sit down in front of him, the little table of the lving room separating us. "Since when have you been going out?"

"Earlier this year." I nod again and he sighs, smiling. "Makes you restless, huh."

I roll my eyes. "Of course it does. All of this came out of nowhere."

"You mean like Mimi?" I feel my cheeks turn pink. Dad laughs. "You two really suit each other. She's really different compared to Sora."

"I know."

"Look at how you've changed. If this were you during last year, you would say 'She doesn't even know me', and now it's like she's the only one who really does."

I cringe. "That obvious?" Rare times my dad speaks of romance.

"You're easy to read when you're in love."

I cross my legs and smirk. "Unlike you?"

"Very much unlike me." He exaggeratedly nods. I chuckle. Guess it runs in the blood after all.

_MichaelBartonII: guess what_

_FriendlyHusky: ur dad has a new girlfriend_

_MichaelBartonII: well yea but other than that_

_FriendlyHusky: my parents are getting married again_

_MichaelBartonII: i know that... Ok. Let me just tell u._

_MichaelBartonII: the record label loved u._

_FriendlyHusky: holy shit. Pls tell them i love them back_

_MichaelBartonII: and Mimi_

_FriendlyHusky: what_

_MichaelBartonII: mr. Douglas said u guys have so much potential and had the whole package already and..._

_MichaelBartonII: he wants to sign the both of u._

_FriendlyHusky: FUCK_

_FriendlyHusky: I JUST DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN_

_FriendlyHusky: r u shitting me?_

_MichaelBartonII: no im not shitting u... Is mimi ok with that?_

_FriendlyHusky: she's supposed to be. I'll tell her_

_FriendlyHusky: thanks Michael. I really appreciate it._

_MichaelBartonII: don't mention it. The company was just glad they have a next big thing... Mimi unblocked us by the way. It was all so nostalgic_

_FriendlyHusky: really?_

_MichaelBartonII: i guess your personal song during Takeru's concert did the job :)_

_FriendlyHusky: meh_

_MichaelBartonII: thanks._

_MichaelBartonII: it really does have a different effect on mimi... When it comes to you._

_MichaelBartonII: even alison was happy she came back_

_FriendlyHusky: who's alison?_

_MichaelBartonII: let's just say people treated her like a goddess... Until of course, mimi came into the picture._

_FriendlyHusky: and she's part of the romantics?_

_MichaelBartonII: yeah. Did i mention there are only two guys? Me and Trevor._

_FriendlyHusky: must be tiring_

_MichaelBartonII: tell me about it. We're so sick of the drama_

_FriendlyHusky: what kind of drama_

_MichaelBartonII: for instance, it used to be Mimi versus Alison, and I was on mimi's side_

_MichaelBartonII: the fact that Liz used to like me didnt help too_

1:45 pm

**Sincerity**

Today's my third photoshoot, promoting head accessories, mostly assorted hats. Once again, my mentor kept criticizing me. It can't be helped. I'm new. "Mimi-chan, lift your chin up some more... No, that's too much." She sighs and gives the photographer a hand signal. "Let's take a break." The other models throws glares to me. I roll my eyes to myself and sit on my folding chair, facing the mirror of the make-up stand. I look at myself. I cringe. Definitely too much. I can't see my original face anymore.

"Why did she get accepted in here anyway?"

"They say it's because she's a friend of Narumi Akemi."

"The legendary glamour model? Friends with Tachikawa? No way." They cackle, and I feel my fists clench. I sigh. It's no use. It's always been like this with me. But it's different now. I know I can handle it. I close my eyes and hum the tune

_we can kick it here for hours, and just mouth off about the world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

"Mimi-chan." My mentor, the tallest, bright orange haired stick model, catches my attention.

"What is it, sensei?"

She looks over to the other girls who were whispering. Then looks at me up and down. "We need to talk."

Monday, Lunch

"I've decided to go for the music industry." I proudly announce. The Chosens light up, smiling for me.

"That's great, Caramel. I'll pray for the music industry." Taichi jokes. I smack him.

"But if that doesn't work, I was hired by a modelling agency." I smile. They all put on a face that says, As expected.

"What took you so long to decide?" Yamato smirks. I narrow my eyes at him, shrugging. People. And my immune system. He should know.

"As a congratulations, have this cupcake I baked." Sora hands me a chocolate pastry on a plate.

"I helped her with that, since she wanted to learn how to bake other sweets other than those cookies." Taichi brags.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not hungry. If it means anything it looks really delicious!" I smile and sit down beside Yamato. He stares at me.

He raises an eyebrow. "Have you been sleeping?"

"That's what humans do, yes." I tilt my head in confusion.

"Now that he mentioned it... You do look a bit tired." Sora says. "There's a bag under your eyes."

"And you look a little pale." Yamato agrees.

"I'm fine, you guys. It's just your imagination."

**Friendship**

Sora gives me a worried look. I nod to her. Other than this, I have news. "Hey Mimi, did you get to see Michael when he was here during the concert?"

She shakes her head. "He told me he had to leave early." Because of Mr. Douglas.

"So you didn't see the representative of our soon-to-be record label?" She gapes excitedly. "He taped us. They loved it." The Chosens look at each other and cheer me on.

"That's so cool. I knew you could do it." Mimi nudges me.

"They wanted to sign you in, too."

Her eyes widen and she leans forward. "No way."

"Yes." I ruffle her hair. "Now. I need to compile all your performances earlier this year so I can send it to them." Mimi hugs me in anticipation, almost so tight that I couldn't breathe. I laugh and turn to Koushiro, his face still healing. "Help me?"

"I'd be glad to." He smiles. I wonder if that hurts? His face hasn't healed yet. "Let's do it after class."

"Let's mass-produce it. To share with the other Chosen Children." Mimi suggests. I nod. It'll be like her first album. "I have work today for another photoshoot, so I won't be able to come."

Apparently, the expression on my face was too observable for Taichi to keep quiet about my feelings. "Aww. No one's going to walk home with Yamato." I kick his leg underneath the table. "Ouch." Mimi giggles. "I was joking. Of course me and Sora would love to walk with you!"

"... Swear I won't be a third wheel?"

"That never stopped you and Sora dragging me along on your dates back then." He rolls his eyes.

I share a nostalgic look with the girl. "They weren't dates if we asked you to come, Taichi." She flicks him on the head. Actually, I did plan them to be dates. Only for us two. Sora just wanted him to come along. Because everybody knows she thinks everything is more fun with Taichi. Bitterness not intended.

"So is it okay with Nagisa for me to be alone with you?" I knock on the open door.

"Of course. She knows you're taken anyway." I roll my eyes at his indifferent sarcasm. Koushiro answers, without looking back at me. Makes me wonder if he's gonna marry a robot someday.

I take a seat beside him and glance at the chair on his left, a box of pocky and canned orange juice. I hand him a flash drive, full of Mimi's recordings, including her audition. "Are you two dating now?"

He raises an eyebrow, finally locking gazes with me. "I should be the one asking you that."

"Well I'm not making a move... Yet."

"I used to be."

"What?"

"What?" Koushiro nervously looks at his screen again. I could almost laugh. He answered wrong. He probably thought I would say something else. Clicks a folder entitled _Mimi's songs_. But before that, something catches my eye. Silence.

"Do you watch porn?"

"This is something highly unsuitable to ask at the current circumstances."

"What's that folder named _Secret Files_?"

"Something I always forget to delete."

Then I remember that moment. "Are those more of the pictures of Mimi I saw on your phone?"

He smirks. "Smart."

I lean back on my chair. "You were supposed to delete it?"

"Why? Do you want me to send it to you?"

"No. She could show me herself." He sighs, but there's no sign of disappointment. "... So, does this mean I can ask you about your feelings for her?"

"Sure. But let's get one thing straight, Yamato."

"What is it?"

"I hope you won't hate me for this but I just never got to tell you. It's the perfect timing, since you're over it."

"Pretty sure I won't react violently."

"I will never forgive you for choosing Sora over Taichi."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. No one really is. But that guy will keep getting hurt if he keeps forgiving people over friendship and not his happiness." His tone is calm and consistent, and not angry. But it still shook me.

"You really are his best friend."

"We all are."

"I'm really sorry Koushiro."

"Did you notice how he was feeling back then? Or were you really oblivious?"

"I saw the signs, but I didn't know what it really meant until it was too late."

"I knew I couldn't completely blame you." He smiles, undestanding. My eyes drift back to his mouse. Open Secret Files.

"Are those... Voicemails?"

"Every year since she moved away, she send me a voicemail singing happy birthday."

"Did you love her?"

He smiles. "I did, but I'm moving on."

"You're giving up? Why?"

"You."

"She might pick you over me."

He laughs. "It took her three years to be completely comfortable with me, and for me to realize she's not as bad I thought." He looks over, eyes filled amusement. "It took you less than six months."

"... And you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? It's so clear you two should be together. The true polar opposites... Yet the two birds with the same feather. Meant to fly the same paths, in different ways." I look to the screen, there weren't any photos of them together. Just Mimi.

"When did you realize you were in love with her?"

He chuckles and clicks on a picture. A screenshot of a previous conversation.

_SincereLily: koushiro i hate it here there are no computer nerds to be friends with_

_WittyAnonymous: theyre probably just running away from you_

_SincereLily: well at least you wont run away from me right?_

_SincereLily: right?_

_WittyAnonymous: believe me i've tried_

_SincereLily: :(_

_SincereLily: thats what i really like about you koushiro_

_SincereLily: that youve overcome your fear of me :)_

_SincereLily: thank you_

_WittyAnonymous: whats there to be scared about?_

_SincereLily: i dunno. Sometimes im pretty scared of myself too_

_WittyAnonymous: i'll try to save you if that happens_

_SincereLily: i miss you_

_SincereLily: thats one of the few times you acted_ _like_ _youre ok with me being with you_

_WittyAnonymous: you should know i have trouble with conveying my feelings_

_WittyAnonymous: i miss you too mimi. Promise me nothing will change when you get back, alright?_

_SincereLily: of course! I'll still be the prettiest girl who loves being your best friend_

**Knowledge**

I can tell he was jealous while he was reading. Not the frustrated type. More like, _that could have been me and her if we hadn't waited so long_. "Even when you weren't talking, ever since Jyou-senpai told me, I knew from the start that I would lose."

"Told you what?" Oops. "Him too?" I nod. He smirks. "I rooted for him before."

"We all did, to be honest. Taichi-san just supported me because he was closer than with Jyou."

"He was there first."

"He is an inseperable part of her... But you're the missing piece. Likewise for her. You complete each other. I can see it."

"I never thought I was missing something before she came along."

"You mean before you got to know her."

"How about Taichi?"

"She had a crush on him."

He leans forward, gaping. "What?"

"Not as deep as Sora-san's feelings, but yeah. She always told me that he was cute and all."

"Should've seen that coming." He sighs, I smile. Taichi isn't hard to like. "I have another question."

"Go figure. But if it's advice, clearly I know nothing about pursuing the girl I like."

"Definitely."

"Do you know what happened?"

I furrows my eyebrows, turning to him. "No. Does this have something to do with her syndrome?" Yamato's eyes widen. He knows. "Jyou told me."

"Do you know Alison?"

"Who's that?"

He shake his head. "Never mind." I wonder if Jyou knows more? I click on the file. Mimi sings _Happy Birthday,_ her voice cute and a little higher-pitched. He smirks. I raise an eyebrow. "I don't think me and her would have been so close back when she was fourteen. Not only because she was pink haired, but also because I was much more close minded."

"You two have grown. It's the perfect time."

He looks away in thought. Then smirks. "Regarding pursuing the girl you like..."

"Clearly I don't have a talent in singing."

"Do you know how to flirt?" I give him a look. He chuckles. "One tip. Say the little things you feel when you want to do something for her. Like clues."

"That's one way of flirting?"

"Yeah. There's a hard way too. One that you have to write songs- I mean do stuff together and use those mutual interests to amuse each other."

**Love**

Kurumi and Mikuru were sort of pestering with Taichi's hair, braiding some strands together while he was painfully reading a paper, probably a letter pf request from one of the clubs. Aiko was typing peacefully, headphones on. Which means Nagisa was doing a checkup around the campus.

"I brought cupcakes and tea." I step in, opening a lunch bag. The twins grin in excitement. Taichi, after pulling out rainbow colored ties on his hair, and Aiko surround me while I pour them a cup.

Kurumi pulls out the vanilla one. "Yummy." Then she wraps her arms around me. I pat her head.

"You can be their mother, Sora-san." Aiko says, chuckling.

"No she can't. That would mean I'll be the father. And I'm not ready." We laugh at Taichi's joke.

"Speaking of pregnancy, when do you think would be the right age for a woman to have a baby?" Mikuru asks, looking at me. I blush. Taichi chokes on the tea.

"This is just a guess, but probably in her late twenties."

"Oh..." They look at each other nodding.

"You two ask the most inappropriate questions sometimes." Taichi says.

"It can't be helped. They have no one else to answer those questions." Aiko bites a cupcake. I narrow my eyes. He smiles. "They were adopted by a forty year-old single businessman. He wanted to raise kids, playful and cute little girls who can bring him happiness when he's old."

"Papa is the nicest man on earth." Mikuru cheerfully declares. Me and Taichi share a fond look.

"So I was thinking about their question..." Aiko sips his tea. "Don't you think Mimi-chan will get pregnant earlier than what you said?"

Taichi and I laugh. "I guess it's likely. Mimi's mom got pregnant when she was nineteen." I say.

Taichi gapes. "No wonder Satoe looks so young."

"I know right, and I thought rich families give birth later."

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?"

"Father of Mimi's first child and age she'll be a mom."

"Yamato, no doubt." Aiko says, joining in. "I'm guessing from 20-25 years old."

"They're kids would look so attractive." I comment. "18-20 years old."

"Late twenties. Deal?" Taichi says. Us three shake hands. "I don't know Sora... Would Yamato really risk going to be a father early?" He smirks.

"Do you know nothing? Mimi brings out his other side." Taichi cringes. "The cuter more romantic Ishida Yamato."

Aiko laughs. "Or the lustful Ishida Yamato." When he stares at Mimi too much.

"The husky Ishida Yamato." Taichi comments. When he seems like a puppy.

"The gay Ishida Yamato." I add. When I would think he's trying to steal Taichi from me.

"The brocon Ishida Yamato." Taichi says. I roll my eyes.

"You're one to talk."

"So... The Bet? What are the rules?" Aiko asks. Us three put on our thinking faces.

Taichi snaps his fingers. "Losers will have to 'voluntarily' babysit their kid for a day."

**Knowledge**

"Senpai?" I say to her, she was behind the door of the student council. Me and Yamato were gonna give copies to Taichi and Sora. She jumps and scratches her head.

"They sure are enjoying without me..." She says, laughs echo from the room. Sora was inside. Yamato nudges me. I give him a look.

I sigh and hold Nagisa's hand. Then drag her inside. "Oh hey, Kou. Yama." Taichi grins from ear to ear, greeting us. Sora smiles and gives her a cupcake. Nagisa blushes.

"Yamato, we were just talking about you." Aiko says, offering him a cupcake. "When do you plan on getting Mimi pregnant?"

Yamato furrows his eyebrows glaring, and I laugh gently. "Will it be a boy or a girl?" Sora follows up.

"I think he's gonna go for a girl." Taichi says.

"Really? I can absolutely see Mimi pampering her Yamato-like son with clothes." Aiko crosses his arms.

"Twins!" Mikuru and Kurumi comments.

I turn to Yamato. "What are you hoping for?"

He blushes. "Wait a second. Why are we talking about my parenting? I haven't graduated high school yet."

"Do me a favor and be Mimi's child's father. When she's 20 or younger." Sora pats his shoulder. The blonde steps back, shocked. I laugh.

"That's too early. Do it when Mimi's 25." Aiko says.

"Nope. This is Yamato. He plans for things like this. Late twenties." Taichi pinches the blonde's cheeks.

"I'm not even sure if we're going to start dating." Yamato smacks Taichi on the head.

"One thing's for sure." I hold out a hand. "That among the Chosens, they're the first ones to bear a child." Everyone nods, while Yamato turns red.

"Why us?"

"It's only natural. How could you or any other male resist Mimi? And how could Mimi or any ofher female resist you?"

We parted ways to on the way home, the former legendary love triangle, and Aiko and the twins, because he decided Nagisa should pair with me. It was a comfortable type of silence. I look around. Winter was coming. What would be good to say at the moment? Bringing up the weather is a bad idea, said Yamato.

"It's cold." She says. Guess she didn't feel the silence was okay after all.

"Would you allow me to offer you some heat?" I ask, and she blushes. I want to punch myself. Wrong choice of words. I scratch my head and clear my throat.

And hold her hand. She blushes but squeezes my fingers anyway. "Thank you."

"Still cold?"

"Believe me, if you do something else, I might end up taking my scarf off."

**Friendship**

"Guys do you mind if we stop by the library? I need to return the pastry recipe book I borrowed." Sora says. Me and Taichi shrug.

"The library seems so unfamiliar." Taichi looks around the racks. I roll my eyes. Sora talks to the clerk who was her mother's friend.

I scan the glass magazine racks. Some high profile musical artists featured, and I also saw Michael's father in one front page. Then her. I poke Taichi's shoulder and point to the open scannable for customers copy. It was a picture of Mimi wearing a pastel blue knitted beanie with a pom pom on the top, a long gray sweater, leggings and winter boots. She looked cute. But there was something about that disturbed me. "Wow." Taichi leans closer. "She looks so..."

I cross my arms. "Fake." I know she can do better than this.

"Editorial."

"Controlled."

"Fuck, look at those girls around her."

"They look faker."

"And a lot skinnier." Taichi and I share a suspicious look.

**Love**

"When you and Mimi get together we need to have a double date." I link arms with the both of them, me in the middle. Like before.

"Then what? See who does PDA more?" Yamato chuckles.

"Well at least you didn't say I'm not gonna ask her out." Taichi laughs. "Actually, I'm betting you two would do PDA more."

"Mimi's a cuddler." I add.

Yamato rolls his eyes. Then his eyebrows raise like he remembers something. "Sora, did Mimi tell you anything about Alison?"

"Who's that?"

He looks troubled. "Uhm, nothing. Never mind."

"Isn't she one of Mimi's friends?" Taichi says. "I remember Jyou said a name like that from a while back. Why are you asking?"

"If I were Mimi, I'd have trouble making friends." Yamato replies. "Don't you think so?"

"Isn't it the other way around?" I frown.

"_Real_ friends. Does she have any besides us and the chorale?"

I look at Taichi. "I never really thought about that."

"It's hard to imagine Mimi feeling lonely." Taichi says.


	25. Wanted

Helll all you wonderful people... I also wrote a few oneshots this past few weeks if you want to check them out :) sorry im updating slower and thanks for putting up with me

the song of this chapter is by the band Plug In Stereo. I repeat, I own no tracks mentioned in the story.

* * *

Nov. 20, Wednesday, 9:15 pm

**Courage**

I sniff the air. "Wow. They smell heavenly. Sora if you keep baking stuff I'm gonna lose my muscles." I say from the sofa. Mrs. Takenouchi was downstairs running the shop, while my girlfriend was making caramel stuffed brownies.

I can feel her roll her eyes. "They're not for you. These are for Mimi."

I snort in reply. That didn't stop me from taste eating everything. "The _carrot_ cake didn't even make her flinch. What makes you think she'll eat something with potentially twice as much calories?" For the past days she's been trying to feed her food other than fruits and vegetables, which consists of Mimi's lunch.

"I've got to try. These has caramel." She sighs, and sits beside me, the oven-hot brownies steaming on a plate in front of us. "When Mimi wants something she gets it."

"... But sometimes she doesn't know the things she wants are bad for her." Sora lays her head on my shoulder and places her legs on my lap. I stroke her head. "I hope Yamato does something about it."

"You think he can?"I smirk. "Both of them are so cunning. If they collide, one of them will have to be wrong."

"Mimi's so gullible sometimes. Like snow white who bit the red apple." Sora reaches for a brownie, bites it, them feeds me the rest.

"I would eat the red apple if you were selling it to me." I kiss her on the cheek.

Thursday, Lunch

**Friendship**

I almost cringe at Mimi's fruit platter. I bite my lip and look at Taichi, who was finishing most of Sora's brownies. "Sorry, Sora. I haven't participated in any sport like you this year." Mimi chuckles, eating a grape. "But it's cool that you've found another hobby."

Sora leaned on Taichi, rubbing her face, saying nothing. I get a brownie and pass the plate to the kids. Miyako was giving me a face that said Should I follow Mimi's example? I shake my head. I nudge Mimi. "You should go to band practice on monday." Setsu said he was gonna cook his special carbonara for us.

She looks up in thought. "If I don't have work, I could."

I clench my jaw and look at Taichi. He was chewing hopelessly. And his girlfriend was making a poker face that said I give up. "Mimi, please don't forget that modelling is just a sideline if you're serious about music." I hold her shoulder.

"I'm trying to do my best in both." Feeds me a grape.

"Don't feed me if that's all your having for lunch."

"It's healthy." I look at Jyou with a disgusted look. He shrugs. Even he wouldn't eat a fruit platter for lunch.

"Do you have work later?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Want me to pick you up? We could get Starbucks after."

Her nose scrunches. "My coach told me to lay off the sugar. But thanks for asking." She kisses me on the cheek.

I knit my eyebrows and gape at Taichi and Sora who was holding back their laughter. I cross my arms. "If you think kissing me will get you out of the fact that you're not eating right then you're mistaken."

"Pfft. You need to go out with him, Mimi." Taichi calls out, giggling. I kick his leg under the table.

"Since when did you become my mom, Yamato?" Mimi retorts, clicking her tongue. "You made me lose my appetite." What appetite? I see Takeru bite his lip, looking away. I was about to open my mouth when Sora gives me a subtle stop sign with her hand, signalling me that it's not good to argue with Mimi when she's like this. I run my hand over my hair.

"It's so obvious on your face that you argued with Mimi a while ago." Sora chuckles. I was in the window seat of Math class, the three of us in the farthest row, Taichi beside Sora, trying to keep his posture and eyes open because he is now the Student President.

"Even if this isn't the first time I've witnessed her stubborn side, this is the first time I've said back something to her. It's so frustrating."

"Tell me about it."

"She's blinded."

"That's the thing with her, when her determination isn't what everyone recommends."

I grunt. "It even got her to kiss me insincerely."

"You're sulking." Sora laughs, the disappoint obvious in my tone. "What are you planning to do about it?"

"I'm gonna visit her during work."

"Ew. And meet her bitch model friends?"

"Trust me. I don't friend bitches who act like they're real people."

"So Mimi brings out the Sassy Yamato, too huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The model agency Akemi texted me about was 25 stories high, a building one ride away from our school. On the 9th floor, was their studio for the current project. Different colored haired girls, very unfittingly dyed, smiled and sometimes winked at me. I shiver. There she was, along with some other models with generic faces, she was in the middle this time, holding an ugly bright magenta leather purse.

She was right. She was the sexiest out of all of them, I guess that meaning they consider her the fattest. I click my tongue. The photographer finally lets them go. Mimi walks towards me with an indifferent face. "They're so ugly." I whisper.

She rolls her eyes. "They're better than me, at least."

Before I could reply, a very tall orange haired thin lady approach me. "Mimi-chan! Who's this?" She smiles, her gross sparkly white rectangular teeth showing.

"Ah, this is my friend, Ishida Yamato. Yamato this is my modelling coach."

Her eyes widen in admiration, I guess. "The Teenage Wolves? It's nice to meet you." She shakes my hand. I try my best to put an appropriate smile. "How long have you known Mimi-chan?"

"Six years." Mimi pinches my thigh in response.

She raises an eyebrow and gives Mimi an impressed loook. "How nice. Are you gonna stay for long?"

"No." Mimi replies.

"Yes." I say. Princess gives me a stern look.

"How very supportive of you. Please feel free to look around. Come have a sit." The lady offers me a folding chair facing the shoot.

The other girls who worked with Mimi previously, lounged in a makeup area behind me. I turn around and carefully make my way to a wall dividing us, peeking on what they're up to.

"Do you think that's her boyfriend? He looks so attractive."

"Please. There are other fish in the sea. You should be focusing on how good she's getting. Coach wanted her in two pages of a mag today, while we only got one."

"What should we do?"

"Let's give her tips on what to eat."

"Like last time?"

"Sure. She listens to us more than coach, anyway. Last time was one meal per day, right?"

"I heard she's not eating meat anymore."

They giggle annoyingly. I look back at Mimi and see her display boots. I close my eyes in frustration.

I stomp on the middle of the set, shocking everyone in the room. "What are you doing?" She says. I grab Mimi's hand.

"We're going. You're quitting." She struggles, and I'm afraid to tighten my grip on her.

"Stop it!" She says firmly, her other hand on my arm. "I can take care of myself."

I let go. "You have to listen to me. Nothing good can ever come out of this." I move closer to her to whisper. "Especially with the people you're around with."

"Those people do better than me, and I need to do better."

I clench my fists. "This is probably why you didn't have any real friends back in America."

She turns back around, eager to continue the shoot. "You can't tell me what to do or who I am!"

"Fine! Do what you want. These people know you better than I do, anyway."

~.~.~

_MichaelBartonII: I'm proud to say I never really unleashed the beast inside her._

_MichaelBartonII: until i kissed Colette_

_FriendlyHusky: why are other girls act so spiteful to her?_

_MichaelBartonII: because they want to be her_

_MichaelBartonII: i know. Girls_

_FriendlyHusky: shes skipping meals._

_MichaelBartonII: woop that's not good. If colette heard that she would go wild_

_FriendlyHusky: colette really cares for her doesn't she_

_MichaelBartonII: theyre bffs... At least colette likes to think so_

_MichaelBartonII: but emi always told me sora's irreplaceable._

_FriendlyHusky: what about the others in your clique?_

_MichaelBartonII: trevor used to be in love with her, alison used to be her worst enemy, laurel used to hate us, eleanor was her biggest fan_

_MichaelBartonII: so i guess we're not the best but truest friends she could ask for in new york_

_MichaelBartonII: just suck up your pride, say sorry and when she forgives you, she'll be wiling to listen_

_FriendlyHusky: thanks_

_FriendlyHusky: youre such a girl expert_

_MichaelBartonII: i dated her. I know which toothpaste brand she uses_

Friday, Lunch

"Alright, where is she? Is she hiding from me? She wasn't english." I slam a palm on our table. All eyes turn on me. Taichi and Jyou share a look.

"She's at home. Her parents called me." The older replies. "She fainted this morning."

"You're kidding." Silence.

"Want me to sign you as absent or skipping class?" Taichi pulls out an attendance sheet. I stare at him blankly. "Jesus, just go already."

I nervously knock on their door. I hear footsteps and feel someone peeking on the peephole. "Yamato-kun!" Satoe opens the door, obviously astonished I was at their doorstep, especially when classes are going on.

I blush and bow. "May I come in?"

She nods and opens the door wider, Mimi was nowhere to be found in the living room of kitchen. I sigh. "She's still sleeping. The doctors were just here."

She motions me to sit on the sofa. "What did they say?"

She dwells in front of the refrigerator for some drinks. "It was just out of fatigue and lack of nutritional intake. I didn't notice she was cutting off weight. When she brings the vegetables to school, she tells us that she's going to eat it with the cafeteria food." She looks down, handing me a soda.

"I tried to tell her."

She smiles understandingly and laughs. "We really are bad parents." That's kind of pushing it. "When I was pregnant with her, I vowed to myself to let her make her own mistakes. To be free, because we weren't." What does she mean? "Me and her father, we met through our parents. It wasn't necessarily an arranged marriage, but our parents let us meet at a planned time."

I look away. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Oh, I didn't mean for it to sound bad. Of course we fell in love with each other in the end. Mom didn't expect me to get pregnant so early. It's also the fact that Keisuke's job was just passed down from his dad." She sips her cherry flavored drink. "In any case, when I scold Mimi-chan, it's just lasts for fifteen minutes at most. I never want her to regret the things she does, especially if she learns sometthing from it, and she needs to realize values by herself."

"You are a very good mother."

She grins, blushing. "Oh, stop it, Yamato-kun. Like Mimi said, you really like flattering."

"Really? My friends call me brutally honest." I look at the clock. 2:45 pm. "Tachikawa-san, did Mimi tell you about her peers in the agency?"

"She never tells me anything anymore. Sometimes I bet it's because she thinks I'm too busy for her, but it's totally the exact opposite. What about these peers?"

"It's really sad how often being anxious is mistaken for rudeness and arrogance."

"I see." She blinks. "I bet you two had an argument about that."

I nod. "I just don't like it when people act oblivious to discriminating actions of others. They pretended to be her friends."

She smiles. "I'm grateful that you're genuinely worried about her, Yamato-kun. The others have given up, I think." Others? "You don't have to worry anymore, Mimi learns. But really. Thank you." I blush. She giggles. So that's where Mimi gets it. "It's ironic. I pointed to your group picture when she was ten, and ask her who you were, because I thought you looked the cutest out of all the guys."

I feel my whole face heat up more. "What did she say?"

"That guy? That's Yamato-kun. He doesn't really talk much. So I don't know a lot about him. But he's a good big brother."

I smile. "Sounds like her."

"When I pointed at you again, on the group picture taken on Sora-chan's birthday, I told her you looked dashing."

"You're the one who likes flattering, Tachikawa-san."

"Mimi told me, that's a husky dressed up as a person dressed up as a White King." She shakes her head hysterically. "It was so cute."

I shrug. "They're my favorite dogs. Sora did say I resembled one, rather than a wolf." Cold blue eyes, mysterious expression, and has a clingy, cute and loyal side.

She smiles endearingly then stands up. "I should be leaving now. I'm gonna go grocery shopping." She looks at her watch. "Mimi-chan should be waking up soon."

"Eh? You're leaving me alone with her?"

"Of course. She trusts you." She pats my shoulder. "I think you're good for her too." She picks up her coat by the rack. "Oh and Yamato-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"Call me Satoe."

I didn't know why she left when their refrigerator is fully stuffed. I scan the kitchen and decide Mimi should have warm milk. When I knock on her door, there is no answer. I roll my eyes, but maybe she's still sleeping. I open the unlocked door, peeking. Two pale little hands clutched the thick pastel aqua green blanket, pulling it up to hide her whole head. Certainly not sleeping.

"What a kid." I chuckle, whispering to myself. She doesn't move an inch when I place the tray of her milk on a desk and sit down on an upholstered stool beside her bed. "Are you that mad at me?" Still no answer.

I proceed to do something Mimi can never be quiet about, besides singing to her. Tickling always works. She squeals cutely, sitting up. "Kya-! Stop!" I laugh, and her face is fully revealed. I frown when I see tear marks on her cheek. She huffs grumpily and lays back down on her bed. "I don't feel like facing you right now."

"If I say I'm not mad at you, will you say the same to me?" She peeks behind her comfy blanket in reply. I soften my expression.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is strained and muffled, fabric blocking the sound.

"Come again?" She whines. I laugh and move my seat closer, patting her head. "I'm sorry too." What I said went too far.

She buries her face in my chest, wrapping her arms on my waist. "Am I starting to become a burden?"

Everybody becomes a burden once in a while. "Nah, you're still you."

"I saw what they were doing to me. But at the same time, I also thought about wanting to losing weight."

"Holding back anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to be dead."

"I'm sorry if I made you think they know me better than you."

I bite my lip, wanting to say I dream of the day I'll know you better than everybody else. "I don't understand why you'd want to lose weight, confidence isn't knowing they'll like you, it's not caring if they don't."

She looks down and holds my hand, drawing circles on my palm. "Ever since you sang that song, I felt like I can do anything."

My heart twists. "You can do anything. I just don't want you to lose sight of what you're really aiming for."

She smiles, some color returning to her face. "Who knew you were such a worrywart."

I roll my eyes and run my palm over her head, brushing strands of her hair back. "Everyone except you."

"Do you think I should quit?"

"They don't deserve you if this is what they have to offer."

"Funny. Something like this happened back in America too."

"True friends don't make you want to better because they love you even at your worst."

"You love me at my worst?"

"I just can't see a bad side of you at all." Maybe annoying and stubborn, but not bad, only human. She blushes at my response. I smile. She pats the space beside her, motioning me to climb on the bed. I sit beside her, my legs stretched. She lays her head down on my shoulder. "Are you gonna resign?"

After a few seconds, she nods. "I'm okay with who I am right now." I pinch her cheek briefly. "Knowing you're okay with who I am."

"Everyone's okay with who you are. You should be too."

"I forget I'm myself sometimes."

I chuckle. "But you really won't change."

"Yamato?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me six feet under the stars. Even if it doesn't count literally."

"Maybe someday." I hand her the milk. "Oh and I called Akemi already. She's telling them you're quitting so you don't need to go back."

"Man, why are you such a mom?"

"Maybe because I didn't grow up with one much."

"Shit." She squeezes her eyes shut and turns away.

"I'm not offended. They got back together because of you anyway."

"What are you talking about? They got back together because of love."

I smirk. "That night after Takeru's birthday celebration, mom brought our favorite childhood disney movies. Dad chose to watch _Lilo and Stitch_, since both me and Takeru cried the first time we watched it." She perks up in curiosity, leaning closer. I close my eyes in sentiment. "Stitch said, _this is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good. Still good_."

"Awww." Her eyes sparkle as she squeezes my hand. I feel my cheeks turn pink. "Now that you've mentioned it, you do remind me of Stitch." I raise an eyebrow. "Bad at english." I frown. "A little monster." I roll my eyes. "But cute." She giggles.

"And blue."

"And fluffy."

"I'm not fluffy."

"You're hair is, a bit."

"If I'm Stitch, you can be Lilo."

"I don't want to be Lilo."

I laugh. "Why not?"

"Because she treats Stitch as her pet... And then eventually only as her brother."

I look down and avoid her words. "So... Yay?"

"Yay." She pulls up her blanket to her chest. "Now," puts on a puppy dog face. "For the usual therapy."

I narrow my eyes in confusion. "Therapy?"

"Your dedicated song, to make me feel better, like always." She giggles.

I sigh, a corner of my mouth raises. "This one's not really popular-"

"It doesn't matter as long as it comes from you." She tucks herself deeper in her nest.

"This is supposed to be a duet." I say. She blinks. "Which means, as much as possible, we need to sing it together someday." She grins in reply. I learned this song by myself, when I was getting over Sora courtesy of the radio. I start.

_You don't know what you got so you just give it away, to anyone who's looking,_

_Makes your heart want to stop, when he refuses to stay,_

_Oh, oh, so save your love for somebody who earns it,_

_Don't cave because all the wait'll be worth it, don't be something you're not 'cause you'll be running in place,_

_Feel like you might come undone, well, you're not the only one,_

_'Cause we all just wanna be wanted, want to be all somebody needs._

_Yeah, we're all just looking for something, that gives us a reason to believe,_

_That no matter what you're going through, you hold on to the key,_

_Yeah, we all just wanna be wanted, so if you're wanted, let me hear you say_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah, you're beautiful_

_Oh, oh, oh, let everybody know_

_Oh, oh, oh, it's indisputable_

_You don't know what it's like, to have a place called home,_

_Getting pulled in all directions, and since your parents gave up, you were left with nowhere to go,_

_Feel like you might come undone, well, you're not the only one, yeah,_

_'Cause we all just wanna be wanted. Wanna be all somebody needs,_

_Yeah, we're all just looking for something. That gives us a reason to believe,_

_That no matter what you're going through. You hold on to the key,_

_Yeah, we all just wanna be wanted. So if you're wanted. Let me hear you say_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah, you're beautiful_

_Oh, oh, oh, let everybody know_

_Oh, oh, oh, it's indisputable_

_So save your love for somebody who earns it_

_Don't cave because all the wait'll be worth it_

'_Cause we all just wanna be wanted. Wanna be all somebody needs._

_Yeah, we're all just looking for something. That gives us a reason to believe._

_That no matter what you're going through. You hold on to the key._

_Yeah, we all just wanna be wanted. So if you're wanted. Let me hear you say_

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah, you're beautiful_

_Oh, oh, oh, let everybody know_

_Oh, oh, oh, it's indisputable_

_So save your love for somebody who earns it,_

_Don't cave because all the wait'll be worth it._

All the wait will be worth it. I promise.

Evening

**Sincerity**

Mom comes home with new shoes and ingredients for a special heavy big dinner tonight. "When did Yamato-kun leave?" She asks, disappointment obvious on her face. "What a shame. I wanted him to taste my cooking."

"A few hours ago, when he made sure I ate a snack and got some rest." I wrap my arms around her, while she was washing the vegetables. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry for mistakes. No one wants to make them, but you know they're inevitable." She hugs me back. "So instead, just embrace it."

"Will this get in the way of what I want to be? Will you still support me while I try and become a singer?"

"It all depends on you, darling. I'm just here for you to feel safe and love you."

"Why was your answer when I was thirteen different?"

"Because you were different."

Monday

"Mimi-chan! I'm so glad you're feeling better." Akira lights up. I sit beside him and Yutaka.

"What are we playing for today, Yamato?" Takashi turns to the blonde, setting aside his promised carbonara.

"Tove Lo. She's great." He pushes a button on the player.

I tug on his sleeve. "If you don't mind, I also brought a mixtape of random songs from my collection."

He smiles as I hand it to him. "Can't wait to hear it." After Yamato's turn, he inserts my disc in the console. I hope I wasn't blushing.

"You might think it's typical and mediocre, but I really like it." I comment, as the intro plays.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on_

I feel his eyes linger on me, and I look away, acting oblivious.

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down _Takashi clears his throat. The three members stare at me with an expectant knowing look. Even Akira shrugs.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life, now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_ finally, he starts to hum. The lyrics fall out of my mouth.

_We can dance, until we die_ Yutaka follows. Then Takashi and Akira. Before we knew it, the whole room was practically screaming.

_You and I, will be young forever_ Yamato laughs and takes both my hands, waving them up and down silly.

_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a, teenage dream_ Yutaka and Akira does the same, while Takashi takes a picture.

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and, don't ever look back, don't ever look back_ he kept his eyes locked to mine, and our smiles didn't fade. The song didn't fade.

_My heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_ he grabs his bass, and when the others understand, they start to position themselves on their respective instruments.

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach_ Yamato turns his head to a mic beside his place in the middle, motioning me to join them in their miniature stage.

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_ I step on the surface, and his smile feels like I've should have been here way before.

_I'm complete, let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love, we can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_ We sing.

_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a, teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

_You_

_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_No, my heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight, let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

Nov. 31, morning

**Courage**

"Aiko, updates on the proposal?" I hang my scarf and coat on the rack yawning and wonder how they manage to wake up earlier than I do. Then again, I'm Yagami Taichi. Lazy cold weather only make me lazier.

"Shiroyuki approved it." He answers. "Any reason why the winter break starts at the 14th?"

I shrug and glance at Nagisa who was occupied with reading a book. "Don't be a wuss, Narumi. I know I'm biased. It's Koushiro's birthday."

Aiko sighs, as Nagisa looks up. I smile. "Would you believe me if I told you that guy is months younger than Mimi?" Aiko shrugs and Nagisa nods understandingly. "So... How was recording with her? Alone without obstacles named Ishida Yamato?"

"Great. Though even if he wasn't present, I did feel like he was there."

"Haunting you? He does that affect on people."

"Not haunting me. Just in Mimi's songs." I gape and he places his index finger on his mouth. "Shut up."

Lunch

"Our baby boy is gonna grow up. Any ideas on celebration?" I pinch the redhead's cheeks fondly. He groans. We all know Koushiro doesn't like surprises. One time he almost called the police on us when we were staggering inside his apartment with the lights off. Itwas hard to keep quiet with 10 people and their digimon.

"The presence of Nagisa, duh." Sora says.

Mimi suddenly pokes the subject of attention. "You haven't spilled the beans to me on you being her hero, yet."

Koushiro blushes. "I'm not a hero." He turns to me with an embarassed look. "How come you call me the baby boy? I'm not the youngest."

"I know. Sometimes you think like the oldest. But Takeru and the others are the kids. You are our baby." I grin, squinting my eyes cheerfully. He glares.

"Can we have a sleepover? We haven't done those for a while." Mimi shrugs sheepishly. "You know... With complete members... Like me." Yamato smiles.

"Then it's decided. A sleepover." I announce. Koushiro gives me a look of nonchalant approval. "With Nagisa." He drops his chopsticks. "What? You don't like it when she's there?"

"Who doesn't he like?" Nagisa pops out of nowhere behind me, holding a lunch tray, the usual peaceful look on her face.

"Koushiro doesn't like it very much when you're not around." Mimi states, smiling sweetly, making Nagisa blush. Us children bite our lip and hold back our laughs. Koushiro widens his eyes at Caramel. "His birthday is coming up, did you know?" I feel Koushiro kick Mimi's leg under our table.

"Taichi j-just mentioned it a while ago." Hah, here's the flustered Nagisa.

"You're invited to a sleepover at his house with all of us." Sora says, backing Mimi up. I swear sometimes I'm jealous of their friendship.

"E-Eh? Wouldn't you mind?"

"Of course. It's Kou-kun's birthday after all, not ours." Mimi ensures. There's nothing Izumi can do about this now.

Afternoon

**Sincerity**

"December is coming! You know what that means!" Aoyama-sensei winks at us. I give Tokiya a confused look. He only smiles. "Christmas Carolling!"

"It's a tradition of the chorale. We prepare tremendously unlike any other club." He whispers. I nod enthusiastically.

"... You mean unlike the Teenage Wolves?" I smirk. The annual Christmas Concerts. Tokiya rolls his eyes.

"They're not a club. They have four fixed members." He crosses his legs and stares at me. "By the way, have you been losing weight?"

"Why, is it a good thing?"

"You look somewhat tired."

"I have just been notified by the faculty that december 14th will be the end of the term." Aoyama-sensei announces, while the class cheers. I applaud Taichi in my head. "That means we'll have to prepare throughout the week. We'll go carolling around the school while classes are ongoing and give around candy canes."

Evening

**Friendship**

_MichaelBartonII: what do u give your girlfriend on christmas_

_FriendlyHusky: ruby bracelets_

_FriendlyHusky: tried with sora_

_MichaelBartonII: i ran out of ideas_

_MichaelBartonII: colette was there everytime i gave mimi a worthy gift_

_FriendlyHusky: its just christmas though,_

_FriendlyHusky: i mean its not like its your anniversary like mine and sora's_

_FriendlyHusky: oh yeaaaah it is your anniversary lol_

_MichaelBartonII: i have to think of something by myself._

_MichaelBartonII: which reminds me_

_FriendlyHusky: what_

_MichaelBartonII: why arent you making a move on her?_

_FriendlyHusky: its a secret_

_FriendlyHusky: chill. if everything goes well,_

_FriendlyHusky: then it'll go well_

_MichaelBartonII: wtf_

_MichaelBartonII: what a secretive asshole_

_FriendlyHusky: you're not my friend if you don't know that_

_FriendlyHusky: congratulations_

_MichaelBartonII: feels good to be wanted by the Ishida Yamato_

_FriendlyHusky: likewise_

_FriendlyHusky: you're in the friendzone tho_


	26. Stolen

Alright, alright. Here it is. :) btw i have homework and i dont want to do it. Ugh.

who else are suckers for bromances (i used to draw taishirou and jyoumato a lot) so yah. I might update soon again hehe

* * *

December 3

**Friendship**

"You've really outdone yourself this year, Yama." Akira pats me on the back. "All the songs sound great." We skipped class for another band session again... Except it's not skipping if your best friend is the Student Council President. Only an extracurricular meeting.

"It's not like I'm the only one who made them." I smirk.

"I can't wait until Christmas Eve comes." Takashi says. "Only a few weeks to go." Lucky for them they don't have to wait for something good to happen until february.

"Speaking of Christmas traditions, the chorale's gonna go carolling again right?" Yutaka comments, unplugging his keyboard. He clears his throat and smugly smiles, moving his eyebrows. "You know what that means."

"Mimi-chan." Akira squeals. "I wonder if they're gonna wear costumes. She's gonna look a lot desirable like always." I roll my eyes.

"When are they planning to do it?"

"The eleventh. When we joined it was held on a friday right?" Yutaka snaps his fingers.

"Christmas, huh." I fiddle with Takari and lean back on our couch. Christmas, meaning gifts. I sigh. "I'm having the same dilemma with Michael."

"What is it?" Takashi asks.

"What do you give girls for Christmas?"

They break into laughter. "Yamato, it's like you forgot how to make a girl like you." Takashi wipes his glasses. She liked me, but she didn't love me. "The 25th is so far away."

I lean forward in frustration. "Haven't you heard it's better to shop early during the Holidays?" Mom did it once on November.

Yutaka shakes his head hysterically. "I don't have a girlfriend and I've never had one, so I wouldn't know."

"Funny how _you're_ inexperienced while Akira had three." I reply. Akira glares. "But seriously, now that you think about it, how did I even come up with the ruby bracelet?"

"Jewelry is love as material objects. At least that's what my mom said. That's why her closet is full of diamonds." -Takashi.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Yeah but Mimi shines more than enough without any glitter."

"Ah, so that's why. For our beloved princess." -Yutaka.

"It would seem materialistic for her, wouldn't it." -Akira. She's used to glamour. I don't want to give her something common. We all look down and think of ideas.

"Stupid Yamato, now I'm worrying about what to give Satoko." My guitarist rubs his temples.

**Sincerity**

The chorale was taking a break from first practicing the carolling setlist." Does this mean Yamato also once participated in this kind of event?" I ask Tokiya who was drinking a bottle of water.

He nods. "He was the most awkward out of all of us." I chuckle in reply. "Time flies so fast... Back then I wouldn't have thought he'd have guts to be a rockstar."

"Back then I wouldn't have thought he'd have guts to be Sora's boyfriend."

Tokiya smiles. "Better having a girlfriend than none." My mouth forms a straight line. I raise an eyebrow. He laughs. "I've never had one."

I gape. "Never?"

"Ever."

"You can't be serious."

"Do I look like a playboy to you?"

"No! Just someone who at least had a relationship before."

He shrugs, turning his eyes into a music sheet. "I just haven't found the one yet... Or rather a somebody."

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Someone who's willing to do anything for me I guess."

"That goes without saying. I mean like facial features? Personality?"

He laughs at my comicality. "Why are you so curious?"

"Hasn't Yamato told you I'm a proud matchmaker?"

"And what? Fix me up with Kido-senpai?"

I lean forward. "So you're into guys?"

He narrows his eyes. "I was joking." We laugh. "How about you? What are you looking for?"

"Mm." I look up and poke my chin. "Someone different."

"From the rest?"

"Or maybe he becomes different because of me."

He smiles. "I think you've found him."

I nod. "I think so too." Tokiya crosses his legs and waits for Aoyama-sensei's cue. "Weird." I add, catching his attention. "I didn't need to look for him. He was there all along."

"I wonder if I'll ever find someone." He whispers.

"Sure you will. Maybe in New York."

"I hope it's next year. I've been told love does miracles."

"Next year?"

"I won't be finishing high school."

"What?"

He chuckles. "NYUPA doesn't require refined education. Just credible talent. Amazing how my parents support me, right?"

I grip his arm. "Say what again?"

"I'm gonna move immediately after this school year ends."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"That means I can go?"

"Of course." I lean back on my chair with my mouth open in shock and cross my arms. He laughs. "Oh and by the way."

"Huh?"

"You're a plausible example of girls I like."

I nod and close my eyes. "And for guys?" He flicks my head jokingly. I giggle.

After class

**Courage**

Sora was being taught by the twins how to handle a DS. I stare at her entertained face and can't help but be lost in thought. Like a mom with her two kids. I stand up from my leather seat. "We're gonna get going now."

Mikuru and Kurumi visually slump and put on sad faces. "Don't worry. You'll see _onee-chan _again tomorrow." I pat their heads. "Aiko, you and Nagisa take care alright?" The pink haired fellow nods and waves to us.

Nagisa stays attached to her computer screen, which she's been doing ever since Koushiro started teaching her the lifestyle of a geek. Or was it basic programming? I wonder how she's gonna apply that knowledge.

**Friendship**

"You're going around the school to sing right?" I turn to her and almost laugh at the baby blue fluffy scarf almost reaching up to her nose and glance at her sweater paws, like a bunny. I wonder if her levels of cuteness correspond to the weather. Summer is delightful, spring-adorable, autumn-charming, winter-irresistible.

I think I got that right.

_Click_

She nods. "Will I be able to-" I cut her off, pinching a cheek. "That's rude."

"You remind me of a snow bunny." White cheeks, pink little nose.

She immensely blushes, looking away, only making her cuter. "I was just asking if us Chosens get to have free tickets to your concert."

"Of course. Just like any other concert, your worth as my friends don't change." I ruffle her hair.

"Aww." She wraps her arms on one of mine, clinging to me. "Stitch-chan."

"Ew." I pinch her nose. She giggles. I smile and put my hands in my pockets. "So. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Love." She answers immediately. I stop on my tracks and raise an eyebrow. She laughs.

_Click_

"From who?"

She shrugs. "From the world." My face is troubled as she snickers and leans on to me, gripping my arm like a child. "You know, it's unattractive when a man asks for something a girl wants."

"Why?"

"Because feelings surpasses words." She kisses my cheek. I blink. "I hope you haven't done that habit with Sora."

"I haven't. I'm sure." I stare at her playful eyes, inches from mine. "It just seems like anything I do won't cut out for you." You're different. I'm no good.

She grins, warm breath tickling my face. "Hit me with your best shot, and I'm satisfied."

"I'm glad I was wrong about you."

"Me too."

_Click_

"Where the fuck is that clicking noise coming from?" It's ruining the moment. Mimi breaks away and we look around. She points to our back. I sigh. The weird stalker was still taking photos. Mimi was holding back her laughter. I roll my eyes and take her hand. She was giggling while we were running away. I can't help but smile. We lost the creepy photographer in an alley near her apartment complex, out of breath, but Mimi still smiling, like the sun piercing my heart with a contagious peace. Ah yes. Winter. The seasonal peak of the Teenage Wolves, that is, according to the media. Maybe they're right.

"What's so funny?" I ask, but I was laughing at us too.

"Nothing." She shrugs and smiles widely, and before I knew what was going to happen she wraps her arms around my waist and her hair is tickling my neck. "It's so fun."

I scoff. "Running away from stalking paparazzi is not fun."

"Running away with you is."

"Mimi shut up."

"What?" She laughs. "Yama, you're blushing. Aw."

"Just don't." I cover my face with the hood from my jacket and look away.

"Why?" She was still amused, I can tell.

"You know why."

"Tell me." She bounces and holds my arm.

"You know that I've always been gullible to consistent cuteness."

She laughs, music to my ears. "It's so fun to tease you."

"Shut up."

"This proves something." I grunt. "That I'm more attractive than you."

I smirk. "I wasn't fighting for that title." She gives a little chuckle, and the breezy air fills the silence for a moment. I look at her face that never gave away her satisfaction. "I hope the photos didn't bother you."

"Nothing bothers me if I have someone I know I'm safe with." Our fingers lock. Then she gasps. "I have just thought of an extra gift to give you!" She pokes my nose.

"What?"

"I'm gonna bake you cookies. Like Sora did." How the heck did she get that idea? Nothing less from Mimi I guess.

"..." I feel myself blush.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah... But..."

"But? Are hers so good they're the most delicious cookies you've ever had?"

"No... I'm not sure. Hers is the only home-made I've tried."

"Then it's settled. A Mimi-flavored batch of cookies for Yamato... And something else." If it's Mimi, then it'll surely taste sweeter, softer and look prettier. Heh. I'll be looking forward to it.

"And something else?"

"I'm not telling you the main course."

9

**Sincerity**

"Toki-kun, if you and Michael happen to share the same classes in the future, don't hesitate to be friends with him, alright?"

"Okay... But aren't you applying as well?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my parents first." I look down. "I don't think I'm credible enough."

He holds my hand. "Then practice and record first, then apply." He gives me reassuring smile. "I know you're really good."

"I'm so lucky to have people like you surround me."

"I'm sure the people around you feel the same."

I smile. "I used to be more confident when I was younger. How ironic." Then the real world hit me.

"I like both sides of you otherwise."

"You're so sweet. How come you've never had a girlfriend yet?"

"Girls like you are rare." He laughs. "And I don't want to fight Yamato."

"I've never thought I'd meet a rival of Yamato other than Taichi."

He smirks playfully. "Oh. So you acknowledge us as rivals for your heart?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "You two are the same." He runs his hand over his azure hair, which also reminds me of a shorter version of Yamato's.

"I hope he ends up with you. You deserve each other."

"That's mean to Sora."

"And Michael, and I have to say, I always knew their relationship wouldn't last."

"Why not?"

"Because Sora could never put Yamato first than Yagami. They were always equals to her. Blondie needs someone who treats him specially." I nod.

"I wonder if I fit that position."

11, History

**Friendship**

Me Sora and Taichi were playing our own tic tac toe, Sora playing the Y, Me the O, and Taichi X, with twelve boxes. We invented this during our first Math class together as the three musketeers. As usual, Sora was winning.

"I don't even want to win anymore. I just want Sora to lose." Taichi crosses his arms after marking one last time, meanwhile the girl was just cackling. "Yamato, you beat her."

I glare at him. "I always try my best, unlike you."

"I'm the boyfriend now, I don't want to hurt her." He jokes.

Me and Sora share an annoyed joking look. I roll my eyes as Taichi grins, satisfied. "You're really playing that card with me?"

The door slides open and reveals a group of reindeer people, elves and Mimi, as Santa Claus. Our teacher welcomes them in. "It's still too early for this, but please let us all welcome, Odaiba High chorale." Aoyama-sensei is in a maroon sweater as she takes out her conducting stick. The boys in the class were leaning forward. Taichi and Sora were giving me knowing looks.

"Gee, doesn't Mimi look so hot as Santa Claus?" Sora teases me, commenting loudly. I glare at her.

Mimi takes the position of front center, probably making her the muse. She bows. "We'll be singing _Jingle Bell Rock_ for this class. I hope you enjoy it."

"That sure fits the rockstar." Taichi says out loud. I rest my face on my palm. Taiora giggles to themselves.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_ this is the first time I've seen Mimi perform with the chorale. She was the lead melody, her voice dominant.

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_ some kid was playing the maracas and Tokiya handled an acoustic guitar.

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun _I can't help but see how Tokiya looked at Mimi while she was gesturing, as they were Santa Claus and his favorite elf.

_Now the jingle hop has begun_ she looks at me and her cheeks turn pink.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_ she looks away. I smile. Her voice is as flawless as ever.

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_ Tokiya winks at me. I wink back. He smirks. I look to my side and Sora was immersed in listening to her best friend.

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square _I hum quietly and Taichi smiles at me. "Join them". He whispers.

_In the frosty air._

_What a bright time, it's the right time_ Mimi sings solo at this verse, backing harmony by the others.

_To rock the night away _Tokiya joins her. Sora sneakily glances at me and smirks. I cross my arms and roll my eyes.

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_

_That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock_ Mimi never stopped smiling during the song, like a true artist. I start to clap, and the whole class follows. The chorale bows.

After Class

**Courage**

"Mimi sure is one heck of a girl." Me and Sora sway our linked hands in the cold breeze.

"She's one of a kind. I knew that ever since I met her."

"I'm talking about what she does to Yamato." I laugh. "It's so extraordinary."

She smiles knowingly. "I've never seen him so confused. Like he doesn't know what to do."

"I think that's the sign that they're meant for each other." I grab hold of both her hands and stop walking. "We reached the park." She looks around and comes closer.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"To waste time." I hope it happens today. She giggles and leads me to the soccer field where I saw her crying one afternoon. She reaches for a abandoned soccer ball and kicks it to me. "In this weather?"

She smirks. "Prove me that you're a true captain."

I look to the goal on my right and abruptly keep the ball between my feet, running and her chasing me, trying to block my path. She was laughing while I was trying my best not to bump against her too hard. In the end, I made the goal. "You didn't even try!" I wrap my arms around her. We fall down on the cold grass hysterically. Still laughing, she sprawls her limbs across the field and closes her eyes. "I can't believe you tried to play with me when you haven't kicked a ball in five years."

She turns her head, our eyes locking. "I'm sorry if leaving the team surprised you too much." The old Sora would have gotten mad at my statement.

I hold her hand. "I'm not mad. Though I was looking for an apology." I pull her closer. "Then again, you know I'd forgive you even without saying."

She rests her head on my chest. It was cold as the usual december, but it didn't feel like it. At least not when her breath touches my neck. "Taichi, where are you going?"

"Not anywhere without you."

She sits up, eyebrows knitted. "I mean the future. Like college?"

"Does my answer have to change?" I sit up myself.

"I mean... You don't have to go to Tokyo U just because I want to go there."

"Where else would I go?"

"What are your plans?"

I sigh and cross my legs. "I don't know yet." She clicks her tongue and looks away. I look down in shame. "But I was thinking of studying law?" Political Science? Philosophy? Her eyes widen. I blush. "What? I don't know. Don't mention this to anyone."

"You're not gonna be a soccer player or something?"

I lean forward. "Why? Do you want me to?"

"Not really." She looks at me with an unreadable expression. Then she smiles. "I was just afraid of time moving too fast."

"We can do this. We're the unstoppable duo." I hug her.

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I'm sorry for doubting you too." She pecks my lips in reply, and suddenly, my nose is damp from something that fell. We look up. I smile and kiss her again, with more pressure. She blinks in confusion. "They say when you kiss someone when it starts to snow, you'll be with them forever." Yay, my plan worked. She grins and pushes me down the grass.

"It's never wasting time if it's with you, is it."

**Sincerity**

"Yamato look, it's snowing." I look out the window and back at him, who seemed uninterested at the weather, still staring at me. "What?"

"You didn't order coffee." He grumbles and glares at my muffin, sipping his Macchiato. "You're not modelling anymore."

"The doctor didn't recommend it to me. Says caffeine isn't good for panic attacks."

Suddenly, he stands up and goes to the counter. I wait. After five minutes he comes back with hot chocolate. "Cheers to the first snowflake of the year." I smile. "Oh and don't worry. I added a shot of caramel and whipped cream." We hold up our mugs and clink it together.

After silence of eating, a thought comes to mind. "Do you have a gift for Kou-kun, already?"

"Not yet. Should we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Let's do it with Jyou-senpai."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He murmurs and looks down.

"Like you don't want anyone to come with us." He innocently shrugs. I roll my eyes. "Jyou-senpai is his best friend, you know."

"Yeah, but you're his best friend too."

"Jyou-senpai's a guy."

"I'm a guy."

I give up and bite my muffin. "You're so cute when you're jealous." He gives me a look. I smirk.

12, Saturday, Odaiba shopping district, Mall

**Reliability**

Mimi waves to me, she and Yamato were at a bench in front of a music store. The girl was wearing a white large coat, a light pink scarf, and some khaki boots. She hands me a styrofoam cup with hot tea. How sweet of her. "Jyou-senpai!" They walk up to me. "Are you mentally prepared to think of an awesome gift for Shiro-chan?"

"Of course! Though I'm not mentally prepared to be a third wheel." Yamato raises an eyebrow. I purse my lips and clear my throat. "What have you thought of, Mimi-chan?"

"I'm going to a bookstore. I think I have a good idea." Of course. The expert. Not to mention she got Koushiro a Nintendo Wii last year. Me and Yamato follow suit and I glance at his out-of-character grey beanie and large sunglasses.

"I hate the paparazzi." He mutters. I chuckle. They probably took photos already. As Mimi was looking around the store and looking for supplies for crafts with Yamato fiddling with each sticker she picks, I catch a familiar figure in the classic novels section.

"Jun?" She jumps in surprise, dropping a book. I pick it up? "Pride and Prejudice?"

"I-It's for a report." She takes it from me, flustered.

"Ah, that's why. I was about to say you have good taste."

She bites her lip. "Really?" I nod. "Oh. Thanks."

"You like classic novels?"

"Ah, sometimes. When I run out of things to do. I get curious of romance back in the old days, so..." She trails off and blushes. "I'm actually gift shopping."

"Really? Me too. For my best friend."

"I see." She checks her watch. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go now." She bows slightly and smiles before walking away.

"See you around."

Yamato pops up behind me. "Is she gone yet?"

"You're unbelievable."

"I've never seen her so... _Human_ before."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "You're the alien sometimes."

He crosses his arms. "Ah, I smell something sweet in the air." I hold my breath, grimace and twitch. "A fragrance of bonds forming." I sigh, relieved. "Hah, I don't say the L word that easily."

I smile. "You're just like Mimi."

"That's new." He says, as I scan the pages of _Oliver Twist. _"You know what else is?" I look at him. "You and Jun."

"You're so amused with this. It's funny."

"It's great. You can replace her as president of my fanclub." I pinch his nose in reply. "I ship you two." I laugh at the weird squeaky sound of his voice. I let go of his nose.

"Awwww." Mimi fawns at us, holding a paper bag. "Senpai's like Yamato's _Onii-san_."

Yamato flutters his eyes at me endearingly. I yawn. "Are you done? Let's go get my gift." Oh shit. Aw, Mimi why'd you have to get me a venti? "But first! I need to go the bathroom."

**Friendship**

"I told you his bladder wouldn't take it." I nudge her. We were at the mall plaza, in front of a jewelry store.

"You're so mean to Jyou-senpai." I meant it as a joke though. Her pink cheeks glow in the pale scenery of winter. "So that's why you like Jyoumi." She whispers.

"Come again?"

She grins. "You trust him as much as Choco."

I shrug. "Our bond is like Taichi's and Koushiro's. We don't say it often. But we're best friends."

Mimi punches my arm playfully. "That's so cute! Gosh, I love bromance."

I scrunch my nose. "Girls like you make it weird for us." She laughs. I look around and take off my beanie, that covered most of my hair and plop it on her head. "It suits you."

"Duh. Everything suits me." She starts to fix the garment in place, using the glass of the shop in front of us as a mirror. I stare fondly and pat her head. She suddenly stops moving, and I realize she was staring at something. I follow her gaze.

"It's beautiful." I say, mesmerized by the sapphire blue teardrop-shaped pendant. Instead of a chain, it was held by two black leather strings.

"Like your eyes." She looks over to me, excited, and she doesn't know what that does to my heart. I smile. When I turn to the jewelry, I catch the eye of an enthusiastic store clerk.

I poke Mimi. "Do you want to go in?"

"I'm back." Jyou says. "Sorry about that." Yeah, you better be sorry, punk. I sigh. "What's wrong, Yamato?"

"Nothing. The weather's too cold." I put my hands in my pockets.

Jyou frowns. "Are you okay? The weather's never too cold for you." I nod. Mimi quietly takes off her scarf with the fluffball on the bottom and encircles it around my neck. She gives me a warm smile. "Mimi, don't do that." Jyou whispers loudly. She glares at the older boy. "That'll heat him up too much."

.-.-.

After shopping me and Jyou sort of argued about who'd walk Mimi home. Sort of. In the end, I was thankful we both dropped her on her door, without any parents on sight, leaving me and this lanky tall guy to roam the cold streets. "I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you." I start.

He scratches his head, troubled. "Yamato-kun, I am not dating Jun."

I grin. "I don't mind if you do. Look, you don't even call her with an honorific." I sink my hands deeper in my pocket and stare at my moving shoes. "It's not about that."

"I've given up ever since she stopped calling you with a -kun."

I stop on my tracks and look at him with complete honesty. "You were the person I never wanted to give up."

"Too bad." He laughs. "She doesn't see me that way."

"Jyou-"

"Yamato." He holds my shoulder. "It's fine. I'm okay with this." I look for any signs of hesitation in his face. "Man, if I were the one stopping you from asking her out, I should have told you a long time ago." None.

"You weren't the one stopping me." No one's stopping me. "But still. You were there for her ever since." Before me. And before her, you were there for me ever since.

"And you won't change that." He smiles. "I wish you good luck."

"It all happened so fast."

"Tell me about it. You guys didn't talk much before this year."

"You're such a good guy."

"Maybe that's my problem."

"..." It's a trait, but I never thought of it as a hindrance.

"Don't worry. There's still a lot of fish in the sea." He looks up at the sky. "Even some little ones I caught, that I thought didn't matter."

What is he talking about? "But they do, don't they?"

"Surprisingly."


	27. More Than Words

Gonna be offline for more than a week. (Midterms) :((( sorry and thanks for reading this! Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated except for ones with hate

Oh and for that one review about mimi having mild panic disorder... If i were a spoiled girl who suddenly became exposed to monsters trying to kill me... I would potentially have anxiety. But that's just my opinion. Thats why she doesnt appear on action scenes as much as the others. Theyre just keeping her safe :)

* * *

December 14, (start of christmas break) morning

**Knowledge**

I was not woken by the bright sunlight of my windows, not even my mom would dare to shake me at this day if the house was on fire, no. I woke up because I heard two fucking familiar _alarm clocks_ singing a song by _Queen_. I grumpily exit my room, and yes I wanted to wake up late, to see my so-called friends.

"Stop singing _Bohemian Rhapsody! _I never liked it!" I scream to them, and before I could stomp back, Mimi squeezes me that I can't breath.

"We did it! We freed the morning dragon!" Taichi laughs with Yamato and Sora, lounging in the couch.

I manage to push her arms away and breathe. "You're worse than me, Yagami. You punched Yamato-san once when you were late for school." I run a hand through my hair, and carefully look around. Alright. No sign of Nagisa, but the elder Chosens were there.

"It was accidental." He snorts. Mom and Dad hugs me a happy birthday.

"What are you all doing here so early?" I wipe my eyes.

"Mimi baked a cake with your mom. And we wanted to be the first people to greet you." Taichi carries me bridal style, the others applausing. I sigh. "But we're leaving now. You'll spend the afternoon with your parents, and we'll come back before dinner."

When they leave, me and my parents finally eat breakfast in peace. "What an interesting wake-up call, Yamato-kun and Mimi-chan sure can sing." Mom chuckles as she cuts the chiffon cake with no icing because they know I'm not a fan of anything with cream.

I smile. "They can't stop singing everyday." Ever since they started to become close, there hasn't been a song that only one of them appreciates.

Afternoon

I knew Taichi would send Nagisa earlier than themselves. I knew, but I didn't prepare. I gulp as she blushes, clutching her gym bag. "_Tanjoubi Omedetou_." She smiles and pushes her large glasses up the bridge of her nose.

I bow slightly. "Thank you. Please come in and try to make yourself at home."

Mom immediately rushes over to her, pointing out her small frame and baby face. I'm deeply embarassed. "Nagi-chan, would you like to see Koushiro's baby pictures? Oh, look how he's grown."

"Mom." I turn red and push the photo albums away from Nagisa. "Shouldn't you and dad be heading out soon? You made reservations, right?"

"But the others haven't arrived yet-" Dad suddenly whispers something to her ear, silencing her. Mom nods, seemingly understanding. She bows. "Right. Your birthday, your rules." Dear Lord. "Just call us if you need anything, alright?" They kiss me on the forehead and finally disappear.

I slump on a cushion of the couch. Celebrations are so tiring. I look at Nagisa who was fidgeting anxiously.

"Sorry about that."

"No! I think they were nice." She gives me a pleasant look and giggles. "You're so different from them."

"Probably because I'm adopted." Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth in shock. I chuckle. "No, it's not an issue or anything." At least not anymore.

She calms down and places her hands on her lap. "I wouldn't ask for a better mom for Koushiro-kun." That made me smile. "And... I've kind of did want to see your pictures." I sweatdrop and laugh nervously.

"I wouldn't show you baby pictures, but I have some saved in my laptop. Of the digimon." She leans forward in interest at the mention of the term. We sit down on my usual spot by my window, and she was standing behind me as I scroll down my files. I empty my recycle bin first, because there were a lot of files I deleted recently... That I don't want anyone to see, then open our group picture. The original eight. She makes a sound of amazement, placing a small hand on my shoulder.

"The digimon are cuter than usual." She says.

"They're in their baby forms. They evolve according to the context." I reply.

"Koushiro-kun... You know how you've been teaching me basic programming lately?"

"Yeah?"

She pulls out a yellow flash drive. "It's not much... But I hope you appreciate my birthday gift for you." We blush simultaneously, as I take it. "O-Open the file later, alright?"

"Th-Thank you. I wasn't really expecting anything."

"Eh? Why not? I'm not that confident to attend without a present."

"It's not that... I just... I just thought it was clear to you that your presence was enough." And with that, I feel the both of us release smoke through our ears. Gladly, the doorbell rings. "Coming!" I awkwardly announce, and I don't usually say that whenever visitors arrive. I rush to open the door, damn, I need air. The power couple arrives first. "Hey~o!" Taichi and Sora step in, hand in hand.

"Nagisa! You're here already. That's good." Taichi gives her a thumbs up. Nagisa looks away, flustered.

I cross my arms. "Why did you tell her to come earlier?" I say quietly to him.

He furrows his eyebrows and steps back. "What are you talking about?"

"You obviously told her to come before you guys do."

His eyes widen and he pulls out his phone. "Wanna check?"

Sora overhears. "We didn't do anything. I swear." They share a look of realization. "OMG, Taichi."

"OMG, Sora."

"OMG, shut the hell up." I say back to them and cover my red ears while searching for a drink. I clear my throat. "Nagisa, do you want something to eat or-"

"Nah, I'm good. Thank you." She politely declines.

"Party!" The broadway cast is next, with Mimi and Yamato smashing my door open.

I hold up a forefinger. "Not allowed to sing any annoying loud 80's to 90's songs."

"Roger that." They salute.

.-.-.

The girls were in charge of cooking dinner, buttered seafood, while we play scrabble. You might think that it's boring, but it's different when the Chosen Children play it. "Jyou, I thought we agreed not to cheat." Taichi glares.

Jyou rearranges the letters in his rack. "_Schizophrenic_ and _Neurosis_ are not cheating." He's practically a human dictionary.

"It's unbelievable Taichi won once." Yamato shakes his head. Once.

"Ken, it's your turn."

"I spelled out _Bulimia_." He replies and looks at Takeru.

The blonde hesitates before spelling out _Rheumatic_. "God, why are we acting like doctors prescribing a patient?" Taichi whines.

"It's _diagnosing_." Jyou corrects.

"One more and I'm calling Jun to straighten you up." -Taichi

"Please be quiet Jyou." -Yamato. We all laugh in response.

"Is Ken winning already?" Miyako says, from the counter.

"Hey Shakespeare, you better avenge me." Mimi calls out to Yamato. We smirk at him. It was his turn. _Succorance_.

"What the fuck is this, Smirky?" Taichi crosses his arms.

"Don't call me that." Yamato nudges him. We all turn to him.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

Daisuke gasps. "He beat the _Internet_."

"I don't know what that means either." Jyou chuckles, staring at the word. Ken was looking troubled as well.

Taichi gasps. "He beat the _dictionary_." The two goggleheads share a high five.

"It means the act of seeking out affection." Yamato answers.

"..." We stare at him.

"What? It's an actual word. Look it up." He blushes.

"Mimi, shut up so Yamato will lose." Taichi goes back to figuring out what to do with his letters. Mimi peeks behind Yamato. They share a look. She smiles and goes back to working.

"Smooth Criminal. Proper Noun. Sometimes Michael Jackson, sometimes Yamato Ishida." Jyou mutters. Everyone including the girls break into laughter. Yamato kicks him in the leg.

In the end, he really did win. We stare at the board with all of his amazing entries.

_Pulchritudinous_ -beautiful

_Ethereal_ -heavenly; refined

_Pigsney_ -another term for darling

_Nonesuch_ -a person or thing without equal

_Effulgent_ -shining forth brilliantly, radiant.

I sigh in defeat. Nagisa comes over and pats my back. "I like that entry." She points to my word, _Endearment_.

"It's a common word."

She shrugs. "Maybe for us, but it also suits you. You should use it more often." I smile.

"Is this scrabble or did Yamato just play describing Tachikawa Mimi?" More like describing a Goddess. Taichi laughs when he looks at the words. The blonde just glares at him.

"You can't beat Yamato at scrabble during winter. It's his awakening season, remember?" Sora jokes. "It's his werewolf phase."

"Wow, thanks a lot, ex-girlfriend." Yamato calls out.

"It's true though. You write your best songs in the cold." Sora sets the plates on the table. "Which is why I'm looking forward to the Christmas Concert."

"It's so cool how they stayed really good friends." Nagisa whispers to me, observing Sora and Yamato.

"Yeah. The rumors usually go too far."

.-.-.

After dinner my blowing out the candles and the giving of the birthday wishes and gifts, we gather around in a circle. Me and Nagisa were beside each other. I was silently praying we wouldn't play spin the bottle, especially since Jyou gave me my favorite bottled sparkling grape juice as a gift. I eye the smirking gamemaster. "Truth or Dare." Mimi's eyes glints. I hear the echoes of gulping nervously, including mine. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do." All eyes are on Sora. "Let's get this over with." Mimi blinks. "Da-... Truth."

Mimi grumpily crosses her arms on her best friend. Sora laughs. "Who else would you date in this room besides Choco and Yamato?"

"The birthday boy." She answers. Nagisa looks up to her with an expression I can't read. I raise an eyebrow at Sora, who was grinning at Yamato. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a song for Koushiro. A song that reminds you of him." Yamato gapes in reply. Sora shrugs smugly. Women are the best at this. "Just one verse."

The blonde stands up and wiggles his shoulders and clears his throat. We laugh at the sight. "This is really spontaneous. I hope you get the message." He says. "_Tried to break love to a science, in an act of pure defiance_

_I broke her heart, as I pull apart her theories_

_As I watch her growing weary, I broke her heart._

_Having heavy conversations, about the furthest constellations of our souls, ooh_

_We're just trying to find some meaning, in the things that we believe in_

_But we got some ways to go, of all of the things that she's ever said_

_She goes and says something that just knocks me dead._

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope, you won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down to chemicals, but you can't explain a love like ours_

_Ooh, it's the way we feel, yeah this is real_"

When he ends, we say nothing. "Was it that bad?" He smiles goofily. I gape at him.

"That's a Koumi song." Taichi punches Yamato playfully. Mimi glares at him.

"That reminded me of them too." Jyou says.

"What's _Koumi_?" Nagisa asks.

I shake my head in dismissal. "Something everyone needs to forget."

"Alright, Mimi's next." Yamato snaps his fingers. "What'll it be, princess?"

"Truth. I'm not playing if you're asking." Mimi narrows her eyes.

"Dang it." Mimi giggles. Taichi whispers something to Yamato. He excitedly holds back his laughter and shares a high five with him. "Fine. Who did you first have a crush on among all of us in this room?" Mimi turns red. "You can't answer with a girl's name by the way, it's cheating."

She avoids our gazes. "Taichi-kun."

Yamato's eyebrows furrow for a second. His jaw clenches. Sora laughs, she knew all along, as Taichi's eyes widen. "Really?" The leader leans forward. "Me? She can't be talking about me." Jyou mouths wow. Even the kids weren't expecting it.

"Shut up." Mimi whines. "Nagisa-chan." She forms a pleasant smile as she calls her name. I shiver.

"Truth." Nagisa blushes.

"Out of a ten, how would you rate Koushiro?"

I bite my lip. "You don't have to answer that." I say quietly to her.

"Aw, don't be a wuss, Koushiro." She chuckles. I blush. "He's an 8/10."

.-.-.

After we watch _The Matrix_ and _Ice Age_ trilogies of my choice, with Taichi and Daisuke hogging the popcorn as usual, and Mimi reacting to every single scene, we turn off the lights, our sleeping bags spread around the living room. "I can't sleep." Taichi announces, his voice loud upon silence. I groan and turn to my side. "Today was fun, wasn't it, Kou?" He nudges me.

"Yeah." It really was. When we're all together, it's always fun.

"We should do this more often." Yamato replies. "Sorry, are you guys asleep?"

"Nope." Sora's voice echoes.

"I don't think anyone's asleep at this point." Jyou chuckles. I glance at Nagisa, who had her eyes open. Our gazes meet. I look away.

"Onee-chan, what song is appropriate for the moment?" Takeru suggests, calling to Mimi. "Serenade us."

Just when we think Mimi's asleep, she starts. "_So whatever path we chose to take, We all shut up. I quickly set my phone to record._

_There will be highs and there will be lows the same, oh, we'll never run from our mistakes,_

_The harder we fall the harder we try_

_Ain't it funny how we're all afraid, that tomorrow everything could change_

_We forgot we gotta just enjoy the night, that's right, yeah_

_Ain't it funny how were all the same, different story for a different name_ I've always wondered how we kept our friendship like this. Stable, true, knitted so tightly, with our clashing personalities and beliefs? It's astonishing when I think about it.

_We forget we gotta just enjoy the ride tonight so_

_You ooh, you gotta live your life true, to how you feel inside_

_You gotta live your life, put your hands up_

_Buckle up and fly_ I close my eyes. This is one of my favorite things about Mimi. How she does something so fitting for the moment. This is true sincerity.

_So whatever path we choose to take_

_There will be highs, and there will be lows the same, oh we'll never run from our mistakes_

_The harder we fall the harder we try_

_Have you ever nearly lost your mind, then realized it was a waste of time_

_Thinking bout all the things you can't control oh no_

_Have you ever nearly gone insane? Focusing on what you can't explain_

_It's good to know that I'm not the only one, come on_

_You ooh, you gotta live your life true, to how you feel inside_

_You gotta live your life_

_Put your hands up, buckle up and fly!_

_So whatever path we chose to take_

There will be highs, and there will be lows the same, oh we'll never run from our _mistakes_

_The harder we fall the harder we try again_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh, the harder we fall_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh, we'll just try again_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh, the harder we fall_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh, oh, we'll just try again_

_So whatever path we chose to take, there will be highs, and there will be lows the same_

_Oh we'll never run from our mistakes, the harder we fall the harder we try_

_So whatever path we chose to take, there will be highs, and there will be lows the same_

_Oh we'll never run from our mistakes, the harder we fall the harder we try_

Well just try again." I hear a faint sniffling.

"Miyako, are you crying?" Daisuke asks.

"Shut up." The girl answers. I smile to myself. The original eight don't say anything in the peaceful darkness. "It just... It just occurred to me, we're only getting older." She's right. Someday, we won't be together anymore. We won't have sleepovers like this anymore.

"Stop that. You're saddening me. It's Koushiro-san's birthday. We need to smile." He replies. I hear nothing from Taichi, who was still visibly awake. I can't read his face.

"Good night, guys." Leader finally says after a moment of silence. I don't see open eyes anymore, only my own.

When I'm sure that they're all asleep, I quietly get up and tiptoe to the dim-lighted kitchen and open my laptop. I glance at their gifts on the corner. I pick up Mimi's, a pastel yellow scrapbook of me, with all our photos together, the two of us, like an album. I smile at each photo, most with me looking at my computer, while her taking the selfie.

_I'm really glad I'm not too dumb to be one of your best friends _her handwriting was in gold letters, at the last page of the scrapbook. _I hope we'll stay like this forever!_ I close my eyes for a second, and glance at the tranquil figures in slumber.

I insert Nagisa's flash drive into my laptop. There was only one file. A program. Did Nagisa create this? A video pops up, and by impulse I immediately lower the volume. It was Nagisa on a stage in some kind of small theater, younger, without glasses., her hair tied in a clean bun. She was dressed in a ballerina tutu. She starts to dance gracefully, each step like a petal falling on water. Her face is proud with no regrets. When it's over she bows, and a picture pops up. KOUSHIRO'S BIRTHDAY SIMULATION in white bold letters. The background was black, with a green grid over it.

I smile. Then another video appears. It was Nagisa in her puppy costume for halloween. My lips purse, remembering what I dressed up as, that night. We kind of matched. In this video, she was holding a paper and blushing furiously. She starts saying something. I adjust the volume and lean forward to hear.

"A cat is a witty majestic creature,

A one of a kind cuteness, nothing and no one could measure,

Its brain is quiet but always progressive

When you go deeper the heart's more impressive

Its eyes hold a mystery that lures

Fear not, for knowledge cures.

Come closer, the dizzying lights spin around us,

Holds out a paw, I knew I can trust

A song plays, the cat is alarmed,

Feelings are of no harm,

The cat is knowing, the cat is smart,

But I do know of love, and thy should not be apart." She finishes, and smiles in front of the camera. "The poem is called Astounded by You." She then covers her face with the paper and blushes. "I'm sorry for the limited vocabulary." After a few seconds two files pop up, the ballerina video and the poem.

"Did you like it?" I almost fall from my chair when Nagisa's voice reaches my ear. She was behind me. She giggles quietly.

I blush. "It's really sweet."

"I did my best."

I cover my face. "I'm sorry. I'm really awkward when it comes to these kinds of things."

"It's cute." She holds my hand, which gives me goosebumps. "I'm really shy too, in case you haven't noticed." When I peek behind my fingers the both of us look like tomatos.

We hold back our laughter. "It's easy to forget you're older than me." I say.

"It's easy to forget you're a computer genius." We grin to each other. "But you know what?"

"What?"

She hugs me, and my current temperature would surely break a thermometer. "I really like how we have uncontrollable confident sides too." I slowly hug her back.

"So you're multi-talented, huh." I whisper, earning a soft laugh. "Ballet, VP, and now writing."

"Don't forget basic programming." I chuckle. We break the hug. She looks away. "I hope you don't have a crush on Mimi-san or Sora-san."

"Why not?"

"Eh? Nothing." She turns away shyly. I smile.

"I don't have anyone I like, Senpai."

"No one?"

"Well, I think there is one person, but she just asked me."

December 15, Afternoon

**Courage**

Me and Sora were just heading out of Koushiro's apartment. We were the last ones to leave. "It's fun to play matchmaker. No wonder Mimi does it all the time." I rest my arm on Sora's shoulder.

"Oh really? And who did you put together this time?"

I give her a look. "Geez, you obviously slept last night." Who sleeps at slumber parties anyway?

"You didn't?"

"I couldn't. Not after what Mimi sang."

She looks down while walking. "It made me realize it too."

"Yeah, we're not children anymore." I stare at the falling pieces of ice in front of us. "But you know what'll never grow old?"

"What?"

"Our friendship." I wrap my arms around her. "I think that's what Mimi's trying to say." Fashion, Law, Music, Technology, Medicine. It's far from each other, but that doesn't matter. I feel Sora smile against my chest. She looks up and kisses my chin.

Band practice, Miyamura residence

**Sincerity**

After I took a shower back in my house, Yamato immediately texts me to come over. We were at Takashi's tea area, where we lounged before, this time with the kotatsu heated. "You guys seriously want me to be a part of a concert I've never seen before?"

"Sure. We trust you." The lead guitarist says, sipping his hot fragrant green tea.

"What if something happens like last time?" In Takeru's concert.

"It won't happen. Yamato's there to keep you safe." Yutaka says. I blush in response.

"Please. We need you." Yamato pleads.

"For what?!" I thought this season was their flourishing phase.

"A female voice. A guitarist so Yutaka can play the keyboard full time during the whole thing." He defends. I grunt and cross my arms. "You can choose to add any song to the setlist."

"Which isn't even half done, by the way." -Akira. "We cram a lot."

I poke my chin. "Any song?"

"Just not too flashy. None of us can rap too." Yamato says.

I smirk. "Alright, boys. I need a pen and a paper. Let's get started."

**Friendship**

After finalizing the setlist, us rascals put up posters of the event around town. "I thought Sora said you write the best songs in december every year." Mimi comments, reaching higher to tape the paper.

"She's right. I write one new song every december. Appropriate for the Holidays." Last year's song was _Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass_. "If you don't mind, during that certain new song, only us should be onstage."

"Sure. I'd be happy to stay as an audience for that song." Good. I would want to see your face.

We head back to the Miyamura mansion to try a run-through. Takashi's head maid bows to him. "Satoko-sama visited." She says. Me, Akira and Yutaka share knowing smug looks. Mimi tilts her head in confusion.

Nakata Satoko is a short-haired girl, dark blonde, but my shade darker. She had amber eyes, a bowl cut and side bangs. She hugs Takashi upon seeing him. They share a quick kiss. Mimi grins. "Satoko, this is Mimi-chan. She's Yamato's... Friend." Takashi introduces.

Satoko bows slightly to her. "It's nice to finally meet Yamato-kun, er, partner." They shake hands.

"Satoko's in charge of our concert outfits, but mostly for Takashi. She also talks with Setsu to organize decorations and stuff." I explain. When we formed the band, one argument was who brought the image, like a lead dancer, me or Takashi. We decided on both.

"I brought the Santa and reindeer props." She points to a bag on the corner. "Are you gonna practice? I want to watch." She smiles.

**Sincerity**

We take a break after 2 hours. I sit beside Satoko, since Yamato and the others were watching a football game. "How long have you been together?" I ask politely.

"Three years and counting." Aw, how sweet. "What about you, Tachikawa-san? How long have you known Yamato-kun?"

"You can call Mimi." I shrug. "He's a childhood friend, I've known him since I was ten." Her eyes widen. "I know... So, I heard Takashi-kun wrote a certain song for you."

She blushes. "You mean _No Idea_? Yeah. It was really romantic."

"I sang it once when I tried out for the chorale this year."

"Speaking of which, you sing really good, Mimi-chan. How come I've never heard of you from Yamato-kun?"

"You've heard of my best friend, I guess. Takenouchi Sora."

"I see." She nods. "Sora-chan and I knew each other, too."

I look back at the boys being boys. "Do you hate her?"

"Huh?"

"A lot of girls hate her for being Yamato's ex."

"Takashi doesn't say much, but I've heard they're relationship became rocky." She shakes her head. "But no, I don't hate her. We talk during the band's practices. She's a really good person." I smile proudly. "I heard she's currently dating Yagami-san."

"Yep. They're gonna be together forever."

16, afternoon, Miyamura residence

**Friendship**

"How much did we sell this time?" We just finished practicing without Mimi, and I was asking Setsu about the tickets.

"So far, 2,804 people bought." I almost choke on my tea. He runs a hand over his black hair. "I'm proud. You're doing well."

"That's an overstatement."

Setsu chuckles. "I meant in music. Not in love." My bandmates break into laughter. I can't argue with that, though. Mimi just admitted she liked Taichi.

**Reliability**

The phone rings randomly, while I was advanced reading. I sigh, no one to answer it for me. Mom and dad have been busy with sick kids, since the cold weather came. "Kido Residence."

I hear someone clear they throat. "Jyou. You're g-going to the concert, right?" Jun asks.

"Yamato's? Of course. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Do you have tickets already?"

"Yeah. He just gives it to us. We don't need to buy it. How about you?"

"I already have."

"... Is that the only reason you called?"

"I-I was just making sure that you were going."

"Alright. Then. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Bye. And thanks."

"Bye."


	28. Enchanted

I CAN'T HELP IT OK. I DON'T WANT TO DO MY HOMEWORK

sorry for being a kid. I'll just leave this here. PM me if you want to know which songs are used. Few chapters left (?)

* * *

December 24, evening, THE TW ANNUAL CHRISTMAS CONCERT

**Reliability**

"It's crowded here more than ever." I shout for Taichi to hear me. All of us Chosens were trying to stand on the frontest of the audience. A layer of fangirls were blocking us.

"I know! I don't understand what they see in that blonde idiot." Taichi replies louder. The girls glare at him. He only shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"They're about to go on." Sora checks her watch.

"Can you see clearly, Nagisa?" Koushiro asks, blocking his unlabeled-as-girlfriend's small frame from the limbs that enveloped us. She nods gratefully.

I smile to myself seeing the sight. I feel someone tug my sleeve. "Jyou."

"Jun." She struggles her way to stand in front of me. She almost trips and I hold her arms just in time to keep her from falling.

"Th-Thanks."

"No problem."

"U-Um, here." She hands me a grey glitter wrapped object, with a green and red ribbon tied around it. "Merry Christmas."

I turn red. "Eh?... Thank you." When I handle it, I'm already sure it's a book.

She shakes her head, unable to look at me straight in the eye. "I should be the one thanking you. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I wonder if she got anything for Yamato. She smiles before facing the other way, attempting to go back.

I grab her arm. "Why don't you stay?"

She gapes. "Are you sure it's okay?"

I turn to Taichi, who was smirking. "Of course. It's a better view here too. It'd be a shame if their biggest fan wasn't in the front."

She grins and sets herself beside me. "... You know, The Teenage Wolves isn't the only thing I fangirl over. There's a lot of people I really like."

"I hope so."

**Friendship**

Mimi wore a black shirt with our band name printed on it, and a reindeer headband, while I was wearing its white counterpart and a santa hat. We peek behind the red cloth over us, looking at a large number of people we did not expect. She bites her lip. "Three thousand?"

"And a hundred eight." I finish.

Akira appears behind us, wearing a red round nose and a reindeer hat. "Don't scare me. We can rock, just like before."

"This is the most people we played for though. It's hard not to get nervous." Yutaka chuckles, fixing his christmas garland on his head.

We see Satoko kiss Takashi good luck and head out. "Alright. Let's get to places." He hands me my bass. Mimi wiggles her arms and grins. Akira steps on a platform with his drumkit. Yutaka bends his neck sideways, right and left, and stretches his fingers. I place myself on the middle, in front of the mic. I make sure everyone's lavalier mics are connected. I see Mimi breathe in and out slowly. I give her an ensuring smile. I look back to the staff and give a signalling nod. Also to my members. _Raise the curtains._

"Merry Christmas Odaiba!" I announce instantly. They cheer, arms with blue and green glow sticks reaching for us. The stadium was decorated with large gigantic wreaths, glowing lights and ribbons. Everything comes to life. We start to play.

"_They told me I was lucky, to have my chance with you, now last year's summer romance, is this year's winter blues_ Mimi owns Yutaka's guitar. She completely tamed it.

_I treated you so nicely to jewelry and champagne, but you left me empty-handed, yeah, you left me feeling pla-a-ayed,_

_Now I hope you're happy with yourself, cause I'm not laughing, don't you think it's kind of crappy__what you did this holiday?_

_When I gave you my heart, you ripped it apart like wrapping paper trash, So I wrote you a song, hope that you'll sing a long, and it goes Merry Christmas!_ I point to the crowd expectantly, they scream _KISS MY ASS!_

**Courage**

_They say I'm losing my mind, I thought that for a while, I tear down decorations, they, remind me of your smile,_

I was singing along when I noticed Sora was frowning. "What's wrong?" I hold her shoulder.

"I always hated that song." She looks down. "It feels like I'm the girl in it."

_I hate that mistletoe, it makes me think of our first kiss, you bit my lip and held me close and you taught me how to quit_

"What are you saying? It's not you at all."

_Now I hope you're happy with yourself, cause I'm not laughing, don't you think it's kind of crappy __what you did this holiday?_

"I know, but... Whenever I heard it, I'm always reminded of our relationship."

_When I gave you my heart, you ripped it apart like it's wrapping paper trash, so I wrote you a song, hope that you'll sing a long, and it goes Merry Christmas! Kiss My Ass_

_sick of calling, you wont telephone me, no, fuck you girl, i'm going out. I gave you my all,_

I smile and kiss her a cheek. "The fact that you're feeling guilty only proves your a good person."

_but our love hit a wall, now, I'm jingle belling, and everyone's yelling,_

Her expression lightens. I hold her hand. "Let's just enjoy it."

_We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down, aint that just what christmas is all about_

_And I hope you're happy with yourself, 'cause i'm not laughing, (not laughing)_

She nods, gripping my fingers. "Sorry for worrying too much."

_Don't you think it's so damn trashy, what you did this holiday? (so trashy)_

I laugh. "You wouldn't be Sora if you didn't worry too much."

_I gave you my heart, (heart), you ripped it apart_

_Like the wrapping paper trash (wrapping paper trash), so I wrote you a song,_

_Hope that you sing along, here it goes,_

_Merry christmas, (bitch), kiss my ass."_

**Friendship**

"Just in case you don't know her yet, this is one of my best friends, Tachikawa Mimi." I introduce, as the song ends. Mimi winks and blows them a flying kiss. I chuckle. "She'll be filling in as a guitarist today, and the next song we're going to sing is a duet. Sing if you know the lyrics." I nod to the girl beside me.

She smiles and plays the chord slow, singing the first verse. "_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me, I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_" her voice is sexier, adjusting to the tempo.

My turn to sing. "_Mimi honey, want a '54 convertible too? light blue, well, I'll get them for you dear, Mimi honey, so wait down the chimney tonight, Yeah..._"

**Knowledge**

"That's scandalous." I say. Some of the fangirls gasped.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the boys that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good, if you'll check off my Christmas list_

Taichi cackles. "That's the first time he's changed lyrics for someone."

_Mimi honey, would you want a yacht, really that's not a lot_

_You've been an angel all year, Mimi honey, so wait down the chimney tonight _It's kind of gross how they're smiling at each other with the occasional wink the whole time.

_Santa honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed to a platinum mine_

_Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight._

Nagisa smiles and claps. "That's so cute. They're really talented."

_I'll come and trim your Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me_

"They're just flirting on stage." I roll my eyes. Nagisa giggles.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring, and I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

**Friendship**

"Did you guys like it? Her voice is really good right?" They shout for joy in reply. Us members proudly smile at her, who was gushing. "This next song is by _Katy Perry._ If you don't mind, Mimi's going to sing it with me."

Her eyes widen. "We didn't rehearse for a duet." She whispers.

I shrug. "We didn't have to." I nod at Takashi. He starts to play the intro. I smile at her. "As long as it's us, it'll sound good."

"Pssh. How conceited." She says before playing.

I start as the vocals. "_I think you're pretty, without any makeup on, I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong,_

_I know you got me, so I'll let my walls come down, down,"_

She licks her lips. "_Before you knew me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_"

**Courage**

"This is now a Mimato song. I proclaim it." I say to the others, they grin knowingly.

Y: "_So let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can sing, until we die, you and I, we are young forever_" everyone sings along.

Y + M: "_you, make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"The lyrics are practically meant for them." Sora laughs.

M: "_my heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"This song we'll never sound the same now that they covered it." Koushiro adds.

"Music is their language of love." Sora swoons. I roll my eyes.

**Reliability**

Y: "_we'll drive to new york, and get drunk on the beach, get a motel and, build a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete_

I glance at Jun, who was grinning. "So. You like them?" I nudge her.

M: "_let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can sing, until we die, you and I, we are young forever_

"I'm good at shipping."

"I know."

Y + M: "_you, make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"Jyou." She calls out.

"Yeah?"

Y: "_my heart stops when I look at you, just one laugh, now baby I believe, this is real, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

"Thanks for being yourself." I smile and put a hand on her shoulder, and give her a semi-hug. "Don't change."

M: "_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight,_

Y: "_you gon' get my heart racing in your skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

"I won't."

**Friendship**

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,_ she lights up when we sing our mashed lyrics together.

_My heart stops, when I look at you, just one laugh, now baby I believe this is real, let's run away and we'll never look back, we'll never look back_ We can't stop looking at each other.

_You gon' get my heart racing in your skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight, let you get my heart racing in your skin tight jeans, be you teenage dream for life"_ when we stop, the crowd roars like wild lions. I pant, catching for breath in a good way. Mimi laughs, coming over to hug me. I take in the scent of her hair.

"Stop! There are single people here too!" Akira stands up. The audience laughs. I smirk at him.

"We're not together." I say. Takashi makes a disagreeing face.

"Mimi's actually his childhood friend. You guys just haven't heard of her because they weren't this close back in the day." Takashi narrates.

"The next sweet song is by Maroon 5." Yutaka says. He plays the first key. "Mimi won't be singing with you. Sorry Yama, you're stuck with me as backing vocals." I chuckle in response.

"_Was hurting, baby, was broken down, needed your loving, loving _looks like changing the lyrics will be a thing for me, now.

_I need it now, when I'm without you _

_I'm something weak, you got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees,_

_I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love_

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are_

_I just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta get one little taste_

_Sugar, yes, please, won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need, little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar, yes, please, won't you come and put it down on me?_

_My broken pieces, you picked them up_

_Don't leave me hanging, hanging, come give me love _I see Taichi and Sora share a kiss.

_When I'm without ya, I'm so insecure_

_You are the one thing, one thing, I'm singing for_

_I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love_ Koushiro was looking at Nagisa.

_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta get one little taste_

_Sugar, yes, please, won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life, Sugar! (Sugar!)_

_Yes, please (Yes, please), won't you come and put it down on me? Yeah_

_I want that caramel, I want that sugar sweet _She looks at me strangely. I wink at her. She laughs.

_Don't let nobody love you, unless that somebody's me_ Jyou gives me a thumbs up, his arm around Jun.

_I gotta be a man, there ain't no other way, 'cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

_I don't wanna play no games, I don't gotta be afraid_

_Don't give me all that shy shit, no make-up on_

_That's my sugar, yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)?_

_I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need) little love and little sympathy_

_So, baby, you show me good loving, make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar! (Sugar!), Yes, please (Yes, please), Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_Sugar, yes, please, won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life, Sugar_

_Yes, please, won't you come and put it down on me?_ All I can do is applaud Mimi for pleading me to sing this.

**Courage**

"Ah, winter. When Yamato falls in love and openly expresses it." I say. The fangirls scrunch their faces at me. I narrow my eyes.

Sora holds back a laugh. "Don't say that or they might hit you." Mimi and Yamato share knowing looks onstage. The lights dim.

"It's true anyway. Look. Another duet." By _Demi Lovato_ originally.

M: _There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

"Ugh, what makes that Mimi chick think she can sing with him just like that?" A girl in front of us grumbles. I raise an eyebrow. "She's not that pretty."

Y: _There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face_

Y + M: _We're only lost children, trying to find a friend, trying to find our way back home_

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

I poke her shoulder. "What makes you think you can talk about her like that? Yamato just said she's his best friend."

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

"Who do you think you are? You don't even like him, do you." She answers back. Sora squeezes my arm.

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

"Who do you think I am? I'm his best friend. I've known him for almost eight years." She calls out to staff near the stage. I cross my arms and sigh.

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart_

"Is there a problem here, Taichi-kun?" The manager asks, worried.

"Nothing, Setsu-san. It's a shame not all the fans like Mimi." I answer. The girl's eyes widen. Sora glares at her.

_M: I know where we could go and never feel let down again, we could build sandcastles, I'll be the queen, you'll be my king_

"I like her." Jun says, a matter of factly. I smile. "Even if she did lie that her name was Tachibana Mikoto." I sweatdrop.

Y: _We're only lost children, trying to find a friend, trying to find our way back home_

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

**Reliability**

"Sorry. About her lying." I say to Jun.

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

"Don't worry about it. I understand why she did it anyway." She replies.

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like_

"Jyou, you're one of the people who don't need to ask that. What is it?"

_Two pieces of a broken heart_

"If Yamato becomes 'single' again, would you go back to chasing him?"

_Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep_

"Probably not."

_Oh, but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams_

"How are you so sure."

'_Cause right there in front of me (right there in front of me)_

"Because I found someone who won't run away if I chase him."

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_

"Really?"

_We don't know where to go, so I'll just get lost with you_

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken, he's not stupid to know that I like him."

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together right, we fit together right_

"I'm sure he likes you back. Or at least, starting to like."

_These dark clouds over me, rain down and roll away_

Her eyes widen. She sighs grumpily. "You don't get it-... I take it back. I am mistaken. He is stupid."

_We'll never fall apart, 'cause we fit together like, we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart_

I laugh and kiss her cheek.

_There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play._

**Friendship**

"That was great." Akira bangs his drum. "I'm so hyped tonight. How about you guys?" Positive response. Stadium was louder than ever.

"I'm hyped too! You know what I'm most excited about?" Yutaka leans on his mic. "The new album next year!" Another cheer.

I smile. "We're going to sing a preview of the album." I wink to them.

"It's called Guts. Mimi wrote it with us." Takashi adds.

"Which makes it twice as more special." I finish. They roll their eyes at me. I laugh and nod to Mimi. Ah, finally, we get to perform it live. Together.

"_Shooting for the stars, desperately reaching for something in the dark, pictures of memories,_

_Buried in my heart, lie awake and dream of,_

_The endless possibilities, catch my breath and go for it,_

_Take apart, everything that's holding me down_

**Knowledge**

Taichi leans forward to listen closely. "This is what they've been working on? It sounds so good." I can't wait until the album comes out.

_Make a point to pick a new direction, to make a new connection,_

I look at Nagisa. A new connection? Our eyes meet. She smiles. "What is it, Koushiro?"

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out that I've got the guts to say anything_

My gaze drifts to Jun screaming her lungs out and Jyou, covering his ears. Sora and Taichi were banging their heads. "Tonight's a good night. It has a misty atmosphere."

_Feels like, breaking out, when I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

Nagisa giggles. "Maybe you just don't go to concerts often." I blush. "It's a night where anything can happen. Like a wild party."

_Honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

"You're a party girl?"

_Bold enough to fall, flat on my face but I walk as they crawl, slowing down_

"No. But maybe tonight I'll do something unlike myself."

_It's such a waste of time to let go_

"Even if you do something unlike yourself, I think I'll still like you."

_Tapping my fingers, to the rhythm of a metronome_

"I like you too." I purse my lips in response, slowly looking away. She chuckles, reaching for my hand.

_Counting opportunities, take apart (Take apart), the gravity that's holding me down_

She comes closer. "What are we, Koushiro?"

_Make a point (Make a point), to find a resolution, to be my own solution_

"What do you want us to be?"

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out, that I've got the guts to say anything,_

She looks down, her shyness returning. "More than friends."

_Feels like, breaking out, when I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

"I thought we're passed that."

_Honestly, I have the guts to say anything_

"Really?" Her ears turn red. I smile. The guitar noises are emphasized.

_Let me go down, let me go, let me go, down alone, let me go down, just let me go down, if I'm gonna go down then just let me go, let me go, down let me go down, just let me go, let me go!_

"We're more than friends." I say. "Friends don't teach each other programming or write poems about each other." Actually, they do, but it's different.

_Feels like, finding out that I've got the guts to say anything_

"Merry Christmas." She hugs me. I hug her back.

_Feels like, breaking out when I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly I've got the guts to say anything_

_Finally, I can see, honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

**Friendship**

"-and now that song's done. It's my cue to leave you with the boys." Mimi takes off Yutaka's guitar from her body. Some of the people make a sound of disappointment.

"Aww. It's sad she's not in the band." I reply, while she waves goodbye. She positions herself just a few meters away from us, backstage, out of sight for the crowd, but I'm happy I can clearly see her.

She gives me a thumbs up. Yutaka makes himself comfortable with his guitar. "This song is called Fool's Holiday." The sound of christmas bells plays in the background, by the staff. We add our rock layer as the intro.

"_I know, I've been a real bad guy, my name's made the list, more than a few times,_

_You can light up a candle for every mistake that I've made, and I'd follow them home with you on a pity parade _For every wrong impression I've had.

_For years, and years, I've pushed you aside, but never again,_

_Wrap me up like a present and put me away, and when it gets cold I'll be yours, _that's what it felt like. That I was a box in the corner of your room, waiting to be opened

_Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday, I swear that I'm more than just_

_Broken promises, decorations can change, like tinsel and ribbon so_

_Do not open til you've got forever to spend with me on a fool's holiday_

**Love**

"There it is." I point firmly to Yamato. "There's that annual winter song."

_I've always lived too selfishly, nobody's perfect babe, but I never tried to be_

Taichi laughs. "It's so obvious it's for Mimi."

_So every second I've poisoned and all of the minutes you spent on me_

_I'd give my whole life's worth of hours to fix what I've broken in the first place_

"I'm so proud of him."

"For falling in love with Mimi?"

_For years and years I pushed you aside, but never again so_

_Wrap me up like a present and put me away,_

_and when it gets cold I'll be yours_

_Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_

I smile. "For falling in love again."

"I'm proud of him because he mustered up guts to talk to her."

I giggle in reply. "After all this years."

"It happened." Me and Taichi laugh.

_I swear that I'm more than just broken promises, decorations can change, like tinsel and ribbon so_

_Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend with me on a fool's holiday_

That's right. Yamato's not michael. He may not look like it, but he gives it his all in love. I lean my head on Taichi's chest.

**Friendship**

_Tie me in ribbons and put me away, know that I'll always be yours_

_Bells will ring on a fool's holiday, wrap me up like a present and put me away,_

_and when it gets cold I'll be yours_

_Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_

_I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,_

_decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so_

_Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend with me_

_Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend with me on a fool's holiday_

**Sincerity**

After the concert, the people left were the backstage staff and the band. The Chosens went ahead after exchanging gifts with us, excited to have a heavy dinner and open their presents under the Christmas Tree. I take off the band shirt, a gray sweater underneath. "You were incredible, like always." Yamato says, drinking a bottle of water. It felt amazing to perform.

I smile and punch him in the stomach playfully. "I was nothing compared to you." He rolls his eyes. "And I love _Fool's Holiday._"

He grins. "I'm glad. Walk you home?" I nod and grab my stuff. We say goodbye to the others.

.-.-.

"This isn't the way home." I finally point it out, after minutes of silent walking.

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"Six feet under the stars." I look up and see they were present. I grin. He stops in his tracks, and turns to his left. Isn't that a forest? He grabs my hand. We walk deeper in the woods, the dark silhouette of trees a bit frightening, but that's okay since his hand warms up the cold. He leads me into an open area, with a large sparkling lake. The stars were brighter like spray paint, skies clearer.

I gape. "You've been here before?"

"When I was a kid, I used to leave school during breaks to play harmonica here."

"It's so beautiful." He sits below a big tree that overlooked the area. He pats the ground beside him. I follow and rest my head on his shoulder. "Do you plan to release the song someday?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"It was initially for you."

I blush. "Yeah. I want you to release it. I'm not selfish."

He shrugs. "I wouldn't mind if you kept it to yourself." Our heads touch, when we both try to lean on each other. I giggle. "Mimi, did all of those songs we sang have a basis?"

"Of course. Every song played in my life has basis."

"And what did you mean by those you chose for the concert?"

"Stuff that reminded me of you."

We stare at the sky for a while. My fingers on my sachel tremble. "Merry Christmas." I give him the cookies. It was blue and green macarons in a transparent circular box, a pink ribbon tied around it.

"Oh." He blushes, while taking it. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." It was so easy to say that I did make them, but so hard to give it to him at this moment.

"So what's the other thing that comes along with the cookies?" Dammit. Why does he have to remember?

"A song." He doesn't say anything at that poing. I sigh. "Don't laugh at me, okay." I stand in front of him shaking nervously, I must look like a rock compared to the scenery. He claps. I breathe in.

"_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_You're eyes whisper have we met, across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you ooh_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 am who do you love_

_I wonder til I'm wide awake,_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door, I'd open and you would say,_

_Hey, it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you, ooh, ooh_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh ooh_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me crying that this was the very first page, not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back, as I was leaving to soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you ooh_

_Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting in you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh ooh_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go, I'm wonderstruck dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

"Hey wait, are you crying?"

I cover my face with both hands. "This is so embarassing."

He laughs and wraps his arms around me. "It was really flattering."

"My goal wasn't to flatter you." And that song was just originally a scribble of words during english class.

"I know. But still." He caresses my hair. "Thank you for that."

I look up. "Was that enough?"

"Of course. You're more than enough for anyone you love."

"You are too."

He runs a thumb on the side of my eye. "_You_ enchanted _me_." He says, tilting his head. His face seemed to be coming closer to mine, an inch, a centimeter away, when my phone vibrates. I turn red. He lets go of me and turns away.

"Hello?" I furiously answer the phone.

"Mimi-chan where are you? Dinner's ready. I made brownies."

"Uh, yes mom. I'll be right there." I glance at Yamato, who had his hands in his pockets, looking down.

.-.-.

We were eating Mom's turkey when she suddenly remembers something. "Mimi-chan, someone left a package for you. It arrived just a while ago, during your concert." Mom pushes a large rectangular cardboard box into view. I stand.

_From Smirky_

I immediately get a cutter and tear the box open. Mom gasps. Dad's eyes widen. "Is that what I think it is?"

I open the case, and it is, indeed, a white acoustic guitar. Mom falls on dad's lap. I run my fingers over it's neck. There was a note stuck on the top of the string.

_It's name is Mimato. Or if you want, Caramel Macchiato also works. Don't forget to open the pockets. Merry Christmas :)_

I unzip the pockets and pull out the strap of the jewelry. "Oh, Mimi-chan, that's a very gorgeous sapphire necklace. It's shaped as your crest too."


	29. Mystery

WE'RE ALMOST THERE. ! (Please, i know you know what im about to write anyway - 2 (more or less) chapters left)

Oh and

Listen to the new album of Fall Out Boy

((keep your eyes peeled bc i might finish this before the week ends. Huhu sad.))

* * *

December 29

_Friendship_

_FriendlyHusky: OK REAL TALK_

_MichaelBartonII: MERRY CHRISTMAS_

_FriendlyHusky: I KNOW_

_FriendlyHusky: LISTEN_

_FriendlyHusky: MIMI WROTE ME A SONG_

_MichaelBartonII: woah calm your tits_

_FriendlyHusky: why. did she write YOU a song?_

_MichaelBartonII: no_

_MichaelBartonII: but_

_FriendlyHusky: HAH_

_FriendlyHusky: IN YOUR FACE_

_FriendlyHusky: JK_

_FriendlyHusky: BUT MIMI WROTE ME A SONG_

_FriendlyHusky: IT WAS FUCKING FANTASTIC. BEST SONG EVER_

_MichaelBartonII: Alright. Pass it over_

_FriendlyHusky: ..l didnt record it_

_FriendlyHusky: SHIT I JUST REALIZED. I DID NOT RECORD WHY DIDNT I RECORD WHAT A DUMBASS FUCK ME RIGHT NOW MICHAEL_

_MichaelBartonII: STOP FANGIRLING_

_FriendlyHusky: CRYING_

_MichaelBartonII: God. Who knew Ishida Yamato was like this._

_FriendlyHusky: just on certain moments and on the internet. I'm usually the laid back and serious type_

_MichaelBartonII: and if youre in love you turn into a psycho_

_FriendlyHusky: ..._

_MichaelBartonII: ..._

_FriendlyHusky: SHES AN AMERICAN BEAUTY_

_MichaelBartonII: IM AN AMERICAN PSYCHO OH OH_

_FriendlyHusky: SHES AN AMERICAN BEAUTY_

_MichaelBartonII: IM AN AMERICAN_

_FriendlyHusky: IM AN AMERICAN_

_Michael BartonII: AMERICAN PYSCHO OH OH_

_FriendlyHusky: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH_

_MichaelBartonII: alright lets stop with the fall out boy reference_

_FriendlyHusky: you listen to them?_

_MichaelBartonII: mimi introduced me. She knows a lot... And by that... I mean. A lot._

_FriendlyHusky: tell me about it._

_MichaelBartonII: so... What happened..._

_FriendlyHusky: I had a concert. Mimi and I sang together. Then I sang a song I wrote for her, then vice versa... Then ヽ(；▽；)ノ_

_MichaelBartonII: wtf is that emoticon_

_MichaelBartonII: THEN WHAT DONT LEAVE ME HANGING WITH THAT EMOTICON_

_FriendlyHusky: dont kill me. But we almost kissed_

_MichaelBartonII: IM ABOUT TO KILL U_

_MichaelBartonII: WHY ALMOST_

_FriendlyHusky: because Satoe Tachikawa_

_MichaelBartonII: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW BAD FOR U_

_MichaelBartonII: I'm laughing so hard right now, you were cockblocked by her mom._

_MichaelBartonII: on the lips?_

_FriendlyHusky: yes_

_MichaelBartonII: LOL_

_MichaelBartonII: what did you give Mimi as a present_

_FriendlyHusky: necklace she wanted and a guitar bc she needs one_

_MichaelBartonII: you smart motherfucker_

_FriendlyHusky: :P_

_FriendlyHusky: what did you give Colette_

_MichaelBartonII: a short film of me acting out a tragic life without her_

_FriendlyHusky: ok_

_FriendlyHusky: thats pretty good_

**Sincerity**

"Alright. Let me borrow Sora first." I say, opening the door of the Takenouchi residence, above their flower shop. Taiora was spooning, Sora's legs sprawled on Taichi's. "AWWW." Cute. Someday I will label them as annoying, but today is not that day.

They sit straight, bodies separating. Taichi looks at me blankly. He stands up. "Should I go?"

"Get us something and come back?" Sora flutters her eyes cutely. Taichi nods and ruffles her hair. He pinches my cheek before leaving.

"That's so cute... Then again, not much changed except you can now justify your PDA validly." I sit on the spot Taichi used to, beside Sora. She rolls her eyes.

"What's up?"

"Something happened."

"With Yamato? I'm all ears."

"Never tell Taichi."

"Never?"

"Not now. At this day and age."

"Fine."

"I wrote him a song. And... I sang it to him at Christmas Eve."

"Oh shit, that's Mimi-romance."

"And... I think Fool's Holiday was for me?"

"Who else would inspire Yamato? At this day and age?"

"Sora!" I tackle her and wrap my arms around her neck... Which smelled like a boy. I whine. "What should I do?"

"I don't know! What do you want to do? Do you want to date him?"

"Do I want to date him?" Am I good enough to date him? Wait. Yes, he did just say that right? Nooo. Thinking about it makes me flustered.

Sora chuckles. "The last time I've seen you this troubled is when you were deciding what gift to give Ken-kun last year."

"It's not my fault. We're not that close."

"Don't say that. Might release the _Mimato-syndrome_."

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "Did Taichi-kun invent that?"

"Yes." Sora leans forward seriously. "It's a phenomenon in which two people do not have solid notable interactions throught half a decade or more they've known each other, and had managed to fall in love, in only a short time."

"What the fuck."

"See? It's science. My boyfriend is so cool."

I cover my blushing face. "Actually, something else happened last night."

**Courage**

I whistle. "Hey there sexy." He walks in the opposite direction, not noticing me.

Yamato glares at first, then rolls his eyes seeing its me. "People might think you're gay."

"I'm always gay for my friends." I link my arms with his and walk with him.

"Gross, Taichi." Though he doesn't pull away.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Gonna check the music store for something interesting. You?"

"Café. Sora wanted me to bring her and Mimi something."

"Mimi came over?"

"At Sora's, yeah. Her face looked like they needed a girl session." He knits his eyebrows. "Do you know something?" He suddenly turns red. I groan. "You know what."

"What."

I boop his nose. "We need a guy session."

"Shit."

**Friendship**

In the music store, I was browsing along the racks of the rock genre, while Taichi was listening to _Guns n Roses_, wearing headphones. Goofily banging his head. He takes off one ear. "So, what happened between you and Mimi?" He was moving his feet to the beat.

"No violent reactions, but we almost kissed." I answer casually.

Taichi abruptly takes off his headphones, falling to the floor with a slight thud. "YOU AND MIMI ALMOST KI-"

"-SHHHH." I cover his mouth. The few people look at us. Isn't that Ishida Yamato?

I drag him out, blushing, realising I wasn't wearing a beanie or sunglasses. I forgot three thousand attended our last concert. News spreads fast.

"She sang me a really good song for Christmas... And... And I couldn't help myself."

"No nevermind that, why _almost_ kissed?"

"Her mom called." He bites off a laugh. I punch him in the stomach.

"That's such an epic fail. Are you gonna try to kiss her again?"

"That's like saying _are you gonna jump off a cliff_?"

"What's wrong with kissing Mimi? She's attractive." I stop on my tracks and stare at him. "What? Everyone knows that."

I continue walking. "Did you... Did you have a crush on her when we were kids?"

"Yamato, you have to understand that not all eleven year olds put personality as a priority over aesthetic quality."

"So you did."

"I just thought she was pretty cute."

"And when you got to know her?"

"She's a lot cute. But I love Sora."

"Pssh." I stop walking upon a sudden comprehension. I gasp. "All the boys of the original eight had a crush on Mimi."

Taichi looks up in thought, then nods. "Yep."

"Except me."

"What a loser."

"You're a dick."

He laughs. "But doesn't that mean something?"

"Like what?"

"Save the best for last."

**Courage**

When I come back to the Takenouchi's, Mimi leaves, claiming she would undergo retail therapy. I bought Sora a bagel and a hot Chai latte, laying it on the table. "So I ran into Yamato today."

"I'm guessing he told you the same thing Mimi told me?"

"They almost kissed."

She sighs. "What is he waiting for, anyway?" I purse my lips and look away. Her eyes widen. "Oh my God, Taichi. What did he tell you?"

"No." I won't betray him.

"Taichi!" She shakes my arm. "Why isn't he asking her out yet?"

"..." I bite my lip and shut my eyes. Please mouth, hold on.

"... Fine. Be that way." She turns away. "No kisses for a week."

"He's waiting for the album!" I spit out.

"Well, when is it coming out?"

"I don't know!" I lift her onto my lap, nuzzling my head on her neck.

She clicks her tongue. "Sometimes I hate it when he's on his dramatic side." I tuck her hair behind her ear. She pouts. "Mimi told me she's been dropping hints everywhere."

"Pssh. They've been dropping hints for each other everywhere."

"I don't understand why Yamato's avoiding a circumstance." I don't know, he seemed pretty upset about not kissing her. Which is confusing.

"I have an idea." I sit straight, and she bends her knees to settle herself on my body. "The new year's festival."

She grins. "Are we gonna put our matchmaking skills to test?"

"Let's."

January 3, the day of the Shogatsu

**Sincerity**

It was nerve-wracking that I have to see Yamato, when we haven't talked for days. My hair was tied up by two black chopsticks, with a string of blue beads hanging, the usual strands framing my face. My yukata was mint green, pink lilies and midnight-blue leaves surrounding the sleeves and bottom. The obiage was white, all this was thanks to Yuujin. I was the only one they were waiting for, though they should be used to me being fashionably late by now. Sora was wearing a red yutaka with white roses, she looked in place, like a queen. Yamato only glanced at me, and looked away.

"Akemashite Omedetou!" I blurt out cheerfully. They grin. After the greetings, we proceed to roam around the shrine's base, filled with shops. Red glowing lanterns where draped above us, and the scene of the people's smiles did not show a trace of loneliness. It's been a while since I attended. I was walking beside Sora, Yamato and Taichi behind us. The kids were in front, and Jyou and Koushiro on the back.

"That's a pretty necklace, Mimi-oneesama. Where'd you get it?" Miyako takes a look at my neck.

I blush and trace a finger on the pendant. "Someone gave it to me as a present."

"Jyou-senpai. Jun-onee texted me that she just arrived." Daisuke says, handling his phone.

Senpai turns red. "Eh? Why are you telling me?"

Daisuke sweatdrops nervously. "... Well, who else would she be here for?"

Taichi clears his throat. Yamato and Sora smirk knowingly. Koushiro pats Jyou's back. "Go ahead." He says. I giggle.

"But-" Jyou adjusts his glasses, and sighs. "Fine. Are you sure you guys are okay with this?"

"Yes! Now go be cool to Jun-chan!" Sora pushes him away. "Don't forget to buy her a snack!"

"Good job, Daisuke." Taichi compliments, giving the younger a wink. "We all did see Jyou kiss her."

"I didn't." Yamato excitedly grins. "He did? That's good."

Taichi nods. "Right? A kiss is always nice in Christmas Eve." I give Sora a look. She purses her lips.

"Onii-chan? Can me and Takeru-kun check out the fortune-telling first?" Hikari asks.

Taichi pats her head. "Of course. Come meet up in a little while."

"Eh? I'm gonna go with you!" Daisuke tags along with them. Miyako, Ken and Iori sigh, helplessly following suit.

We all get some Takoyaki and cotton candy when we see a father and daughter running toward us on the stone grounds. Oh wait, it's only the gigantic Aiko and tiny Nagisa. They were both dressed for the occasion, Nagisa in a pale lilac yutaka, with red volute motifs all over.

"Taichi-kun!" She calls out.

"Be careful, you might trip on those wooden slippers." Aiko says. I smile.

"Hey, you two." Taichi greets, then he laughs. "Aiko, are you planning to carry Nagisa on your back so she can see the fireworks later?"

Aiko crosses his arms. "I don't think she'd like that. After all, she came here to watch them with someone else." His eyes drift to Koushiro.

Nagisa chuckles and takes his hand. "Koushiro, do you mind if I steal you for a while?" Meanwhile, he was lost for words.

"Go ahead and take him." Taichi says. She nods gratefully and drags him away. "Don't forget to look for a high place to see those fireworks!" He reminds them. We laugh at the shorties.

"Oy, Kaichou. Since you're part of the reason why I'm here, want to compete in a game of get-the-toy?" Aiko points to a stall, with fake toy guns and a lot stuffed animals.

"You're on!" Taichi takes Sora's hand by impulse. They walk away.

"Oh fuck." Yamato realizes we're left alone, looking around. I avoid his face. "I think we just got duped."

"If you want to go with Taichi-kun, then that's fine." I say.

"You think I'd rather be a third wheel of them than be with you?"

"I didn't say that." I turm my head, meeting his eyes. I blush suddenly.

"You look a lot stunning tonight." My heart races.

"Thanks."

"You just made the necklace seem like its twice as much valuable."

"Speaking of which, how much did this cost?"

**Friendship**

About ¥30,000, but who's counting? I knit my eyebrows. "What kind of girl asks that?"

"The kind of girl who doesn't want people to spend too much on her."

"That's unfair since your the kind of girl to spend too much on people."

She blows up her cheeks adorably. "Sorry if it was a burden to get this."

"Trust me, you're worth it." I'm free to spend my own salary, anyway.

She licks her peach pink lips, looking down. I wish she wouldn't. Her mascara made her eyes look so desirable, like candy. "Say, did the macarons taste good?"

"Best thing I ever ate." We start walking. "By the way, would you like a Mimi-apple?"

"Mimi-apple?"

I give her a lop-sided grin. "A caramel apple."

She giggles. "You're so corny."

"A giggle from you is enough to say I have a sense of humor."

"I disagree. I just do it a lot." She links our arms together. I smile to myself.

**Courage**

"I can't believe you pushed me into attending this." Aiko says, aiming for a stuffed rabbit, and missing.

I laugh. "Someone had to be with Nagisa for it to seem like Koushiro wasn't supposed to be stolen away." I fix my stance and hold the long gun.

"I have to admit though, you're good at setting people up. It's for Mimi and Yamato, right?"

"Yep. They need to have a moment." I close one eye and shoot.

"You're amazing in the most unexpected ways." He shakes his head hysterically, as the guy in charge gives me a big, as big as Sora's torso, cute lion with a white ribbon on its neck. Sora kisses me on the cheek in glee,

"Hey. Are you Hori Tokiya?" I squint my eyes, seeing his familiar face.

"Oh. The student council president." He bows slightly. "Happy New Year."

"Do you always guard this stall?"

"Yeah. Me and my mom make the stuffed animals in our free time. She makes me and dad run this game every year."

"Wow." Aiko crosses his arms. "How multi-talented. Singing and sewing." Tokiya raises an eyebrow. "Oh I didn't mean for it to sound offensive. I'm genuinely amazed."

The blue-haired chuckles. "Sometimes I do forget I'm applying for a performing arts university when my parents throw me all these things to do."

"Performing arts university? Me too."

"Really?"

"In New York?"

"Small world."

Me and Sora look at each other and sneak off quietly. "We ended up accidentally matchmaking those two along." I whisper as she laughs. I buy us a snow cone and sit on one of the benches nearer to the shrine.

"Thanks for the lion." She inserts her hand on the fold of my arm. I feed her a snow cone.

"You know what else I planned tonight?"

"You mean we? What?" She leans closer.

I kiss her. "To be alone with you."

"Another year you're stuck with me." She whispers.

"Why stop with a year?" Not a lifetime? I pull her closer.

**Reliabilty**

Koushiro was right when he said things are different in concerts, and in real life. I put my hands on my pocket. I really am an awkward dumbass. "What else do you want to do?"

"Can we sit? My slippers are killing me."

Shit, I'm so sorry. "Okay." I lead her to a bench beside a fish-catching stand. "Hey, I'm gonna be honest here."

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry if you're having a terrible time?"

Jun's eyes widen. "What makes you think that?" She snickers. "My feet just hurt."

I blush. "I'm not someone people would like to spend time with."

"You think too much... Cute." She pinches my cheek and rests her head on my shoulder. "Just go with the flow and everything will turn out well."

"You're such an oracle when it comes to these things."

"Sure. Following that principle led me to meeting you."

"See? I just don't know what to reply to that."

"Jeez, just put your arm around me and don't ruin the mood." I follow her words and chuckle. "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

She lights up. "Really?"

"Yeah. To everyone else, I'm just a dictionary."

**Knowledge**

"I bet Taichi-san told you to come, huh." Nagisa and I were eating mochi. It was sticky, so some of it stuck on her face.

"You can say that, but he just told me you were coming, then I said 'okay' then he said 'you should go with him'." She pokes her fingers together. "I would never have come if I knew you want to be with your friends."

"That guy." I sigh and smile. "You look taller than usual. How high are your heels?"

She blushes. "Meanie." I laugh. "You're short, too."

I stare at her small feet and guess it's about two and a half inches. She kicks me gently. Our eyes meet. "You're like a little girl. How are you older than me?"

"Of course." She crosses her arms smugly. "Heh. I know Physics better than you do."

I blink and poke her cheek, catching a smudge of the mochi. I eat it. She turns red. "I know how to eat better than you do."

She playfully punches my arm. "Koushiro, stop acting like you're my boyfriend."

"..."

Then she turns red, and covers her face. "Aren't you going to say something?"

My cheeks turn pink. "How? I don't even know what I am to you."

"You're more than a friend."

"So, are we going out?"

"I don't know, you're the genius here." She pouts.

I look up and look away, sweating. "This is more confusing than memorizing the morse code."

She suddenly stands up in realization. "If we become lovers now, we have to promise each other to always go out in new year's festivals."

"Yeah. It'll be our anniversary."

"You know what, nevermind. Let's not be boyfriend and girlfriend today."

I laugh. "Why not?"

"Because. If we do, you'll lose commitment to your friends, and I don't want you guys to drift apart because of some love story."

"..."

She's a keeper. "What?"

"We'll be boyfriend and girlfriend tomorrow."

"Deal."

**Friendship**

In the end, Hikari and the others didn't meet up with us again. We were stuck with partners, but I have no problem with that. I look at my watch. The fireworks should be exploding soon. "Let's find a spot with a nice view." I say to Mimi, staring at the goldfish I won her.

"I'm gonna name it _blondie_." I roll my eyes and take her hand.

We go to the back of the shrine, with relatively few people situated on. I blush when I realize most of them were couples. She sits on one stair step, motioning me by her side. When we look up, the sky was clear. A few stars were present, but not enough for it to look as beautiful as Mimi tonight. I glance at her profile, looking up patiently.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened on Christmas Eve. It was inappropriate."

"I'm not sorry." I feel my heart shake.

I gulp. "It's just that... We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah." She fixes her eyes on mine, with the most sincere look, no smile, no frown. Just pure sincerity.

I lick my lips and rest my hand on her shoulder. She comes closer, I innerly sigh to myself. I'm sorry, but you have to wait for a while. Click

"Oh God." I frustratedly stand up, catching a cameraman behind a tree taking photos. Mimi giggles, staying in place. I hold out my hand. She takes it. We run. She laughs. I smile. The world brightens up. Everything is perfect.

We end up stopping by the river, behind the festival. "Sorry." I manage to utter in between breaths.

She points to the sky ignoring me, anticipating the sound. "There it is."

I turn my head. Explosions of thin multi-colored neon lights filled my sight. Bright red, yellow, green. Mimi was shouting something while grinning, I couldn't hear over the booming noise. I read her lips. Yamato, you idiot.

She laughs. I embrace her. She embraces back. "I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be." Her eyes twinkle in the flashing lights. I kiss her cheek and hug her tighter.

.-.-.

**Love**

"How'd it go with Yamato?" I ask while searching for a cute dress for Mimi among the tons of racks.

She groans. "He wants to remain vague about us."

"As expected. At least you understand him. I never really know what he wants until he sings it to me." I check a collared beige dress that reached up to the knee. Yuck.

"Maybe that's a clue." She jokes. Wait a sec, she might be on to something. The new album?

"Mimi, do me a favor and try this on." I throw her a black and white turtleneck vertically-striped cocktail dress.

"What are you testing clothes for?"

"For fun." And I want to figure out what looks good on me. Without any advice from you. She grunts and follows anyway.

"What if I hate it on me?"

"Well if you hate it on you, I'd hate it on anyone else."

Miyamura household

**Friendship**

"How was the holidays?" Setsu finally comes in and sits in front of us four, lounging under the kotatsu. We don't hold our meetings in café's anymore, with the risk of paparazzi and uncontrollable fans.

"Great! I had no girlfriends last year." Akira frowns. We roll our eyes.

"When's the album coming out, Yamato? Have you decided on the exact date?" Setsu laces his fingers together, laying them down on the table. My band looks at me expectantly.

"February 28." Their eyes widen, what I said was an earlier date than expected."Promise you won't promote the name of the album yet."

"Why not?" Setsu leans forward. "It'll be good publicity."

"No promotions. Let's not forget Michael already hooked us up with a new record label. After this album, we'll sign a new contract." I reply.

"This is nuts." Akira chuckles. "Yamato's gone nuts."

"It's a surprise for everyone, to see who are the loyal fans." I defend. Besides, everyone already knows we're secretive as we can get.

"How are the people going to know about it then?"

"The website, the introduction of the album, and song lyrics." Lyrics of a secret song. Only decicated people check the website.

"What song are you even talking about?" Takashi laughs. "Where did all this come from?"

"From the holidays." Yutaka giggles at his joke.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell staff." Setsu rubs his temples. "Damn, you guys are so demanding sometimes."

"Not us. Only Yamato." Akira sneers. I smirk in satisfaction.

"Next agenda." Our manager slams his palm on the table. He pulls out a large brown envelope. "Explain this, Mr. Romantic."

**Lead singer of teenage band, In love (again) on Christmas?** Below the headline, was a photoset of me putting my beanie on Mimi's head. The band breaks into laughter. I groan.

"That's not the only one we've got." Setsu lays down other articles.

**New year, new love for Ishida Yamato **photo-My arm around Mimi's shoulder on the festival.

**The girl in the baby blue scarf, a Teenage Wolf's new prey? **Photo-Mimi's hand circled my arm, we were walking home. Oh yeah. I remember she kissed me on the cheek that day.

The bandmates kept laughing. "I love that third one." Takashi comments. "A new prey."

"Okay, but seriously. It's not Yamato who's seasonly in love." Yes, finally, someone on my side. Thank you, Yutaka. "It's the paparazzi who become predators during winter."

"Because they know Yamato is his best during the cold." Setsu nods. "What do you want to do about it?" He faces me.

I run my hand over my hair. "Can we do anything about it?"

"You can make a statement to deny... Or accept it as facts."

I bite my lip before answering. "Let them do what they want. We'll stay neutral." The band groans at my answer.

"You do know that they'll figure out who Mimi is, since you chose her as you're lady for the music video."

"Sure. It's your call now. Just release the music video after the 28th, alright?"


	30. Taste of Caramel

February

**Friendship**

_Yamato-kun has a new girlfriend? Is it Tachikawa, his junior? He's in love with the best friend of his- _I slam my shoe locker shut angrily, silencing the whispers around.

"Is it true?" Tokiya appears smirking, leaning on a wall. I glare at him. We walk with his hand on my shoulder. "Ever since school started, you two are all they were talking about." I frown. I hope Mimi's not disturbed by this.

"I'm staying neutral."

He rolls his eyes. "That's what you said about Takenouchi-san before becoming official a few years back."

I shrug. "I'm not sure if we're going to date."

"Yeah but your face is telling me you're going to ask her out."

.-.-.

_FriendlyHusky: inviting you and Douglas-san to come to my concert on the 28th_

_FriendlyHusky: dont tell Mimi_

_MichaelBarton: OH MY GOD_

_MichaelBarton: can i bring the Romantics?_

_FriendlyHusky: go ahead just make sure mimis ok with everyone in that group_

_MichaelBarton: great timing by the way, Douglas-san wanted to talk personally with you._

_FriendlyHusky: the 28th is also when my album comes out. If you want, I can request a free copy for you_

February 13, Lunch

**Love**

"Taichi I'm not going home with you today."

"Ouch." Yamato snickers.

Taichi knits his brows together. "I'm going home with Caramel." I reply, locking gazes with Mimi.

"Need more girl time?" He asks. Yamato and Koushiro facepalm. Jyou chuckles. "What?"

I kiss his cheek. "Nothing, you're just cute." I can't believe he forgot what tomorrow is.

"I never thought your type was oblivious." Yamato smirks. I kick his leg below the table.

After Class

**Friendship**

"It's tomorrow! Yaaay!" Akira cheers, dreaming of girls giving him chocolate.

We roll our eyes. "Even if you get some, Yamato and Takashi's lockers will be fuller than yours." I shiver at the thought. One time, I was too afraid to open my locker because I know I'll just be flooding the hall with love letters and chocolates, which did happen. I groan, remembering the memory.

"That's ironic. They're the ones taken." Akira crosses his arms.

"I'm not taken." I say.

Takashi flicks my forehead. "You're heart is. Same thing." I glare at him.

"Speaking of Valentine's Day, are you planning something for Mimi?" Yutaka asks.

Takashi nudges him. "It's Yamato. He always schemes."

Correct. "Hey, Akira, remember that karaoke bar you attempted making us go to for a double date?" The girls wouldn't come if I weren't there, and in exchange he had to be my slave for a week, because I had a terrible night.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me the number."

**Sincerity**

"What's that, Mimi?" Sora asks, seeing me put discs into different colored cases. We were at my house, since my kitchen was bigger.

I smile. "Remember when I recorded with Aiko?"

"... That's for tomorrow?"

"Yep. There's one for you too." I give her a red disc.

"What the fuck is this?" She unangrily says, pouting.

"A song."

"Mimi!" She throws her arms at me. "You're such a sweetie pie."

"Better than your boyfriend."

She sighs, shaking her head. "You underestimate Taichi." I really hope I do.

I giggle. "Let's start making the chocolate."

February 14

**Courage**

"Are you ready Yamato?" I grab the handle, nodding to my best friend, who was sweating nervously.

"Fuck no. I'll never be ready."

"This is our time to be a man."

"My locker gets more bullshit than yours every year."

"Geez, you don't have to rub it in. I know that you're hotter than me."

"I didn't mean that. I think you're luckier."

"On three."

"Taichi don't do this to me."

"Just breathe. Nothing bad will happen." His face desparately screamed, yes there is.

"I don't want to clean up the mess."

"One... Two... Three!" We simultaneously open our lockers, and like popping confetti, a massive amount of colorful papers and boxes come falling down to attack us, Yamato almost getting hit in the face by one.

"Wow. So this is what it's like for you two every year." Mimi laughs at us. "No wonder Sora was a little annoyed." I shrug. She pulls out two huge garbage bags behind her. "Want some?"

"Good preparation, Caramel." We accept it, and start collecting the stack on the floor.

She giggles. "I always bring a little extra for others." I chuckle. Of course Mimi would get more letters than us.

Lunch

**Sincerity**

I greet them a Happy Hearts Day, happy that all of us in this table are single except for Koushiro, earning himself our tease. "Koushiro, you cougar." Yamato laughs. Us girls distribute our homemade sweets for them.

The redhead blushes. "She's two years older. It's not a big deal."

"Besides, he's still taller." I giggle.

Jyou shakes the box I gave him, which exactly looked like Yamato's, Taichi and Koushiro's. "Chocolates, a paper... And something else." He pinpoints. Takeru, Ken, Daisuke and Iori recieved a different package.

I push his shoulder playfully. "Stop spoiling it for them."

"I'm surprised. Yamato doesn't get a special gift?" Taichi grins.

"Did you expect that?" I tilt my head. "We're all friends aren't we?" I see Yamato slightly grimace, and Sora's eyes widen at him. She might have kicked his leg under the table.

A flustered Nagisa passes by our table, and we almost didn't see her small figure with the crowded and decorated cafeteria, according to the occasion. "Um. Here." She awkwardly hands Taichi and Koushiro a paper wrapped-package, with a red ribbon on top. Koushiro's was bigger and brighter in print. She bows, then leaves.

We laugh at the scene. "Aww, that side of her has a certain cuteness to it." Jyou says.

Taichi smirks and ruffles Koushiro's hair. "Your girlfriend is cute." He looks away in response, embarassed.

"Make sure to take her out later." Yamato says.

After Class

**Reliability**

I have to admit, I was waiting all day to see her. The few offerings inside my locker didn't make me smile, since hers was missing. "Glad you didn't sneak in this time." I poke her cheek.

She immediately blushes and looks away. "I know how you hate it when I randomly pop up during class." She did it once to Yamato, needless to say, he wasn't happy about that. "Thanks for noticing it."

I pull out a rose out of my large backpack. "Sorry if it's a bit ruined. A rose doesn't last forever, like anything else, it'll only last for longer if someone makes an effort to take care of it."

"You're such a poet." Jun links her arms with mine, and seeing my open bag, tosses her gift inside and zips it shut. "Happy Valentines, Senpai." She kisses my cheek.

"You're gentler when there's less people around."

"You just noticed? You're really dumber than I thought."

"That's fine. You're cuter than I thought."

**Friendship**

I knew it was going to be a little weird since this is the first time Sora attended practice with us ever since, you know. "Hey guys, mind if I come in?" She peeks inside, the whole band was present. Yutaka was gaping slightly.

Takashi clears his throat. He was always the one most uncomfortable with her. "If Yamato allows it, we can't do anything about it now, can we." I give him a look.

Before Sora could respond, Mimi jumps behind her and wraps her arms on her neck. "Oy, don't be mean to Sou-chan. She's going to give you chocolates."

Akira almost chokes. Yutaka whispers, "I forgot they were best friends."

Sora smiles and hands them a small white heart-shaped box, with a red ribbon. She stands in front of them, and bows. "I'm sorry I've been a burden to you in any way, I hope we'll continue to be friends. Thank you for taking care of Yamato ever since you met him, you are the truest realest company he could ask for, besides us Chosen Children."

"Aww." Akira was the first one to hug her. He liked Sora for me, calling her our muse, and was disappointed to find out we didn't last. "Thanks, Sora-chan." Yutaka follows with a smile. Takashi sighs, then proceeds to do the same, last but not least, Mimi and I join the group hug.

When we break, "You're going out with the captain right?" Akira nudges her. She nods. "I knew he's always had a thing for you."

"Everyone knew." Me and her share a fond look as she answers. It feels like such a long time ago, when I broke a hole through a wall finding out she ditched my concert for Taichi's soccer game.

She broke me. And someone else was there to pick up the pieces. "Don't you guys want my chocolates too?" All of us laugh, as Mimi brings out yet again differently packaged gifts.

"Mimi-chan's Valentine presents! I'm blessed!" Akira cheers, and I feel an urge to hit him.

**Courage**

"You two are the sweetest, if Hikari didn't exist, I bet you guys would be the best little sisters ever." I pat their heads, thanking them for the gifts.

"You've been working really hard as President! And we're really sorry if we're a pain sometimes." Mikuru shyly says. Aiko and Nagisa smiles at the sight.

When Sora enters the room, she's instantly attacked by the twins. She gives them their own presents. "How was it with the band?" I ask her.

"I missed those idiots. They're great people." She replies.

**Sincerity**

"By any chance, are you mad at me?" He breaks the silence, of us walking peacefully.

"Why would I be my mad at you?"

"Have you heard what people were saying in school?" He asks, tone troubled. "Sorry about that."

"It was no big deal." I smile at his shocked expression. "I'm used to rumors surrounding me."

"But still, I know it's bothering."

"Besides, they don't know the truth, anyway. That we're only friends right?"

"..."

"Where are we going?" He holds my hand, and starts walking an another direction.

"I feel like you're still mad at me." We stop walking in front of a karaoke bar.

I break into laughter. "You're not serious. Are you?"

"I only joke around to make you giggle." He crosses his arms. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, you know. That I would initiate something like this."

"I'm lucky." We enter. Yamato talks briefly to the counter lady, and I noticed that the little rooms were full. Probably couples.

The staff leads us to a room at the edge of the main hallway, with a slightly larger door. With no transparency, like windows. I fidget slightly. When she opens it, the room reveals a maroon leather loveseat, a big glass coffee table, a flat screen TV, and a little chandelier. It didn't look like the typical karaoke room for friends. "Welcome to the Valentine room. Please enjoy yourselves." She bows, then leaves us.

"You're so narcissistic."

Yamato laughs at my comment. "Where'd that come from?"

"You're holding a personal concert."

"It's all for your entertainment, princess."

I roll my eyes, and make myself comfortable, seated. He presses memorized buttons on the machine attached to the TV. "This song is dedicated to Tachikawa Mimi." He whispers to he mic. I can't help but grin at that. Words flash on the screen. Feel Again, by OneRepublic. I turn red, in understanding. His eyes tell me he listened to this a while back, maybe post-Sora.

"_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I had til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working, it's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I'll be still trying to love but I feel nothing, yeah my heart is numb_

_But with you, I feel again, _at those words, his smile is bright, like he's not a grumpy ass. I giggle.

_Yeah with you, I can feel again, yeah_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was lonely so, but that's the old me_ I close my eyes, while listening to his voice. I sing a long quietly. He gives me another mic.

_Long time coming since I've seen your face, _I stand with him, and yet another song we sing.

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I broke til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool who just shot the gun_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working, it's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_

_I'll reached out trying to love but I feel nothing, oh, my heart is numb_

_But with you, I feel again,_

_Yeah with you, I can feel again, but with you, I feel again, yeah with you, I can feel again, wooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was lonely so, but that's the old me,_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was lonely so, but that's the old me,_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was lonely so, but that's the old me,_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was lonely so, but that's the old me,_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me, I was lonely so, but that's the old me, a little wiser now, from what you shown __me, I feel again, I feel again._" We both plop down on the couch and share a satisfied grin.

"You got me." I place my hands in the air. He raises an eyebrow. I pull out a different colored hand-sized box from my bag, brown lid, pink ribbon, red base. "It's my chocolate cake you liked. I put in the recipe too. In case you're bored and you miss me." The one I baked for Sora's birthday.

He was staring intently at the box, unbelieving of the situation. I laugh and wrap my arms around him. "You didn't think I was gonna let you off as someone like everyone else, right?"

"I was prepared to be treated like that, yes."

I look into his eyes. "You don't treat me like that."

He smiles. "I know."

"... Was that song really for me?"

"After I ended things with Sora and moved on, I first listened to that song, thinking, someday, I'll find someone who fits that image. Someone who can make me feel again." Not wanting to blush harder, I grab a mic and look to the song list. He laughs. We put it aside again. I sigh internally. "Mimi." He holds my hand. "I hope the rumors didn't make you feel bad."

"Rumors can be exaggerated, but the both of us know their basis were truths."

"So you're okay with it?"

"They don't know the truth, anyway." He blinks. "That we're only friends." He gapes.

"..."

"It's true anyway, right?" I smile. He looks away with a poker face. I can tell he was a bit hurt. Well, call me a bitch, but that's what he deserves.

**Love**

As soon as I get home, mom instantly dresses me up in a red cocktail dress and jewelry, brushing off my questions, and my hair up. "What's going on?" I confusedly slip on my black heals, as she applies gloss on my lips.

"Ssh, now go." She pushes me outside. "You two are late."

My eyes widen as Taichi is dressed in an off-white long sleeves dress shirt, tucked in, slacks and leather shoes. But the most surprising thing is the limousine behind him. "Hi, love."

"Courage. Wh-" I cut myself off. I was definitely lost for words. He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"This is the day of love. Your day. How could you think I forgot?"

I blush. "Yeah, but what is all this?"

"We're going to _Italiana_. That restaurant downtown." He grins goofily. "I made reservations."

"Taichi, no."

"Sora, yes." He leads me inside the limo. I was blushing hard that I can barely move. He tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I love you."

"Shut up, this is too much." I turn red and lean on his chest.

**Reliability**

After book shopping with Jun, I was determined to listen to the disc I found in Mimi's gift. The chocolates tasted perfect, of course. I was lucky no one was home, only me, so I can play the song loudly. I read the letter first. It was written a premium type of stationery, she really prepares for these things, with beautiful motifs surrounding the text.

_Dear Jyou-senpai/onii-chan,_

_You have been so nice to me ever since we met, it made me think if you had a crush on me. It was really attractive how you care so much about people, that you sometimes sacrifice your dignity. Throughout the years we've spent together, I should be thanking you, for one of the people most loyally supporting me in my antics. I love that you've grown to be a much dependable and mature man, like all of us have grown in our own way, not anymore a geeky, scaredy-cat and strange kid, but then again, I love the whole you, every part of you, as my onii-chan, and how you didn't have to say the words to make me feel like you cared about me so much. When I was in america, the two if us talked the most, and every second of each call increased my trust for you. I can't thank you enough for when you comforted me about my fights with Alison, when you always ensure me that I'm the best. My wish came true this year, that you'll be blessed with a girl who won't take advantage of you, who knows the real you, and won't compare you to anyone else. I'm not that girl, but when I was a kid, I wished I was the one you deserve. The song on this disc summarizes what I felt._

_Thanks for everything, and I hope you'll still be always there for me_

_Mimi_

_P.S. Don't be afraid to call me if you need some advice on girls. :D_

Oh Mimi. I wish I could hug her at this moment. I should be the one to thank her. Her cuteness never leaves anything she does. Even in a simple letter. I smile gratefully and play the disc. "It's really hard, I can't cry in your arms, cause your not here, I know this song. It was by Paramore, only this time, Mimi sang it.

_It's not your fault and if it was, I wouldn't care, my heart is bigger than the distance in between us, I know it cause I feel it beating, so strong it'll knock you down, so strong, so strong_

_Over here, I can count the miles away from where I wanna be, I bet your skin is warm and that you're smiling, yeah that's what I always loved the most about you_

_So strong come and knock me down, hey_

_Baby if I'm half the man I say I am, if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am,_

_Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do, the only proof that I need,_ is you she's wrong about one thing. I'm still a wimp. Hearing this words dedicated for me made a tear fall out.

_I'll get in my car, driving faster than I ever did before, I'll head out west until I finally reach the shore, and then I'll swim out to wherever you are, _when she called from New York, there was never a moment that she didn't say she missed me.

_And we'll ride beyond coming down to the floor_

_Making friends with all the unfamiliar creatures, pushing back on the unnecessary pressure,_

_Come up for air just so you know we won't drown, we're so strong,_

_The world can't keep us down, hey_

_Baby if I'm half the man I say I am, if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am,_

_Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do, the only proof that I need, is you_

_Yeah, ooh, yeah, yeah, ooh, yeah, so do you love me, (yeah) all you gotta do is say yes, now do you love me (yeah), I won't ever second guess,_

_Now do you love me (yeah), all you gotta do is say yes, now do you love me (yeah), when you've already proved it, yeah _I cry. Mimi-chan. Thank God, I'm alone in the house.

_Yeah, eh, Baby if I'm half the man I say I am, if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am,_

_Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do, the only proof that I need, is you_

_Baby if I'm half the man I say I am, if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am,_

_Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do, the only proof that I need, is Jyou_

**Knowledge**

After Nagisa leaves my apartment for a snack and my parents tease me, I lock myself in my room, tired of the social interaction, as an introvert. Mimi's gift was by my computer. And since it's Tachikawa, this is probably going to feel nostalgic. I open the box, laying down the chocolate and pulling out the other contents. Letter first.

_Dear Shiro-chan,_

_When I first met you, I definitely thought you were grumpier than Yamato. Then you proved me wrong. I was really annoyed to find someone who likes computers more than people, but I'm grateful to be a friend of someone who was quiet, shy and at the same time, confident and cool. I'm sorry for all the times you thought I was a bitch, and at times, I know I am. Thanks for putting up with me. I love how your soft side shows when someone is emotionally unstable, and I love how you try your best to be more than what you really am. I wanted to be someone like you, not perfect, but true to himself. When I moved to America, I wasn't expecting you to frequently message me, and I was in glee to read the words 'I miss you' in my inbox. I love how you laugh at the most unpredictable moments, and how the words you say are so wise to me, and basic for you. Although being short, I've always seen you as seven foot tall, because I know you're someone who gets hurt when other people hurt his friends, you're someone who internally scolds himself when he hurts his friends, you're someone who cares. Sometimes, I wonder why I'm your best friend, when we're polar opposites, but then I remember we're not, it's just what the world makes us up to be. I hope that you'll never get sick of me, and that I'll never get sick of you. :) and I promise I won't. You and Nagisa are so cute!_

_Mimi_

I smile after reading it. I open the disc port and insert the CD inside. Mimi's voice immediately echoes. "_Can't count the years, in one hand, that we've been together,_" This song was my and hers favorite. Was. I close my eyes.

"_I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel, better_

_It's not a walk in the park to love each other, but when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're worth it,_

_Cause after all this time, I'm still, into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And baby even on the worse nights, I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all, cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_We count the night, that I first met your mother, and on the drive back to my house, told you that, I told you that I loved you_

_You felt the weight of the world, fall of your shoulder, and do your favorite song, sing along, to the start of forever,_

_And after all this time, I'm still, into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And baby even on the worse nights, I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all, cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_Some things just, some things just makes sense, and one of those is you and I,_ I never questioned how we gone this far. I never questioned our bond.

_Some things just, some things just makes sense, so easy after all this time,_

_I'm into you, baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And baby even on the worse nights, I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far, cause I don't really need to wonder at all, cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into Kou_

**Courage**

After I get home, tired of the dinner, I crash in my bed, nuzzling my head into my pillow. Me and Sora indeed enjoyed a romantic night, and it was nice to be prince-like for once. I smile to myself in bliss, and spread my arms and legs, knocking my backpack to the floor. "Oops." I crouch down to pick up its contents, one of which was Mimi's box. I open it, revealing a collection of bite-sized white and dark chocolates, like Jyou's and Koushiro's I guess, a letter on fancy stationery, damn, must be expensive, and a CD.

"The three things she's good at, huh." I smirk. Baking, writing and singing. I open the letter.

_Dear Chocolate,_

_Don't get too cocky just because I told you you were my first crush among them. The first thing I must say that you're an idiot for implying Sora that she must be with someone she doesn't love and could never love. The next thing I must say is that thanks for letting Yamato be with Sora, because he's grown a lot from their relationship. The three of you have. To me, you three will always be three musketeers, because of your irreplaceable bond. The thing I love the most about you is that you never discriminate anyone because of anything, and I guess that's why I had a crush on you, because you could be anyone you wanted to be. And I hate that you think lowly of yourself, when everyone really respects you. In a way, you saved us from ourselves. Even if you do get a little annoying and bossy sometimes, it will never erase your brave heart and true desire to be there for everyone. I'm lucky to have you, as a shoulder to cry on, as one of the people who's willing to defend me, and as my randomness-comedy partner. You and the Chosen Children are my home._

_Love_

_Caramel_

_P.S. If you don't marry Sora I will kick your ass. (And be grateful I wrote you a song)_

Aww. Mimi really is the sweetest. I chuckle at the last sentence. I immediately play the disc in the stereo. I wonder what I'm gonna hear.

Gentle strums of a guitar and a bass echoes. "_There's something about the way, the street looks when it's just rained, there's a glow of the pavement you walk me to the car,_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah, oh yeah_

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know, I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now, but you're just so cool, with your hands through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress, fearless_

_So baby drive slow, til we run out of road, in this one horse town, I wanna stay right here, in this passenger's seat, you put your eyes on me, in this moment now, capture it remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress, fearless_

_Oh, oh, well you stood there with me in my door, and my hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but you pull me in a little now breathe, it's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless, oh oh yeah,_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress, fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm, in my best dress, fearless, oh oh, oh yeah_

**Friendship**

When I get home, Takeru was the first thing I see, watching TV, his position like dad's. I look around. "They on a date?" I ask him, referring to our parents. He nods, bored. I hang my coat and take off my shoes. "So... What did Hikari give you?" He suddenly blushes. Looks like she didn't disappoint him.

I laugh. "Tell me the details later." I lock the door of my room, grabbing my phone from my bag, dialling a number. "Hello? Koushiro?"

"Yamato-san. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, do you know how to isolate a computer from accessing a website?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Do you have to mingle with the computer itself or is the framework of the website good enough for you to work on?"

"Website is enough."

"Do me a favor and work with my band's website. I need you to prevent Mimi from accessing it in anyway."

"... What is this for?"

"It's for a surprise."

"Why don't you just ask the company or something?"

"I already convinced them to let us perform in a free concert, and they don't know I'm doing it for Mimi." I don't want to be a spoiled brat.

"What concert for Mimi?" His tone is louder and more confused. I bite my lip, realizing I haven't told anyone yet.

Evening

**Bitch**

_SincereLily: Hey Michael, Happy Valentine's!_

_MichaelBartonII: Emi! You too!_

_SincereLily: here's my gift. 3_

_MichaelBartonII: WHAT_

_MichaelBartonII: AW NO YOU DIDNT HAVE TO_

_SincereLily: Stop being a wuss :))_

_MichaelBartonII: :((( oh no yamato's going to be mad at me_

_SincereLily: what? Why do you care about Yamato_

_SincereLily: have you been talking_

_MichaelBartonII: does that bother you_

_MichaelBartonII: you wrote him a song, right? ... He might not like it if you wrote me a song._

_SincereLily: I CANT BELIEVE HE TOLD YOU_

_SincereLily: ... Actually_

_SincereLily: i wrote this when we were still together_

_SincereLily: so even if you see me and yamato as a couple... Im not cheating_

_MichaelBartonII: whyd you tell me only now?_

_SincereLily: I was supposed to give it to you on valentines day... But that was before you ... You know_

_MichaelBartonII: oh_

_MichaelBartonII: sorry_

_SincereLily: it's fine :) listen to it and tell me what you think, alright?_

_SincereLily: when I first met you, i really felt like a princess, magical and powerful_

My eyes soften in Nostalgia. I click the file. "_I said oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never would forget how he moved, the whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, Like we're made of starlight_

_I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45, Picks me up, play one night at the window he was 17 and crazy, running wild wild_

_Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in, The night we snuck into a yacht club party_

_Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_

_And I said oh my, what a marvelous tune, It was the best night, never would forget how he moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight starlight, Like we're made of starlight starlight_

_He said, "Look at you, worrying too much about things you can't change. You'll spend your whole life singing the blues, you keep thinking that way. "_

_He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me, Don't you see the starlight starlight?_

_Don't you dream impossible things?_

_Like oh my, what a marvelous tune, It was the best night, never would forget how he moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing, Like we're made of starlight starlight, Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Ooh ooh he's talking crazy, Ooh ooh dancing with me, Ooh ooh we could get married_

_Have ten kids and teach 'em how to dream_

_Oh my, what a marvelous tune, it was the best night, never would forget how he moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight, Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight, Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Like starlight, starlight, Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Don't you see the starlight, starlight? Don't you dream impossible things?_" Her voice was perfect.

.-.-.

_MichaelBartonII: emi what the fuck_

_SincereLily: yas?_

_MichaelBartonII: youre going to make me fall in love with you again_

_SincereLily: i really hope thats a joke_

_MichaelBartonII: it is, but its a possibility_

_MichaelBartonII: youre just too irresistible you know that_

_SincereLily: if i were irresistible yamato would have asked me out by now_

_MichaelBartonII: i feel the same way_

_SincereLily: so you two are close_

_MichaelBartonII: a bit, yes_

_SincereLily: thats a bit unexpected. Even for me_

_MichaelBartonII: yeah, but then again, thats the way bonds are formed with us Chosen Children, right_

_SincereLily: :)_

_MichaelBartonII: i have a question_

_SincereLily: go ahead_

_MichaelBartonII: lets say for your birthday we, the romantics, visit you? What would you feel_

_SincereLily: MICHAEL, THATS GREAT_

_MichaelBartonII:... Just... I dont want Taichi-san to beat them up_

_SincereLily: lol i'll stop him_

.-.-.

Dad finally comes home, probably back from dinner with another woman. I was reading a script of an acting role. "Michael, did you know Mimi-chan and that Ishida guy from that band was going out?" He asks.

"What? Where'd you get that from?"

"Well, there's this chick from that record label, and she was talking about how they were navigating the activities of a future project, which are The Teenage Wolves."

"Navigating? You mean it's on the news?"

"Online, I think." I immediately search the band's name, on my laptop on the coffee table. News articles pop up of rumors. Photos appear.

"Does Mimi know about this?"

"I don't know. But I told her dad about it."

I knit my eyebrows together. "What? Why would you do that?"

He crosses his arms. "If I were her father, I would get at mad at that boy. Keisuke has every right to know about this."

February 15, afternoon

**Friendship**

It turns out _Enchanted_ and _Surround You_ was the files on the CD. I can't wait to show it off to Michael. My phone rings. Eh? Tachikawa Keisuke? "Hello Tachika-"

"Yamato, I would appreciate if you leave Mimi out of the public's sight, for now." How'd he find out? I blink.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"If you keep doing this, when Mimi pursues music, people are going to assume she used you for fame. Especially when she's not your official girlfriend, yet she was on your music video."

"Sir, I-"

He grunts. "People oblivious of others like you are exactly why I didn't allow to become a singer at first."

"..."

"Make sure to keep distance or the deal's off with my company sponsoring your band." He hangs up. My jaw drops, and my phone does too. That was frightening. Shit.

.-.-.

-_FriendlyHusky has created the group chat 'THE birthday'-_

_WittyAnonymous: alright Ishida. Tell them._

_MichaelBartonII: why am I here_

_FriendlyHusky: KOUSHIRO FIND YOUR CHILL_

_CourageTheBraveLion: why is Michael here_

_MrReliable: oh good lets beat him up_

_MichaelBartonII: :(_

_MrReliable: kidding_

_SorryLove: this is for Mimi's birthday party?_

_SorryLove: WHAT SECRET_

_FriendlyHusky: guys calm down. I just want to know what you're planning_

_CourageTheBraveLion: nothing yet. Actually i was expecting you to approach us._

_LovelyLilac: I have an idea!_

_SorryLove: go ahead miyako-chan_

_LovelyLilac: wouldnt it be cute if we throw her a kiddy party in mcdonalds?_

_MichaelBartonII: why am i here_

_CourageTheBraveLion: who votes for miyako-chan's suggestion say caramel_

_-12 people said caramel-_

_CourageTheBraveLion: still dont know why michael's here_

_FriendlyHusky: he's going here on her birthday_

_CourageTheBraveLion: clingy exbf much_

_CourageTheBraveLion: jk i love u michael_

_FriendlyHusky: and hes bringing friends_

_MrReliable: youre bringing alison?_

_MichaelBartonII: i swear to God shes changed, Jyou-san. :(_

_MrReliable: just wanting to make sure, you know what happened._

_SorryLove: ok lets pretend we know what theyre talking about_

_MichaelBartonII: SORRY :((_

_CourageTheBraveLion: aw Sora you dont have to be so hard on him_

_SorryLove: well if im not going to be mean to him, who else would_

_HopefullyYours: me_

_BraveWarrior: me_

_FriendlyHusky: me_

_SorryLove: you guys are cute_

_MichaelBartonII: im ok if yamato punches me again_

_MichaelBartonII: by any chance, did Keisuke-san call you?_

_FriendlyHusky: are fucking kidding me_

_CourageTheBraveLion: what are they talking about_

_FriendlyHusky: you told him?_

_SorryLove: I have no idea taichi_

_MichaelBartonII: my dad found out, and he told Mimi's dad_

_FriendlyHusky: Christ, Michael_

_FriendlyHusky: i'll ignore that for now. But! I need to tell you guys I won't be attending the kiddie party_

_SorryLove: whut_

_CourageTheBraveLion: WHAT_

_LovelyLilac: WHAT?!_

_HopefullyYours: WHAt_

_MrReliable: I ask the reasonable questions around here. Why?_

February 18

**Sincerity**

I was ready to go home, with Yamato when he texts me. Sorry. We have band practice. But what are they practicing for? I sneak on the doorstep of the band room. I peek. They were playing. As soon as he sees me, Yamato locks the door and closes the curtains. Eh?

19, Lunch

"So what did you guys practice for, yesterday?"

"Nothing." Yamato answers. Koushiro rolls his eyes.

"I could have waited for you guys to finish."

"I didn't want to make you wait." Huh. Weird. You're making me wait in a lot of ways right now. He didn't walk home with me, either.

20, After school

During english, he didn't say a word, after school, he runs away again. I don't understand.

21, English Class

I crumple up the notebook page and throw it to him, landing on his desk. _Smirky, are you avoiding me?_

_No. I'm just busy._

_Why do you have to be so vague about everything? First our relationship and now you won't tell me what the band's up to._ He doesn't give the note back after that. I let out a heavy breath, and throw a piece at it again.

_Is it the girl you wrote a song for? The one you told me about? Are you so busy trying to impress her?_

_There is no girl, Mimi. If there is, you're the first person who would know._

_Then why hold back?_

_I'm not holding back. I'm sorry._ I tear the paper apart. He turns his head to me, shocked. I look away.


	31. Sincerely Yours

Next Chapter: Epilogue

Thanks for putting up with my bullshit. Nice writing besides reading for once.

* * *

February 28, Sunday

**Sincerity**

"Surprise!" Mom lets go of my eyes. When I open them, I'm greeted by mascots, dad, bright decorations, a cake, and all my friends. The Romantics were there as well. "Awww!" I hug them altogether, every single one, in a group hug, me at the center. I was glad to see Colette and Sora getting along. As well as Eleanor and Miyako.

"As expected of your friends to hold you a birthday in Mcdonalds." Alison giggles, flicking my hair.

"Ali! You cut your hair so much!" Her pale blonde locks were now barely reaching the mid of her neck.

"I know. I didn't want to be like you." We hug again.

"Where's that Yamato guy Michael was talking about?" The as-tall-as Jyou, brunette Trevor asks, looking around. "I want to meet him."

Taichi nudges him. "Ssh. They had a fight."

"Seriously?" Michael dramatically says. Eh? Is he... Acting? "And he didn't even bother to show up? I didn't think it was like him to do that."

"You expect too much from him, Michael." Sora clicks her tongue, helping me wear a party hat shaped like a cone. They don't usually act this way. Strange.

I shrug. "Maybe he'll arrive later." I try to say with an uncaring tone. We proceed to slice the bright pink cake with frosted mint ribbons, with a big Mcdo letter-M, Colette helping.

Jyou suddenly chokes on his Mountain Dew. "Jun texted me. The album is out."

"What?!" All of us simultaneously shout. Ah, now they seem sincere.

"He didn't tell us!" Taichi exclaims, grabbing Jyou's phone and replying. "They didn't have a single piece of propaganda about this?" The phone beeps. Jun replies. "... The website."

Sora suddenly slams the table. "Today is Mimi's day. Not Yamato's. We're going to celebrate it."

All of us turn quiet. Koushiro and Michael gulp and the former checks his watch. Three hours, he mouths to Taichi, who nods. I raise an eyebrow. They look away.

After we eat and chatter, mainly comparisons of lifestyles in New York and here, they nod to each other. "It's time." Taichi rubs his palms together, smiling evily. Question marks were popping above my head.

Suddenly, Trevor holds my arms back, his muscles didn't fade from being a cheerleader, while Sora blindfolds me. I squeal, as they laugh. "I can't believe Yamato still kept the release and name of his album from us, despite the fact we help him surprise Mimi." I hear Koushiro say. I blush. Two arms carry me, either Taichi or Trevor.

"To Michael's car!" Taichi screams, and everyone cheers.

**Friendship**

I check my watch and groan nervously. Takashi chuckles and rubs my back. "It's been a long time since I asked someone out." Me and Sora asked each other out. It was mutual that we wanted to date, but I know that if I want to please Mimi, I have to give my best.

"Aw, Mimi really does bring out the cute in you." Yutaka laughs. I pout. She brings the best of me.

"Yamato, they're here." A staff member in a black shirts whispers. Me and my band abruptly stand to formation.

"Raise the curtains." I motion to them. He scampers away. "Wait!" He turns around. "How many people are in here?"

He gives me a smile. "Five thousand and a few hundred." We all gape at him. "Congratulations." I only expected half of that number. It is a _free_ concert, but still.

I gulp and look at my bandmates. "Yamato, you're looking as pale as ever."

"Come on! Let's rock!" Akira furiously drums, which echoes outside. The screams were loud like they've never been loud. I close my eyes, and pull out a marker, drawing a teardrop with a circle in the middle on my left palm, and kiss it. Our signature midnight blue curtains rise, revealing us. At the very front, was my princess, surrounded by her kingdom. I wink at her shocked face and I get a response from the whole Odaiba Stadium. When we started, this place wasn't even a quarter full.

The intro of our first song plays, and Mimi covers her mouth, hearing the familiar tone. I grin at the audience. "Did you all get the album already?" I lean forward. Positive response. "Ouch, don't deafen me."

I continue talking. "Sincerity is the quality opposite to being judgmental." I start. A louder roar from the people, knowing. The Chosens look at Mimi. "It is not caring about the good or bad," the crowd chants with me. "it is understanding the person when they do good or bad things. It's when you play with other people's little brothers. It's kissing people when you're not sure if they want to kiss you back." I point to the many faces expectantly, hoping they could continue it. "IT'S WEAKNESS AND STRENGTH AT THE SAME TIME." They finish. I'm proud they did their homework and read everything on the website.

"I'm going to tell a story. Of how I fell in love with Sincerity." I say, and look at Takashi.

He smiles. "Sincerity is humming a rock song when everyone thinks you like pop." Sinceriy is not hesitating to talk to Ishida Yamato during the first day of english class. And finally, the intro of the song ends.

"Sing with me if you know the song, my people!" I shout before singing, "_Na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na,"_ we chant, altogether.

_I'm here to collect your hearts its the only reason that I sing, I don't believe a word you say, but I can't stop listening_

**Sincerity**

"That's by FOB, right Emi? Emi?" Michael shakes my arm. I was stuck staring at the singer, not believing he remembered.

_This is the story, of how they met, her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes_

"He remembers." I turn red and a thought comes to mind. "Jy-Jyou-kun... What's the name of the new album?" Jun was beside him.

And when she touched him, he turned ruby red, a story that they'll never forget, never forget

Senpai smirks. "_Sincerely Yours._" I cover my mouth and almost fall to the ground, when Michael laughs and catches me.

**Friendship**

When Mimi hummed this song, it immediately sparked interest in me. This song cheered me up whenever I'm down. Who knew Mimi herself could too. "_And all the boys are smoking menthol, girls are getting back rubs, I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough_

_My old aches become new again, my old friends become exes again,_

_Woah, where did the party go, we're ending it on the phone, I'm not gonna go home alone, woah where did the party go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na, yeah_

**Bitch**

_I know I expect too much, and not enough, all at once, you know I only wanted fun and you got me off undone, oh no_ "oh shit." Trevor pushes me. I glare at him. "That is a nice high note right there."

_And I'll hope for your name on the ouija board, and your naked magic, oh dear load_ there's a low note. Man, Yamato's vocals are amazing.

_You and me are the differences between real love, and the love on TV, love on TV_

"Too late, he already loves Mimi." Alison jokes, while dancing to the beat. We all know Trevor's bisexual.

_And all the boys are smoking menthol, girls are getting back rubs, I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough_

It was obvious in Mimi's face that she was holding back from crying. Colette caresses her hair. "This song is the first reason we spoke." She bawls out. Aww. Yamato looks at us, and smiles wider seeing Mimi's expression. I give him a thumbs up.

_My old aches become new again, my old friends become exes again,_

_Woah, where did the party go, we're ending it on the phone, I'm not gonna go home alone, woah where did the party go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na, yeah_

**Friendship**

_We were the kids who screamed 'we were the same' In sweaty rooms, now we're doomed to organizing walking closets like tombs, silent film stars struck in talking cinema life_

_So let's fade away together one dream at a time (na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na)_

_Woah, where did the party go (where did it go), we're ending it on the phone (on the phone yeah), I'm not gonna go home alone, woah where did the party go_

_Na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na,"_

"Great start. Glad you memorize the setlist from what we posted?" I call out. Positive. I look at Akira. Signalling him. He nods.

"Sincerity is singing a song by a friend your not close with in an audition he's judging." Mimi clearly gasps, and I had to keep myself from exiting the stage to embrace her. She's never seen me sing this song live before. So I have to make it special. It's an old song for the fans, but it has new life within it.

"_I was dreaming we were running from a city burning down, down, down,_

_Made a break, a new escape, and let the world crash, down, down, down_

_Now there's a piece of me, tells me I shouldn't leave, everytime I see your face, because, everytime, you come around,_

_Love you take my breath away I was so proud to be known as her friend, when she sang this onstage. That was the first sign, that she is different from what I expected her to be._

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in,_

_I never want you to breathe until I take you in,_

_But the truth is,_

_She has no idea, (no idea) that I'm even here, she has no idea (no idea), that I'm even here,_ there was Jyou, Koushiro, Taichi and Michael. I'm lucky enough to be seen by her.

_Get a grip, slip and trip, all the clumsy careless, words, words, words,_

_Paper-thin fingerprints on a softly spoken verse, verse, verse, verse,_

_Now there's so much of me, telling me not to leave, everytime I see your face,_

_Because, everytime, you come around,_

_How do you take my breath away,_ I still remember her shaking arms, her hesitating face, and the nervous aura that surrounded her confidence, when she sang this. It was perfect.

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in,_

_I never want you to breathe until I take you in,_

_But the truth is, she has no idea, (no idea) that I'm even here, she has no idea, that I'm even here,_

_She's so close when I'm so far away, when I'm so far away,_

_Let me dream, let me stay,_

_She's so close when I'm so far away, when I'm so far away,_

_I can sleep, I can dream, I can change_

_She has no idea, that I'm even here, (That I'm so far away)_

_She has no idea, that I'm even here,_

_She has no idea, that I'm even here,_

_No idea, idea, idea, she has no idea, she has no idea, idea, idea._" I hope Mimi wasn't crying, when I look at her, she was still dumbfounded. I smile. She really didn't think there was anyone else, right? Yutaka speaks next.

"Sincerity is finishing a song by a friend when he runs out of ideas." He announces. "This one's on the new album, by the way.

"_Shooting for the stars, desperately reaching for something in the dark, pictures of memories,_

_Buried in my heart, lie awake and dream of,_

_The endless possibilities, catch my breath and go for it,_

_Take apart, everything that's holding me down_

_Make a point to pick a new direction, to make a new connection,_

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out that I've got the guts to say anything_

_Feels like, breaking out, when I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

_Bold enough to fall, flat on my face but I walk as they crawl, slowing down_

_It's such a waste of time to let go_

_Tapping my fingers, to the rhythm of a metronome_

**Bitch**

_Counting opportunities, take apart (Take apart), Colette _gasp at the voice on the background. "That's Emi's voice." I nod. They recorded it together. Me and Trevor share a look. I turn to my side, and the girl was still lost in the music, cheeks pink.

_the gravity that's holding me down_

_Make a point (Make a point), to find a resolution, to be my own solution_

_Is this what it feels like? Finding out, that I've got the guts to say anything,_

_Feels like, breaking out, when I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly, I have the guts to say anything_

_Let me go down, let me go, let me go, down alone, let me go down, just let me go down, if I'm gonna go down then just let me go, let me go, down let me go down, just let me go, let me go!_

_Feels like, finding out that I've got the guts to say anything It's Mimi's voice. They recorded this together. I see._

_Feels like, breaking out when I can give up my reputation, finally, I can see_

_Honestly I've got the guts to say anything_

_Finally, I can see, honestly, I've got the guts to say anything_

**Friendship**

"The next song I'm going to sing, is supposed to be a duet. But since my partner's celebrating her 17th birthday, I can't let her get on stage." I smirk. Mimi mouths the title of the song. I nod subtlety to her. "_Sincerity is singing a duet with a friend who doesn't usually like karaoke_."

"_She don't care about her make-up, I like it better with her jeans all ripped up_

_Don't know how to keep her mouth shut_

_I say, "So what (what)?"_

_She don't care if I'm a misfit_

_She likes it better than the hipster bullshit_

_She is the motherfucking princess_

_I still love her_

_Some-somehow It's a little different when_

_I'm with you, you know what I really am_

_All about, you know how it really goes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, some some way everyone stomps their feet to the beat._

_We'll be getting out of this town one day_

_You're the only one that I want with me_

_You know how the story goes oh, oh, oh_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_ Mimi finally smiles, and sings, or screams along, raising her arms.

_Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey_

_Call it a bad attitude dude_

_I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo I might have a couple issues_

_You say, "Me too." (yeah)_

_Don't care about a reputation, must be living in the wrong generation_

_This is your invitation let's get wasted_

_Some-somehow it's a little different when_

_I'm with you, you know what I really am_

_All about, you know how the story goes_

_Oh, oh, oh -my hand creeps on hers._

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be_

_We'll keep turning up the radio, what if you and I_

_Just put up a middle finger to the sky, let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey_

_Rock 'n roll, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah_

_When it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be we'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll when it's you and me_

_We don't need no one to tell us who to be we'll keep turning up the radio_

_What if you and I just put up a middle finger to the sky_

_Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll_

_Rock 'n roll Hey hey hey Rock'n roll Hey hey hey."_

**Sincerity**

"This next song, is another old one." Takashi pants and wipes his sweat. "It's actually a revival."

"This has a new incoming music video with a really pretty lady." Akira says.

"Sincerity is rocking your head to a catchy song even when she knows everyone's looking." Takashi finishes.

I gasp and shake Sora's hand. "That's one of my favorites." She pats my head.

"_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo, lost in stereo, lost in stereo,_

_She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands_

_Tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound_

_She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb, blowing up I'll take you down_

_Living in the radio lost in the stereo sound_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

"Oh my God. Mimi, look at the fucker's left palm." Taichi points out. I blush, seeing my crest. I instinctively run a finger on my necklace.

_Shake down on a Saturday, sit back gotta catch my breath_

_'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna take it back somehow_

_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude, snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile_

_Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I'm just like cellophane 'cause she sees right through me, I know she's glitter and gold_

_And that's just the price I pay when I don't even know her name, she's slipping away_

_She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands, tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound_

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_

_I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stere_o)

_She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_She's out of control, so beautiful (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

_And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know_

_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so (Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)_

**Friendship**

"Sincerity is dedicating a song to a friend who she just got to know." Akira whispers to the mic. I have to admit before she dedicated this for me, I hated this song.

"_I think you're pretty, without any makeup on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine I stare at her straight in her eyes, which looked like a pieces of coffee flavored candy._

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can sing, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a, teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and, don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when I look at you, just one laugh, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to New York, and got drunk on the beach I change the lyrics again. _Michael grins.

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete, let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love, we can sing, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a, teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when I look at you_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight_

_You_

_You make me feel, like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_No, my heart stops, when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight, let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream for life"_

**Sincerity**

Now I have no clue of what they're going to sing. "I really hope you guys memorized the song we posted online." Yamato scratches his head. "Don't mess this up for me."

Yutaka's turn to talk. "Sincerity is feeling invincible when someone sings just for her."

"Sing with me everyone!" Yamato calls out. An unfamiliar tune plays, but when he started singing, I knew immediately what it was.

"_Time to lay claim to the evidence, fingerprints sold me out but our footprints washed away from the docks downtown, It's been getting late for days_

"What song is that?" Sora asks me. "A new one?"

"Mimi's lullaby." Michael answers. I turn red.

_And I think myself deserving of a little time off, we can kick it here for hours_

_And just mouth off about the world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

_Pass me another bottle, honey, the Jager's so sweet_

_But if it keeps you around, then I'm down_

_Meet me on Thames Street, I'll take you out_

_Though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold, you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough_

_Because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, but there's room for two_ Yamato pauses. "SING!"

**Friendship**

_Six feet under the stars_ - The audience sings this line. I was looking at the front the whole time, observing their faces. Mimi sheds a tear, and wipes it with the back of her hand.

_I should have known better than to call you out on a night like this, a night like this_

_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground_

_But I'm all right like this, all right like this, I'm gonna roll the dice_

_Before you sober up and get gone, (crowd: I'm always in over my head)_

_Thames Street, I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold, you look so fierce, But I'm warm enough_

_Because the tension's like a fire, we'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two,_ I pause.

_Six feet under the stars_, the fans follow. She looks up to me and smiles proudly. This is nothing compared what you did to me, darling.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence, fingerprints sold me out_

_But our footprints washed away_

_I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day_

_Overdressed and underage, do you really need see an id?_

_This is embarrassing as hell_

_But I can cover for it so well, When we're six feet under the stars._

_Thames Street, I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time_

_In the cold you look so fierce_

_But I'm warm enough, because the tension's like a fire_

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes_

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself_

_But there's room for two, Six feet under the stars_" No words, only songs, but so much is spoken.

**Sincerity**

Taichi and Sora comfort me, when I start to cry. No one's ever held an entire concert just for me. No one's ever made an album dedicated to me. No one's ever loved me like this. "I'm not that special." I cry to them.

Koushiro pats my back. "Of course you are. We just didn't like your spoiled attitude when you were ten." The Chosens and I laugh at that.

"You have changed. But overall, we love you." Sora wraps her arms around me. "Yamato needs to say that out loud." She adds.

Yamato pokes his mic for attention. "This is the last song." We make a sound of disappointment. He chuckles. "We're going to take it a little slower, okay?" He looks over to his bandmates, Takashi and Yutaka sit on a stool. "After I fell in love and out of love for the first time, I never thought I could do it again. I wasn't sad anymore, but it always felt like I would be alone forever. That no one would be sincere, brave and strong enough to love me." I felt the same.

Akira was rolling his eyes.

"And when she took my heart, I was afraid to take hers, because she's not just a someone. She's everyone's princess. You need to fight to have her attention." Taichi holds back his laugh. I glare at him. "And I really felt guilty, when she started paying more attention to me, moreso than those other guys." Koushiro and Jyou hold back their laughs. I grunt to them. "Up to now, I don't know if I deserve her or not. This song was when I realized that even if she doesn't love me back, loving her is always a good time."

My friends all smile at me. I feel like shrinking. "Sincerity is when Mimi stole my heart and brought out the best in me." Alison pushes me playfully. I purse my lips. The fans turn to each other. _Who's Mimi?_

A gentle sound of the guitar plays. "_I wish you could see your face right now,_

"Oh fuck." I swear. They turn to look at me. "He played that tune to me before. I just. I just can't remember when-"

_Cause youre grinning like a fool, and we're sitting in your kitchen floor, on a tuesday afternoon_

I gasp in understanding. "I was baking Sora's cake." My friends tilt their heads in confusion. I clutch the railing of the blockage that kept us from reaching the stage. Yamato smiles when he knows I realized.

_It doesn't matter when we get back, to doing what we do, cause right now could last forever, just as long as I'm with you_

_You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you, and I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place, so I'll never have to lose,_

_We would go out on the weekend, to escape our busy lives, and we'd laugh at all the douchebag guys, chasing down the desperate wives_

_I would drink a little too much, you'd offer me a ride, and I would offer you a t-shirt, and we'd stay another night_

_But you're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you, and I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place, so I'll never have to lose,_

_We never stood a chance out there, live in real time, so we'll take it over ice tonight, with a little salt and a little lime, Akira's furious drumming breaks the soft vibe,_

_They strum and play louder. You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you, and I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place, so I'll never have to lose,_ I feel Michael wipe a tear off my eye. He smiles.

_You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you"_

**Friendship**

After the farewell and thank-you greetings, the band lounges backstage, with our manager sitting cross-legged on the leather couch. "Amazing. The album already sold more than a thousand copies today." He pats my back. "I must say, I didn't expect for everything to go this well. Your fans really love you."

I tiredly wipe my sweat and fall on a mono-block. "Good, it'll be the last we produce in our current label."

Someone knocks. Everyone in the room turns to me knowingly. Yutaka opens the door slightly, talking to her, nodding. He closes it again, and nods to us. All of them leave the room slowly, one by one. I almost chuckle.

Mimi held a flustred shy pouting face, wearing a white long sleeves, a red skirt, and dark stockings. She sighs, sitting in front of me. I snap my fingers, remembering something. I give her a copy of the album. She stares at it intently, seeing the black background, and a single light-casted peony. In silver cursive letters, the text read Sincerely Yours. Silence. She doesn't say anything after that, standing up and sitting on my lap, wrapping her arms around me.

"Am I going to say it now?" I ask, stroking her head. She nods. I close my eyes and whisper. "I love you."

Her grip becomes tighter on me, and I can feel her crying. I cup her face and kiss her forehead, then her nose, each of her cheeks. Our eyes finally lock. And eventually, so do our lips. Hers tasted like birthday cake. When we pull apart, I peck her neck, smelling like vanilla. She giggles. "That tickles." I smile. "Yamato." She caresses my hair, I'm comforted again. At that moment, I knew she now owns all of me. "I love you too."

Someone knocks again. "If you two are done making out, Mr. Douglas is here to see you." Michael's voice says. Me and Mimi pull away from each other, and stand straight.

A tall american gray-haired man in a tux enters. "Mr. Ishida. Ms. Tachikawa. It's nice to finally speak with you in personal." We bow to him slightly. We all sit, him facing the two of us. "Your manager and band members has signed the contract already," he pulls out stapled papers. "And Ms. Tachikawa, I have spoken with your father as well, for consent." He gives Mimi a contract too. "I'm here to inform you that the company has indeed carefully examined each of your music capacities, and we are impressed." Me and her smile at each other. "You are not amateurs, but you are not experts, as well." My eyebrows twitch. "Canon Music would like to invest more experience and education into your talent, for you to be truly re-released as professionals internationally."

"Invest in our talent? What does that mean?"

"I'm going to get straight to the point." He pulls out a flyer. "Canon Music has been one of the top benefactors of the New York University of Performing Arts. Ever since we have started several years ago, the company has produced great artists, actors, models, directors and many more from the graduates of this school." My eyes widen in understanding. "We're offering the both of you a scholarship in the music program." Mimi covers her mouth in shock. "You don't even have to audition anymore, and like what I said, you two are certainly not amateurs, therefore are only required in the academy for one year."


	32. Epilogue

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S DONE (now wish me luck i have an exam on tuesday)

Song in this last part by Echosmith

Another song that reminds me of Mimato: Too Close by Ariana Grande

ENDLESS THANK YOUS

* * *

**Courage**

"What do you mean training?!" I slam my hands on Gennai's kotatsu.

He sweatdrops. "Us guardians always planned for you to be a leader, no, an ambassador, representing the digital world, for a future community where the digimon and humankind coexist in one world, that is, both the digital and real world." Which means the occurance of the digimon's visits should lessen. A war is possible.

"You mean... The student council..."

He sips his tea. "I sent a long formal compilation of your achievements to Shiroyuki-san and your parents when you were active as a C.C."

I blink. "It... All was training?"

"I hope you don't think it was selfish." No it's not. It's for a cause. "But really, it did spark an interest for you to pursue Law or Political Science right? You even pushed yourself to be a good leader in your academic system." I did my best in the Halloween Party, even if Shiroyuki really didn't ask me to be independent.

I blush. "Did you read my mind or something?"

"No. I just know you had it in you. Well? Would you like to continue to this path?"

I shrug and smirk. I would try. "There's nothing else better to do anyway."

"Now, then. Since you will become the best of the best, you're supposed to spend a lot more time being smarter." Shit. I wince at that. "But don't worry, I'm sure your soccer abilitites would get you in Tokyo U."

"Fine, I'll do my best."

"In no time, the Chosen Children would be the dominant figures in society, if all goes well, a new world will be born."

"You sound evil."

"It's true. If you end up as a politician in charge of the government, Mimi and Yamato, the media, Koushiro, information technology, Sora, culture, Jyou, medicine and natural science, Takeru, literature, Hikari, education, along with the other kids."

"Speaking of which, did you hear about Mimi and Yamato?"

He nods. "Congratulations. Both them and to you and Sora."

"You're not surpirsed?"

"Why would I be? Sincerity is more linked to Friendship than Love. It takes Courage to Love someone, not friendship, because friendship sometimes contradicts it, and Sincerity to form a bond that lasts." He takes a sip again. "Besides, Yamato and Mimi have experienced a lot, and those things eventually led them to each other."

"So... You're saying it's fate? And what led to this fate is the way they've grown."

"Why do you think they didn't talk much back then? They were in need of character development."

**Friendship**

Mom and Dad cried when they find out my current status as a singer, proud. The Teenage Wolves are now known as a rising band, due to the music video and album. Mimi's dad apologized to me for the little misunderstanding, glad that he's going to be able to access his business abroad, oh and Jyou just asked Jun out. Me and my girlfriend lie in my bed, spooning, while a guitar locks us together. I strum and hum a soft melody, I almost close my eyes when Mimi escapes my grasp. Aw. "You know what this means?"

"We're going to New York." I reply indiffirently. Maybe we can get that motel in the song.

"Well, yeah. Besides that."

We're going to be together forever. "I would be the dumbest in english?"

She rollls her eyes and throws me a pillow playfully. "We're going to college with Toki-kun." It was my turn to roll my eyes. She giggles. Must be fun to be surrounded by boys who adore her. "And Aki-tan, Takachi, Yuta-kun..."

"Don't forget Michael and Aiko."

"Ai-kun?"

"His mom just told me. She almost cried when I said I was leaving her." Ironically, she was the one always forcing us to find a more successful atmosphere.

"Aww. Cute. The Romantics will be attending, too. Too bad, they left before you could really speak to any of them."

"Say what."

"Alison and the others."

"They're going to NYUPA?"

She laughs. "Well, if you want to know the details, Colette acts, Trevor directs films and plays, not to mention he raps, Laurel composes music, Alison and Eleanor sings."

"What the fuck are your friends?" It's amazing that she's surrounded by future superstars, then again, this is Tachikawa Mimi.

She shrugs and pecks my lips. "Don't worry, I'm still entertained by you the most."

"Good." I pinch her cheek. "Trevor's not even that close to being as handsome as me."

"You cheeky bastard." She tackles me, her on top, bites my nose for a second, and grabs my guitar. "It's my turn to serenade you."

"I did work really hard for the album." I sit, my legs bent together. She sits in between that space, just in front of me. Her hair smelled sweet like candy. "Stop sniffing me." I chuckle and comb it. She clears her throat, and her fingers cause a friction against Souichi. "_I think the universe is on my side, heaven and earth have finally aligned_

_Days are good, that's the way it should be_

_You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase, it's like the moonlight brushed against my face_

_Nights are good, that's the way it should be, it make me sing, ooh, la la la_

_You make a girl go, ooh, I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right, cause now I'm shining bright, so bright, bright, so bright_

_And I see colors in a different way, you make what doesn't matter fade to gray,_

_Life is good, and that's the way it should be, you make me sing, ooh, la la la_

_You make a girl go, ooh, I'm in love, love_

_Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the moon and Neptune got it righht, cause now I'm shining bright, so bright, and I get lost in your eyes,_ She locks gazes with me. We smile.

_Did you see that shooting star tonight? Were you dazzled by the same constellation_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right,_

_I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right,_

_I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right,_

_cause now I'm shining bright, so bright, bright, so bright, bright, so bright, and I get lost in your eyes, tonight" _when she ends, I start tickling her, earning me giggles.

"Stupid, I should be the one singing that to you."

She whines. "You've done more singing in your whole lifetime." I lay down and wrap my arms around her waist. "Thanks for the songs, Yamato."

"Thanks for the love, Mimi." We kiss.


End file.
